


Toreador Blood Smells Like Roses

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 126,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: PART TWO: KINDRED SERIES The Kindred series continues linking my QAF world with that of the television series, Kindred: The Embraced. Diving more into Kindred lore (with the my addition of Royal Blood) Toreador Blood Smells Like Roses introduces characters from the original television series and brings new drama to Pittsburgh. Here is where Bloodlines are drawn and family is tested.





	1. The Tradition of Domain: A Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: _"Thy domain is thine own concern. All others owe thee respect while in it. None may challenge thy word while in thy domain." - The Book of Nod._  


* * *

  
San Francisco had always been a town controlled by Toreadors, that is until it was overtaken by Archon, a Ventrue elder, along with his childe, Julian Luna. After a great Jyhad, the Ventrue gained control of the City by the Bay and with the Toreador Primogen, Lillie Langtry, by his side, Prince Julian controlled the city with little opposition. Fighting his battles were Lillie, the Nosferatu Primogen Daedalus and Julian's sire, Archon, acting as Ventrue Primogen by his side. With his money and his followers, Julian ruled San Francisco by fear, though no one could deny that their Prince was just, though strict.

A time came when the Brujah challenged for the throne, hiding behind their Primogen, Eddie Fiorie. Seeking revenge for past wrongs, Eddie had Embraced the last of Julian's mortal human family, his great, great, granddaughter Sasha, into Clan Brujah. However, this had determined to be more trouble than it was worth, the young woman proving to be a rebellious Brujah to the core. Sasha went against the traditions of her Clan and had fallen in love with Cash, the Gangrel Primogen. 

Although their Clans were immortal enemies, Sasha and Cash's love grew until their romance created a Clan war which the City of San Francisco had never seen the likes of. All this chaos and Julian Luna still had the treacherous backstabbing of Eddie Fiorie to deal with. 

It was in the midst of this chaos that Julian Luna met Caitlin, a Kine woman, who stole his heart. This did not settle well with the Prince's Toreador lover, Lillie, who met with Eddie to dispose of her threat. With Lillie's help, Eddie confronted Julian at the Prince's estate, also sending an assassin to make sure Luna died that night. In a twist of fate, Eddie killed his own assassin who shape shifted into Julian, but the Brujah was not aware of his blunder when he laid claim to San Francisco. Standing in front of the City's Primogen, Eddie claimed the throne only to be contested by Julian, who still lived. In an attempt to show her loyalty to her former lover and Prince, Lillie ended Eddie's attempted coup by beheading him in front of his men. 

San Francisco knew "peace" for nearly two decades with Prince Julian as its leader, though hostilities were always in the undercurrent. That is until the Brujah gained the alliance of a few Toreador elders who disliked the way their Primogen seemed to put her desire for Julian over the needs of her Clan, even though Julian declared his love for Caitlin only. The Brujah, along with the Toreadors, finally ended the reign of Prince Julian when they stormed the Luna Estate. They killed all that stood in their way, including the Prince's Kine lover, Caitlin, who, on her deathbed, made Julian promise that he would flee the city instead of fight to the death or try to avenger her. 

Keeping his word, Julian fled the city with his childe, Sonny, and Sasha. Not wanting to separate from her lover, Sasha convinced Cash to leave his position as Gangrel Primogen to follow Julian and continue as the Prince's loyal bodyguard. With Sonny and Cash at his side, Julian tried to buy his way into several cities...all of which turned him down. Turning to his ever-loyal friend, Nosferatu Primogen Daedalus, Julian requested assistance in finding a city to call home. Knowing the danger the brood was in, Daedalus relinquished his duties as Primogen and joined Julian, his childer and Cash, using his contacts to find a safe haven. However, when every call was made, the Luna Clan was still without a home in a city. 

Hiding in small towns and rural areas, Julian was contacted by Lillie, who begged to join her former lover in exile. She told her lover that when the Brujah took San Francisco from the Ventrue, that the Toreadors had another plan. Before the throne was given to the Brujah, the Toreadors laid claim to it and another Jyhad began. However, the Brujah's numbers were so low from the war with the Ventrue that the Toreadors won without much fight. Ironically, when San Francisco became Toreador property again, the elders decided they couldn't risk giving it to a woman who held a Ventrue man above all others. Lillie was exiled and the only place she wanted to be was at Julian's side. Heartbroken from the loss of his Kine lover, Julian consented, knowing that with Lillie by his side he would be protected...and his bed would not be empty.

Proving her value, Lillie contacted an old lover, Ventrue Craig Taylor, to hear the story of how the Tremere took claim to the City of Pittsburgh from him. She immediately told Julian of the city with a new Tremere Prince, who was not only new to the Princedom, but also new to Kindred.  
  
"And he's of Royal Blood?" Julian asked as he lay in bed with Lillie. 

"Yes," Lillie replied stroking her lover's chest. "He's the childe of Brion Fitzpatrick, but I'm told he knew nothing about Kindred until a couple of months before he became Prince."

"Royal Bloods," Julian scoffed. "Arrogant, spoiled brats...all of them. They just get to claim the throne with no question while better suited applicants have to wage war just to need to be elected."

"He holds his power by a string," Lillie told him. "This Prince unknowingly mated a Toreador..."

"Unknowingly?" Julian laughed. "This will be too easy...if we can find a way to get in."

"I'm working on it," Lillie replied, cuddling her lover. "But, as I was saying...the Toreador is Jennifer Taylor's..."

"Great," Julian snapped. He pushed Lillie aside and looked around for his pants. "All I needed! Another former lover!"

"Well when you're over 100 years old you get around, so if you'd let me finish," Lillie replied sitting up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I was saying that the Prince's mate is Jennifer Taylor's son."

"Then maybe there's another way to the Prince," he said turning around, admiring her artfully draped negligee. "Maybe she'll need company...and maybe her mate will enjoy the presence of the most beautiful Toreador in the country..."

"The Prince is a man," Lillie replied looking at Julian. "So, I think you're better suited for tasks in that regard."

"Craig Taylor must have loved that," Julian chuckled, now in a better mood. 

"He doesn't matter," The Toreador said. "The boy, Jennifer's boy, has not faced death yet."

"A Prince mated to a mortal Kindred?" Julian laughed out loud, which made Lillie laugh with him. He gained his composure and thought about how to gain control of the situation he found himself in. "The boy will be the key to the throne. I know Jen; she'll do anything to protect her childer. We use the boy to use her."

"I agree," Lillie said smiling. "There's only one problem..."

"Besides finding a way into the city?" 

"Isis," Lillie replied to Julian's dismay. 

The man's jovial mood darkened again. He plopped down on the bed, his head in his hands, trying to clear his thoughts. "She's such a bitch," Julian finally said. 

"We'll have to be very careful around her, but she's..."

"What?"

Julian sat up, as his choice became clear to him. "Daedalus," he said. "He and Isis knew each other from the old days..."

"Perfect," Lillie replied getting up from bed. She put on a robe and faced her lover. "We get Daedalus to contact Isis and beg for refuge. We must heed the Tradition of Domain; all of us will have to forfeit claim on the throne to get inside the city."

"It doesn't matter," Julian replied putting on his pants and slipping a shirt over his shoulders. "Getting in is the hard part...taking over the throne will be easier than..."

"Seducing a Toreador," Lillie finished brushing Julian's shirt to the side to touch his chest. "Something you're so, so very good at."

Julian smiled. He took Lillie's hand in his own, kissed the palm and looked into her eyes. 

"Julian Luna, Prince of Pittsburgh," she told him. "...how does that sound?"

"Sweeter than Toreador blood."  



	2. Two Princes

Brian swung his sword, missing Isis by a hair. He lunged forward and got a hilt to the face for his trouble.

"Can you not hit my face," Brian complained, moving away from Isis. 

"Your enemies will not care about your face," Isis replied. "You must understand basic weapons training if you're to be Prince. That means ancient weapons as well as guns and other weapons of this era."

"Guns do more damage," Brian told her. He prepared himself for another round, wielding his sword as his mentor had taught him. "We're Tremeres. I thought we didn't give a shit about Tradition."

"Yes, but some of your adversaries will use the old ways," she explained. "That's why you get to learn everything: hand to hand combat, basic martial arts, swords, bow and arrow, guns, quarterstaff, daggers, knives-"

"I got it," Brian interrupted. "So, if you stop bitching, aren't we supposed to be fighting?"

Isis answered by swinging her sword by Brian's head. The man easily ducked the blow, twisted towards Isis and kicked his sire's legs from beneath her. With a flick of his wrist, the tip of his sword was at Isis' throat. "You're a good teacher."

"You're a better student," Isis replied with a smile.

"Don't tell me our Prince just defeated our Justicar," Justine said, walking into the room with Merill following. "Childe beats sire, reeks of diablerie, if I don't say so myself."

"Don't say so," Isis replied, dusting herself off. "He caught me off guard, nothing more."

"Well, you'll need to be on guard from now on since they're almost here," Merill said. He looked Isis then back at Justine. He waited for them to say something, so when no one did he couldn't stay silent any longer. "Please tell me this isn't really happening! Somebody! Anybody!?"

"It's a done deal, Merill," Isis told the Prince's head of security. "$25 million dollars has been deposited into our accounts already."

"And the Luna Clan have a new home in Pittsburgh," Justine hissed. "At least we won't have to worry about finances for a while. Jyhads are always so expensive and after the last one with Craig and his Ventrue, we were getting tapped out."

"$25 million dollars," Merill complained. "Julian has another $50 million to spare!"

"It's a done deal," Brian said sternly. He swung his sword in the air a few times, and then pointed the tip of the blade towards Merill. "It's your job to make sure my brood stays safe. Isis will handle the Luna Clan."

"I can't believe I'm resigned to babysitting a bunch of Kine and a spoiled Toreador," Merill whined. He looked at Brian and took a step back when his Prince approached, sword still held high. "I'm qualified for running wars! I was a General in Washington's army! I led a thousand men under my command against the British!"

"So?" Brian sighed. He looked around the room slowly, finally resting his gaze back on Merill. "Where's Justin?"

Merill thought about it, did an about face and left the room.

****

"There is no doubt in my mind that we were meant to be together," Justin said chewing on a piece of licorice. "Not only are he and I mates for all eternity, but we have true love."

"Oh, please," Michael snapped from across the room. "Tell me that Brian has told you he loves you. Has he said the words?"

"Michael," Emmett interrupted. 

"No," Justin replied. He turned to Emmett and explained. "He doesn't need to say the words. He shows me how much he loves me everyday in a million different ways."

"Does he?" Emmett replied. When Justin's face saddened, he added, "Like what?"

"Little ways," Justin mused. "Like..."

"Like making sure his trick leaves before you get home," Michael replied. He approached the pair and stared at Justin. "Or bringing a trick home so you'd have someone to fuck. Nice romance."

"Fuck you, Michael," Justin said, glaring at his lover's best friend. He turned to Emmett and tried to reassure him as well as himself. "It's O.K. I know that he does because Brian shows me he loves me. And its O.K. about those others tricks because that's what they are. A trick and the best part of that type of magic is that they always seem to disappear. Anyway, Brian's been tricking for years; I can't just expect him to change overnight. He needs time."

Michael snorted and walked away. "What you need is a clue."

"What you need is a lay," Justin replied. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your big date...with the doctor?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Brian told me," Justin replied with a smile. "He tells me lots of things..."

"Any of them, ‘I love you'?" Michael chuckled when Justin's smile faded. "Didn't think so."

"He does love me and I can prove it," Justin said. He glared at Michael, but it seemed like a halfhearted attempt.

"Go ahead." Michael walked back towards the younger man, but Justin waved him back. "Show me how much Brian loves you..."

"You'll find out soon enough," Justin replied, standing up. He looked down at Emmett pulling the older man out of his seat. "You have to help me."

"Help you what?" Em asked, though he was sure the tenacious Toreador would show him. "I think you and Brian have fucking pretty much taken care of and you don't need me."

"Please?" Justin asked. He heard Michael snort, but ignored the man as he tried to convince Emmett to help him. "It's not dangerous and we won't even leave the building."

"Just as long as we won't have to deal with any of those crazy Malkavians," Emmett replied. He took Justin's hand. "I'm going to assume that we're skipping the easy ways of finding out if your boyfriend loves you...so just asking Brian is out of the question. So, what are we up to?"

"That's for Michael to find out," Justin answered, pulling Emmett out of the room with him.

****

Originally, Brian's building housed his army of soldiers, but when the Tremeres bought the building to each side of Brian's sanctum, most were moved to one of those locations. The first floor of Brian's building housed Merill and his men, who guarded the Prince and his brood. The second floor was turned into an area where the Prince trained with Isis. The third floor was turned into a library and conference room where the weekly city conclaves would meet. 

It was in this room where Brian, Justine and Isis sat waiting for Luna Clan to be announced.

"He will be formal," Isis said. "So, just do as I told you, remember?"

"Got it," Brian replied as Julian and his brood entered the room. 

"Prince Kinney," Julian said, approaching Brian. He was stopped by guards, brandishing their weapons, which only incited Cash and Sonny to step in front of Julian protectively. 

"It's alright," Brian told his guards, waving his hand indifferently. "If I thought they were a threat, they'd be dead by now."

Julian waited for the guards to step aside before approaching Brian. He took Brian's hand and kissed his Tremere Clan insignia ring. "I am Julian Luna of the Ventrue Clan. I speak for myself and my childe, Sonny, in pledging our loyalty to you, Prince Kinney."

"As do I," Lillie said, smoothly gliding to Brian. She took his hand and kissed his ring. "I, Lillie Langtry of the Toreador Clan, pledge my loyalty to my Prince. We are honored by your kindness and hospitality."

Brian looked at Isis and tried to hold back any urge to just laugh. "I told you they were formal," Isis told him using their telepathic link. "Just sit through this a little longer, then we'll have a good chuckle later."

Brian smiled as another Luna Clan member took his hand. "I am Daedalus of the Clan Nosferatu," the Kindred announced. He looked at his old friend and nodded to her. "Isis." He turned his attention to Brian, taking his hand and kissing his ring. "I pledge my loyalty to you, Prince Kinney."

Brian glanced at Isis and briefly wondered what that was about, only to have the gruff man roughly take his hand, kiss his ring and say, "I'm Cash of the Gangrel Clan and I pledge my loyalty to you."

The last of the Luna Clan was a young girl with long, curly red hair. She approached Brian chewing her gum loudly and said, "I'm Sasha Luna of the Clan Brujah...and I'm loyal to Cash and to myself. The rest of you can really just fuck off."

"Sasha," Julian hissed, which got the girl to step backwards and pretend to be sorry. "I apologize, my lord. She's..."

"A Brujah," Lillie answered, which got the group to laugh. 

"I understand," Brian replied offering them seats, which they took. "I'm sure she'll enjoy meeting her Primogen as soon as possible. He's fascinating, if you can get over his sudden urge to break stuff...or the flatulence."

"Sounds like a charmer," Sasha snickered.

Brian rolled his eyes at her, finally resting them on Julian. "I've arranged for your Clan to meet the Primogens tomorrow. Until then, you'll be staying in one of the lower levels. After the formal introductions are made to the Primogens, you guys can stay wherever the fuck you want...except for Julian. Until further notice, you're in this city as a guest. You'll be staying in the building across the street."

"That's bullshit," Cash said, raising his voice. "Why-"

"It's reasonable," Julian interrupted. The last thing he wanted was to give Brian any reason to call a Blood Hunt on any of them. 

"Is staying here an option?" Lillie asked. She ran a finger along the edge of the table until she touched Brian's hand. "Or must we leave after we meet with our Primogens?"

"You have to leave," Brian replied with a snort. He stood up and walked to the open window, allowing the rays of sun to hit his face as his guests cowered in the shadows of the room. "But, you're all welcome to stay across the street with Julian. He'll need as many friends as he can get, since the Ventrue aren't really much liked ‘round these parts."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Lillie said. "It's greatly appreciated. Who knows what would have come of us without you? You are a merciful Prince and a source of pride to your Clan. "

"Don't mention it," Brian replied, taking his seat at the head of the table.

"Just as long as all of you understand the rules," Isis said, staring at Julian. She smiled broadly. "You cross the line and I'll bloody well kill you." She slowly moved her gaze to each Luna Clan member and added, "All of you."

"She means it," Brian laughed. He was about to say more when the sound of the door opening stopped him. He heard Justin's giggling and Emmett's shushing before he ever saw them stumbling through the door. "Kids..."

"Oh, sorry," Justin said when he saw the meeting that was taking place. "I just wanted to...and I totally forgot about...I'm sorry..." He looked at everyone and repeated. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting..."

"Sorry," Emmett whispered, pointing to himself as if it wasn't his fault. 

"Nonsense," Isis said, standing up. She beckoned Justin to come to her, which he did. She then introduced the group to the young Toreador. "Justin, this is the Luna Clan, formerly of San Francisco. And this is Justin, Prince's Kinney's mate."

"I'm Julian and it's an honor to meet your acquaintance," the former Prince said, standing up. He kissed Justin's hand as he had Brian's, though Justin didn't have his Clan ring on. "We've heard about the Prince's mate, though I must admit I'm actually quite surprised..."

"That I'm a guy?" Justin asked, looking at Brian, who seemed more than amused.

"No," Julian chuckled. "I'm surprised how striking you are. I just wasn't expecting someone so... beautiful." Julian let go of Justin's hand and sat back in his chair quickly. "Well, I've always said that no one could rival Lillie's beauty, but I may have been premature..."

"Absolutely," Lillie agreed. "A true Toreador. Tell me, childe, what is your gift?"

"I'm an artist," Justin answered, "We found out real quick I couldn't sing like my mother."

"I'd love to see your work," Lillie said. "I know some art dealers in New York and I could make some calls..."

"Maybe later on when you've settled in," Justin responded. He looked at Brian to make sure he didn't overstep and saw that his lover seemed indifferent, so he smiled.

"Mmhmm," Emmett interrupted. He flashed quick, ‘I don't care' look at Brian before turning his attention to Justin. "Sorry, Princess, but you wanted me to remind you about...that thing."

"That thing?" Justin asked, confused, then upon remembering, he repeated, "That thing. Ohhhh, that thing!" 

"Yeah, that thing," Brian said, although he had no clue what ‘that thing' was, he just wanted Justin out of there. He watched as Justin slowly started to back away. "Just make sure that thing," he nodded to his mate's backside, "is ready later."

"That thing is always ready for you," Emmett replied. He covered his mouth when Brian looked at his guests and gave them an apologetic look. Emmett turned to the Luna's and added, "Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry," Justin said. He looked at Lillie and told her, "I'll come by your room later to show you my work...I have to go finish that thing now..." He skipped back to his lover quickly, leaned down and kissed Brian before walking backward to the door. "It was nice to meet all of you..."

Justin was out of the door and up the stairs following Emmett before anyone had a chance to respond. He closed the door to the top floor loft where he and Brian called home and watched as his partner in crime pulled out a book that was hidden under his shirt.

"Is that it?"

"One ancient Tremere spell book," Emmett giggled. "I feel like a taller version of Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible. I think I almost heard the theme music when I was looking through the stuff marked ‘confidential'. Although, I must admit that I would look better on his arm than Nicole ever did..." Emmett watched as Justin flipped through the pages of the book eagerly. "Now are you going to tell me what you're planning on doing with it?"

"What if I told you that it has everything I ever wanted in here?"

****

"I'm glad to speak to you alone, Brian," Julian said, walking with Prince into the training area. Foregoing the formalities, Julian sat down and relaxed in a chair. 

"It was getting a little...tense in there..."

"Well, I just want to get things out in the open," Brian replied, grabbing a quarterstaff and leaning against it. "Let's start with your plan to take my city from me..."

"That's nonsense," Julian protested.

"Cut the bullshit," Brian replied, slamming the quarterstaff into the floor. "We both know that there isn't a city in the United States that will take you in. You were a Prince and honestly I don't know how you can go back to being one of the unclean masses out cow-towing to a bunch of imbeciles who don't know shit."

"The job is more trouble than it's worth."

"But, you still want it," Brian told him. He rested his chin on the tip of the quarterstaff, though it didn't prevent his cocky grin from showing. "I know exactly what you want..."

"You can't be so sure about that," Julian replied.

Brian caught a strange look that crossed Julian's face and wondered what the former Prince was up to. He wasn't about to the let the man get the upper hand in the conversation, however. "Well, know that I'm sure you want the throne," Brian continued. "So, just know that I catch you breaking any laws, of any kind, and I'll send you to your final death, along with your childer, including the one with ‘tude. I'll kill that bitch first." 

Brian glared at Julian attempting to provoke the other man. When his attempt failed, he smiled once again and added, "And just know that I'll be spending your money when I do it."

"I understand."

"It's not personal," Brian explained. "You have to do what you have to do and I have to do everything in my power to stop you. We both know what this game is about, so let's not try and insult each other's intelligence. I hate politics, so if we play, not only do we play on my terms; in the end I always win."

"I can't agree with you more," Julian replied with a chuckle. He looked at Brian and said with all sincerity, "You're a good man, Brian."

"You don't know me."

"Very true, Brian," Julian responded. "Though I will say it's nice to sit and chat with someone who understands the way it is. You can call it a meeting of the Princes."

"Well," Brian said, peering into Julian's eyes. "There's only one Prince in this city, so call it whatever the fuck you want..." 

Brian set the quarterstaff aside and walked out of the room, leaving Julian alone to mull over his one last statement. "But, keep to your traditional ways, Ventrue, and call me Prince Kinney...so that you don't get confused anymore."

****

Justin sat lazily on his bed, flipping through pages of the Tremere spell book. He made all of the preparations for his ‘master plan' while Emmett sat, watched and warned him over and over not to mess with things he didn't completely understand. Before Em left, he made Justin promise to try it the old fashioned way, which the younger man said he would. So now Justin was just waiting for his lover to return home while he tried to read the Latin phrases that made up certain spells. Justin only focus was the spell he found that would prove that Brian really did love him. All he had to do now was wait. 

Since Justin had the Tremere spell book, he decided that he might as well learn something from it. It bored him however, until he came upon a page marked, transmogrification. He paused at the page, but then chuckled as the thoughts in his mind didn't seem to make sense. He flipped through a few more pages when he got to a page marked, change self. It was at that moment that the pieces of a larger plan amalgamated and Justin had an epiphany. 

Justin picked up the phone and started dialing when someone came into the loft. He immediately hid the spell book under the mattress and put the receiver back in its place. When Brian walked into the bedroom, he watched as his mate took off his shirt and opened the closet to look for another.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked.

"Finding something to wear for tonight," Brian answered without turning around. He picked out a shirt and pant then set them aside. He turned around, looked at Justin, then began to take off his shirt. "Babylon awaits."

"Do we have to go to Babylon tonight?" Justin asked, slowly moving towards Brian. "Can't we just stay at home?"

"We don't have to go anywhere," Brian replied, tossing his shirt on the bed. "You can go anywhere you want. I'm going to Babylon." 

"But, I thought we could spend a nice evening alone," Justin said, unbuckling Brian's pants, only to have the man walk to the bathroom. When he saw that his lover was out of sight, Justin pulled out a crystal from his pocket. He reached over to Brian's nightstand and took his lover's dagger out. Although it hurt, he cut a small wound in his hand and poured the blood on the crystal, chanting, "Proloquor tui animi."

"Justin?"

The blond dropped the crystal on the floor and kicked it under the bed as Brian walked into the room wearing only a look of concern. 

"I smell blood," Brian said, grabbing Justin's hand and exposing the small wound. "What happened?"

"I was just playing with your dagger and cut myself, that's all," Justin replied as his lover licked the wound, closing it. 

"You shouldn't play with it," Brian said, continuing his kisses down up Justin's arm. "You could get hurt and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"I have been trained in Kindred ways," Justin told his lover, maneuvering his body so that Brian had better access. "My father is a Ventrue, you know."

"Then how come you're bleeding?"

Justin looked into his lover's eyes and wondered if the spell had worked. "I wasn't paying attention," he said coyly, "since I was thinking about a way to get you to stay here."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you love me," Justin replied, looking his lover's eyes. When Brian snorted, the young Toreador knew the spell hadn't worked and sighed. Instead of dwelling on his failure, the young man took another approach, grabbing onto his lover aggressively. "Or because I'm in need of a thorough fucking."

Brian smiled at his young lover and watched as Justin crawled on the bed, slowly taking off his underwear to expose a plump bottom. Justin giggled from his position then looked over his shoulder and moaned, "And I've been waiting all day to feel you inside of me..."

"How could I ever forget...that thing...?"

The Beast within Brian awakened the beast within his pants and he couldn't refuse an offer as tempting as that. In the end they both got what they wanted. Brian got to fuck all night and Justin got his man. In fact, at one point Justin thought his spell was a silly idea after all. Maybe he should have just listened to Emmett. Of course Brian loved him and Justin felt silly for even thinking otherwise.

****

"Well they're hot," Sasha told Lillie as the Toreador looked through her bags. "I mean, Brian...WOW...and he's got a pair? He might be a Brujah at heart. And the little éclair, Justin? Julian's right, he is beautiful."

"He's a child," Lillie replied, finding the item she wanted from her bag. "But, Brian is...phenomenal, astonishing, delectable."

"Well, we're both taken," Sasha sighed. She cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "And they're both gay, so I guess we should just admire from a distance. I guess we can only gawk like horny broads from afar..."

"Gay," Lillie repeated. "That just means they're extremely happy."

"Extremely happy to suck some cock," Sasha answered. She met eyes with the elder Kindred and continued, "And seeing as you and gramps are a couple, maybe we should talk about something else."

"As are you and Cash."

"Yeah, but I'm not worried about Cash fucking either of them."

****

"He's smarter than I thought," Cash said. He paused a moment to look at Julian and Sonny. "I've got to admit...when he looked at me...in that way...I think I got a boner."

"Brian uses his skills well," Julian agreed. "He's a true Tremere and one that we'll need to be very careful of. I thought it was Isis who controlled the city using the childe, but she's just backing the Royal Blood. He's got power oozing out of his smile."

"It's not going to be as easy as we thought," Sonny agreed. 

"Especially since we pledged our loyalty to him," Cash added. "How do we get around that?"

"Forget that bullshit," Sonny replied. "I have only one loyalty and that's to my sire."

"Thank you, Sonny," Julian said, opening up a bottle of wine. "Without Daedalus, I'm going to be depending a lot on you."

"What!?"

"Daedalus has professed his loyalty to the Tremere Prince," Julian explained pouring the red wine into three crystal glasses. "He will not go back on his word. However, this doesn't mean he won't act on our behalf. He will still be a valuable asset to our cause."

"Let's hope so," Sonny replied, taking a glass as did Cash. "Without him, we're up shit creek without a paddle."

"All I know is this," Julian told his followers. "Brian is a great many things, but he is too young to understand what the position of Prince entails. He may have allure and he may have a stunning mate, but he is no Prince, though he tries to sound like one."

"Exactly," Sonny said. "There is but one Prince in Pittsburgh and that is you Julian."

Both Sonny and Julian looked at Cash, who seemed to have been absorbing the information. He looked at the two Ventrue men and felt like he was in a corner. Gangrels were known for many things; one was keeping their word. He had pledged his loyalty to Prince Luna more than a decade ago and that was in conflict with the pledge he swore to his new Prince today. He smiled at the men and raised his glass. "Prince Luna," he said as they toasted their leader.

"So, Brian was right after all," Julian said. "There is only one Prince in Pittsburgh."  



	3. Thaumaturgy

Brian paced behind Ted as the accountant looked through the books, checking off different sections as he went. When the accountant got to the last page and signed it, Brian stared at him, waiting for his verdict.

"You now have enough money to buy a small island," Ted said, handing a notebook to Brian. "Or least to buy you a lifetime supply of condoms and enough tricks to fill a small island." 

"Unlike others, I don't need money to get laid," Brian replied, giving Ted a coy smile. 

"That's right," Ted said, leaning back into his chair. "You have a nice young partner at home." 

"Mate," Brian corrected, and then sighed when he heard the absurdity of the distinction. "But, you're right...I do have him at home...and others when necessary...and they're always necessary...." 

Brian sauntered over to his dresser and picked up his old cowry bracelet. He looked at it for a moment then put it in a wooden jewelry box before picking up and putting on the Brace of Wepwawet. He looked around the loft slowly... "...I just pick one...then bring him home...and then there's an instant..." He quickly turned his head when he felt a breeze make the hairs on his arm stand on end. "...party." 

Brian put out his hand and felt the air around him. He took two quick steps forward and immediately jumped back when his hand jammed into someone's face...someone's invisible face. He barely got a "What the..." out before he was punched in the stomach and sent across the loft, into living room where Ted sat wondering what the hell was going on. 

Brian jumped up as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough as the invisible person grabbed his hand and flipped him onto the floor. Brian was twisted around until he lay flat on his stomach with a foot in his neck and his arm twisted behind his back. 

"Concede?" 

"Isis?" 

"Concede?!" 

"Fuck you," Brian said, trying to get up. 

Only, Isis countered the move by stomping on Brian's lower back and applying pressure. "Concede?" 

"Fuck you," Brian repeated. "I concede." 

"Of course," Isis said, finally coming into full view. "But, that's not what worries me. You there-" She looked at Ted. "Go to the Prince's mate and have him send up Merill." She watched as Ted slowly got up. "Promptly!" 

As soon as Ted rushed out, Isis turned to her childe and spoke more freely. "I am not pleased with how easy it was to get to you," she confessed. "We're in dangerous times and Merill can't protect you! Bloody hell, he can't even keep up with Justin!" 

"Justin said that Merill's childe, Sabine, is giving him grief," Brian reported, though he didn't look interested in his guard's personal problems. "Apparently she's been running off and Merill's had to run after her. Justin said that Merill left him a couple of times to get her. He thinks that Sabine is dating a Kine man, but he's not positive." 

"You knew Merill left and didn't say anything?" 

"Justin said he talked Merill into it," Brian replied with a smile. "Justin hates Merill, you know...for that time he tried to kill him. That's why I paid Emmett to watch Justin. At least then I know someone's watching him." 

"You should be watching him," Isis sighed, though she gave up any attempts to talk to Brian about his lover at the moment. "But, his and your safety is a bigger issue, especially with the Primogens coming. We'll be opening our doors and who knows who or what will come through them." 

"Well, we're saved from a visit by the Brujah," Brian said. "I got word this morning that their Primogen is no more. He was burned to a crisp earlier this morning. I'd call a Blood Hunt on his killer, only she's dead now too." 

"Brujah," Isis sighed. "We'll need to house Sasha Luna then." 

"I figured they'd all want to stay with Julian anyway," Brian replied. 

"I have to make sure this place is secure," Isis told her childe. "Since Merill doesn't seem to be doing his job. When that buffoon gets up here, make sure he knows he's in deep shite." 

"I will," Brian said with a smile. "But, only if you show me how to do that invisible thing." 

"I'll teach you soon enough." Isis took out a small knife and cut a minor laceration on her arm and chanted, "Nequeo Appareo." 

When she disappeared, Brian looked around. He waited a moment then pointed in the direction he thought he felt her aura. "I can feel you..." 

"Of course brother, I am your sire," Isis replied as she opened the loft door. "It's those other Clans we have to worry about. I'll be back as soon as I finish the rounds." 

**** 

"It didn't work," Justin told Emmett as soon as Ted sat down. 

"I told you not to play with that spell book," Em replied. 

"Is this about that love spell?" Ted asked. 

"It wasn't a love spell," Justin explained. "It was a spell that would have made Brian tell me how he feels...honestly." 

"Not even a spell could make Brian have emotions," Ted told the Toreador. 

"He has emotions," Em disagreed. "...that is if you include loving himself..." 

"The spell didn't work because it only works with Tremere blood," Justin clarified. He rolled his eyes at his friends, then stood up only to begin pacing around the lower loft. "It's their blood that causes the spell to work, which means I could try and get some of Brian's somehow, but I'm not sure how since the second he smells blood he's on me like white on rice..." 

"Princess," Em sighed. "You could just ask Brian...or maybe you already know his answer." 

"I know the bullshit answer he'll give," Justin replied, biting his thumbnail. "But, I can sense the connection between us, it's just that..." 

"Brian is an asshole," Ted answered, watching Justin pace. 

"Merill!" Justin proclaimed, ignoring Ted altogether, the Toreador verbalized his plans to cast his spell. "I'll find a way to get some of Merill's blood!" 

"How do you expect to do that?" Emmett asked. 

"I'm not sure," Justin admitted, though he wasn't daunted "Maybe I'll blackmail him..." 

"Princess!" 

"Well, he's a Tremere," Justin explained. "And right now he's upstairs getting his ass chewed out by Brian...and not in a good way. I'll tell him I'll get Brian off of his case for some of his blood." 

"Maybe you shouldn't interfere with that," Ted said. "Isis is pretty pissed at him too." 

"And how do you know you can get Brian to change his mind?" 

"Merill will do it," Justin reasoned. "He can't stand it when Brian's pissed at him...and there is this thing with his childe, Sabine..." 

"Justin, don't you think that maybe you're going a little far just to find out something you say you already know?" 

"Ted, you don't understand!" 

"We're trying," Em said in Ted's defense. "But, you're not making any sense!" 

"I'm just..." Justin sighed and plopped down in his seat, frustrated with himself. Strange thoughts filled his mind and he wanted to share them with his friends, for no other reason than to ease the burden he carried. "I want to tell you guys something, but you have to promise that you won't say a single word of what I'm about to tell you..." 

"We promise," Em replied, suddenly intrigued by the younger man's secrecy, though he wasn't sure how well he could keep a secret. "Share!" 

"I found a spell," Justin said, feeling the sudden urge not to look at the two men before him. "That could possibly...allow me to have..." 

"Have what?" 

"Brian's baby." 

"Are you nuts!?!" Both Emmett and Ted looked at him shocked. 

Ted just sat there with his mouth open as Em tried using reason. "Princess, what are you thinking? Do you know they make episodes of Jerry Springer about stuff like this and it never works out? The girl is always crying while her boyfriend brings in another girl, who also just happens to be pregnant and Steve has to separate them before the cat fight begins!" 

"You can't do it," Ted said quietly. "I can't see Brian taking it well at all..." 

"But, I can't think of any way to get it back," Justin replied, vaguely explaining why he wanted to cast a spell so badly. 

"Get what, Princess?" 

"Brian," Justin admitted. 

"You already have Brian," Ted told the young man. "Even he has to admit you're his mate." 

"But, things are different now," Justin told them. "He used to feed from me all the time. And now? Hardly ever at all. He'd rather feed from one of the other ghouls...or Michael. We used to have this bond and now..." 

"He fucks everything that moves?" Ted finished. He gave the young man his most sympathetic look and continued. "Justin, he was like that before, if you remember. He cares, but it may not be like you want it." 

"I know he loves me," Justin sighed, unconvincingly. "It's just that I need to hear him say it. It's not that I question his love, but...the not knowing is getting to me..." 

**** 

An invisible force stormed into Brian's loft. 

"Isis." 

"Brian, I have to speak to you," Isis replied, coming into full view. She heard the shower and looked at Brian, shocked, stunned then very upset. 

"About Merill?" Brian asked, taking off his shirt. "I spoke to him and he says he's on the job, if you believe that bullshit." 

"It's about your mate," Isis replied. She waited for Brian to give her his full attention. 

"What about Justin?" 

"You've not been feeding from him?" 

"I needed a dietary change," Brian explained, tossing his shirt on his bed, then taking a seat next to it. "And I really don't want to...so what of it?" 

"I feared this," Isis said. She kneeled in front of Brian so that she and he were face to face. "Brother, know that you must keep your mate close to you. Continue to feed from him, even if you may not desire to." 

"I never do anything I don't desire to," Brian told her, leaning back on his elbows. "And honestly, I don't want to feed from Justin." 

"Brian, be reasonable," Isis pleaded. "If you alienate the boy, our position with the Toreadors will be compromised." 

"How's that? He's my mate." 

"As you are his," Isis replied nodding to Brian's bathroom, where someone was currently taking a shower. "And you know how seriously you take that." When Brian rolled his eyes, Isis continued her plea. "The only reason why Jennifer is backing you is because her son hasn't given her a choice. I don't want to know what her choice would be if her son no longer cared what happened to you. And considering your lewd behavior, I wouldn't be surprised if the boy got fed up with your nonsense and just left you! Without him our position will be weakened considerably and Julian Luna will take the opportunity to prove you're not worthy of your position." 

"We depend on the Toreadors too much." 

"We can't do anything about that now," Isis said. "Just show the boy some affection and our problem is easily solved." 

"Butt out," Brian replied, watching his newest trick enter the bedroom completely naked. The Prince smiled and patted the seat next to him. The trick took the invitation, so Brian took that one last moment to address his Justicar. "And get out...I've got things to do..." 

**** 

"I'm just saying things are different around here," Sasha told Cash as they sat in the training room. "I mean I've never even heard of Tremeres before Julian started talking about coming to Pittsburgh." 

"They're a methodical group," Justin said, walking into the room. He took a seat next to Sasha. "And since they haven't taken over the East Coast yet, they really haven't moved on to the West Coast. Isis mentioned there are some Tremere, but the West Coast is controlled mostly by Ventrue and Toreadors." 

"You might know the answer to this question." Sasha faced Justin and asked, "Can Tremeres really cast spells and do magic, or is that a bunch of horse shit?" 

"It's true," Justin replied with a smile. "I've seen Brian take out a whole brood of Malkavians by just using a spell. Tremeres are magic users by nature. They use their blood to cast spells using a discipline called Thaumaturgy, which is basically the means to cast spells and stuff." 

"Malkavians? Tremeres? Royal Blood? There's so much I don't know about our kind," Sasha complained. 

"She's new to Kindred," Cash explained to the Prince's mate. "And in San Francisco, there aren't any Malkavians or Tremeres at all. I knew about them, but I've never really met any until we came here." 

"And the Brujah are so much different," Sasha added. "Back in SF, we were almost like Ventrue clones." 

"Ick," Justin replied. "The Clans are pretty traditional here on the East Coast. We Toreadors are true artists or performers. Beauty and love are the only truly important things in life, but that's really a given, don't you think? The Ventrue are always the strictest/by-the-books Kindred who always think they're right...and I've found that to be true no matter where you go. The Nosferatu, besides being grotesquely ugly, are the most knowledgeable, but honestly, I'd rather be as stupid as a rock than to look like they do." 

"A true Toreador is right," Sasha laughed. 

"And you, Brujah, are true to your Clan," Justin replied with a smile. "Rebellious and defiant are the signs of a Brujah, for whom, by the way, you could be a poster girl..." 

"I am Brujah, hear me roar!" 

"And the Malkavians?" Cash asked, trying to stay on subject. "I hear they're crazy." 

"They are," Justin told him. "Sometimes they rhyme; sometimes they say stuff that doesn't make sense at all, but somehow their stupid poems or nonsense speeches suddenly make sense. But usually only after the fact. I heard that they exchanged their sanity to gain the ability to see into the future, but I think it's just bullshit." 

"They're not much of a threat then?" 

"They are," Justin said quickly. "I don't know how many times they've tried to kill me since I've lost track." 

"So, they are a threat," Cash mused. 

"They could be," Justin agreed. "But, there are other things to worry about in Pittsburgh. Here we have the Sabbat and there are Assamite mercenaries around. I'm told there're some Followers of Set around too, but I've never seen any of them. Apparently, there was a Jyhad before I was born and The Followers of Set warred with the Gangrel...and as you can see we have plenty of Gangrels around here." 

"I can't wait to meet some," Cash admitted. 

"Your Primogen will be by later," Justin told him. "She's cool-" 

"I know the Assamites are hired assassins," Sasha interrupted. "But, who are the Sabbat?" 

"The Sabbat isn't a Clan," Justin explained. "They're a religious order of Kindred from different Clans mostly, though they do have two Clans that are based around the Order of Sabbat. Only they don't really get into any of the Camarilla's problems. They just pray a lot and wait for Gehenna." 

"Gehenna?" 

"For Caine to come back from where ever the fuck he is to destroy all of us. It's the Kindred end of the world scenario," Justin said. "Didn't you learn any of this when you were turned?" 

"Hell no," Sash replied. "It seems like I'm the last to know anything. It's like I'm under lock and key or something...who am I? Cinderella?" 

"I know how you feel," Justin sighed. 

"Then come with me to meet some of my Clan members," Sasha pleaded. "Your mate has me stuck here since my Primogen was killed. He said I'd be staying with Julian across the street and since we don't have anyone to take responsibility for us, we're under house arrest...if you came with me..." 

"No way," Justin replied with a laugh. "Brian'll get pissed." 

"Who cares," Sasha reasoned. "It's not like he gives a shit what you do, so if I went with you..." 

"He'll be taking the blame," Cash interrupted. 

"Brian gives a shit," Justin replied to Sasha. "He'd be pissed if he found out that I left without his permission." 

"I don't see why you care," Sasha continued. "It's not like he does. When he was telling me about my Primogen earlier, he and the naked guy with him didn't seem to care about you. In fact, Brian asked the other guy when his boyfriend was getting there..." 

"We have an open relationship," Justin explained, though he didn't seem to convince himself, let alone the feisty Brujah in front of him. "We don't have the same type of relationships that straight people do, so don't even try to compare." 

"Yet, he's upstairs fucking two guys while we're stuck waiting for his permission just to ask to leave the building," Sasha said, staring at the young man. 

Justin listened to her words and couldn't ignore the absurdity of the situation. He was the Prince's mate and of Royal Blood, why should he have to wait just to ask for permission to leave? Why should he have to ask permission at all? "Let's go." 

**** 

Brian walked into his kitchen with no shirt on and his pants hanging off his hips. He rubbed his eyes and opened the refrigerator. He stared inside until he got the sensation he wasn't alone. "The answer's the same: you can't stay," Brian said, not bothering to look in the person's direction. "Not that both of you weren't tasty, but..." Brian felt a twinge in his gut and looked at the person who he thought was a former trick. "Julian." 

"Prince Kinney," Julian said greeting Brian. "No one was at your door, so I just came in. I hope you don't mind." 

"No," Brian lied. He made a mental note to chew out Merill's ass before turning attention to his visitor. "But, I am in a hurry, so what do ya want?" 

"I wanted to know if I will be meeting my Primogen today since I haven't heard anything." 

"Yeah, she'll be coming by later," Brian informed him. "You'll be summoned when that happens...so if that's it..." 

"I have one more thing," Julian said, maneuvering himself into the living room where he took a seat. "I see that you are allowing quite a bit of Kindred to be Embraced..." 

"I thought we had this discussion already," Brian snapped. "One City, one Prince." 

"I understand, your majesty," Julian stated. "But, as a former Prince, I have to warn you that within a few months you'll be breaking the law." 

"Come again?" 

"In the **Book of Nod** it says: 

_Never shall there be more Kindred of Caine_  
than Kindred of Seth in a place,  
neither should there be one of Caine  
for every three of Seth.

And I must say that this city is already booming with Kindred. In a month or so, you'll have just as many Kindred as you do Kine. I trust you understand how that can compromise the Masquerade." 

"Thanks for the concern," Brian replied, trying to remember if he even read that part. "I'll look into it." 

"Wonderful," Julian said, standing up. He walked towards the front door only to stop before actually leaving. "I just have one more inquiry..." 

Brian just looked at Julian, his face already showing he would not be pleased with anything the Ventrue had to say. 

"The **Book of Nod** also says: 

_Thou shalt not become as a God to the Children_  
of Seth,  
for the one Above, growing jealous in his sky,  
will strike down the line of Caine forever.

I just thought-" 

"What, may I ask, does that have to do with anything?" 

"The power you hold among your Kine brood..." The last word came off of Julian's tongue like acid. There mere thought of a Kine brood unsettled him. Although he had always been a supporter of Kine and had even loved one, he in no way believed they could be of any benefit as a whole to the Kindred world. 

"They see you as a God and it may seem as-" 

"They've always seen me as a God," Brian replied, approaching the former Prince. "And that has nothing to do with me being Kindred, so since you are finished, I have to get ready..." 

"Of course, Prince Kinney," Julian replied, closing the door to the loft.   
He immediately left the building and was escorted by Tremere guards to the building he was staying at across the street. He went into his room, locked the door and waited. After 15 minutes, a knock came to the door and he opened it, already sensing his childe, Sonny, on the other side. Sonny came to the room and handed his sire a small clear bottle, which was only decorated with ancient symbols. 

"It's the elixir you were looking for," Sonny said. "It was made like it is told in the Book of Nod." 

"The Tale of the Old Crone," Julian responded, looking carefully at the liquid within. "Now, all we need is the ability to cast the spell." 

"That's already taken care of," Sonny answered. He looked out of the window and called out to someone. Less than five minutes later a group of Ventrue men carried a large box into the room. 

Sonny locked the door after the men left. He ran his hand across the large box, over the magical symbols and pressed a button. When the box opened a girl jumped out, but she was not fast enough for Sonny, who had a hand over her mouth before she had a chance to scream. "She's Merill's childe, Sabine," Sonny told his sire. "She's been consorting with a Kine man and meant to Embrace him without the Prince's permission." 

"That is punishable by death," Julian replied, coming closer to the girl. He allowed The Beast to take over and lunged in, biting into the girl's neck. He sucked Sabine's essence out of her body, causing the woman's skin to sink into her muscles, as Julian removed every drop of blood within her. When he was finished, her very being turned to dust leaving only remnants and Julian, who's body shook with the force of the drain. He closed his eyes and sensed the woman's power as her essence filled him. When he opened his eyes again, he felt the precious Tremere gifts empower his blood, giving him the ability he needed to finish his plans. "With Thaumaturgy, I will rule."   



	4. Primogens

**Brujah**

_The Brujah are all rebels of one kind or another, forever searching for the ultimate expression of their individuality. They are punks, skinheads, bikers, rockers, freaks, socialists and anarchists. They tend to be stubborn and can be highly aggressive and ruthless. Sensitive to slights, they can be extremely vengeful, as well. They are the most uncontrollable of all Kindred._  
-The Book of Kindred  


Sasha and Justin walked through the streets lazily, heading towards the Brujah headquarters. In no hurry, they chatted about their Clans, walking through the cold streets of Pittsburgh. It rained earlier in the day, so the pair had to bypass puddles as they made their way that night. Not being able to ignore the temptation, Sasha kicked water from a puddle onto Justin, who ran after the Brujah in order to retaliate. Using his increased speed, Justin moved past Sasha and blocked her, but the Brujah wasn't deterred, barreling right over the mortal Toreador, knocking him down to the ground. 

"Ow," Justin said, grabbing his hand. There was a piece of glass lodged into his palm. He easily picked out the glass from his flesh and tossed it to the ground.

"Sorry ‘bout that," Sasha told him. She took Justin's hand in her own and licked the blood away, closing the small wound. She helped Justin to his feet and they continued walking towards their destination. She watched him as he rubbed the now healed wound then finally asked a question that had been gnawing at her since she found out about the Kinney Clan. "I heard that you guys are the true vampires, you know...Royal Bloods."

"We're just different types of Kindred," Justin told her. "We all still have Caine's blood in us. It's just that my ancestor is Caine, versus you, whose ancestor is Seth. I mean, you were Kine before you were turned. Me, personally: you can trace my heritage to the original Toreador and then to his Sire, Caine. You were a human who was turned. A Kindred killed you (possibly painfully) then sucked out all of your blood (most definitely painful) and gave you some of their blood (which made your insides die slowly...and painfully). Then after all that, you died and came back a Brujah, which must have just been the icing on your shitty day."

"No kidding," she replied. "But, isn't that how all vampires are made?"

"Kindred," Justin reminded her. He playfully pushed her as they walked the cool streets. "And no, Royal Bloods are different. Since we already have Caine's blood in us, we have to feed The Beast by making our first kill. It's supposed to be while you're feeding, but in Brian's case, fucking is also an option. After that you exchange blood with your Sire then you close your eyes and die. Brian said it didn't even hurt, it was like dying in your sleep."

"Lucky bastard," Sasha said as they walked up to a small bar with motorcycles parked in front. "When I was turned, it was painful as shit."

"I'm told," Justin replied, stopping in front of the bar. 

Sasha looked up at the neon sign with the words, DOA Pub, and wondered what the hell they were doing there.

"You wanted to meet some Brujah," Justin said, watching a drunken couple stumble out of the bar. "And here are your people."

"You ask me when I'm gonna roar again and I'll punch you hard," Sasha told him, taking a deep breath and walking into the bar. 

Sasha got two steps into the bar when she felt Justin tug at her jacket. She made her way through the bar as she and Justin were being stared at by every large, tattooed, leather wearing, Mohawk sporting, heavily pierced freak in the place. She sat down at the bar with Justin next to her and ordered two beers. 

"Why don't you talk to them?" Justin whispered. "I mean when Brian first met his Clan, they welcomed him."

"This isn't what I expected," Sasha whispered back. "Give me a second to think."

Sasha picked up her mug of beer and drank, her eyes twitching at the taste, or lack of. She took a large drink from her mug, and then ordered a tequila shot, then another, then another. She looked around at the bar's clientele, which had for the most part stopped watching them, and wondered, about her situation with Cash. Traditionally, Brujah and Gangrel were enemies, so the fact that she was in love with a Gangrel could cause problems with her new Clan. Then again, another cold hard fact had been presented to her, one which made her a little jealous of the blond next to her. "How did you and Brian become mates?"

"He marked me," Justin replied, looking into his mug of beer, but after smelling it decided against drinking it. "Why?" 

"And your Clan," she continued, ignoring the question. "They have no choice but to accept that you're mated to him?"

"Not really," Justin said, wondering where the questions were coming from. "Sasha, what's wrong?"

"Cash," she replied. She leaned in closer to the young man and whispered. "How do you think they'll react to him?"

"Not favorably, I would think."

"I didn't think so," Sasha said, taking another drink. "What if he and I were mates?"

"It wouldn't make a difference."

"It made the difference for you."

"But, I'm a Royal Blood..."

"Oh, see I knew you thought you were better than the rest of us mere peons," Sasha said, standing up. "You high and mighty Toreador Royalty."

"That's not what I meant, Sasha," Justin tried to explain, when he noticed many Brujah eyes paying too much attention to him. "It's just that Clans can claim a stronger link to Caine the more Royal Bloods they have. And since there's not that many left of us, we're sorta rare, which is why a Clan will do almost anything to protect a Royal Blood."

"And what are the rest of us supposed to be?"

"I don't know what you mean, Sasha" Justin replied, starting to think the alcohol may have gotten the better of her. Or she's just being a typical moody and irrational Brujah, he thought. "I don't think I'm better than you, so can you just cut the shit."

"You're not better than me," Sasha said, holding her head high. "And Cash and I love each other...and he'd never betray me."

"At least my boyfriend doesn't look like he's just sucked on a lemon for a day," Justin snapped. "Or is that the look of a man's face after he's eaten pussy?"

"Could've been," Sasha retorted. "At least my man isn't a pussy. Oh, wait, that's right, you're the one who gets fucked."

"And I enjoy getting fucked regularly," Justin replied, sticking his tongue out. "Because Brian is so good at what he does...and he looks so good while he's doing it. I'm sure when Cash fucks you, closing your eyes doesn't take away that much enjoyment."

"Fuck you!"

"See, no I'm queer," Justin said. "I don't do pussy."

"That's cause you are one, little man," a large Brujah who had a tattoo with the words Rake on his head. "Toreadors ain't nothing but pussy...especially the boys." He looked at Sasha. "And what a pussy is doing with a woman in our bar is kinda strange...But, why Toreador is mocking a Brujah in our home is baffling me considerably!" 

"We were just having a disagreement," Sasha said, flicking her hair from one side to another. She leaned against the bar and looked at Justin before saying, "You were saying that I had to close my eyes while fucking Cash...so...I say that at least I don't have to stand in line."

"That's a good one," Justin replied.

"You mock me," Rake said, turning Sasha's chair so that she faced him. 

"I'm not talking to you," Sasha told him. "Just like I wasn't talking to you before, so if you don't mind getting the fuck out my conversation, I'd very much appreciate it."

"You insult me woman!"

"You insult yourself, jackass."

"You insult your own Clan," another Brujah man said. He had a hoop through his nose and piercing on his eyebrow, lip and ears. "For a Toreador."

"For a Toreador Royal Blood," Rake added, staring at Justin. "For the Prince's mate."

"Then you know who I am," Justin replied, keeping his head high. 

"I know that you are one of many who our Prince fucks," the pierced man said. "In fact, I heard through the grapevine that the Prince feeds off others because he doesn't want you anymore. He may just reward us for getting rid of you."

"Then you don't know your Prince," Justin told him. "You hurt me and he'll not only kill you, but he'll eliminate your brood for good measure."

"Then maybe we kill you," Rake said. "And blame it on Anvil. There can't be two Brujah Primogens, I'll just let our Prince kill my enemy. Then I'll lead my Clan."

"You think you're going to outsmart a Tremere?" Justin asked. "Brian will figure it out sooner or later!"

"You're saying Brujah are stupid?" Rake snarled.

"You're not helping our case here," Sasha told the young Toreador.

"No," Justin replied, looking Rake in the face. "I'm saying you're stupid. And your Clan would be in a shit load of trouble if you're their Primogen."

"And I'm saying you're dead," Rake said, picking up Justin by his collar and lifting him off the ground. "And there's nothing your Prince can do about it." 

****  


_Let no one say that the House of Gangrel_  
Is a dishonorable one  
Let no one say that we are not brave.  
Let no one say that we are not fair.  
You, a child of the Beast, a child of Darkness,  
Are first among Kindred.

_"The Words of Gangrel to his Childer"  
The Book of Nod._

**Gangrels  
**

The Tremere conference room was on the third floor next to the library where Brian studied the ways of Kindred along with the very many laws that governed it. In the center of the room was a cherry wood table with several chairs surrounding it. On the wall were two drawings, both of which were the creations of the Prince's mate, framed and mounted in wood matching the table. Brian sat at the head of the table while Isis stood in front of the portrait Justin had drawn of Brian, Isis and Justine. Sitting next to Brian was Stanislava, the Gangrel Primogen, who updated her Prince on her Clan's progress.

"Our numbers have grown sufficiently," she told Brian. "But, our numbers pale next to the Brujah or Toreador. Brian, I've gotta ask you to rethink this. The Ventrue and the Toreadors still make up most of the Kindred in this city. It's unfair to prevent us from Embracing, while our enemies have ten times the number of Kindred."

"I've put a halt to all Embracing, Stan," Brian replied. He leaned in closer and looked her in the eye. "But, for some of the Clans it'll only be temporary. I'm meeting with the Ventrue Primogen later and we'll talk about how she has no choice but to dwindle her numbers down."

"If you need any help," Stanislava chuckled, "My Clan will be more than happy to take up arms for their Prince."

"I also wanted to talk to you-" Brian began, until he felt a pain in his hand. Glancing at Isis, he asked her, "Where's Justin?"

"I'll have him sent for," she replied, exiting. Moments after leaving, she reentered the room with Cash by her side. "I sent a minion to fetch Justin, another for Justine."

"Perfect," Brian told her. He then turned his attention to the former San Francisco Gangrel Primogen. "Cash, this is Stanislava, your Primogen."

The two Gangrels shook hands and inhaled each other's scent by sniffing the air. Once the introductions were complete, they both took a seat. 

"I've done some checking," Stanislava began, "and our people in San Francisco have told us nothing but good things about you, Cash. Although you consorted with a Brujah, you are still missed by your Clan members on the west coast."

"I'm still with her," Cash admitted.

"We know," Stanislava replied. She smiled at Brian, leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs. "We have quite a few mismatched romances in our City. Anyway, although we Gangrels are hesitant of Brujah, our war is with the Ventrue. Will that be a problem with you?"

"My loyalty is to my Clan," Cash said, not making eye contact with Brian. "And to my Prince."

"We wish to accept you into our brood," Stanislava told him. "But to do that, you have return to Gangrel Headquarters so that you can meet your brothers and sisters."

"I can't wait," Cash replied. He looked at his new Primogen and then to Brian and wondered aloud, "Does that mean that I'll have to leave Sasha?"

"You can stay here," Brian sighed, getting up and waving his hand towards the door. "Across the street with your pal Julian." He looked at Cash and beckoned him to stand up. "Give us a moment." 

The moment Cash left the room; Stanislava put up her hand and watched the door. When she thought her newest Clansman was out of hearing range, she stood up and approached her Prince. "Don't worry," she told Brian. "We'll have him by our side in no time flat."

"I'm not so sure about that," Brian replied.

"He's a Gangrel," Stanislava said. She kissed Brian's insignia ring and reminded him of her Clan's most valuable traits. "And we are fierce, honest and loyal."

"And nothing but trouble," Brian added with a chuckle as the Gangrel Primogen left with her newest brood member. As soon as they left, Brian walked back into the room and sat down. Obviously upset, he asked Isis, "Where's Justin?"

"Justin and Sasha have vacated the premises," Isis informed him. "I've tried to contact Merill, but I've been unsuccessful. Justine was coming to speak to you when I told her about Justin's absence and she left to find him on behalf of her childe." She sighed, then added, "There is an easier way, you know."

"Which would be?"

"Contact Justin by telepathy," Isis said as if Brian were insane. 

"I'm not getting through," Brian admitted. He touched the area of his hand where he felt Justin's pain. "I barely felt his pain..."

"It's been months since you've fed from him," Isis explained. "When he gets back, you should feed from him immediately."

"When he gets back," Brian corrected, "he'll be lucky I don't kill him."

"How many times do I-"

"We depend too much on the Toreador!" he shouted. 

"But we bloody well need them!"

Brian growled loudly then kicked a chair across the room. Falling into his chair, he sighed and told Isis about an idea that he had been pondering. "I want to fire Merill."

"I agree," Isis admitted. "However, we don't have anyone remotely qualified to fill the position."

"What about Stanislava?"

"A Gangrel?"

"Cash was Julian's head of security," Brian said. "And Daedalus was his Justicar."

"Planning to replace me?"

"Never," Brian replied with a smile. All hostility gone from his eyes, he tried to convey his intentions to his Sire and teacher. "I just think that if we chose Stanislava as my head of security that we'd have the Gangrel by our side as well as the Toreador. And since I trust her more than any other Primogen, except for Jennifer..."

"She is trustworthy," Isis said contemplating the downfalls of the idea. "You should get Justine's opinion first. She might be offended that you'd replace her childe with a Gangrel instead of another Tremere. She is a purist."

"I'll talk to her as soon as she gets back with my trouble prone mate," Brian replied staring at his hand. "If he doesn't get himself killed before hand."  


_The Clan is poorly organized and only occasionally holds informal meetings. Indeed, they rely on their chaotic behavior to gain the results they desire. The other Kindred allow them their eccentricities; what would get other Kindred extinguished is qualified by a remark, "Oh, a Brujah." Insolent outbursts and fevered ravings are to be expected from the Brujah. The other Kindred have simply learned to provide the Brujah the leeway that would be given to no other vampire.  
The Book of Kindred_

**Brujah Part 2  
**

The angry mob of Brujah headed by Rake surrounded Justin and Sasha, taking pleasure in tormenting their prey. A lady Brujah with a chain connecting her nose and ear paced on the bar counter, begging her leaders to let her kill the newcomer and the Prince's mate. 

"Uma, you'll have your time," Rake said. "But, now get the rope."

"Rope?" Sasha looked at Justin, confused, and watched as Uma jumped off the bar and approached, carrying the rope like a noose. 

"Take the Prince's mate and tie him up in the basement," Rake told Uma. He smiled at Sasha and brushed the woman's long curly red locks away from her face. "This one needs proper Brujah training."

"Train this," Sasha replied, stomping on Rake's foot then kneeing him in the groin. When Rake leaned down to protect himself from further attack, Sasha kicked him in the face sending him into the bar behind, breaking bottles and beer mugs. "Justin!"

The young Toreador tried to say something, but Uma held his mouth, while another Brujah tied his hand behind his back. He kicked and struggled with all of his might, but it was no match for the strong Brujah who easily contained their victim. 

"Justin!" Sasha screamed running towards the young man, only to have her arms grabbed by Brujah were prepared for the young Kindred to attack.

"This is the end for you!" Rake shouted. He grabbed a wooden chair and slammed it on the floor, breaking it into pieces. The leg of the chair still in his hand, Rake put it to Sasha's throat until the young Brujah stopped struggling with her captors. 

"Is that so?" 

The group looked at the front door to the bar and saw Justine along with several other Tremere who stood behind her. Confidently, she walked into the bar, her high heels clicking on the floor in the now quiet tavern. Passing by Sasha and Rake, she walked to where Justin was being tied up on the floor and stopped in front of him. 

"You do understand there is no viable explanation for this don't you?" She put her hand on her hip and stared at Uma until the Brujah began to untie Justin's arms. When the Toreador finally stood up, she glanced around the room menacingly and snarled, "The Prince will not be pleased with your treatment of his mate! And I'm sure the Toreadors will not take kindly to their Royal Blood being kidnapped!"

"We didn't-"

"Silence!" Justine snapped. 

"How dare you come to Brujah Headquarters and insult our Clan?!" Rake turned from Sasha and faced Justine, gripping the broken chair leg in his hand. "Do you think we fear you, Tremere? We are Brujah; we fear no man, no beast-no Kindred!"

"Silly Brujah," Justine replied. Her lip curled to a smile as she stood between Rake and Brian's mate. "The Prince's personal security is larger than your whole Clan, so I would rethink your decision to war with the Tremere, especially since you can't even stop warring with yourselves long enough to elect a Primogen."

"You will see me again," Rake told the Tremere Primogen, "when I stand as Primogen."

"Fuck that," Sasha replied. She pushed away from one of her captors, leaned down and picked up a piece of the broken chair Rake had broken earlier. Using her increased speed, she shoved the stake in Rake's back and grabbed his chin to expose his neck. In one quick movement, her teeth penetrated his carotid artery and she was drinking his essence until he was no more, simply turning to dust when her meal was finished. Shaking off the initial daze, she felt his disciplines fill her and she laughed as the power within her grew. 

Sasha glanced around the room and saw Justine and Justin look at her both shocked and impressed. "Can we get the fuck outta here?" She asked, wiping a small amount of blood from her chin. "These amateurs disgust me. I came here to find my Primogen and all I find is a joke. Let's go."  


_The Nosferatu are the least human in appearance of all the lineages. They look something like feral animals. Their scent and appearance is revolting-one could even say monstrous. They have long bulbous ears, a coarse-skinned skull covered with tufts of hair, and elongated faces covered with the most disgusting warts and lumps._

  
_Nosferatu only Embrace those mortals who are twisted in one way or another: emotionally, physically, spiritually or intellectually. They consider the Embrace to be too horrific to bestow on any worthwhile human being. With the change into a vampire, the Nosferatu hopes to somehow redeem the mortal, to give her a second chance. It is surprising how often it works. Underneath the grim exterior, the Nosferatu are practical and mostly sane.  
-The Book of Kindred_

**Nosferatu  
**

Brian sat with the Nosferatu Primogen, Harod, when Isis brought Daedalus in. 

"Prince Kinney, Primogen Harod, it is an honor," Daedalus said, bowing his head respectfully. 

"The honor is mine," Harod replied, standing up and shaking the other Nosferatu's hand. "In fact, may I say the honor belongs to our Clan...if we understood our Prince correctly?"

"I am here to seek refuge with the Pittsburgh Nosferatu," Daedalus said, taking his seat as did Harod and Isis. "So that I may join your brood and be at one with my Clan again."

"No, you may not," Harod said sternly. He then smiled and added, "But I would be honored if you led our Clan, as your rank and knowledge deserve more prestige than a simple brood member."

"Excuse me?" Brian wondered aloud. He looked at Isis shocked, only to find his Sire was just as mystified as he. 

"I'm surprised," Daedalus admitted. "I've heard nothing but good words of your leadership, Harod. Why change when it is obvious you are beneficial for your Clan?"

"Because I've yet so much to learn," Harod replied. "And with all of the knowledge you posses...it would be like David Arquette trying to teach Humphrey Bogart how to act. Our Clan has already had a meeting and all they're waiting for is when to start the celebration."

"I can only accept after meeting my Clan," Daedalus said, proudly. He looked at Brian and added, "And with permission from our Prince." 

Brian looked at Isis and saw how proud and happy she seemed. Although he thought this might not be the smartest thing, he agreed, hoping Isis was right about her old friend. 

"Then we shall leave to meet my new Clan," Daedalus told them as he made his way out of the room. He kissed Brian's ring and nodded respectfully. "I thank you, Prince Kinney for your hospitality and consideration."

"No problem," Brian said, watching as the Nosferatu exited. He walked back into the room and plopped into his seat. Vampires weren't supposed to have them, but he felt like he had a headache and Julian's close ally being elected Primogen didn't help. He watched Isis pour them a celebratory drink and asked, "Are you sure this is a good thing?"

"Absolutely," Isis replied, taking a sip from her scotch before handing Brian his glass. "Daedalus is a good Kindred and he pledged his loyalty to you, so don't worry about it."

"I worry about it."

"Good," Isis retorted, gulping down the rest of her drink. She made a face as the liquid shocked her system then addressed Brian again. "It's about time you start worrying about something." She turned to pour another drink when she felt the presence of other Kindred. "The Ventrue are here." 

"Which reminds me," Brian said. "I had a run in with Julian earlier. He was quoting the Book of Nod and-"

"And what?" Isis interrupted. She lowered her voice and moved closer to Brian. "He starting saying things you don't understand? Haven't you been studying the book as I've asked you a million bloody times?"

"Yeah," Brian replied, frustrated. "But-"

"But, nothing," Isis said softly. "I told you to read that book until you find everything you need to know. Read it again...only this time from beginning to end and tell me what you think." She looked at the door and sighed. "Now I'll let in the Ventrue."  


_There is a strong Ventrue tradition that any member of the line may find safe haven with any other member, and cannot be refused. Thus, many Ventrue aid their fellow Clan members before the need arises for this tradition to be called upon. However, harboring a fugitive in your haven can have detrimental effects to one's welfare._

  
_Ventrue are very proud of their leadership of vampire society and will always insist that they were the founders of the Camarilla. They will do nearly anything to retain their grip on the politics of cities and the Camarilla, and are exceedingly protective of their reputations.  
-The Book of Kindred_

**Ventrue  
**

"Prince Kinney," the Ventrue Primogen said, nodding respectfully. "Isis."

"Thanks for coming, Helena." Brian motioned to a chair, which the woman sat in. "I asked you here to talk about Julian Luna and his childe, Sonny."

"Of course," she replied. Isis offered her a drink from the bar, but the Ventrue simply wanted a cup of tea, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. When Isis snipped that it wouldn't, Helen smiled graciously and informed them, "Discussion is much more conducive over a cup of tea rather than alcohol."

"I'd like another scotch, Isis" Brian said much, to Isis' chagrin. "Since we can drink to the cows come home and it won't affect us unless we snack on a drunk." He smiled broadly. "And I didn't even have to read the Book of Nod for that."

A knock on the door prevented any reply and a minion announced Julian's arrival. The former SF Prince walked into the room and was introduced to his Primogen.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," Julian told Helena, taking a seat next to her. "I've heard nothing but good things of you."

"I'm sorry to come here and give you false illusions," Helena said before Julian could continue. "But, our brood has decided that because of your treachery, the Pittsburgh Ventrue cannot accept you and if you exist in this city, it will be without our blessing or protection." Helena stood, faced Brian and took his hand. She kissed his insignia ring and bowed respectfully. "If that is all, Prince Kinney, I must continue with the issues we discussed earlier."

"Thanks again for stopping by," Brian said, not bothering to stand up and walk Helena out of the room. He lazily looked at Julian and dismissed the Ventrue, who left without saying a word in his defense. 

Isis poured Brian another drink and sat down next to him. "What do you think of that?"

"That?" Brian answered, holding his glass up. "That was the worst piece of acting I've seen...and I sat through an entire 5 minutes of Glitter."  


_The Toreador are known to be the most sophisticated of the clans. They are concerned with beauty in a way no mortal can fathom. They use the rarefied senses and tastes given to them with the Embrace to become as consumed and impassioned as possible. Ideally, to a Toreador, nothing matters as much as beauty, though in many cases the search for beauty simply degenerates into a search for pleasure, and the Toreador becomes little more than a hedonist.  
-The Book of Kindred_

**Toreador**   


Sasha and Justin sat in the car until it stopped in front of the Prince's building. Justine got out of the car and motioned for Sasha to go into the building across the street. The Tremere Primogen ordered the guards to take Sasha into her new home until further notice, and then snarled for Justin to follow her to Brian's loft. Passing by the elevator, the pair walked up the stairs until they got to the third floor. 

"Is Merill really pissed?" Justin asked, as a guard announced them. Not that he really cared about Merill, but the angrier he was, the angrier Brian was liable to be. 

"I think you're the last of Merill's problems," Justine replied, nodding to the guard, who approved their entry. She ushered Justin into the conference room where Brian sat with Lillie and the Toreador Primogen, Jennifer. 

Justin sat down next to Brian, trying to bring as little attention to himself as possible. 

"Since you weren't here, let me update you on the situation," Brian told his young lover. "It appears that Lillie will be staying across the street with Julian and if you want to know why just, ask your mom."

"I've recently been a disgrace, placing my love for Julian before my own Clan," Lillie said on her own behalf. "My eyes have been opened since my banishment. The emptiness I feel without my Clan..." She sighed and shook her head. "I understand I must prove my loyalty and I'll do so no matter how long it takes. I make that a promise to myself and to you, Primogen Taylor."

"Let's hope so," Jennifer replied.

"My guards will take you to your new home," Brian said.

As soon as Lillie said her goodbyes and left, Jennifer was on her feet and ranting. "I still can't believe you let Julian and that bitch in the city," she complained. "Do you know how much trouble Julian and Lillie can cause?"

"Julian and Lillie are the least of my problems," Brian replied, glaring at Justin. "Right now I'm spending most of my time looking for the little Princess when he runs off to go shopping with Emmett or bar hopping with Brujahs."

"Why can't I go out when I want to? I can't do anything," Justin complained. "I'm not even going to be able to graduate with my class."

"You got your diploma," Brian sighed, frustrated. "So, you didn't get to prance around in front of your family and friends...so what? Right now the city is unstable and since you're my mate, anyone can snatch you to try and get to me."

"He's right, Justin," Jennifer said. "You have to be very careful right now, especially with Lillie so close to you. I don't trust her and neither should you." Linking with her son telepathically, she asked a few questions that had been bothering her. "Has he fed from you?" When Justin subtly shook his head no she continued. "When's the last time?"

"Almost five months," Justin replied, using his mind. 

"I should be going," Jennifer announced, standing up. She said her goodbyes, kissing Brian's ring before walking towards the door. She hugged her son then kissed him on the cheek before telepathically giving him some sage advice. "Blood is only a link, in time it thins."

Justin closed the door and turned to see Brian, Justine and Isis sitting at the conclave table. He could tell by the look on Brian's face that his lover was very upset with him. He wanted to know how the Primogen meetings went, but didn't want to bring any undue attention to himself. He simply took his seat next to Brian and waited for the meeting to end. 

"So where is Merill?" Brian asked.

"Last I saw him, he was trying to locate her remains," Justine told him. "No matter how futile I told him it was, he wouldn't stop, so I had some guards follow him. He will want revenge."

"We have to find out who killed Sabine first," Brian said. He paused for a moment and carefully looked at Justine then at Isis. "...and now that we know Julian had something to do with this, can we question him already?"

"We know nothing for a fact," Isis replied, "except that Sabine is dead. It seems this suggests Merill will be of less use than he already is."

"I can perform his duties as head of security," Justine offered. 

"Not permanently," Brian replied. "Merill's out, which means I need a new bodyguard and we need a new head of security...any suggestions?"

"He is capable, Brian!"

"I'm sorry and I won't run off anymore," Justin said, taking Brian's hand in his own. Although Merill wasn't his favorite person, he didn't think the man should be fired. Well, he wasn't against Merill being fired as much as he was against feeling guilty for having caused said firing. "I was the one who got Merill in his mess anyway. I told you, Brian, I tricked him."

"If an unEmbraced Toreador can trick a Tremere," Justine replied with a sorrowful sigh. "Then I suppose that Merill must be replaced, but I don't know who could take his place."

"What are your thoughts of Stanislava?" Isis asked.

"She's a good Gangrel," Justine remarked. "But, will she take the responsibility?"

"Isis can ask her," Brian replied.

"While she does that I'll inform Merill," Justine said as she stood up. "I'm sure he'll want to see you, Brian."

"Tell him I'll see him tomorrow afternoon," Brian replied. He waited until she left to address his Justicar. "I want you to talk to Stanislava first, then I want you to find out everything you can about what Sabine's been up to the last few weeks. Justin thought that maybe she was dating a Kine man, check that out and get back to me first thing tomorrow afternoon."

When Isis left, Brian announced to Justin that he was going upstairs to his room and the younger man had better be following him. Justin thought he was going to get a lecture, but was happily surprised when Brian started stripping for bed. Only, his happiness was short lived when his lover informed him that he would be sleeping on the couch.

"What is this...punishment?"

"Space," Brian replied, turning off the lights in his room and climbing into bed. 

Justin took off his shirt and pants and stared at Brian's back as the vampire tried to fall asleep. He turned off the lights in the living room then stood at Brian's doorway, gazing at the still figure in the bed. Usually, Brian had his blue neon lights turned on, but tonight the room was completely dark but for a small glare from the street lights outside the loft. He watched as the light from outside emphasized Brian's back then eventually his ass. Justin took a quick step forward only to stop when the older man twitched where he lay. When Brian didn't turn around or say anything, Justin took it as a sign and carefully lay down next to his mate. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Brian and began to kiss his back softly.

It startled Justin when Brian turned around, but it didn't stop him. He quickly wrapped his legs around his lover, grabbed Brian's shoulders and bared his neck for his lover to feed from. A feeling of helplessness filled him when Brian rejected his advances, but he was not defeated. If Brian didn't want to feed from him, he knew there was something Brian always wanted. 

Letting Brian move away from him, Justin sat up, turned away from his mate and pretended to crawl out of bed. The second he was on his hands and knees, Justin was slowly pulling off his tight white underwear, exposing one plump cheek then another. It felt like an hour passed before Brian's hand caressed his bottom, but as soon as Brian did, Justin was rewarded with a hard cock and a long night of sex...even if it didn't include feeding.   


 


	5. Sire

Some people have a day they say ‘changed their life forever'. Sometimes it's good, like winning the lottery and sometimes it's bad, like winning an Oscar for Best Supporting Actress, but it always seems this day starts off like any other. You wake up, hopefully have sex, take a shower, put on your clothes, and go about your day when all of a sudden...‘Snap!''...your whole life is turned upside down and has forever changed.

For Kindred, the first true life changing event is death. The act of the Embrace kills the mortal then brings him back to life, which is why a new vampire is called a ‘childe' and more often than not, is treated as such. Reborn into darkness, the childe must learn to live again in the way of Kindred. It is the sire's responsibility to teach their progeny the ways and laws of the land. But, most importantly, it is the sire's responsibility to protect their childe as they would protect themselves. Like a father would protect his son or a mother would protect her infant. That's the way it was supposed to be; that's the way it should be; that's the way Merill wished it had been. 

Merill sat in the conference room next to Justin as Brian chastised him for his incompetence. He knew the Toreador was just as much to blame as he, but the young man just kept his mouth shut, so the Prince's head of security did the same. It crossed Merill's mind to stay quiet as well, only the anger within him wouldn't let him stay silent. To him, a teenage boy going out for the night seemed trivial next to the fact that his childe had been murdered. What made it worse was that Brian hadn't even mentioned the mysterious death of his Sabine.

"So, I talked to Stan last night and she's discussing it with her Clan," Brian said, pacing in front of Merill and Justin. "She seemed optimistic, which means you're out and Stan is the new head of security. You only have one job now, which is to protect Justin." He stopped and glared at the older Tremere. "That means that you are not to leave Justin's side-for any fucking reason! Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Justin?"

"Yes," the blond said quietly. 

"Now I have to finish reading," Brian told them, picking up his book. "So, you two go and bond..."

"What about Sabine?"

"I'm looking into it," Brian replied, flipping to the page he left off at. "I'll get back to you as soon as we find something out."

"That's it?" Merill gasped. "My Sabine dies and you'll get back to me?! She was loyal to her Prince and she barely gets a moment of your attention?!"

"Cut the fucking drama, Merill," Brian sighed. "Isis and Stan are already looking into it, which means the second we can prove Julian had something to do with it, you have my full permission to unleash some fury on his ass, but until then you sit and wait."

"She was my childe..."

"Merill, she's dead," Brian replied. "Will it make you feel any better if Justin dies too?"

Merill looked at the quiet Toreador and nodded no. "I will protect him with my life," he said. "As I should have protected my Sabine. I promise on my life, my Prince."

**** 

Stanislava cut her wrist and allowed the blood to drop in a large wooden goblet. After she was finished, she did as all the other members of the Gangrel Clan had done before her and recited the words, "Blood of my blood, you are my brother" before moving aside so that Cash could stand before the goblet. He was the first to give his blood and now he was the last, allowing his blood to drip into the goblet until it was full.

After Cash drank from the goblet, he handed it to Stanislava who drank then handed it to a fellow Gangrel next to her. "We are all one now, brother," she said, hugging Cash. The other Gangrels took their turns drinking, then welcomed the newest member of their brood into their family. The group then talked for a while until Stanislava took Cash aside to discuss Kindred matters.

Leaving the building, Stanislava took the younger Gangrel on a walk through the wooded area surrounding the headquarters, showing him around main points of interest. Walking through a dried up creek, she changed the conversation to the troubles of Kindred society in Pittsburgh and the impact it had on the Gangrel. "I understand your loyalty to the Ventrue," she told him. "But, we've found that Tremeres are much more pliable when it comes to negotiations and you'll find that Brian is a lot more reasonable than he's given credit for."

"Julian says the Tremere can't be trusted," Cash disputed, "and from what you tell me, they're manipulative and controlling, so why do we trust them?"

"Originally, it was out of desperation," Stan admitted. "The Ventrue dwindled our numbers down so far we felt we had not choice but to join with the Tremere and, luckily for us, it paid off. Our numbers are getting better and, when Brian allows it again, we will Embrace others."

"But what if Julian helps us out," Cash countered. "He's already told me that he'd allow us to Embrace more than just 2 a month. Julian isn't Craig Taylor, he'll keep his word."

"And the Ventrue in this land all have Craig Taylor's blood in them," Stan said, hoping Cash would understand. "If Julian ever became Prince, Craig would make sure it wouldn't be for long. Each city has its own methods and although you were Primogen in San Francisco, here, in Pittsburgh things are done differently. Even though Craig Taylor is gone, his presence is always looming over us. So if the Ventrue are helping Julian, just know they do it on behalf of Craig Taylor."

"It's just that I gave him my word," Cash replied. "That I'd protect Julian like my sire did...until the day he died."

"The world you lived in is no more," Stan told the younger Gangrel. "When you left San Francisco, you left all that tied you to it, including your sire's ashes. Now you're here in Pittsburgh, you create new ties, new loyalties and stand with a new brood. Here, I am your sire and Brian is your Prince. You serve your Clan, your brood, then your Prince and no other after that. Is this something you're capable of?"

"Yes," Cash responded quickly, as if any other answer was ludicrous. "My Clan comes first...always."

"And your needs is a high priority for your Clan," Stan replied with a smile. "So, the relationship between you and the Brujah, Sasha, will be accepted with the understanding that your Clan comes first."

"Always."

"Good," Stan said, taking Cash's arm and heading back to the headquarters. "Our Clan will need you now that Brian has asked me to be the head of his security. Since I will be spending much of my time at the Tremere estate, the others will look to you to lead them. Most are young and will follow your lead since you have held the title of Primogen. Although you've just joined our brood, you'll find you'll play a very important role in this Clan."

"I'll show you that I'm worthy of your trust," Cash replied proudly. 

"I'm not worried about that," Stan said, stopping at the door that led into the Gangrel headquarters. "What I'm worried about is the fact that the Malkavians and the Ventrue have been so quiet, and I've heard rumors of Assamites in town."

"Last time I saw an Assamite, she shape-shifted into Julian to trick me," Cash told his Primogen. "Then she tried to assassinate him."

"I already fear an attempt on Brian's life," she replied. "These are very dangerous times we live in. Very dangerous times."

**** 

"It's done," Brian said, hanging up the phone. "Stan will officially take over tomorrow after Justine informs the Clan of the changes. Make sure you show her the ins and outs of this place."

"Of course," Merill replied, standing up. He motioned for Justin to follow him, but the young man sat there staring at Brian, hoping his lover would just look up and ask what was wrong. "If there isn't anything else..."

"No," Brian sighed, picking up his book again. 

While Brian sat reading his book, Justin was trying to build up enough courage to ask Brian on a formal date. The idea originally came to him when he decided to ask Brian to the prom, but when he talked to Isis about it first; she told him what a terrible idea it was. Not only would Brian have to dance in front of a bunch of straight teenagers, he'd also have to be escorted by bodyguards bringing undue attention to himself. Initially, Justin was crushed he couldn't go to his prom; not that he wanted to bond with his classmates, but because he wanted a romantic evening with Brian all to himself. It was such a simple desire, Justin wondered why it seemed so difficult to achieve. Even if he couldn't have a prom, Justin was determined to have just one night of romance with Brian. 

With a new mission, Justin stood up and followed Merill until they got to the door. Opening up his backpack, he pulled out a small gift wrapped box and nervously handed it to Brian. "I thought that maybe we could go out tonight," Justin said. He lowered his voice and pleaded with his eyes. "Just you and me...kinda like a date, a real date."

Not knowing exactly what to say to Justin, Brian tugged on the bow then ripped of the gold wrapping paper. It was a white silk scarf.

"Linds said you were looking at it when you two went shopping," Justin explained. "She said it really looked like you wanted to buy it, but that you put it back instead. It was so beautiful, the second I saw it, I had to buy it for you."

"Thanks," Brian said, gazing at the scarf. He remembered seeing it at the shop and how he was so tempted to buy it. He could almost see himself reaching the ultimate climax with that scarf around his neck, giving him his final orgasm. But he put the scarf back and laughed: vampires don't really need to breathe and most do it out of habit, not necessity. He put the scarf back in the box and sighed. "I have to finish reading tonight, you should go with Em. He loves shit like that."

"OK," Justin replied, walking to the door. 

"And stay with Merill..."

"I'll be a good boy," Justin said. He took a step out of the door only to change his mind and give it one last try before he left. "I won't be leaving until 9...if you change your mind."   
  
****  
  
Julian paced around his room, waiting from word from someone. He hadn't seen Lillie or Sasha all day, Daedalus was with his Clan as was Cash and Sonny was running errands. All of his plans were coming together smoothly and he wondered if there wasn't something he was missing. He double checked the spell book he took from Sabine and recited the spells he intended to use on Justin. 

Is there a simpler way? "If I could just talk to him, or I could just tell him the truth," Julian thought. "Just tell him he's the most beautiful creature you've ever seen. Tell him he is sunshine to this old vampire that his smile makes me forget the treacherous world in which we live."

Julian sat in his chair and hung his head low, almost defeated. He had tried on several occasions to meet or speak to Justin, but without much luck. Justin had become this unattainable thing to a vampire who had never had anything truly out of his reach. The few times they had crossed paths, Brian, Isis or Merill would make sure the meeting was short, however sweet...and Justin was always sweet. Julian supposed it was in the boy's nature and the innocence attracted him more than he was even willing to admit to himself. But he had to stay focused and use his energy to complete his plan.

"I've got it, Sire," Sonny said, bursting into the room and closing the door behind him. "It's all in place. All we have to do is wait for the new moon, which is tomorrow."

"Are we sure it's painless?"

"Julian," Lillie interrupted, walking into the room. She smiled and leaned seductively against the doorframe. "I need to talk to you...alone."

"He won't feel a thing," Sonny answered, moving in between Julian and Lillie. "It'll be over before he knows what's going on."

"Shouldn't we live up the lack of responsibility while we have the chance?" Lillie asked, bounding over to Julian's bed and pouncing on it. "Instead of plotting and scheming. Wouldn't you rather make love, Julian?"

"But, he might remember it," Sonny continued, ignoring Lillie. "Only it'll be like a dream."

"And if we don't do this tomorrow?"

"We can do it on the full moon a couple a weeks after that, no big," Sonny replied.

"Still working on your silly plan?" Lillie sighed and got up from the bed upset. The lack of attention was grating on her, though she hid it well. Giggling, she walked by Julian, squeezing his butt as she passed him. "It won't work."

"You're wrong," Sonny told her, unimpressed by her ramblings. "And really nothing you have to say matters, so if you'd do me the honor and shut the fuck up, I'd really appreciate it."

"You know nothing childe," Lillie snapped, her phony jovial mood having melted away. "I've ruled my people longer than you've existed. And I've lived long enough to know when it takes a woman to get the job done, so go and try your silly plan. By tomorrow it won't make a difference anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked, honestly curious and a little taken aback by Lillie's ominous words. 

"Did you know Brian wanted to be a rock star?" She replied, forcing a smile to her face again. "He said he wasn't very good, but I told him that his beauty all but made up for it. Don't you think so, Julian?"

"Lillie," Julian said. He took his lover's hand in his own and softly asked her to talk to him. "What's happening tomorrow, Lillie?"

"I asked Brian if he had ever modeled, but he said he never even thought about it," Lillie continued. "Isn't that the most outrageous thing you've heard, Julian?" She looked him in the eyes and fought back the tears that threatened to fall, a smile prominent on her face. "Justin as well, you know. One could say his beauty rivals my own."

"One could," Julian replied. "Lillie..."

"When I saw Brian the first time, do you know that I was tongue tied?" Lillie asked, moving away from the Ventrue men. She got to the door, stopped and faced them, wiping away a tear that had finally fallen. "There I was, staring at his luscious lips and I couldn't even move my own. It seemed forever until I got my first word out, then I was sure I sounded like a school girl. It took me back a hundred years."

"What the hell have you done?" Sonny lambasted.

"Are you finished, Julian?" Lillie gained her composure and leaned against the doorframe as she had done when she first entered the room. "I was thinking that maybe you could take a moment off so we could spend some time alone." 

"Of course, Lillie," Julian replied. "I'll join you in a moment." He waited for her to leave before whispering, "What do you think she's done?"

"You tell me, Sire" Sonny answered. "You're the one fucking her."

"I've never seen her like this."

"She's on the edge," Sonny replied. "What was all that shit about Brian?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out."

****

Merill sat at the kitchen counter while Justin showered in the adjoining bathroom. He flipped through pages of an old magazine then tossed it aside after it started to bore him. He stood up to look for another magazine when the front door opened and Brian came walking through.

"Prince Kinney," Merill said, momentarily surprised by Brian's arrival. "Is there something wrong?"

"Should there be?" Brian replied, closing the front door. He walked towards his bedroom and took off his shirt, dropping it on the floor. 

"No, sir."

"Good, then you can take a break," Brian said, kicking off his shoes and unbuckling his pants. "I'm going to have some alone time with the Princess." He chuckled, almost in disbelief. "It'll get him off my case for a while."

Merill was honestly happy for Justin. He saw how much the boy cared for Brian and he knew how much Justin had been trying to get the Prince to show some affection other than sex. However small, it was a breakthrough, so Merill sat down in the living room, picked up a magazine, kicked up his feet and began to read.

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

"Sir?"

"I told you to take a break," Brian snapped. "Which means get out!"

"But you told me not to leave Justin's side," Merill reminded him.

"That's when I'm not with him," Brian replied, shaking his head in disgust. "Are you a fuckin' idiot?"

"But I thought-"

"Can I fuck my mate," Brian complained, "in private?"

Merill immediately stood up and touched his dagger. "When exactly did you start caring about people watching you fuck?"

"I'd rather not give you a free show," Brian told him, "so get the fuck out of here!"

"I've had to sit here and bodyguard you while you've fucked Justin, other men and even other men with Justin," Merill replied, wielding his weapon. "So...I'm only going to tell you one time to show your true face, because you are not my Prince."

The face that once was Brian changed into another, one with Arabic letters tattooed on his forehead. Merill knew the face of an Assamite assassin when he saw one and lunged in, striking with his dagger. The dagger struck the assassin, cutting a small wound in his arm, but he countered with a kick to the face. The Assamite back flipped away from Merill, then smeared the blood from his wound on his hand. He took another step away from his opponent and chanted words in his native tongue, causing a stream of magical power to surge through him. When the spell was over, the Assamite was armed with a magical flaming sword pointing at Merill's head. 

****

"There you are," Isis said, coming into the conference room. She walked to the table where he sat reading. "I thought you might have been getting ready to join Justin..."

"I passed on the formal date thing," Brian replied, waving his book in front of her. "I had to study, remember?"

"Now you listen to me," she sighed, sitting down. She took out a small brace and placed it on the table in front of Brian. 

Brian picked up the brace and looked at the distinct Egyptian writing, which was similar to the protection brace he wore. 

"It's called the Brace of Osiris," Isis said, snapping the brace on Brian's wrist. "It was made at the same time as the Brace of Wepawet and several others. Keep it on and they will protect you."

"Thanks," Brian replied.

"Now, I have some errands to run," Isis told him, standing up and walking away.

"That's it, Sire?"

"What's it?" She asked, turning around.

"You're not going to hassle me about Justin?"

"I'll hassle you about that some other time, I promise," Isis replied with a smile. As soon as she walked out of the conference room, she made her way downstairs to the first floor. She went into one room, which led into another. A trusted guard stood outside a door that she entered then locked as soon as she got inside. "Are we almost ready?"

"Almost," Daedalus answered from behind a desk filled with books and spell ingredients. "I'm just missing the last component we discussed earlier. If you can get that today, we can be ready for tomorrow."

"I'll get it now," Isis said happily. "Anything else while I'm out?"

"How about some luck?"

"I'm a Tremere," she giggled. "Luck runs through our veins."

****  
  
Merill dodged the flaming sword, but it still cut him, adding to the other wounds the Assamite had inflicted. He grabbed a chair from the dining room and waved it, only to have it demolished with one swing of the assassin's weapon. Merill jumped on the kitchen counter then flipped off again, kicking his enemy in the face and sending the Assamite crashing into the bedroom. Merill took the opportunity and ran to the door only to stop when he heard his name called out.

"Merill?" Justin said, coming out of the bathroom. Still soaking wet, he had draped a towel around his waist and rushed out when he heard a crash. 

When Merill screamed for him to get back, Justin looked to his side to see an Assamite with a flaming sword standing up. Justin backed up until he hit a wall, then moved towards Merill only to have his escape cut off by the mercenary. Quickly backing away from his attacker, Justin slipped on the water that had dripped from his body and fell to the floor with a thump. He immediately tried to stand up, only to slip again as he tried to push himself off of the floor. By the time he looked up again, the Assamite stood over him, sword held high in the air. Justin put his hand in front of his face as if it would stop the blow, but it didn't prevent him from seeing Merill tackle the assassin to the floor. 

As Merill and the Assamite wrestled on the ground, Justin was finally able to stand up. He saw the flaming sword and stumbled towards it as the men fought.

Merill punched the mercenary and thought that he may have gotten the upper hand when the assassin began to chant in his own language again. Merill tried to counter with his own spell, but the Assamite's proficiency was greater than his own. The spell shot out an orange light, causing Merill to stop still in his tracks. With Merill momentarily paralyzed, the Assamite put the former head of security in a head lock, twisting the man's head until it was no longer attached to his body.

"No!" Justin screamed, picking up the flaming sword. 

The Assamite approached the Toreador, unafraid of the threat a mortal Kindred might pose. 

"Don't!" Justin cried, his hand shaking. As scared as he was, his anger controlled his motions. Unfortunately for the assassin, Justin's anger was controlled by his Beast. He used his increased speed to move behind the mercenary then used it to strike out at his attacker, removing the man's head as the man had done to Merill not moments before. When the assassin turned to dust, the flaming sword disappeared in Justin's hand.

Brian walked into his loft and saw Justin standing in the middle of the loft naked, alone and crying. "What happened?"

"Oh Brian," Justin gasped, running to his lover. He wrapped his arms around his lover and held on for dear life. "Merill's dead."

"What!?"

"I came out of the bathroom and Merill was fighting this guy, I think he was an Assamite," Justin cried. "The guy killed Merill...he just pulled his head right off!"

"It's OK, Princess," Brian said, holding Justin in his arms. "I'll protect you..."

****

Brian sat in the conference room and read The Book of Nod, though he couldn't stop glancing at the scarf sitting in a box on the table. He turned a page of the book then looked back at the scarf and sighed. He started reading again only to have his eyes drift towards the soft white silk his lover bought for him. Brian put down his book and picked up the scarf, carefully wrapping it around his neck. He picked up his book again, but it was difficult to read when he rubbed the silk over his face. 

Giving up all pretensions, he slid his book across the table and stood up. He tossed the scarf in the air and watched as it fluttered down over his face. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Placing the scarf around his neck, Brian decided to head upstairs and thank his young mate for the gift. And as surprised as he was to receive the scarf, he knew Justin would be floored with the surprise he had in mind for him.

****

Justin leaned up and pressed his lips against Brian's, which was lustfully accepted. "I was so scared," Justin said in between kisses. "I thought I was going to die."

"You can't change fate," Brian replied, returning Justin's affection. 

Justin looked at his mate confused and asked, "What?" when he felt the pain in his back. It was sharp and made him feel like he was being torn in two. All of a sudden, Justin's breath left him and he gasped, trying to grab onto his lover. Brian pushed Justin to the floor, kneeled over him and pressed a knife to his throat. "Brian?"

At that moment, Brian turned into a woman, who had a tattoo of Arabic letters on her forehead. She exposed Justin's neck and cut across his carotid artery in one quick motion. The young Toreador choked and gurgled on blood as his killer stood up and changed form again, turning into Merill in enough time to fool Isis, who stormed into the room. 

Unable to speak because of his wound, Justin struggled to communicate with Isis, only to have the woman order Merill to help her keep him still then ordered him to do something, anything. "Fetch the healer immediatlely!" When Merill didn't move, she screamed, "Fetch the healer, he doesn't have much longer!" 

When Merill moved out of her vision, she assumed he was going to get the healer so she turned her attention to Justin, who was now lying in a puddle of his own blood. She leaned in and licked the wound attempting to close it, but the wound was too large and blood continued to flow in a steady stream. She turned to see if help was on the way only to see Merill still standing behind her. Her first instinct was to yell, but nothing came out when she looked at Justin's pale face.

"Childe," she said, not able to stop herself from crying. "Have you made your first kill?"

Facing the truth of his own situation, Justin sobbed, though nothing actually came out. He nodded yes the best he could, still holding onto his throat as the blood dripped to the floor. He watched as Isis bit her wrist and couldn't contain the terror he felt inside.

"Justin," Brian gasped, storming into the room. He saw his sire kneeling over his mate and could only think, ‘what the-' before Isis leaned down and completely changed his world. In one quick movement, Isis fed from Justin while allowing the blood from her wrist to drip into the boy's mouth. "Noooooooo!" And before Brian could kneel at his side, Justin was dead, lying naked in a pool of his own blood. 

Justin lay on the floor with his eyes and mouth open, still holding his neck, though the blood had eased to a slow drip. Brian took off his scarf and tried to stop the rest of the bleeding with it, though it was no use. The pain hit him immediately and he sobbed, slowly looking at his lover's exposed body. He touched Justin's chest and roared when he didn't feel his lover's heartbeat...that heartbeat he fell asleep to every night; that heartbeat that warmed him and reminded him that he was once alive. "Get something to cover him," he ordered, gently closing Justin's eyes.

When Merill handed him a blanket, Brian saw him for the first time and he knew his anger had an outlet. "You were supposed to protect him!"

"My Lord-"

"Shut the fuck up," Brian snapped, standing up. His body shook with the rage and his tears fell unapologetically, fueling his frenzy. He stared at Merill and decided that he had had enough with his useless bodyguard, so he punched him, sending the other man crashing across the room. 

"My Lord-"

"Without Justin," Brian screamed, quickly getting to Merill and striking him again, "there really is no use for you."

"My-" Merill began, only to change his mind...and his face. The assassin turned into her own figure and struck back at Brian, who was more than surprised at the change. But, at that moment it didn't matter, since Brian had every intention of killing Merill in the first place. He grabbed onto the Assamite and pulled her to him, finally taking a bite from her neck. He sucked her very essence from her until there was nothing more than dust before him. 

Looking around the room, Brian saw other Tremeres standing at his doorway in shock as Isis stood before his dead mate, who lay still on the floor. The Beast still controlled him, but there was no other enemy for him to attack, so he fell to his knees by Justin's side, pressed his lover's bloodied face to his own and cried. What else could he possibly do?   



	6. Blame

_The vampire is a quintessential fiend, for the vampire is so much our own reflection. Vampires feed as we feed, by killing, and through death can feel the same dread, guilt and longing for escape. They are trapped in the same cycle of fast, feast and purge. They, like us, seek redemption, purity and peace. The vampire is the poetic expression of our deepest fears and the shadow of our most primal urges._  
The allure of this promise of spiritual connectivity is nigh to irresistible. But, in the end, it is a most disturbing undertaking. You must take heed and step carefully-for no journey is ever without its perils. Do not look into your own soul unless you are willing to confront what you find there.  
So remember:  
There is no such thing as Monsters...  
The Book of Kindred  
Epilogue  


Emmett felt numb, and he felt guilty. At one point he started adding up how much Brian paid him to watch Justin, because he felt he just didn't deserve the money. How could he when Justin was dead? It didn't even matter that it was supposed to be his day off, Justin was still in his care and he felt in his heart he had let the young man down. He wiped away a tear and leaned against Ted, who sat by his side.

"I can't believe he's dead," Deb said in disbelief. She sat on a couch opposite Emmett and Ted with Michael and Vic, who had his feet perched up on the couch where Lindsay , Melanie and Gus sat.. "He's so fuckin' young!"

"There's still a chance," Emmett told her. 

The truth was no one was sure if Justin would open his eyes and exist amongst them again. Isis attempted to Embrace him, but even she wasn't sure if Justin had ingested her blood before his last breath. Nothing was set in stone. 

The only thing that Emmett knew for a fact was that he knew very little. He arrived late to The Loft because he couldn't decide between his original silk Dolce and Gabana shirt that he bought on a whim or his simple white dress shirt with holes exposing his nipples. He went with the Dolce and Gabana and arrived at The Loft to take Justin to dinner only to find Brian sitting on the steps in front of his bedroom, his eyes red and swollen from crying. 

Emmett had asked him what was wrong, but Brian just sat there, never making eye contact. It was at that point Isis came out of the bedroom and told him what had happened. Emmett had recalled looking at Brian's shocked expression and thinking he must have the same look on his face. He had made an effort to try and get Brian to say something, but he found every word out of his mouth was lacking. Not knowing what else to do, Emmett had leaned his head on Brian's shoulder and cried, his only comfort, the man crying next to him. 

It had been less than a half an hour, but it felt like days until Emmett's tears had subsided. He had looked at Brian and saw the man was in the same condition as when he first walked into the loft and decided that he wasn't going to just sit there, so he called the gang, who came as soon as they heard about Justin's death.

"I still can't believe this," Lindsay said, holding her son. "Justin's poor mother, she must be in agony right now."

"She got here before you did, and she was yelling and screaming like a mad woman," Ted told her. "Not that anyone blamed her."

"I can't even imagine," Deb said, grabbing Michael so hard she made him squeal. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, honey."

"I'm fine, Ma," Michael replied, solemnly. "I just wish Brian was."

"He looked like he was made out of glass," Emmett commented, eyes staring off into space. "...and poor Princess was just lying so still. Just looking at him, you'd think he was just going to sit up and smile the way he does...did."

"Justin'll come out of it," Michael told his roommate. "If he doesn't, he won't ever get to fuck Brian again...or irritate me."

"I'm sure that's a high priority for him right now." Emmett snapped, a little fed up with Michael. Of course he expected Michael to worry about Brian, but he expected more from him when it came to respecting Justin in death. He shivered when chills ran up and down his spine at the mere thought of such a young man dead. Nothing lessened that pain, even the possibility that Justin might live again didn't make Emmett feel better, because there was also a possibility that the young man would be dead...dead, dead, what the Kindred often call the Final Death. 

"I just meant..." Michael tried to explain.

"That's enough," Em said, giving Michael a stern look. 

"I'm just worried about Brian," Michael griped.

"So am I, it's just that I'm also worried about a 17 year old boy who was just killed and may never live again," Emmett snapped, tears falling uncontrollably. He looked at Gus in his mother's arms and pointed to them. "And I'm worried about Gus and the fact that he's going to live his entire life like this...and I'm worried about things that go bump in the night because I never believed they existed until now! I never believed! I believe now and I want it to go away!" 

Emmett sobbed into Ted's arms as the pain finally became too much for him. It was the sort of pain that couldn't live alone, so Ted cried with him as did Deb and Melanie, who held Michael and Lindsay respectively. 

"Well, we pray," Vic said, sitting next to his sister and nephew. He looked around the group in mourning and smiled as hopeful as he could. Each person sat watching him, looking to him for guidance and he wasn't about to disappoint. "Ted, I think you should pray Episcopalian, because Mel has the whole Jewish thing covered. Linds, you've the WASP thing. Sis, you've got the Roman Catholic thing..."

"I'll take Muslim," Emmett offered, wiping tears from his face. When the group looked at him strangely, he added. "I just love Muhammad Ali...and I've always been a Will Smith fan."

"That's fucking right," Deb said proudly. "We'll pray...why not?...for Justin and for Brian."

"I'll pray for Brian," Michael whispered. "I think he'll need it more."

****

"This is all your fault," Jennifer snarled. 

Jennifer paced around Brian who only sat in a chair in his living room. She kept her eyes focused on her son's mate and moved around, keeping her back to the bedroom. At one point, she wondered how Brian could sit there and stare at the still figure of such a sweet, young boy. Even though Justin's wounds had been cleaned, the large laceration to his neck was still there. They had placed him on the bed and crossed his hands over his chest, waiting for him to wake up...if he ever did. She didn't want to look at her son...not like that, so she kept her focus on Brian, whose steady gaze made her want to turn and see what he was seeing. But Jennifer did not want to see her son dead.

"Why didn't you know he was in trouble?! Why weren't you with him...or do I know the reason for that already?!" Jennifer asked the questions rapidly, not allowing Brian to answer, even if he had tried, which he didn't. Brian simply sat there, motionless, staring into his bedroom. "You should have known he was in trouble! You should have taken care of him! Not because you're his Prince and not because you're his mate, but because it was the right thing to do. And you were his mate! If you had fed from him more often, as a mate should, you would have known he was in trouble! You caused this Brian...you killed my son! You killed my baby boy!"

The words rang in Brian's ears, and he closed his eyes causing a tear to fall. He immediately wiped it away, stood up and walked out of his loft. Jennifer yelled at him, but with little effect. Brian heard her follow him, but he motioned to his guard who prevented her from pursuing him further. He walked down to the third floor and stood outside for a moment to clear his thoughts and try to shake himself back to life again. 

Sitting at the conclave table was Isis, Justine, Stanislava and Ryder. He looked at Isis and in his mind he could still see Justin's blood dripping from her lips, though she had since cleaned her face and changed her clothes. Normally he took the seat at the head of the table furthest from the front door, but at that moment in time he had no desire to sit next to Isis, so he took a seat next to his former boss at the other end of the table. From that point of view, he saw two things: Cash standing in the corner and Isis' quizzical expression towards him. He ignored both. 

"I was telling Isis that the building is secured," Stan said, when she noticed no one else was bothering to talk.

"I've heard that line before," Brian sighed.

"There were some holes in the security..."

"So the Gangrel comes to insult my dead childe," Justine remarked, snidely. 

"I mean no disrespect, Lady Justine," Stan said, looking to Cash, who had instinctively moved towards the Tremere Primogen. "I simply meant that Merill was a warrior. He knew how to storm a fort using horses, one well aimed shot and a shit load of courage, but personal security wasn't one of his strongest points."

"You still have to prove yourself, Gangrel," Justine replied. As Brian and Jennifer had lost Justin, she had lost her childe, Merill, and her grandchilde, Sabine, and all within less than a week. 

"We plan to," Stan assured her.   
  
"You can start by posting someone inside my loft," Brian told his new head of security. "And maybe someone could get it fucking right this time!"

"It's a priority," Stan promised, nodding to Cash, who immediately left the room. "Cash will stay with...in your loft for the time being."

Brian grabbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Is there anything else?"

"Brian," Justine said softly. "I spoke to the Prince of Austin and he sends his sympathies, along with Lazarus, who will arrive later on tonight. He said we can keep the healer for a while since we're in the thick of things and he's not."

"Good," Brian replied, although he wasn't sure if getting Lazarus back was a good thing. Obviously feeling beaten, Brian got to the subject, not wanting the meeting to last longer than necessary. "And the Luna Clan?"

"Well, Cash is upstairs," Justine remarked, glaring at Stan. After she said it, she glanced at Isis and added, "And I think Dadaelus is staying at the Nosferatu Headquarters." 

"No," Isis corrected. "The Nosferatu bought a home for Dadaelus and he's staying there." She grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote down an address and phone number then gave it to Stanislava. 

"Cash is a Gangrel, and now his brood is of my clan, the Rossler clan-not the Luna clan," Stan reminded the Tremere Primogen. "This is something our Prince has acknowledged."

"Yeah, yeah," Brian sighed, trying to keep the conversation on track. "And the Luna Clan?"  
  
"The others are all across the street," Stan replied. "I have the place under lock and key with one Tremere and one Gangrel at all the main posts. I give you my word that you and your family will be protected. You're my Prince and I willingly give my life for you, Brian."

Instead of answering, Brian stood up and walked away leaving his new head of security with something to think about. "You may have to." 

****

Julian had been talking to Sonny when Tremere guards flooded into the living room of his apartment prison. He and his childe wondered what was going on when guards brought in Lillie and Sasha; but he really didn't understand the severity of the situation until two guards were stationed right outside his door: one a Tremere, the other a Gangrel. They had waited for hours until a guard finally told them about Justin's death and the probability that it would be his Final Death. 

Sasha demanded to see Justin, but she was told that the Luna clan would not be going anywhere. She was definitely not happy and snapped, "Bullshit!"

"Calm down, girl," Lillie said, with a saddened shake of her head. "Justin's life is out of our hands."

"Was it?" Sonny asked. He walked around the seated Lillie and then looked to his Sire, wondering how it was that Julian couldn't see what was, to him, clear as night. "You said you were OK with the plan, but you weren't, were you, Lillie? Who did you send to kill Justin? A hired assassin? An Assamite maybe? How about a former lover floating around...Caine knows, you've had more than your share."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lillie replied, standing up and walking away from her accuser. 

"If you had anything to do with that!" Sasha screamed, clenching her fist. She tried to get more words out, only to be too upset to say anything. Sasha just growled and paced the area around Lillie, staring at other woman like prey.

"Why would I ever hurt Justin?" Lillie asked innocently, though keeping her distance from the volatile Brujah. "He's a Toreador and a Royal Blood: a rare commodity. How could I benefit from the death of a brother?"

"Lying bitch," Sonny snapped.

"If I ever find out that you knew about this..." Sasha snarled. "I'll kill you myself."

"Such insubordinate behavior," Lillie replied, making her way to Julian, who sat quietly contemplating. Looking at Sasha, she was sure the Brujah meant her threat and turned to her lover for protection. "Julian, please speak to your childer..."

"Sonny, start making plans just in case Justin doesn't pull out of this," Julian said, standing up. He put out his arm, which Lillie took, and led her towards his bedroom. "We've all had such a hard day; I think we should rest."

"I agree," Lillie replied with a smile and followed her lover into his bedroom.

"That fuckin' bitch put a hit out on Justin," Sonny said, the second he heard the sound of classical music drift through Julian's bedroom door. 

"She couldn't play second fiddle, so she had to get rid of the competition," Sasha agreed, softly, though the anger in her voice was clear. "Poor Justin, he didn't even do anything!" 

"I could kill that bitch for fucking up our plans for some jealous bullshit," Sonny grumbled. 

"Yeah!" Sasha agreed, and then thought about what Sonny had said. "What plans?"

"It's not something we have to worry about anymore since Justin's dead," Sonny replied, flopping onto the couch. Seeing that his answer wasn't enough for the Brujah, he added, "Julian will tell you when you need to know, but right now I hope he's trying to fuck some answers out of that bitch."

"Let's hope he gets something out of her," Sasha retorted, beginning to pace across the floor. "Because I liked Justin-he had a lot of spunk for a Toreador."

"Take a seat and relax," Sonny told the antsy Brujah, but he could tell his pleas were falling on deaf ears. He could also tell she was scheming up a plan and he wondered what trouble she was trying to get into now. "The guards won't let you out of here for now. Sasha, you can't do anything..."

"The hell I can't," Sasha replied, walking to the front door and opening it. When she was brought to this apartment there were only two guards and now there were four. "I want to speak to Prince Kinney."

"He's busy," one of the guards said. 

"Well, I'm a Brujah and since our Clan has no Primogen," she explained. "I have to speak to Prince Kinney."

"Not our problem the Brujah are disorganized," another guard said. 

Sasha could tell he was a Gangrel, but she was undaunted. She may be a Brujah, but she was no idiot. "Listen asshole," she said, glaring at the Gangrel then turning to the Tremere. "Since I don't have a Primogen, my only choice is to go to my Prince. I want to be presented to him and if he doesn't want to speak to me fine, but it's not your decision, it's his!"

"Shut up-"

"Hold on, Gangrel," one of the Tremere guards said. He grabbed Sasha by the arm then looked at the other guards. "It's her right to see Prince Kinney, so I'll personally take her." His face looked like stone when he stared into Sasha's eyes and said, "You try anything at all-and I mean anything-I'm going to kill you...and I'm going to like it. Do you understand?"

Sasha nodded her head yes. There was no doubt this Tremere guard was a highly trained vampire with a great amount of strength and even though she considered herself skilled, she knew just by his grip that he was not to be trifled with. 

"I'll send up another guard when I get downstairs," the Tremere guard said, looking at his fellow guards. "And if anything and I mean anything seems wrong-call a full alert. Don't fuck around, just call it. And if you think they're trying something, don't fuck around with them either-just kill them."

****

Isis sat down on the bed next to Justin's still figure and looked down at the boy, sadness filling her. It had been almost 24 hours since the fateful event. Justin should have been awake by now...if the Embrace had taken. She knew of longer times during the ‘incubation period', but they were due to special circumstances. She hoped and prayed Justin's could be considered one. 

Taking the young man's hand in her own, Isis slipped off her brace and fastened it on Justin's wrist. "You will have, much, much better times, very soon, my boy..."

"There is no ‘soon' for him," Brian said, staring at his sire with livid eyes. He held a glass of scotch in one hand while he unbuttoned his shirt with the other. "He's dead..."

"There's still a chance for him, Brian..."

"You Embraced him!"

"What do you reckon I should have done?" Isis asked, getting up from her place beside Justin and walking towards Brian. 

"I was right there!" Brian snarled, tossing his glass across the room almost hitting Cash, who sat in the corner of the living room, watching Justin. "You could have waited for me!"

"I barely got there in time meself," Isis screamed, wishing she had been able to do more. She wished Justin had more time, but the sad fact was that he didn't. However to her it was a moot point anyway, Brian had no right to Embrace Justin in the first place. "If we had more time, we would have called Jennifer since it was her right as his mum. If we had more time, we could have at least gotten another Toreador, even Lillie would have sufficed, but Brian...we didn't have more time. That's somethin' both you and Jennifer are going to just have to live with."

"I was right there!" 

"And if you had Embraced him? If you actually took time and studied your book-"

"What the fuck does that stupid fucking book have to do with anything?" Brian ripped off his shirt and threw it at her face. "You were supposed-"

"Don't you dare try and blame this on me, childe," Isis interrupted, catching his shirt and throwing it right back at him. "I warned you and warned you, yet you bloody well did nothing!"

"I'm supposed to watch him 24/7? You're my Justicar, you're-"

"I know my duties!" Isis yelled. 

Isis glanced over at Justin as if he would have woken up, and her dead heart ached when she saw his tranquil figure. She looked back at her enraged childe and knew that they weren't about to see eye to eye anytime soon...well, not with Justin lying dead in sight. The wounds were still too fresh, but she had to make a decision since Brian didn't appear to want to...or just couldn't. 

Isis hardened her gaze and shook her head in disgust. "I know my duties Brian, and lucky for you I know yours as well, or you and Justin would have been dead long ago."

"Are we forgetting who's Prince?" Brian snarled, sitting down casually. He saw a guard enter the loft and was happy that he had a reason to get rid of Isis. The pressure had finally gotten to him; and he couldn't take one more lecture. Deb got in her licks as did Jennifer and he just wasn't about to take any shit from Isis. "Now if you don't mind, I'm done with you now, so get the fuck outta here!"

"You want me outta here?" Isis barked, brushing by the guard to get to the front door. "You got your wish, Prince Kinney. You think you can do it? Be my guest. Try and run this city all by your bloody lonesome!"   
  
Brian watched Isis leave and rolled his eyes, relieved that she was finally gone. It was hard enough with Justin in sight, but Isis' presence became too much for him. Every time he looked at Isis, he pictured Justin's blood dripping from her lips. He felt he just needed a little time to get over it, so he could move on, but it was too hard with Justin lying there. He wanted to leave, but where was he supposed to go? He was a Prince and ruled a city, yet he felt so powerless, so trapped with nowhere to go.

"Prince Kinney," a guard announced. "Sasha of the Brujah Clan wants to talk to you. Should I tell her to come back?"

Brian glanced over to Cash, who looked at the guard when his lover's name was mentioned. "I'll see her," Brian told him. 

Sasha walked into the room and saw Cash in one corner and Brian sitting on the couch. She waved to Cash before approaching her Prince. On her way over, she couldn't help but glance over at Justin's figure in the bedroom. Brian asked if she wanted to see him. She immediately went over to Justin and stood over his bed. Somehow, she thought if she was near him she'd know if he was coming back or not, but she just couldn't tell. After seeing for herself what she hoped wasn't true, she went back to Brian and kneeled at his feet.

"You know he was really cool to me, even when you weren't," Sasha admitted, pushing back her tears. "But, even though I think you can be an asshole, I also think the guy who did this deserves a slow fuckin' death. Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

Brian looked at the red head and thought that it couldn't hurt. The Brujah's organization was a mess, but they did know what's happening in the streets. He was a prince and he deserved the title; and he was about to prove that to Isis by running the city without her. 

"Cash," Brian said, getting his guard's attention. "Get a couple of guards." When the Gangrel did as he was told, Brian spoke to the man and the woman. "You two are now officially Sasha's muscle. You protect her, you kick ass for her and you bring her back home before the sun's up. And you," he said turning to Sasha, "find out who ordered the hit, then feel free to kill that fucker."

"I don't think I'll kill him," Sasha replied. She kissed Brian's ring and stood up, feeling that she was finally going to be able to accomplish something, instead of sitting waiting for Justin to wake up. Her eyes met with Brian's gaze and allowed his rage to fill her even more. "I think I'll place his beaten body at your feet..."   


 


	7. With Open Eyes

Flashes in his mind kept him from waking completely. First he saw a body, then he saw blood and he knew it was his fault. He tried to force himself to open his eyes, but his nightmares seemed to have a stronghold on his mind, paralyzing his very being. He struggled to wake from those daunting dreams, only they controlled him body and soul, keeping him in a rigid state of torpor. It seemed all the anguish he had caused had finally come back on him tenfold, and he couldn't even scream out in pain, let alone beg for it to stop.

He wanted to cry out and confess to the world that he had killed the man he loved. He wanted to beg his lover for forgiveness and give himself to that man completely. He wanted to turn back the clock, to those few days when everything was as innocent, well...as innocent as it had ever been between them. He wanted to tell his lover he was sorry, that now he understood; only that seemed more out of his reach than ever. 

No longer wanting to battle the nightmares in his mind, he accepted his fate and found it easier than he thought it was going to be. Torpor.

When he finally woke up again, it seemed like he had been asleep for ages. He stretched his fingers happy he could feel them again. Opening his eyes, he slowly sat up, feeling every ache and pain in his body. He glanced around the loft and felt another presence in the room. Something wasn't right. 

He rubbed his eyes then grabbed his belly when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Intense pain. It was like the pain in his stomach had a life of its own and it was calling out for relief. Stumbling out of the bed, he awkwardly made his way over to the front door only to be stopped by a face he recognized. 

"I....kn-kn-ow you..." he said, leaning up against a pillar. 

He momentarily closed his eyes while he took several deep breaths. He heard the man speaking, but he wasn't listening. There was nothing but the pain. He buckled over, holding his gut when he felt a hand grasp his arm. There was a moment of clarity followed by pure instinct. He wasn't sure what he did, but when he opened his eyes the man wasn't there anymore. 

Walking out of the front door, he saw several other men and women. They began to speak to him only their words rang like bells in his ears. He tried to focus, but he wasn't in control anymore: the pain was. Pushing anyone in his way aside, he staggered down the steps finally stopping at the third floor. There were other men blocking his way, but none prevented him from entering the loft. He stumbled inside the room where several men and woman sat and stood talking. As soon as he entered, all eyes were on him. 

"Brian," Justin pleaded. The pain was becoming too much and he felt like his insides were burning from the inside out. Everyone in the room was a blur but for Brian, standing by the windows on the far side of the room. "I need you."

"Holy shit," Michael said, standing next to his best friend and inadvertently resting his hand on the other man's shoulder. He smiled and looked up at Brian, happy that this event could finally be put far behind them. "Look whose back from the dead."

"Brian..."

"Hey, Princess," Brian replied softly, smiling sweetly at his young lover. Only, his smile began to fade as he saw Justin's beast take over, fangs showing in anger. He looked away thinking he understood why Justin was angry, but he was wrong. Boy was he wrong.

Brian heard Justin storm in his direction and saw his guards react. He immediately screamed no, ordering everyone to wait, only to have everyone but Justin obey him. Brian prepared to receive his lover's fury only to watch Justin grab Michael, tossing his best friend across the room into a book shelf, breaking it. 

"Mine," Justin declared, grabbing Brian by the collar and pressing their lips together. Justin placed rough kisses all over Brian's face, finally ending at his neck where he took a bite and began to feed. 

"They weren't like this before you got here, you know that Lazarus," Justine told the older Tremere as they sat at the conclave table with Stan and Ryder. 

"Lucky me."

"I'm not going to sit here and watch this," Ryder said as Justin began to unbutton Brian's pants. "I'll inform our Clan that the prodigal Princess has returned. I'm sure they'll be thrilled." He stood up not able to contain a chuckle and left the room with several other Tremeres who had ‘here we go again' looks on their faces. 

"They're not going to actually have sex right here are they?" Stan asked, watching Justin fumble to remove Brian's clothing while still keeping his fangs gripped into his lover's neck. 

"Excuse me!" Michael snapped, watching Brian concede to Justin without struggle. His best friend was completely ignoring him, preferring to get drained by a teenager. "And no one gives a shit about me?!" 

"No," Lazarus replied with a smile. 

"I'll stay here with them," Cash told Stan, holding his chin where Justin had hit him earlier. Although Justin didn't seem to notice him, Cash had followed the young Toreador downstairs on his mission for Brian. The second he saw Michael touch Brian, he knew it wouldn't be good. Newly Embraced Kindred tend to be highly agitated and very territorial. Turning to his Prince's best friend he said, "Maybe you should tell your friends. I'm sure they'll want to know Justin's alright."

"That's a good idea," Justine agreed motioning for Michael to follow her out of the door. "I'll call Jennifer. Stan, can you please notify everyone else."

"But-"

"No, ‘buts', Mr. Novatny," Justine replied as Brian seemed to finally come out of his haze. She watched as the younger Tremere slammed Justin on his back and quickly removed the blond's clothes. Justine waited for the sex to begin just to annoy Michael, then continued, "We can stay here if you want, but I'm just warning you. Justin's feeding his Beast right now and after he's finished with that, he's going to have to feed The Hunger. And as appealing as Brian is, his blood won't sustain Justin for long. Justin's going to want eat real vampire food, which, by the way, are humans and could very well be you. So, stay if you want..." She put her hand on her waist and let the sarcasm drip from her lips. "I'm sure he'll be gentle with you."

**** 

Sasha strolled into the DOA bar with a couple of Tremere guards backing her up. She glanced around the room and saw a few dozen Brujah crammed into the small tavern. The first person she recognized was Uma, who led a disheveled group on one side of the bar. The larger group was on the other side of the bar, led by a man with long brown hair and an old, brown, beaten up leather jacket. 

"You must be Anvil," Sasha said. She turned her attention to the woman who had tried to kill her not too long ago. "And since I killed your sire, Uma, I'd like to think we're on a first name basis." She ignored the other woman's snarls and addressed the other, seemingly more powerful leader. "At what time should I expect the rest of the Clan?"

"There ain't no more," Anvil replied, his voice a natural low growl. 

Sasha looked around the tavern in disbelief. "This is it?" She asked, thinking back to her days in San Francisco. In her old home, the Brujah had the numbers and the financial backing to run the city. She thought of all the things a man like Eddie Fiorie or another with his same ferocity would do with this group of rag tag misfits. "I came here because I thought you guys could help me find out who sent the Assamites to kill our Prince, but it looks like you guys don't have the numbers for a decent party."

"You're an insulting bitch," Anvil said, looking over to Uma and her group with a smile. Without Rake's presence, Anvil had become the dominant force with the clan and he held his power with the grace of a two ton hippo. "I like that...only I ain't bowing down to no Whig. Why a good Brujah like you care about the Whig's mate when he don't care about us? Our Clan used to be strong, but look at us now. We ain't got shit for your Whig...or his dead mate."

"So...its Brian's fault the Brujah's numbers are so low?" Sasha asked making sure she made eye contact with every Brujah in the room. Bringing her attention back to Anvil, she spoke to him alone. "It has nothing to do with this little war between you and what's left of Rake's crew?"

"You have no standing here, little girl," he replied. With almost two dozen Kindred by his side, he wasn't afraid of Sasha or the two Tremere guards the Prince sent with her. 

"I have about as much standing as you do," she retorted, motioning to all of the Brujah. "Without a Primogen, none of you have any power whatsoever. We all might as well be a bunch of caitiffs." 

"Then I guess there's no time like the present to elect a Primogen," Uma replied, finally joining the conversation, though it seemed like a moot point. It was obvious to all that Anvil was the heir apparent and he'd rule it with the intelligence of a retarded chimp. 

Uma might look like she slept on the street (which she did), but she had plans for the future of the Brujah in Pittsburgh. She had planned to be Rake's right hand woman, but since his death, she was determined to rule her clan. However, there was a problem. For all the physical strength she had, she did not have enough presence to lead so that many would follow. Her sire was much more capable in that area, though she had to admit Sasha had him beat. The redhead demanded respect when she entered the room, even when she didn't give it. A true Brujah, very much like Anvil, Uma thought. The only difference she could see was the ample brute force Anvil presented versus the petite charm of the fiery woman. 

The noise in the bar fell to a low murmur. "I nominate Anvil," a man called out from the back of the bar. There were grunts of approval, of indifference and some of inevitability. 

"I nominate Uma Hatch," another man said. The nomination gathered about as much enthusiasm as had Anvil's. 

"This is official," Sasha snorted, making the Tremere's behind her chuckle. "So, how do we vote...secret ballot, raising our hands or are we going to find out using the psychic hotline?"

It seemed as if the entire clan was ignoring her, so Sasha chuckled, wondering if the state of the Brujah in Pittsburgh could get any worse, and then immediately deciding it wasn't possible. Noticeably frustrated, she opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Uma. "I nominate Sasha Luna."

"Huh?"

"You're a strong Brujah, who already has strong ties to the Prince," Uma explained. She glanced over to Anvil and saw that he wasn't entirely shocked by the nomination, though he was clearly not pleased. "Do you accept?"

"Why the hell not," Sasha answered, chuckling at Anvil, who seemed to be getting madder by the moment. 

"Alright, raise your hand if you vote for Sasha," Uma said, putting her hand up in the air. 

Sasha looked back at the Tremere guards and couldn't help but laugh. She suddenly felt like she was in high school again and wondered where all the Kindred diplomacy went to. Chuckling, she turned back to the group of Brujah to see hands in the air, many, many hands in the air. The only exception was Anvil and a few of his men. 

"Congrats Primogen Luna," Uma said, applauding lightly as did the others who voted for her. However, it was evident that although she was elected Primogen, they were expecting a big return for their votes. 

"This is bullshit!" Anvil screamed.

"This is majority rules," Uma replied, happy that others chimed in to defend their decision. Anvil opened his mouth to say more, but he kept quiet, suddenly feeling outnumbered by his own Brujah brothers and sisters.

"You guys are some desperate mother fuckers," Sasha chuckled. 

"You're our leader, so know we're all desperate mother fuckers," Uma amended, standing up face to face with her new Primogen. "Tell us what we need to do..."

"Alright," Sasha replied, not sure where to start first. She smiled at the unhappy group and thought until the original reason for the meeting came back to her. "First, we find out who hired those Assamites-"

"The Whig's lackey," Anvil mocked. He grunted his distaste and smiled when he heard many more from the others around him. 

"You guys elected me Primogen," Sasha replied offended. She glanced around the group and raised her voice so that she was perfectly clear. "Trust me. You get me some facts about who killed Justin-who tried to assassinate our Prince-and I'll have a chat with Brian about our clan." Some of the group still seemed a little hesitant, so she tried one more plea. "We have to start somewhere."

"Well I know this Head," a young man with green hair said, sitting on the bar's counter. "He's a Banker, but he knows all the Licks at the Racks."

"You know a head, who's a banker that licks racks?" 

"He says he knows a Kindred: one that only feeds on doped up Kine to get high. The guy normally feeds from blood banks, but he still picks up other Kindred at nightclubs," Uma explained, wondering if her choice to nominate such a young Kindred had been an erroneous one. But, then again, Sasha wasn't that much younger than she, so she explained the argot. "I know the guy...he's a Toreador and if it's inside the Pittsburgh Masquerade, he knows about it."

"Awesome," Sasha replied, happy to have a place to start. "Uma, you find that Head and shake some info out of him. Anvil, you find a new headquarters, cause this place smells like ass and stale beer...and I'll see what I can shake out of our Whig."

**** 

Justin smashed his sweaty face into Brian's gasping for breath. His leg was still propped on his lover's shoulders, but the positioning didn't bother him. Brian was firmly inside of him and he couldn't have been happier. 

"More..."

"Give me a sec," Brian chuckled, slumping down into Justin's arms. 

When Justin loosened his grip, Brian slipped away and immediately sat up. He grabbed a cigarette, lit it then blew the smoke in the air like an afterthought. 

"You're mad," Justin said, sitting up then pulling the sheets to cover his nude body. Brian didn't even have a chance to react when his young lover's bottom lip trembled and tears began to fall. 

"I'm not mad," Brian tried to reassure him, but his words didn't seem to make a difference. In full sob, Justin buried his head in a pillow repeating how sorry he was. 

At first, Brian couldn't get a word out of his mate and opted to wrap his body around Justin's and wait it out. He noticed Cash poke his head, but he just snuggled into Justin, rubbing his crotch against the blonde's butt. It wasn't long before the sobbing stopped and Justin turned around and lustfully pressed his lips against Brian's.

"Slow down," Brian purred, leaning down to kiss Justin's neck.

"You are mad!"

"I wasn't mad, but I'm getting pretty fuckin' close," Brian snapped, grabbing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. He had to keep reminding himself that Justin was just brutally killed and turned; therefore he was more apt for the title of Drama Queen rather than his regular moniker of Princess. Brian took a deep breath, opened his eyes and took Justin's hands in his own. In his softest tone, he asked, "Now why on Earth would you think I was mad at you?"

Justin gasped as if the question were absurd. "I can't believe you forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"I killed you," Justin explained, wiping away the tears, though it did little good. 

"Excuse me?"

"I killed you, Brian," Justin reminded him. "When I Embraced you, I killed you just like..."

When Justin began to sob again, Brian finally realized his mate's reality. But, even though technically Justin had killed him, it was absolutely nothing like what he had been through. In fact, Brian always knew he'd die fucking, though death by horny child vampire wasn't what he'd had in mind. However, he'd take it. Next to the brutal death Justin went through, he probably would have even fucked a woman...or not.

"Want to kill me again?" Brian asked. He moved closer to Justin and pushed the Toreador onto his back. He slowly slid his hand up soft flesh, up to a trembling lip which he rubbed then kissed. 

"Don't say that."

"Well, you practically fucked me to death that night," Brian replied with a smile. He pressed his lips against Justin's and couldn't help but chuckle. "And you're on your way to doing that again." Straddling his mate, Brian wiggled his butt against Justin's crotch, which finally got his young lover to smile. "...Is there such a thing as a serial fucker? But, more importantly, is it illegal?"

"If it were, then you'd be on wanted posters all over the world," Justin responded, trying to stay sullen, only to smirk. 

"Possibly..."

"Most definitely," Justin corrected. 

Although Justin was still wary, he saw Brian wasn't as upset as the young man seemed to be with himself. 

All Justin knew was that death was more painful than he could have ever imagined, especially since he was never meant to die like he had. His Embrace should have been in a traditional Toreador ceremony where his mother would have completed his transition into immortality. It wouldn't have been as pleasant as Brian's Embrace, but it would've been a million times better than what actually occurred. Though luckily for him, those memories weren't as clear as he thought they were. Or, maybe not so lucky.

Justin pawed at Brian's chest beckoning the older man to kiss him, which was done almost thoughtfully. Happy for Brian's weight on his body, he relaxed content with the contact. 

"I'm just so glad it was you," Justin sighed.

"Me what?"

Justin perked his head up and smiled. "...who Embraced me..."

"Oh, shit..."

"What do you mean, ‘Oh, shit'?"

"It wasn't me, it was Isis," Brian said as quickly as he could. He wasn't sure where Justin got the idea that he was the one who Embraced him, but he wasn't about to let this get out of hand. "Don't you remember what happened?"

"I remember seeing you..." Justin replied as the tears began to fall again. Suddenly, he felt ashamed and didn't want Brian to touch him, though the only thing he wanted was to touch Brian. He couldn't imagine how much more confusing it could possibly get and he sure as hell didn't want to find out. He tried to get the images of that fateful night to come clear in his mind, but the only thing he remembered seeing was Brian. "...I just remember seeing you and then there was pain..."

"The Assamites shape shifted into me," Brian explained. "I got there and you were already..."

"Dead."

"Isis wasn't even sure she got to you in time," Brian continued, wiggling his body against Justin's. He could feel the tension building in the Toreador's body and wanted to stop it before the mood was dampened too much again. "We're just lucky that it worked and you're here now...in tip top fucking form."

"That's a good thing since I want to be fucked by you," Justin responded lightly, though when he said it, his body reacted. 

Feeling his lover's hard on press against his stomach; Brian chuckled and sat up again to take a good look. "Mmmm...."

"Again," Justin groaned, bucking his groin towards his mate. 

"Patience..."

"I want you, Bri," Justin pleaded, no longer caring about how he appeared. He pawed at Brian's member then struggled when his mate grabbed his arms and pinned them back. When it appeared as if the Prince was in complete control, Justin growled and allowed the Beast the take over. "Fuck me! Now!"

Justin pushed up then maneuvered Brian onto his back; only to be reminded his lover was also Kindred...and a ‘top'. Brian growled and switched their positions in one quick motion. "Patience..."

"No..."

"Be a good boy..."

"Why do I want you so bad?" Justin asked, still struggling to free his hands. The truth was that he wanted Brian so bad he could taste it and almost feel his lover inside of him. ‘Almost' of course, was not enough for his needs. 

"Always have," Brian purred. "Always will."

"You know what I mean..."

"Do you think if your mother Embraced you, you'd want to fuck her?" He waited for the inevitable disgusted look on Justin's face to continue. "You want me, because when you died you wanted me."

"Like when you died you wanted me?"

Brian smiled and knew Justin would take it anyway he wanted. In a way it was true, but in another way Justin was just a means to an end. As much as Justin wanted Brian (in any way, shape or form), Brian wanted to fuck (in any way, shape or form). Justin just happened to be the person he was fucking...or so he told himself. 

"So, my mom must've hit the roof," Justin said when he realized Brian was avoiding the subject. He really didn't want to talk about his mom or his Clan, but since he wasn't getting any sex, he figured he might as well get the rest of the bad news over with.

"Pretty much."

"The rest of the Toreadors are going be so pissed."

"You're mom's having a meeting with the elders right now," Brian sighed. "Hopefully, she got the message that you're up and about." He looked down and saw Justin's hard on and laughed. "Literally."

"She has," Justin replied after closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I can still feel her...and she's pissed..."

"You know what about?"

"Can't tell," Justin answered with a smile. Not that he didn't want to know what was going on, but actually feeling the connection with his mother made him feel all the more safe. There was no question his life had changed, but he was happy some things would always stay the same. "But, I can still feel her."

****

"He is no longer a true Toreador!" a redheaded woman shouted across the room where she sat with a large group. "He should be given to the Tremeres for them to deal with!"

"Stop being so melodramatic, Felicia," a man replied from another much smaller group. He wore a black vinyl body suit and a red leather jacket, which he sported like the musician he was. "Justin is a Toreador by birth and he always will be."

"The rules were broken," a studious man said, as if the no other explanation was needed.

"You sound like a Ventrue, Dieter," the musician told him.

"I sound like a true Toreador, Anson," Dieter responded with a sneer. "And it clearly states in the Book of Toreador that all Royal Bloods must be Embraced by our Clan. If not, they shall be outcasts from the Clan."

"His blood is tainted," Felicia chimed in.

"You conventionalists are all the same," a black man said, standing from his seat. He walked in front of Jennifer, who sat in between both groups quietly. "Justin was born from a Toreador and a Ventrue. And although Craig Taylor might have wished Justin was a Ventrue, we all celebrated at the party when the boy was found to have Toreador blood flowing through him...even you Dieter."

"That's before he was Embraced by a Tremere," Dieter explained. "And although I respect your opinion, Masika, the boy is mated to a Tremere, he was Embraced by a Tremere and he exists amongst Tremeres. He is by proxy, a Tremere."

"You're ignoring the fact that Jennifer is still Justin's sire," Anson countered. He looked at his Primogen and his eyes pleaded with her to say something, only she sat quietly. He looked back at the much larger group of conventionalists and tried to reason with them. "Even Isis admits that Jennifer is Justin's sire as she is to our Prince. And no one is mentioning the fact that our Prince was sired by Justin, but the Tremere don't seem to give a flying fuck!"

"Watch your tongue," Dieter warned.

"The truth is that by Toreador law, you are right, Dieter," Masika conceded, much to the other man's content. "But, this is a law that was written by other Kindred, not by Caine...or by Toreador. And in these times where our line of Royal Blood is diminishing, we should take other things into consideration."

"You purists are all the same," Felicia snapped. "It's all about the Royal Bloods. If it were anyone else but Royal Bloods, we wouldn't even be having this meeting."

"They are to be respected and held in the highest regards," Masika snapped, looking to Dieter. "Conventionalists like to read to the letter of the law, yet you seem to bypass that."

"A wise woman once told me the Royal Bloods are given too much power," Dieter said, looking at Jennifer. They both knew who he was talking about and it showed from the smug look on his face. "And I must agree with that statement."

"Lillie's about as wise as a Brujah," Anson retorted.

"She was wise enough to make the San Francisco Toreadors loads of money," Dieter replied. "And her position with the Prince was always assured."

"So, now we're getting to the real issues at hand," Masika said, shaking his head in disgust. "Deiter, this isn't about Lillie...or you're constant longing for her...it's about Justin and right now Justin's position is as Brian's mate. I don't know how much more secure it can get and if you remember, Julian has a habit of switching beds from time to time."

"Such as our Prince," Dieter countered, glancing over to Jennifer again. 

"I say we have a better chance with Julian," Felicia said, finally putting her group's ‘cards on the table'. "Or even Craig."

"This is ludicrous!" Jennifer snapped, standing up.

"This is a decision for the elders, Jen," replied a woman who sat next to Anson. She looked like a rock star, with the right side of her hair shaved to display an artistic tattoo. Wearing sunglasses, she wore leather from head to toe with stilettos that looked like they may have been used as a weapon. 

"This is supposed to be a discussion about the fate of my son, not how to overtake the throne from the Tremere!" Jennifer sat back in her seat, but she was in no way going to keep quiet anymore. "Anneke, you know what they're saying is-"

"I agree," Anneke interrupted. She spoke softly and rhythmically and all were calmed by the sound of her voice. "As your Justicar I must remind all of you that protocol dictates we discuss only the topics at hand..."

"The topic is that Justin should be banished from our Clan," Felicia said.

"Give it a rest, you blowhard," Anson snarled. "It's like we've all forgotten that he's royalty, that he's our Primogen's son, that he's our Prince's mate, that he's our brother. It's not like he meant to get killed and have a Tremere Embrace him. He was dying! Doesn't that make a difference?"

"No," Felicia responded quickly.

"Let's just put it to a vote," Dieter suggested when he saw that Anson was about to reach his limit. "We all know what the decision will be..."

"Maybe we should talk to Justin before we banish him from our Clan forever," Masika reasoned. "Our blood still comes from the same place. We owe him that much, don't you think?"

"No," Felicia retorted.

"Don't be so harsh," a woman smoking a cigarette replied. She sat with the group of conventionalists, who all quieted and listened when she spoke. "I don't see why we don't at least speak to Justin before we cast him out." She looked at her Primogen and gave Jennifer a sweet look, though the underlying hostility was apparent in her smile. "It is the least we can do."

****

The second Sasha walked into The Loft, she was told of Justin's rising. Although she was just elected Primogen for her Clan, it was the best news she had heard all day. After being announced, she walked into the Prince's living quarters and hugged Cash, who was still on duty. Hearing Justin giggle from the bedroom, she laughed then told him to get his little ‘artsy' Toreador ass over here so that she could see him.

"Brujah are always so moody," Justin said, clumsily putting on his pants, but forgoing a shirt. He trotted over to the redhead and hugged her.

"Ew, you're all sweaty," Sasha replied, pushing Justin away from her with a laugh. 

"Sex will do that to you," Brian told her, coming out of the bedroom zipping up his pants. 

"Especially when you don't really stop," Cash added.

Sasha gave her lover a cool smile and asked him, "Hey, wanna get all sweaty?"

"Stop it, you two," Brian said with a smile. When they continued to flirt with each other, he cleared his throat and eyed them suspiciously so they were clear he was serious. "I'm the Prince of Pittsburgh and I officially declare that it is illegal for straight people to suck face in my presence." He made a disgusted face and looked around for a shirt. "Get a fucking room."

"Alright, your Majesty," Sasha sniped, with mock distain. She looked at Cash, then back to Brian and remembered why she was there in the first place. "Got some news your high and mightiness."

"You know who put sent the assassins to kill Justin?" 

"Not exactly, but I'm still working on that," Sasha replied. She wished she had some better news for them, but it was going to take longer than she'd hoped. Which brought her right back to the reason for her visit. "I spoke with my Clan and they sorta elected me their Primogen...that is if you approve."

"You gotta be kidding me," Cash blurted out, in shock. Taking in his lover's worried glance, he added, "How'd that happen?"

"I put the word out on the street that I wanted to officially meet my Clan," she said, opening up her stance so that she faced all three men in the room. "I really just wanted to ask about Justin, like we talked about, Brian, but when I got there, low and behold to my surprise, I find out that my Great Aunt Fifi's got more players in her bingo game." She turned to her lover. "Jesus, Cash, there were only about 30 of us. You've got about as many Gangrels that guard this compound as I do in my whole Clan. Let's not even start with the Tremeres or the Toreadors!"

"Here we go," Brian sighed, putting on his shirt.

"You have a Great Aunt Fifi?" Justin asked.

"No," Sasha replied with a smile. "But, you get the point."

"Alright, Miss Primogen," Brian said as Justin made his way over to him. "I want you to be honest..."

"Shoot."

"How many of your Clan actually have a brains in their heads?" Brian asked, as his lover pulled the shirt he just put on over his head then tossed it across the room. Brian laughed, but he tried to keep his focus on the Brujah as Justin tried to unzip his pants.

"Honestly?" Sasha thought about it and though she didn't really get to talk to all of them individually, she wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt. "‘Bout 17, maybe 18 or 19."

"Fine," Brian replied, hugging Justin just so that the younger man wouldn't try to disrobe him again. "I'll allow an even 20...but any sign that they're uncontrollable and I'll have them all killed."

"Groovy." Sasha was proud of herself. She was a newly appointed Primogen and she already almost doubled her Clan. She wanted to get back to her Clan to give them the good news and was happy to see she was given a good excuse as Justin started to pull off his own pants since Brian prevented him from taking off his. She turned to Cash and asked, "How long have they been at it?"

Cash simply looked at his watch and sighed. It had been so long he had no clue so he shrugged his shoulders. "It's almost morning...wanna turn in for the night?"

Sasha smiled and turned to her Prince and saw Justin slipped down to his knees. Apparently, he'd finally convinced Brian that it was time for another round. Taking Cash's hand in her own, she ignored the formalities of bidding farewell to her Prince and walked out with her lover. But before they left, Cash did his duty and released his post to another guard, who entered the loft for the show.

"Bedroom," Brian said, getting Justin to stand up. His young lover griped, but did as he was told, removing Brian's pants for good measure. 

"Want more..."

"My spoiled little Princess," Brian told him with a sly smile. 

"I can't help it."

"I know," Brian purred, placing small kisses down Justin's neck. He eased the blond on his back and continued to kiss and lick his lover slowly. However it seemed it wasn't enough, so when Justin pawed at him lustfully, Brian grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the bed. "Patience," he said, changing his grip on Justin's wrist. It was then he noticed the gold bracelet his lover wore. "Where'd you get that?"

"Don't know," Justin replied, looking at it. "I thought you gave it to me since it's like yours."

Brian looked at his own two braces and saw that they indeed looked just like Justin's. "Isis must have given it to you," Brian surmised, loosening his grip. "Which means that you better keep it on no matter what."

"OK," Justin answered. "But, I thought you two were fighting."

"We are," Brian agreed. "But she's still my Justicar and in some way, your Sire. She probably wants to protect you as much as I do."

"I promise I won't take it off."

"Good."

"If we have sex right this second...."

****

Isis stormed into a small room where Daedalus stood at a counter making some sort of magical concoction. 

"He's up and fucking!" She announced with glee. "Which means...I see you already know..."

"I do, but we have a small problem," Daedalus informed her, never wavering from his task. "If the braces are in place, I'll only need one more ingredient."

"One more?" Isis gasped. She sighed and plopped into a plush chair. "The braces are in place. But, I have to wonder what other impossible item could you want? I mean I've shelled out more money on this plan than the Queen makes in a bloody year."

"If this was easy to do, then everyone would be doing it," Daedalus reasoned, holding out a piece of paper for Isis to take. "But, the last item is an easy one..."

Isis looked at the paper and smiled. She took a vial Daedalus handed her and left the room assured that her plan would be put into action as soon as possible. "This should teach my spoiled childe a lesson or two."  



	8. Conception

Justin held Brian's hand as they strolled into Babylon. Looking around the large club, he saw groups of Kindred scattered about. Although most were Toreadors, there were a small group of Malkavians and a couple of Ventrue. Of course, there were Tremeres and Gangrels, but they were a part of the Prince's security and Justin was glad for that. He would never trust the Malkavians. The Ventrue, well, the Ventrue reminded him of his father and that made him uneasy, so he pointed them out to his lover.

"Don't worry about it, Princess," Brian told him as they made their way towards the guys, who stood by the bar nursing their drinks. 

Justin felt like a bundle of nerves, though he tried not to show it. Not only was the crowd large, almost a third of the clientele were Kindred and he could feel them looking at him. He squeezed Brian's hand and looked ahead only to see the bane of his existence waving to his mate. 

Michael, a man whom he considered to be an old man trapped in clothes Justin stopped wearing when he was 11. The sight sickened him.

The pit of Justin's stomach rumbled and the rage within him grew so that all pretenses of composure were shot down. The closer they got the worse it felt and he was happy when Brian didn't stand in the open spot Michael had saved for him. Instead, Brian waited for the guards to clear out a table of Toreadors who happen to be sitting nearby. 

Ted and Emmett were glad for the seats, but Michael was less thrilled, especially when Brian motioned for his mate to sit on his lap, thrilling Justin. Em took a seat on one side of Brian and Justin so that it was easier for him to talk to the blond and Cash took the seat on the other side, leaving Michael to sit between Cash and Ted. His discontent with the situation showed.

Brian saw how miserable his best friend was, but really couldn't help him. Not too far from Justin's Embrace, Brian remembered what he had gone through and wanted to do everything possible to make Justin's situation less stressful. So, if Michael was going to sit and pout, he was going to have to do it by himself. 

"Maybe you should dance, Mikey," Brian said as Justin jiggled to the music. "You look like you just ate snatch."

"I'll dance if you come with me," Michael replied, standing up and holding out a hand to Brian. 

"Sounds good," Brian told him, grabbing onto Justin and pushing the boy onto the dance floor, leaving Michael standing with his hand out. "Cash would look awfully silly dancing all by his lonesome."

Cash didn't seem to care either way, but he followed the men out on to the dance floor and danced with the Kine. He didn't look like he was having any fun, but that wasn't his job. His job was to protect the Prince and his mate and to make sure Michael stayed as far from Justin as possible. And in this case, protecting the Prince was easy since every chance Michael got, he twisted or turned towards Brian, who was focusing all of his attention on the young Toreador. 

Finally fed up, Michael stormed off the dance floor leaving Cash to dance by himself, which he didn't seem to mind. Little did Michael know, it just made Cash's job a whole lot easier. Taking a seat next to Emmett, Michael pouted and watched Brian and Justin dance, as they rebuffed any others who tried to cut in.

"I can't believe him," Michael complained, not able to take his eyes away from the couple. "I thought this was supposed to be our night out on the town."

"I think you mistook what he meant by ‘our'," Ted tried to reason. He had always had a crush on Michael and was glad that Brian was finally giving the other man the brush off. Not that there was any chance that Brian would ever settle down with Michael, especially since he was mated to the most persistent young man he'd ever met...and one that had the ability to kick the living shit out of Michael without much effort on his part. 

However, it all seemed lost on Michael. There was something about Brian that he just couldn't let go and maybe never would. "I can't believe Brian's out there dancing with that brat!"

"If that's what you call dancing," Em replied. "He should actually take a moment to watch Justin, maybe then he'd know what rhythm looks like."

Ted laughed, but it was obvious Michael was not amused. "This is serious," Michael said, hoping that one of them would see his side of things. "Have you ever seen Brian this way? Look at him! Something is seriously off there and it has to do with that little snot."

"Something was seriously off before the little snot even came in the picture," Em reminded him, though it fell on deaf ears.

"Maybe that brat did some sorta spell on him," Michael reasoned. "You found that spell book for him. What was he looking for in there?"

"The spell he used was so that Brian would tell the truth about his feelings," Em explained. "But it didn't work, because he needed Tremere blood."

"What if he used another spell?"

"Michael, he doesn't have to use a spell," Emmett snipped, already tired of the conversation. "Because even though Brian's a bastard, he remembers what it was like to be turned into a vampire. I think he's just doing everything possible to make Justin's transition easier. You should try it."

"That's bullshit!"

"The only thing that's bullshit is your attitude," Em replied, softly. He was upset, but yelling wasn't going to accomplish anything. "Justin just died less than two weeks ago and you're already trying to take all of Brian's attention away. If you don't watch out, Justin's going to teach you another lesson about who his mate is."

"Michael, just give this some more time," Ted told him. "You really think Brian's only going to fuck Justin for the rest of his life?"

"This is absurd," Em said, moving his chair so that he could look Michael in the face. "Michael, let me explain something to you. You and Brian will never be an item. I really thought that was true before he turned into a vampire, but this is a fact of life now. He's a vampire and, quite honestly, you don't have the stamina to keep up with him. An army of queens on X couldn't keep up with him."

"You don't know that."

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, honey. You're just jealous Brian stopped feeding from you," Em said, shaking his head with disappointment. "What did you expect? You're just going to have to get over it."

"I wish Justin would've stayed dead."

"Michael!"

As soon as Michael said it, he wished he hadn't. He was sure Emmett was going to give him a piece of his mind, but he was saved when Brian and Justin made their way back towards the group. 

"We're outta here," Brian announced. He motioned to his guards, them pointed to a Kine man staring at them in the corner. One of the guards approached the man and walked with him outside. "Em, you'll be by in the morning?"

"Bright and early," Emmett confirmed. "And possibly tired, since I see a handsome devil eyeing me from over there."

Brian looked back at the man and chuckled, "make it noon then."

"Thanks," Em replied, leaving to meet the man. 

"You just got here," Michael complained, ignoring Justin's glare. 

"See you later Mikey, Ted," Brian told them. Without another word, he turned and walked away with his arm wrapped around Justin.

Michael couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. Brian leaving Babylon before the night had really started. And he left with Justin? This was the last straw.

Michael stormed after the group and caught them before Brian got into his jeep, which Cash was driving. "Brian!"

Brian heard Michael's cry and felt Justin immediately tense up. He turned to his mate and told the young man to stay put then walked up to his best friend. "Mikey, I have to go."

"You just got here," Michael whined. "If Justin wants to leave, let him. That doesn't mean you have to leave too."

"No, Mikey, I have to leave too," Brian replied calmly. "Since you're the one who wished Justin was still dead."

"What?"

"Super hearing?" Brian explained, looking back at Justin who would've killed Michael with his looks if he could have. 

"I didn't mean it..."

"Bullshit," Justin snapped. Using Celerity, he was in Michael's face before anyone had a chance to react. 

"Get in the jeep," Brian ordered, though his mate didn't move. "Justin." He waited for Justin to retreat before he addressed his best friend again. "I'm just going to tell you this once...you know I love you, Mikey, but lay the fuck off. He's in a very strange place right now. And if Justin loses it, I'm not sure if I'll be able to help you."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be," Brian warned. "He's Kindred and in our world, you're food. And it wouldn't take much effort on Justin's part to snap your neck like a fuckin' chicken."

"You'd let him do that?"

"I don't have Celerity," Brian explained. "He could kill you without me even seeing it."

"And you'd do nothing?"

"I didn't say that, Mikey. What I am saying is that you should just find something else to do with your time...what ever happened to that doctor guy?"

"He moved to be with his kid."

"Then find another doctor guy," Brian replied, backing up towards the jeep. "Because this isn't going away."

"What, we're not best friends anymore?"

"Jesus, Mikey," Brian sighed. "We'll always be best friends. You're just going to have to find a mate of your own." He heard Michael say something else, but he didn't listen. Brian just got into the back seat of his jeep where Justin sat and allowed his lover to sprinkle kisses all over his face.

"Did you mean what you said?" Justin asked.

"Of course," Brian replied.

"This is kinda like the beginning for us, isn't it?" 

Brian looked up at his lover and thought about it. "I suppose so."

****

"There is nothing more thrilling than seeing a plan conceived then put into action," Sonny said, sitting in a chair opposite his sire. "By next week, Justin should be yours and the Toreadors will be firmly in your pocket."

"I can't wait," Julian replied, puffing on a cigar. "Justin is the sweetest treat I've ever had the opportunity to taste."

"I'm just glad Cash is so close to Brian," Sonny told him, while he checked his watch. "Cause we couldn't do this without him."

"Indeed," Julian agreed. Seeing his childe check the time, he did so as well. "It's time for you to meet Craig's men." 

"Wish me luck," Sonny said. "Not that I need it. As soon as Craig heard of our plans to get rid of Brian, he was all for it."

"You didn't tell him anything about Justin did you?"

"Hell no," Sonny replied. "He may have disowned his son, but that doesn't mean I want to press any of those paternal buttons. As far as he knows, we're just going to take over the throne. Payment for that, of course, is Brian...preferably alive, but if not...oh, well."

Julian bid his childe farewell, and then sat smoking his cigar, thinking about the future. 

"I'm not bothering you am I?" Lillie asked, strolling into the room. She waited for Julian to say no before she handed him a greeting card. "It's from Justin...to thank you for the card and flowers you sent him."

"You read my note?"

"Yes," Lillie replied boldly. "And quite honestly, I'm getting a little tired of this schoolboy crush you have on this childe."

"How about the schoolgirl crush you have on his mate?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't get too attached to the infant," Lillie snapped. "Caine forbid you fall in love again."

"I have to get close for our plan to work," Julian tried to explain.

"It's not our plan, Julian, it's your plan," Lillie retorted. "And your plan is as worthless to me as is sun block. And quite honestly, it's going to be about as effective."

"What do you mean?"

"You're trying to gain the allegiance of a Toreador who was just Embraced by a Tremere," Lillie laughed. She couldn't believe this was the man whom she had loved for over a century. He seemed so naïve for a former Prince. "Your great plan was conceived in shit and is worth about as much. After today he'll hold no power and when that happens, just know that I'll be laughing at you." 

****  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Justin asked when they walked into the loft. "About the spell thing?"

"Maybe a little," Brian replied, taking his shirt off and tossing on a chair. "But, that was then and this is now...only, if you do it again..."

"I won't," Justin said quickly, removing his shirt and letting it lay where it fell. It seemed like a flurry of clothes was in the air and he was by Brian's side before the older man even had his pants completely unzipped. "Can I help you with that?"

"Can you slow down?" Brian chuckled when there was a knock on the door.

Cash opened it and allowed the Kine man Brian had chosen earlier to enter. He spoke to one of the guards then closed and locked the door after the man had entered. "This is Dez," Cash announced. "He's from Ohio and he's supposed to be on his way to New York tomorrow."

"Hi, Dez," Justin said in between kisses he placed over Brian's chest. "I'm Justin and this..." Kiss. "Is my mate, Brian..."

"Hi," Dez replied as Cash took the man's jacket. 

"So, Dez from Ohio, what are you doing in Pittsburgh if you're supposed to be going to New York?" Cash asked. 

"I'm not really sure," Dez explained. "I took some meth from this guy and somehow I just ended up here...broke with nothing to my name. He totally ripped me off."

"You on meth now?" Cash asked as Justin took of Brian's clothes.

"No money, remember?" Dez told him. "So, are you my date?"

"No," Cash replied sternly. 

"You're ours," Brian said as his lover giggled. "But, for this to work, you have to do something for us first..."

"What's that?"

"Go into the refrigerator..." Brian said. He waited for the man to do so and asked, "Do you see the little white vial with the clear liquid in it?" When Dez said yes, he continued, "That's X. Help yourself."

"I think I just might stay in this town," Dez laughed, happy for some drugs, something he'd been without since his money and belongings had been stolen. He took the drug and placed it back in the refrigerator. "Ohio is like a black hole. I never want to go back there."

"And never see your family again?" Cash asked.

"They don't give a shit about me," Dez replied. 

"Is that so?" Cash said, with a smile that made Dez's heart skip a beat. 

****

Jennifer stormed into her office while a meeting was in progress. "What, may I ask, are you doing?"

"As elders, we are meeting about our Clan," Dieter told his Primogen. "And we feel that Lillie's banishment has gone on long enough, so we asked her here to see if she's worthy...and she is."

"I beg your pardon," Jennifer snapped. She looked at the group, which consisted of Dieter, Felicia, Masika, Anson, a man named Andreas, a woman smoking a cigarette named Tatiana and the Toreador Justicar Anneke. "I've allowed no such thing!"

"What they've done is legal," Anneke said calmly. "According to Toreador law, banishment can be overruled by the elders."

"And I thank the elders for allowing me to come home," Lillie said with a smile. 

"This isn't your home," Jennifer told her.

"It is now," Lillie replied, her grin never wavering.

"Don't be too cocky," Masika said, his face showing his displeasure with the turn of events. "The vote was most definitely not unanimous."

Jennifer looked around the room and felt like she was all alone, for she was the only Royal Blood. "Get out of my seat," she demanded of Dieter, who sat as if it were his own. 

The man simply smiled, but he did not move. "You see? This proves my point," Dieter said, glancing to his compatriots. "Royal Bloods always believe they are better than the rest of us."

"No," Jennifer disagreed. "I just know I'm better than you."

"You only care about what's good for you and the Royal Bloods," Felicia snapped. "Not for our Clan as a whole and you've proven it time and time again."

"That's not so," Anson said on his Primogen's behalf. "Our Clan has lived in prosperity since she has taken over."

"That was when she was married to Craig Taylor," Felicia argued. "What since then? The elders have asked to speak to her son and where is he? We've seen nothing of him."

"I thought we agreed that you would speak to him once the effects of the Embrace wears off," Jennifer said.

"You agreed," Dieter corrected. "How are we supposed to make a decision if he is whoring around with the Prince?"

"It seems you've already made your decision," Jennifer replied. "My son is the future of the Clan."

"Your son...and you are the past," Tatiana said, puffing on her sleek cigarette. She looked at Lillie and smiled. "A relic of the times. Royal Bloods have about as much to do with politics and power as the Queen of England does. We need a ruler who will look out for the Clan, versus a childe that is no longer even part of us." She paused, taking in Jennifer's shocked expression, then continued. "What do you say Lillie? Since you are the eldest of us all, you must know your opinion is highly regarded."

"It seems to me this is the beginning of a brand new era," Lillie said with a smile. 

"Get the hell out of my office!" Jennifer screamed. Her detractors vacated, leaving Anson, Masika and Anneke behind. "How did this happen?"

"They outnumber us," Masika told her.

Jennifer looked to her Justicar and asked, "Can they kick me out?"

"No," Anneke replied. "But, they can kill you."

"They wouldn't do that," Anson said. "Would they?"

"Who's going to stop them?" Jennifer replied, slumping into her chair. "Brian? The Toreadors still outnumber the Tremere."

"And with Justin out of the picture," Anneke added. "Who's to stop Lillie from gaining the position?" 

"Justin," Jennifer sighed. "Oh Caine, it was that bitch! Those Assamites weren't after Brian, they were after Justin!"

"They go against Toreador law by using Toreador law," Anson said. "I bet Lillie promised to get Brian out of the picture and put Julian as Prince instead...or possibly Craig. Our Clan members don't like the way our Prince has been treating Justin."

"So, they banish Justin and hand over the throne to Craig again?!" Jennifer replied in disbelief. "We Toreadors have too much power."

"Is there such a thing?" Masika asked.

"Absolutely," Anneke responded. "Our numbers are too large and should have been decreased long ago, along with the Ventrue...I feel the Prince shows his youth by allowing our numbers to stay as they are."

"He didn't want to alienate us," Jennifer said. "And now it might be his downfall...and my own."

****

After playing and feeding with Dez for a while, Brian ordered Cash to take the man's limp body into another room.

"I think we broke him," Justin replied as he lay naked on the bed. 

"Are you feeling it?" Brian asked of the drug Dez had taken. "I'm feeling it."

Justin replied by using his tongue to trace circles down Brian's chest until ending at his lover's member where he swallowed and sucked until Brian came, then came again. 

"Brian," Justin said, as he wiped cum off of his face with a smile. "Do you feel her? I think I feel her."

"Feel who?"

"Isis," Justin replied, looking around the room.

"You're blowing me and thinking about Isis? Something is wrong with this picture."

"I wasn't thinking about Isis when I was giving you head," Justin said, pouncing on Brian so that he straddled him. "Just now...I think I felt her."

"She's probably back in the building," Brian told him. "She'll be up here in no time to irritate the hell out of me." He looked around the room and only saw Cash reading a magazine. "I don't feel her...and I usually can...all I feel is your hard on bouncing on my chest...which is something we're going to have to take care of..." Brian flipped Justin on his back and lifted his lover's legs over his shoulders. He slowly inserted himself and leaned in for a kiss. "Oh, this feels so good."

Justin simply bucked his bottom upwards in rhythm with Brian's motions, not knowing how long he could keep it up. The effects of the drugs were kicking in full time and his stomach felt like it was on fire. He wasn't sure, but at one point, it seemed as if their bodies had truly become one, melding together like liquid metal. When he came for the first time, it was like fireworks went off all around them, brightening up the room like the sun. Justin even saw little white stars and that dizzy feeling of complete euphoria. 

All Justin knew was that he never wanted Brian to stop. Grunting with every thrust, Justin felt like his body was turning to mush in Brian's grip. He simply pressed his body against Brian's and held on tight as he came a second and third time. Not only did he see fireworks this time, he could almost hear applause from an invisible audience and laughed at the idea. 

It wasn't until Brian came that Justin felt like the whole world was spinning around him, so he grabbed onto his mate tightly and squeezed. This action made Brian thrust in one more time, hitting that spot that made Justin's toes curl until he came one last time.

Completely spent, Justin turned to Brian and hoped that that moment was just as special to his mate as it was to him. They lay together, staring at each other, gasping for air they no longer needed. Justin wanted to say something, anything, but felt that there weren't any words to describe how he felt at that moment. He wondered if Brian felt the same and got his answer when his mate leaned over and kissed him so sweetly, he almost tasted the sugar. 

Justin could be with a hundred men a thousand times and he just knew that this was it. This was the man he was meant for. And he would stand by this man's side until the day he was no more.   



	9. A Woman's Power

Justin woke up looking into Brian's eyes and wondered if his lover felt the same euphoria he had since the night before. He wasn't sure if it was the drugs or if it was his new immortality, but something inside of him tingled so much it made him giggle. He thought Brian would laugh at him, but his mate surprised him by leaning over and kissing him sweetly.

"Hey," Brian whispered.

"Hey, yourself," Justin replied, smile as infectious as ever. He sat up, straddled his lover and looked down into Brian's eyes. "You don't have to say anything back, cause I know you won't, but you know how much I love you don't you?"

"Of course," Brian chuckled as sure of himself as he always was. 

"And you know-"

"What?"

"What's that?" Justin asked, looking over at a jar that had not been there the day before. 

Brian looked back at the jar, and then looked around the room to several others like it. "Canopic jars."

"What?"

"Canopic jars," Brian repeated, sitting up, though his lover didn't budge from his spot on his lap. "You've seen them before...from the movie The Mummy."

"Brendon Fraiser's hot," Justin mentioned in jest, though upon further examination he recognized the jars. "That's what that nasty guy was looking for? To save his girlfriend?"

"Canopic jars were used in the mummification of pharaohs and other important people in ancient Egypt," Brian explained. "Before the person was mummified, someone took out their internal organs and placed them in those types of jars so that they were protected in the afterlife...you know what that means don't you?"

"Fucking is protected, even in the afterlife?"

"Possibly," Brian chuckled. "But, it also means that Isis was here."

"I knew it!" Justin gasped. "I told you she was here! You didn't believe me!"

"I didn't care," Brian corrected, shifting his lover so he sat on his groin. "I was thinking of other things."

"I'm glad you were," Justin giggled, leaning down for a kiss. 

Brian returned the kiss, and then called out to his bodyguard, "Cash!"

"He'll be on duty in a few minutes, your majesty," another guard replied. "Do you want me to see if he's here?"

"Wait," Brian said. "Did you see Isis here?"

"No, sir."

"Get him," Brian demanded, not bothering to remove his lover from his lap. It pushed his buttons that Isis was there and no one bothered to tell him. How was he supposed to run a city when he seemingly knew so little? When Cash came inside, he looked up with a smile and asked, "Was Isis here last night?"

Cash looked at his Prince and felt uneasy. "Yeah, but since she's your-our Justicar, I didn't think it was a problem."

"It isn't," Brian replied. Of course, no one would announce Isis...she was the Tremere Justicar and no one really believed that she and Brian's falling out was anything serious. "But, next time she comes, stop her."

"You're joking, right?" Cash asked. He knew Isis' power and, although he thought of himself as a strong vampire, he knew his own limits. Challenging a Justicar well over six hundred years old wasn't at the top of his list of things to do. 

Brian thought about it and knew he was asking too much. "Just tell her I said I wanted to see her, alright?"

"Done," Cash conceded. "I'll tell the men."

"Hold on, I'll come with you," Brian said, moving Justin from his lap and sliding off the bed. He slipped on his pants and zipped them as his lover sat naked moaning that he wanted to make love again. "Later, Princess. Isis is up to something and I have to find out what the fuck it is."

"When are you coming back?" Justin asked.

"Soon," Brian answered before leaving to figure out what his sire had up her sleeve. 

**** 

"They say it's like entering a new life altogether and that even breathing is different," Michael told Emmett as they sat in their apartment. "Kinda like Brad Pitt in Interview With a Vampire."

"What does it matter?" Emmett asked, tired of the conversation. Since Brian paid him to watch over Justin to make sure the blond didn't get bored, he had had his fill of vampire conversations. So, while he was at home, he liked to talk about other things...only his roommate had other ideas. "You're a ghoul...not Kindred. Ghouls are lunch...Kindred eat lunch."

"But, what if I was a vampire?"

"Then you'd be dead," Emmett replied, wondering where this discussion was going. "But, you're not dead and you're not a vampire, so why even talk about it?"

"I could be a vampire if Brian Embraced me," Michael reasoned. 

"Stop!"

"No, really," Michael said, going to the table and picking up a book. "I've been reading the Book of Nod and it pretty much says that as a ghoul, we are revered amongst Kindred."

"Stop talking like that-you're not really a ghoul."

"I am so," Michael argued. "And so are you..."

"I am not."

"Has Justin fed from you?"

"He has, but I've never fed from him," Emmett told Michael. "And I'm sure you've never drank any of Brian's blood, have you?" When Michael didn't answer, Emmett repeated himself. "Well, have you?"

"No."

"Then you're not a ghoul," Em said, hoping that would end the conversation, only to have Michael try to argue his case some more. "Stop it already..."

"But, I am a part of the Tremere brood," Michael continued. "And as a part of the brood, I can ask to be Embraced."

"Sweetheart, think outside the box," Emmett sighed. "You're just jealous Brian's paying his mate more attention than you. And honestly, it's sad and pathetic."

"Don't you want to be immortal?"

"Honey, I am," Em replied with all confidence. Of course he didn't mean it literally, but if a state of mind meant anything, he would most definitely live forever. 

"I mean for real."

"You're forgetting one thing," Emmett reminded him. "Justin's immortal as well and he'll always be a part of Brian's life as his mate."

"But, Justin was Embraced by Isis," Michael said with a smile. "Not by Brian. Once the effects of the Embrace has worn off, Justin becomes a childe of Isis, leaving Brian all alone."

"Michael, you're reaching..." Em laughed. To him, this was borderline insane. "And if you think Justin's just going to sit back and allow it...you're also sadly mistaken..."

"No, I'm smart," Michael retorted, holding up the Book of Nod. "And I've done my homework."

****  
  
"Princess," Brian said, walking into his loft. He saw his young lover sleeping on the bed and joined him.

"Hey," Justin yawned, reaching up for a hug. "I thought you and Cash were seeing what Isis is up to."

"She's not here," Brian replied, leaning in for a kiss. "So I thought we could..."

"We can do anything you want to," Justin replied, removing Brian's clothing.

"I should tell the guard to leave..."

"Is this a test?" Justin asked, sitting up. A little taken back by the request he took a second look at his lover and felt his aura. Having been tricked by more than one Assamite, he didn't want to make the same mistake again. "There's something wrong isn't there?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"Brian, don't lie, I can feel the change in you," Justin said, wanting to get on with the sex, but not being able to. When he looked at his mate, he saw Brian, he sensed Brian, but the smell...something was just a little off. 

"You can't really feel the change..."

"Change, what change?"

"Do you want to feel it?" Brian asked, licking the side of Justin's neck. "Or do you want to talk about it?"

"Mmm," Justin answered, leaning back as Brian licked down Justin's neck. He wasn't sure what Brian was up to, but his body was screaming for his mate to be inside of him. Even the thought of prolonging sex was too much for him to handle. His body cried for Brian and the longer they were apart, the more he wanted...needed his lover. 

"You have to do something for me first, though..."

"Don't tease me."

"I'd never do that, my sweet," Brian replied, bringing out a small vial from his pant pocket. He handed the vial to Justin and told him, "Drink this."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise," Brian said, lying next to Justin on the bed. As Justin looked at the multicolored liquid, Brian slowly unzipped his pants, stopping before revealing too much. When it looked like Justin wasn't going to drink, he began to zip up his pants again.

"Alright," Justin sighed, opening up the vial. He swallowed the liquid and coughed when he tasted the nauseating fluid. "Ewww..."

"It's for us, my sweet," Brian tried to explain and when Justin looked at him questioningly, he simply slipped off his pants and smiled. 

"Just as long as that's for me," Justin replied, leaning down to take his mate's member in his mouth.

"No," Brian said, stopping him. He apparently wasn't in the mood for fellatio, so he quickly positioned himself at the blonde's entrance and lifted Justin's leg over his shoulder. "I have to go back soon..."

"Anything you want," Justin answered, a little taken aback, but ready for anything. He figured he'd speed up the pace, so he moved Brian inside of him and grabbed hungrily for a kiss. "Anytime."

**** 

"I've got news," Sasha said, winking at Cash before addressing Brian. 

"It better be good," Brian sighed, looking over the books in his library. He wanted to know what the hell Isis was up to, and because he couldn't speak to his sire, he researched from her books. "I'm bored shitless..."

"It's not," Sasha replied, sitting in the chair next to Brian. He hadn't given her permission to do so, but it was obvious she didn't care. "In fact, it's the worst news I could give you."

"Spit it out curly top."

"Those Assamites weren't out to assassinate you," Sasha said in all seriousness. "They were out to assassinate Justin. They wanted him dead...as in not to be Embraced dead."

"Why the fuck would anyone want to do that?" Brian asked. When he said the words out loud, he immediately knew the answer to his own question. "Succession."

"Exactly," Sasha agreed. 

"Not Jen," Brian said, convinced Justin's mother had nothing to do with any attempts on his mate's life. He slammed his book on the table and paced the floor, frantic to know what chaos was surrounded him even at this moment. "Who the fuck-"

"You know that answer," Sasha told him. 

"I can't fucking believe the Toreadors would kill their own Royal Blood," Brian said in shock. Suddenly, his safe spot within his own Clan seemed vulnerable. 

"Believe it," Sasha sighed. "That's not the only problem...you wouldn't believe what other shit I found out through the grapevine..."

"About what?" Brian asked, wondering what other disaster await him.

"About my dear great, great, great...oh, whatever...Julian," Sasha answered, looking over to Cash.

"Spill..."

****

Brian strolled out of the loft and across the street with a guard following him. As soon as he got inside the Luna quarters, his face changed back to its natural form and Julian was himself again. When the guard that followed him turned to Sonny, Julian opened up the front door and threw out a pouch in front of the guards there. He chanted a few words which caused smoke to rise from the pouch then he went back into his room. 

Julian and Sonny sat on a sofa and waited. A few seconds later, the guards checked in on the Ventrue men, then locked the door as they left. "They'll remember nothing," Julian said, smiling at Sonny.

"I'm sure you'll remember everything," Sonny laughed. "I'm gonna live forever, but there are some things I never need to see...and you and the kid was one of them..."

"It was a beautiful thing," Julian said. "And it would've been better if I had been myself."

"Literally," Sonny snorted. "At least our plan is done...so I don't have to look at some shit like that again..."

"You might," Julian replied, lighting a cigar. "When I take the throne, Justin'll be by my side..."

****

"I know," Jennifer said as she spoke on the phone. "I found out earlier and I was going to warn you...though you should be taking care of my son anyway." She listened as she looked through a stack of papers on her desk. "Well, do what you need to do, Brian, I understand. Trust me, I won't be offended...in fact..." 

Jennifer stopped when she heard her door open and sighed when she saw Masika and two guards, one male, one female, walk in. "I have to go, there's a lot of commotion going on around here," she said. "Just do what we talked about and everything will be OK."

Jennifer hung up the phone and looked at the female guard and ordered the woman to secure the building. "We don't know how long we have until other assassins are sent," she told them, taking out the folder she had been looking for. When she turned to speak to Masika, she saw that the guard had not done as he was told. "Secure the grounds! If they get in here, we'll be dead soon after!"

"My lady," the female guard began as she approached the Toreador Primogen. 

"Stay as you are," Jennifer snapped, feeling uneasy having to move away from her own bodyguard. 

"My lady, the grounds are secure," the female guard told her, still approaching.

"She said, stay as you are," the male guard said, grabbing the other guard by the shoulder. He thought she would take a step back, but instead he got an elbow to the gut.

Jennifer moved to the side as her guards battled each other. She and Masika watched as the female guard took the upper hand, breaking her enemy's arm then staking him in the heart before he had a chance to scream out for help. 

"That was a mistake," Jennifer gasped, moving backwards. She felt around for a weapon, but found nothing...nothing but her guards smile. "Masika..."

Masika merely smiled at her and she knew she had been had. 

"Show your face, coward," she snarled, holding her head up high. 

The face that once was Masika turned into an Assamite and they stood standing face to face. "You are of Royal Blood," the Assamite said. "It is an honor to kill your kind...so I will make it quick."

"You have no honor."

"Your Clan has no honor..."

Jennifer laughed, though there was nothing funny about her situation. "Sadly...I'll give you that..."

****

"Brian!" Justin yelled, storming into the conference room. "My mom, I can't feel her anymore!"

"That's because she is dead, my boy," Lillie answered from the conclave table where she sat across from Brian. Also at the table were Justine and several of the Toreador elders. "And a sad thing it is as well..."

"No," Justin cried, not wanting to believe what he knew was true. 

"It's true," Lillie replied, trying to look sympathetic, yet failing miserably. 

"Brian..." Justin sobbed, going to his lover and falling into his arms. 

"We'll talk later, Brian," Lillie said, standing up. "As Primogen, I have several other requests to make about-"

"What!?" Justin gasped, turning his attention towards the much older Toreador. 

"The Toreador elders have come here to inform us of the new Primogen," Justine clarified, though it appeared she was about as pleased with the situation as either Brian or Justin was. 

"That can't be," Justin replied in shock. "You're not Royal Blood. I'm the next in line..."

"That would be if you were still considered a Toreador," Lillie answered, trying not so smile. "But, since you were Embraced by a Tremere, you have been expelled from the Toreador Clan. You're lucky the Prince is kind enough to take you in and accept you into his Clan."

"We Tremeres are civilized," Justine snickered. "We don't outcast our own. Especially those closest to Caine."

"Which is a good thing since Justin is one of you now," Lillie replied with a confident smile. She approached Brian to kiss his ring, but backed up when Justin growled. Keeping with formalities, she instead bowed her head, then turned and left, her heels clicking on the wooden floors as she left.

"Why?!" Justin screamed, standing up and thrashing his arms about to no one in particular. "Why did they have to kill her? Why?!" He looked at Brian, and fell to the floor, gasping for air he no longer needed. "Why did you agree? You didn't have to accept her as Primogen! You could've said no!"

"They outnumber us five to one," Justine reasoned, though she knew it made no difference to the boy. "They didn't exactly give us a choice."

"Do something!"

However, there was nothing anyone could do at this point. So, Brian sat on the floor next to his mate and held Justin in his arms. He rocked back and forth as Justin sobbed and promised, "We'll get her, Princess. I promise; we'll make that bitch pay."

"I want her dead!" Justin cried. "I want...I want...I want my mom back...I want my mommy...I want my mommy!"  



	10. Terror

_Regimentation and hierarchy go hand in hand with the Tremere Clan - or so outsiders believe. Other vampires suspiciously paint the Tremere as a unified lockstep chain of command with harsh rules, punishments and authoritarian dogma. Given their apparent unity, the Tremere certainly seem like just such a monolithic pyramid._  
-Clanbook Tremere  
Inside the Pyramid  


Brian sat at his conclave table with Justine and Lazarus going over the affairs of the city. Although he had been working all day, Brian had no desire to go back upstairs to his loft. He knew what he would find and spending the evening with a solemn Justin was draining him mentally. There was only so much nurturing he was capable of, especially now that he was dead. 

Brian had taken care of Justin (with Emmett's help) ever since Jennifer was murdered a month before, but at this point he wasn't sure what else he could give. He needed a break, but with Justin so needy and running the city without Isis, he was exhausted. And going upstairs to cuddle instead of having hot sex was getting on his last good nerve. Brian leaned back in his seat and sighed. 

"We're done for now," Brian said, rubbing his eyes. "You're both dismissed."

"You should get some rest," Justine told him, obviously concerned for her Prince. She knew ruling the city was difficult at such a young age, but without a Justicar or one's Sire, it was almost impossible. 

"No can do," Brian replied, pointing to Sasha. The Brujah sat with Stanislava, waiting for the Prince to meet with her. "I have duties..."

"Then I'll stay with you," Justine offered as Lazarus got up and walked out of the conference room. She smiled at Brian softly and squeezed his hand. "We'll get rid of the strumpet, and then you can get some sleep."

"I heard that," Sasha called out from the waiting room. She poked her head inside the room and walked in when she saw Brian crack a smile. "Just coming by to give you an update."

"Shoot," Brian sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like Sasha, in fact he was fond of the girl, but the responsibilities were getting to him. He needed some time to himself. 

"The Brujah fledglings are working out real well," Sasha said, sitting in a chair without properly addressing Brian or his Primogen. However the Prince and Justine were well used to the Brujah's questionable manners and thought them funny, though a bit rude. "But, those fucking Toreadors are getting on my last nerve. They're overprotective of the worst of them and it isn't easy to kill the ones on your list...though we bagged three fledglings and two Caitiffs."

"That's not good enough," Justine said, knowing exactly what Brian was thinking. "The order was for 22 dead Toreadors."

"We're trying," Sasha sighed. "But, those fuckers are keeping their Clan under lock and key...they know that the Brujah and the Gangrel are after them."   
  
"We were so worried about Julian when we should have been watching that bitch Lillie," Brian snapped, standing up so abruptly he knocked his chair over. 

"I can't believe those sons of bitches are protecting even the worst of Toreadors and they wouldn't even protect their own Primogen...or their Royal Blood!" Justine complained. "It's damn right uncivilized."

"What I can't believe is that Lillie has the brass balls to come here and kiss your ass," Sasha said, shaking her head in disgust. "I even told her she had a better chance of winning the lottery than fucking you, Bri."

"I still can't believe she's on that trip," Brian chuckled. "I even fucked this Ravnos trick right in front of her and she still wanted to have a ‘quiet dinner alone'. I almost let him fuck me, just so I could see the look on her face...of course I didn't, but it might have been worth it."

"She's got something up her sleeve," Sasha warned.

"She thinks you're a nut for her to crack," Justine suggested.

"The only nuts Brian has are the ones in his head," Sasha chuckled, "and the ones in his mouth."

"That's where I like ‘em," Brian replied with a smile. He removed a paper from a file and handed it to the Brujah Primogen. "That's the list of Ventrue whose numbers are up. I want them a pile of dust ASAP."

"Oh, shit," Sasha laughed as she looked at the sheet. "There's got to be at least 30 here."

"There will be more," Justine told her. "So your Prince has allowed you 10 more Embraces."

"I'm gonna be so popular," Sasha giggled. She got up and began to walk out the door when she remembered something else she wanted to bring up to Brian. "By the way, is Justin alright, cause he looks...I dunno...sick. And vampires don't get sick unless they're poisoned or something. He poisoned?"

"Lazarus is looking into it," Brian replied.

"Lazarus is an asshole," Sasha remarked, opening the door to leave, only to bump into Michael. "Watch where you're going human. Don't you know it's rude to barge in when the Prince is in a meeting?"

"Sorry," the Kine man replied, walking in when Brian motioned for him to sit down. 

"Apologies, Your Majesty," Stanislava said to Brian. "He slipped through when we were disarming Masika, a Toreador elder."

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Brian asked. When his head of security shrugged her shoulders, he told her to escort in the Toreador elder, along with more Tremere guards. 

When Masika came into the conference room, he knelt in respect and kissed the Prince's insignia ring. He waited for Brian to give him permission to sit, so when the Prince didn't he asked to speak.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" Brian asked, his mood darkening by the moment. 

"Because you are my Prince and I am your servant," Masika began. 

Though his words were honorable, Brian didn't seem moved. "Like you were Jennifer's servant..."

"I was," Masika pleaded, taking off his jacket to expose a black armband. "Those of us that mourn our true Primogen wear these, My Lord. I understand that you're trying to taper off our numbers, which, by the way, is something Jennifer was considering when she was murdered. We think that's the reason others allowed for her demise and may I assure you that I would have rather died than to kill my Primogen...it's a disgrace on our Clan."

"You can say that again," Sasha sniped. 

"However, My Lord," Masika continued. "If you feel it necessary, those of us aligned to our former Primogen will die if that is what you desire. You are our Prince."

"Sasha," Brain said, getting the Brujah's attention. "Masika here's going to take you to a stash of unwanted Toreadors, aren't you, Masika?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"And for that I'll spare your life," Brian told him. "And maybe, if you're a good boy, the lives of your pals with the questionable fashion accessories." Brian gave him a forced smile then snapped, "Now get the fuck out of my face."

Brian waited for Sasha and Masika to leave before turning his attention to Michael. 

"I need to talk to you alone," Michael said, motioning to Justine and the numerous numbers of guards. 

"We are alone," Brian replied, which made Justine chuckle. "Speak now or forever hold your piece."

"Brian," Michael, whined, but it had no effect. All Brian did was dismiss most of the guards. Justine stayed where she sat. When Michael saw that he wasn't going to get his way, he took a deep breath and asked Brian what had been on his mind for quite some time. "I want you to Embrace me."

Brian immediately glanced over to Justine and they laughed.

"I'm not joking!"

"I know," Brian chuckled. He wanted to sit down, but he knew if he did, he probably wouldn't get back up and he needed to sleep. Although he looked annoyed by the request, it was clear it wasn't unexpected. "Look, Mikey, you don't have a clue what you're asking me. Because if you had, you wouldn't be asking."

"I know as a member of your brood," Michael said. "I have a right to ask."

"That you do," Brian sighed. "And I know what you're getting at, but if you had done your homework, you'd know this isn't the way to get what you want."

"I know what I want," Michael said flatly.

Brian took a deep breath instead of arguing with his best friend. He was just too tired. "I don't want to hear shit from Deb, she'd try and kill me, if I Embraced you."

"I'm an adult and can make my own decisions," Michael complained. "I want you to Embrace me."

"I'll think about it," Brian replied, walking towards the exit. Almost an afterthought, he turned to Justine and told her, "Tell him what he needs to know...I'm going to bed...it's almost fucking noon...way past my bedtime." He turned to Michael one last time before leaving. "Come see me after the chit chat."

****

"I can't believe that fucking bitch fucked up our plans yet again," Sonny snapped, pacing in front of his Sire, who sat in his apartment prison. "She didn't even warn us!"

"Lillie's off in her own world," Julian replied, seemingly unaffected by their set backs. "And apparently we're not a part of her plans."

"Bitch," Sonny said, unable to stop his movement. "One day I'm going to take great pleasure in killing her."

"Be my guest."

"The worst part is that our plan is going to cause us more grief than it does good," Sonny sighed, feeling helpless and hating every second of it. As a former policeman, he was used to having control and now that he had none, he had resorted to pacing and planning find some sort of power. "In fact, it'll probably just get us killed."

"It would be worth it," Julian told his childe. "And in a strange sort of way, Lillie's plan helped our own..."

"How's that?"

"Justin and I have been corresponding since his mother's death," Julian replied with a smile. 

"Don't forget about those sweet romantic lunches," Sonny said sarcastically, not amused by his Sire's apparent lusting for the boy.   
  
"I haven't," Julian replied. He knew his childe's utter distaste for his relationship with Justin, but it didn't bother him. Even though Sonny was pig headed, he was also loyal. "But, I've already thought of a spin, we hadn't even considered before...one more efficient than the one we originally had in mind."

"Can we please have a plan that doesn't include that kid?" Sonny pleaded, knowing full well his sire had his mind set. 

"Trust me, Sonny," Julian laughed. "I have a mission for you..."

"I'm not fucking any guys, no matter how plump their asses are," Sonny snickered.

"Well, last time I checked, the Ventrue Primogen was a woman..."

****

Brian heard the sounds of vomiting the moment he walked up the stairs. He rushed inside to see Cash standing by the bathroom door, watching over Justin. 

"How many times has he thrown up today?" Brian asked.

"Just this once," Cash replied as Justin flushed the toilet. 

"He knew I was coming," Brian sighed, slumping onto his bed. 

"I heard that," Justin said, wiping his mouth with a towel. "I have to get something to drink."

While Justin retrieved a soda for himself, Brian began to disrobe. "Justin, I want you to go see Lazarus later on..."

"What for?" Justin asked after drinking from his soda.

"Because you're sick..."

"I'll be fine."

"Justin," Brian replied sternly. He was too tired to argue with his young lover, so he made himself very clear. "You're sick...and let me remind you about this simple fact: Vampires don't get sick. Since we sent the healer back to Texas, Lazarus has called for the Nosferatu healer who will check you out."

"Brian, I'm fine," Justin began, only to feel his stomach churn. 

Justin ran to the bathroom quickly and started to throw up as soon as he got there. When he was finished, he sat on the floor and looked up at Brian, taking a towel his mate handed to him. Justin was trying to stay strong, be even he had to admit when enough was enough. 

"Alright," Justin conceded, taking the hand Brian offered him. 

Justin fell into Brian's arms and was happy when his lover hugged him back. 

"What is that?" Brian asked, looking around the room. 

"What's what?"

"I dunno," Brian replied, taking a step back from Justin so that he could take his pants off. He glanced over to Justin and saw that his mate wasn't going to offer to help. He was happy about that because he was so tired, but there was another part of him that was bothered by it. He worried that, somehow, Justin may have lost his insatiable drive for sex - that he might, Caine forbid, become frigid! Not that he didn't have other toys to play with, but he had to admit, Justin was his favorite. Even he couldn't deny his link to the boy. "I just thought I heard...I dunno...ticking..."

"You hear it too?" Justin asked, looking around the room for the sound.

"It's faint," Brian said. "Like a time bomb or something..."

"Cash!"

"I'm looking," Cash replied, immediately stalking around the loft listening with his keen sense of vampiric hearing. After searching the entire loft, he shook his head. He couldn't find it. "Where did you hear it?"

"In the bedroom," Brian said, slowly pacing the floor listening for the sound. "But, I can't hear it anymore...I am pretty tired, though." 

"You should go to sleep then," Justin told his mate. He looked around the room one more time and tried to focus on where the sound was coming from. Although he still heard it, he didn't want to alarm Brian more than he already had. He decided that he'd just go to Lazarus and have the Tremere elder and the Nosferatu help him.

****

"You want Brian to Embrace you because you want him to love you?" Justine asked, cutting right to the chase. "And I'm here to tell you that it doesn't work that way."

"I know that," Michael said, wishing he didn't have to talk to this woman. "What I do know is that I'm powerless against everyone...that crazy vampires can kidnap me at will, that I'm nothing but a meal and that even that brat Justin can kick my ass."

"I never liked life as a human," Justine replied. "But, that is what being Kine is all about. Although you do have ulterior motives for wanting to be Embraced..."

Michael didn't say anything. He knew she was fully aware of his desire for Brian, hell, everyone was, but he wouldn't give her the pleasure of saying that out loud. 

"I'm going to tell you a little story," Justine began, much to Michael's dismay. "It's a story about me and my childe, Merill. You see, Merill and I loved each other dearly. Back in our times, our love was forbidden, so when I was Embraced into Kindred, I went to Merill and Embraced him, so that we could be together forever. But, of course, it never works out that way. I have to admit that we were very happy for a while, but in the end it can never work out."

"What about Justin and Brian?" Michael asked, not believing one word the woman said. 

"Exactly," Justine replied. "The twist to that is that they're mated. But, you see how distant they can become with each other."

"If Justin weren't around..."

****

Julian saw Justin walking back to The Loft and called out to him. He was annoyed that he had to be followed by guards at all times, but felt that in the end good things would come to those who waited. And he had waited quite some time for Justin to return from the building next door.

"How are you feeling today?" Julian asked. 

"Still queasy," Justin replied.

"I was hoping that we could have lunch," Julian said with a smooth smile. "I was thinking about maybe Japanese-"

"I can't," Justin told him, already beginning to back away. He was beginning to feel sick again and would hate to throw up all over Julian, especially when the Ventrue was being so sweet. "I have to go...maybe we can meet for dinner?"

"Sounds good," Julian replied, watching as Justin turned and run away. He moved to follow, only to have his guards prevent him. No longer able to meet with Justin, he was forced back into his apartment prison until further notice.

Justin ran into The Loft and threw up in a plant right inside the door. He wiped his mouth and shooed away the guards that tried to help him. He wished Cash could have gone with him to see Lazarus. Cash was always a gentleman and allowed him to throw up in peace but he supposed everyone needed an occasional break. 

Instead of taking the elevator up, Justin decided to walk up the stairs. The movement seemed to help and anything that helped was worth doing at that point. As he walked past the third floor he saw Michael making his way up to the top floor and most likely to see Brian. If he hadn't been sick already, the sight would have made him throw up.

"Brian's sleeping," Justin said, quickly moving past Michael then stopping in front of the older man. "Come back to visit some other time."

"Fuck you," Michael snapped. "Brian told me to come see him."

"I don't care what Brian said," Justin lamented. "Go away!"

"Last time I checked Brian was the Prince and you were...oh wait; you're nothing but a vampire who was kicked out by his own Clan."

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you," Michael yelled, trying to move past Justin, but getting nowhere.

"I'm the Prince's mate-"

"Mating also has fucking," Michael interrupted. "And since you're not even good for that nowadays, maybe you should change your title to Undead Pillow, because as far as I know Brian gets his kicks elsewhere."

"Well, I know it's not with you!"

"Now we finally have something in common," Michael told him, pointing a finger in Justin's face. 

"Human slime," Justin snarled. 

"Bitter boy," Michael snapped. "So sad Brian never had a chance to Embrace you. How does it feel to be Isis' little boy...next thing you know you'll be eating pussy!"

Justin was at his limit and he felt the vomit rise and he tried to push it back. Instinctively he gasped for air he no longer needed and began to cry when his stomach rumbled. He saw Michael's smug face and ordered, "Kick him out of the property! Now!"

"You can't do that," Michael said, as one of Justin's guards grabbed him and tugged him down the stairs. 

"How much you want to bet?"

****

Crying, Justin ran into his loft then into the bathroom where he threw up. He leaned his head against the porcelain completely spent and sobbed. When the worst of it was over, he wiped his tears away and flushed the toilet. Someone handed him a towel and he took it and wiped is mouth. When he looked up, he saw Brian, who handed him a soda, which he drank from.

"Thanks..."

"You should come to bed," Brian told him, helping Justin to his feet. 

"I kicked Michael out of the building," Justin said. He waited for Brian to start yelling and was happy that his mate didn't seem to care.

"Don't worry, I'll hear it from him later..."

"He was being such an asshole," Justin relayed, tears starting to fall again. "He said that I was nothing and that I was going to start fucking women because Isis Embraced me, not you...then you know what he said?!"

"What?"

"I was an undead pillow!" Justin sobbed, falling into Brian's arms.

Brian wanted to laugh, but he knew better. Justin was already hysterical and laughing was only going to make it worse. "I'll take care of it," Brian said, getting into bed and pulling Justin with him. He cuddled his mate in his arms until Justin's sobbing ceased and the younger man feel asleep. 

Brian sighed, what he wouldn't do for some sleep. He closed his eyes and tried, but was interrupted by the phone. He picked it up and checked Justin, a little jealous the phone ringing didn't wake him. "Yeah? What do you have for me, Lazarus? Say that again...what? Say that one more time, because I think I heard you wrong. That's what I thought you said, and in case you're wondering that's impossible. What? How the fuck...excuse me? I suggest you get your ass over here and explain it to me in person." Brian slammed down the phone, which woke Justin.

"Huh?"

"Go back to sleep, Princess," Brian replied, holding onto Justin tightly. He wasn't sure what he looked like, not that he could tell by looking in a mirror, but fear would probably be a good description. Terror would probably be a better one.   


 


	11. Childe

_We might as well admit right here that the good guys don't always come out on top. Like medicine, what we practice isn't an exact science, and because of the stakes involved, our losses can be as devastating to us, knowing that the predator is still at large, waiting to spring again. Predators come in many forms and guises, and they're all dangerous. Despite our dedication, despite our own obsession, we don't always get them._

_-John Douglas, retired FBI Criminal Profiler_  
Obsession  


Brian heard a faint ticking in his dreams. Or his nightmares, whatever the case may be. Surrounded by darkness and heat, he saw himself running, then stopping to see a large clock on the wall, ticking and ticking, but suddenly he wasn't afraid anymore. Why should he be? He was a vampire and vampires were immortal. The clock was merely a piece of ornamentation, hardly worth a second thought. Drifting from his dreams to reality he was startled by a slight pain in his neck. Wondering how he could feel pain in his dreams, Brian forced his eyes open and through a haze, he saw the top of Justin's head. 

"Wha-?"

"Sorry," Justin replied, wiping his mouth of Brian's blood. "I got hungry..."

"Jesus, Justin," Brian sighed, sitting up and looking around. 

"You're mad," Justin began, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"I'm not mad," Brian said. He then quickly pressed his lips against Justin's, knowing that was the only way the younger man would completely believe him. "Just a little startled, that's all."

"I was soooo hungry..."

"We have ghouls...or take a bite out of Emmett," Brian told him, forcing his eyes to stay open. He was still so tired. 

"I needed you," Justin replied softly, as if the words might upset Brian. At that point, he wasn't so sure they wouldn't. 

"You have me, Princess," Brian replied, standing up and walking away from Justin.

"Lazarus is here," Justin told him, leaning back in the bed. When he did, he pushed off the blankets to expose his tummy. "He's waiting downstairs for you, but I don't want you to go."

"He can wait for now...we both should eat first." Brian saw Cash and ordered his security guard to have a minion fetch a ghoul for him and Justin to feed from. 

"I don't want to eat from a ghoul," Justin protested, tossing a pillow Brian's way. His mate turned and when he did, he saw the blond's exposed flesh calling to him. "Just you." 

Justin sat up and was moving towards Brian when his stomach began to rumble again. He was at the toilet throwing up before Brian even had a chance to ask him how he felt. 

"Oh, Princess," Brian sighed.

"What do you expect?" Emmett asked, walking into bedroom. "Eating you would make me throw up."

"Fuck," Brian hissed, turning to Emmett. He quickly put on his clothes, and then turned his attention back to Justin. Seeing his young lover still ill, he turned his attention to Em. "And I pay you for what?"

"Well, the last few days, you've been paying me to wipe the chunks from Princess' chin," Emmett replied, waving the towel he had in his hand. "Before that we used to just sit around, watch movies and name all the ways you're an asshole...we were on number 398 when he started getting sick."

"I'm glad my money isn't going to waste," Brian said, rolling his eyes. "Although, if you're only on 398..."

Emmett passed by Brian and handed Justin the towel. "You want something to drink, honey?"

"Soda, please," Justin moaned. He hugged the toilet until Brian picked him up and took him to the bed. "Stay..."

"You know I can't," Brian whispered, kissing Justin softly on his forehead. "But I'll be back before you know it."

"Don't leave me," Justin said, beginning to cry again.

"I'll be here, sweetie," Em said, brining in a soda for the sick boy.

"I want Brian," Justin sobbed.

"Poor baby..."

"Stay," Justin pleaded as Brian tried to walk away. Only Justin had other plans in mind. He grabbed hold of Brian's pants and unzipped them before the Tremere even noticed Justin had moved. "I want to feed..."

Brian tried to stop Justin when he thought about what he was doing. Stop Justin from giving him a blow job. Now that just didn't make any sense, so he lay back on the bed and allowed Justin to do his will. What could he do? The poor boy was sick. 

****

"It isn't fair!" Michael complained as Ted listened. "That brat gets everything he wants!"

"I'm not sure getting killed was on his list of things to do," Ted told his friend, but Michael wasn't listening. "Neither was having his mother murdered..."

"How long is everyone going to keep bringing that up?"

"So, when I die, you're just gonna forget me?" Deb asked, entering the downstairs loft where the two men were chatting. "Go on with your merry life while I rot?!"

"That's not what I meant," Michael told his mother. "I just meant-"

"I know what you meant," Deb said, hands planted on her hips. "And I know exactly what you're up to, Michael."

"What are you talking about?"

Debbie was in the mood for many things, but playing games wasn't one of them. "Why on Earth would you wanna be a vampire?"

Michael turned away from his mother and looked directly at Ted, but the accountant just shrugged his shoulders. Ted had no idea how Deb found out, but he had to agree. Being a vampire wasn't at all what he had expected and he knew; if given the opportunity, even he would pass on immortality. 

"Ma, you don't know how I feel," was Michael's only response. He hung his head low, though he had no intentions of giving up his quest.

"You love Brian," Deb replied flatly. She stared at her son, eyes glaring and nose flared. "And somehow in that deluded mind of yours, you think that suddenly Brian's going to stop being Brian and fall magically in love with you...well let me tell you something, Michael-that ain't gonna happen!"

"You don't know that!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me, young man, I'm still your mother," Deb snapped, jabbing a finger at her son. "And I know exactly what you're thinking, cause you know who told me about this? Hmmmm?" She waited for Michael to guess, so when he said nothing, she told him. "Brian did. And do you know why he told me? Cause he thinks you're deluding yourself...just like the rest of us do!"

"He said that?" Michael asked solemnly.

"No," Deb admitted, "But, you know it's true." It was like night turned to day when Deb lowered her voice and approached her son sympathetically. "Michael, being Embraced means that you'd be dead...honey, I don't want you to die."

"I'm going to live forever," Michael replied.

"You selfish little prick!"

"Ma!"

"You're not the one who should be Embraced, Vic should," Deb snapped, full of anger once again. 

"We can talk to Brian-"

"They can't do it," Ted interrupted. "Vic's infected and Kindred aren't allowed to Embrace the sick or weak."

"Didn't you read that in all your grand research to become a vampire?" Deb asked, chuckling, though there was nothing funny about this situation. "Or is your goal to be Justin giving you a permanent case of the brain farts?"

"I don't want to be Justin," Michael protested. "Justin's a little spoiled brat who gets everything he wants, but he's not getting away with this."

Michael stormed towards the door as his mother asked, "Getting away with what?"

"Stealing my life!" 

****

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Brian said. His face was blank, but Lazarus knew his mind was working overtime. 

"No, Sir."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Brian repeated.

"Uh, no..."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"You said that..."

"You've got to-"

"Sir," Lazarus interrupted before Brian could say anything else. "There is no mistake. We checked it over ten times just to make sure."

"You do know that's impossible?"

"In the land of Kindred," Lazarus explained. "Very little is impossible."

"How?"

"Well, first there's a mommy and a daddy..." Justine snidely remarked.

"You're about two seconds from taking a sunbath," Brian snapped.

"It's nighttime," Justine replied with a smile. She waited for Brian to give her his most evil look before continuing. "But, to answer your question...a spell, among other things, I would suspect."

"And elixir, some wards maybe," Lazarus said, picking up The Book of Nod. "The Daughters of the Crone..."

"They're the ones who practice death magic?" Brian asked. "But, I thought their order is defunct?"

"It is," Justine agreed. "However, there are a few former members still amongst us. Our people are locating them now."

"Do you think he knows?" Lazarus asked. "He could have had something to do with it."

"Something like this is too complicated," Justine disagreed. "Even for the likes of us, Lazarus. If he did it, he'd need some powerful assistance."

"You know, this wasn't supposed to happen," Brian said, shaking his head. He glanced around, but he couldn't' seem to focus on anything. "It's supposed to be impossible! I'm sure it's in my queer handbook. It was under Perks."

"It's a good thing," Lazarus sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"What?!"

"He's right," Justine hated to agree. "Which brings me to a fact that has long been avoided. Your brood is too small."

"Excuse me?"

"Do we actually have to tell him this?" Lazarus asked Justine as if she were giving away all their secrets.

"If Isis were here she'd say it," Justine replied. She turned her attention back to Brian. "Your brood consists of Justin, Isis (who is AWOL), your son Gus and a few insignificant minions your grandfather Embraced years ago. Isis has three childer, but they are not in the city."

"What about you two?" Brian asked. "And Em, Linds..."

"We are your Clan, but not your brood," Justine explained. "We are all Tremeres, but our lines only come together with Caine. Of course, you're actually related to Caine, but that's beside the point. And your humans? Shit counts more than they do. So, you see, this is a good thing. And so is the other thing you've been considering..."

"Fuck!"

****

"I hope I'm not bothering you when you should be resting," Julian said. He was surrounded by guards, but at that point he was used to them. "Though I admit, I wanted to see if you were still up for dinner."

"I feel a lot better now," Justin told him. The queasiness had ended for the moment, but he wasn't sure how long it would last. "But, sorry, I'm not very hungry."

"Are you sure?" Julian asked. A little confused, he took off his jacket and offered Justin a taste. "How about my blood? It's very old, it could help you..."

"I'm good," Justin replied, smiling. "But, thanks."

"He's been feeding all afternoon," Emmett explained, ogling Julian, though the other man hardly noticed. 

"Yeah, I almost drained a ghoul dry," Justin chuckled. "Poor guy, I think I made him cry."

"You did," Em said.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could watch a movie then," Julian suggested. "How about that movie you were talking about Emmett? What was it called?"

"Prince of Tides, it has Barbara as this fa-" 

"That's enough," Cash interrupted. "Time for you to go home, Julian."

"I just got here."

"The Prince has ordered your lunches to end," Cash explained. 

"Justin-"

"I didn't say Justin, I said Prince Kinney," Cash repeated, as the guards dragged Julian out of the loft. "And honestly, I thought he was nuts for listening to Justin and allowing you in here in the first place."

"Cash?" Julian gasped as he was being forced out. 

"My loyalty is to my Prince," Cash explained. "And last time I checked, the Gangrel fight for the Tremere."

They watched as Julian was taken away with Cash closing the door behind the former Prince and his "escorts". 

"It's about time Brian stopped it," Justin giggled, feeling as giddy as ever. "Getting his attention isn't the easiest thing to do."

"I was wondering how long before his little pretense of not caring would last," Cash replied. "And I think Julian was trying his patience."

"I think he had a thing for you," Emmett told Justin of Julian, a little jealous.

"Whatever," Justin laughed. "The only time I'd be interested in him is if he morphed into Brian, and since that's not going to happen, I guess he'd better not hold his breath."

**** 

"So, how many Toreador did Sasha say she bagged?" Brian asked.

"Two more today," Lazarus replied with a disgusted sigh. "You'd think those Brujah would be more efficient. I thought they liked to kill..."

"This is going to take some time," Brian guessed, sitting before his elder and his Primogen. "You think I should get the Nosferatu involved?"

"It's your decision," Lazarus answered. When Justine and Brian looked at him questioningly, he continued. "You are the Prince..."

"Can't you stop being an ass for two seconds?" Justine wondered aloud, while rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah," Brian scoffed. "That's my job."

"Hey, I was going to say that," Justine laughed, glad her Prince seemed more jovial than earlier. "And to answer your question is...no. The Nosferatu are only good for war and knowledge."

"Then I guess that's it for today...except," Brian said, motioning to Stan. Immediately she ushered in Michael, who was told to stand before the group. No longer needed, Stan left the room. 

"This is a formal meeting, Michael, so don't speak unless you've been spoken to. Understand?" Justine asked.

"Yes."

"Good," Justine replied. "You stood before Prince Kinney of the Clan Tremere and requested to be Embraced. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"A request of this sort isn't official unless it's presented formally. You stand here before the council of Tremere," Justine continued. "Do you have any requests to make of your Prince?"

"Yes," Michael said, his heart beating so fast he thought he might pass out. "I'd like to be Embraced...into the Clan Tremere."

"I see this as unfitting," Lazarus said. "He has no qualities worthy of the Clan Tremere. He has no abilities of any use to anyone." He looked at Brian and shook his head, not impressed by the man standing before them. "And not only does he not have any self esteem, he has very little pride...not a worthy candidate."

"Loyalty can't be bought." Justine replied. "I see it a fitting request, though his training must be exceedingly stringent."

"Its times like these I wish I had other elders," Brian said, knowing full well the decision was always up to him. "You know, Mikey, you can never turn back..."

"I know..."

Brian stood and hugged his friend. He held Michael and whispered, "I'm gonna miss you..." 

Without warning, Brian's face changed and his fangs were in Michael's neck.

Michael wasn't sure what he had expected, but nothing could have prepared him for the pain that was being inflicted. In his head, he had pictured two small wounds on his neck, though that's not what happened. Instead, he felt his neck being ripped open and felt his blood pour, not drip, all over him. He fought for breath and automatically tried to push Brian away, but neither had any effect. Gasping, he struggled, only to have Brian tighten his grip, as he drank Michael's very life away. 

When Brian finally released him, Michael fell to the floor with a thud. Brian stood over Michael's twitching body and quickly slit a small laceration in his wrist, dripping his blood into Michael's slackened mouth. He stood over Michael until the twitching stopped then turned to Lazarus and Justine.

"One of you is going to have the pleasure of training him," Brian said, wiping Michael's blood away from his chin. "I'll let you decide."

Justine and Lazarus sat at the conclave table and waited until Brian left before turning to each other and sighing. 

"So," Justine said. "Roshambo or Eenie Meenie Miny Moe?"

Lazarus looked at her drolly, and then held out his hand. After a few gestures, he laughed. "I'm rock, you're scissors..."

****

Brian walked into the loft where he was met by Justin, who jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly.

"Ewwww!" Justin said, moving away from Brian. "How could you?"

"I told you not to worry, Princess," Brian sighed. He knew what he was walking into and was fully prepared to explain himself...though he wondered why he had to explain himself at all. He turned away from Justin, taking off his shirt. He reminded himself that he was the Prince and Justin would just have to live with his decisions.

"Fine!" Justin pouted, turning to Emmett. "Let's go, I don't want to stay here with Michael's putrid smell all over MY MATE!"

"Where are you going?" Brian asked as Justin walked towards the door.

"Like you care," Justin snapped, tugging at Emmett, who wasn't walking fast enough for him. 

"Justin..."

"Cash, you're taking us to Woody's," Justin announced, though he didn't know why. Brian never told him where he was going. "I need a beer!"

"You're not going anywhere," Brian said and after he did, Cash sat back down, much to Justin's dismay.

"Fine, Prince Kinney," Justin replied, looking like he was about to burst. "But, I'm not staying in this room with you smelling like him. I'm going downstairs!"

"What are you going to do?"

"What's with the twenty questions, Your Majesty?" Justin asked, though it was obvious that Brian wasn't about to share. They stood in silence until Justin realized he wasn't going anywhere until Brian got an answer. "Em and I are going away from you to have a beer...well, Em's having a tasty beer and I'm having a taste of him. Is that alright with you, your Royal Highness?"

"You're staying here and you're not having any beers," Brian sighed, knowing full well what he'd hear.

"Fuck you!" Justin snapped, turning to leave only to have Cash block his way. "Move!"

"Justin-"

"I'm not staying here while you smell like him," Justin interrupted, eyes flashing. "Michael's stench is all over you! He smells like old human with bad cologne and aftershave. He's a leech. He's a poor excuse for a living creature. He's...he's..."

"He's dead," Brian finished.

"Oh, my God," Em said, shocked.

Justin stopped in his tracks and looked at Brian long and hard. Seeing his lover was serious, he jumped in Brian's arms and showered kisses all over the other man's face. After several kisses, Justin stopped and looked into Brian's eyes, even more shocked than he had been before. "No, you didn't!"

"Justin, let me explain-"

"No, you didn't!"

"Princess..."

"Don't Princess me when you, when you....Oh Caine, what have you done?!"

"How are you feeling?" Brian asked, holding onto Justin so his young lover wouldn't try and take off. 

"What?!"

"Justin, listen to me," Brian said slowly, looking deep in his mate's eyes. "If you answer this question for me...I'll explain something I think you already know..."

"I'm going to throw up."

"Justin..."

"No, really," Justin managed, gagging enough that Brian let him go. He rushed to the bathroom and threw up. When he was finished, he took the soda Em gave him and drank it. "See what you did to me?"

"Oh yeah," Brian sighed, walking into his bedroom and sitting down. "Come lie with me."

Although he was still angry, there was no where else to go, so Justin sat next to Brian on the bed. 

"I know you're mad I Embraced Mikey, but don't forget who's in charge of who," Brian reminded him with a smile that made Justin's anger fade, a bit. "Are you hungry?"

"I was..."

"You are," Brian said, pulling Justin towards him. He moved so that Justin could have better access to his neck. "Come on, Princess..."

"His blood's in there..."

"Fine," Brian replied, getting up. "Don't!"

"Wait," Justin said, following Brian and folding his arms around his lover. 

"You don't have to," Brian told him. He had had enough of Justin's frenzied mood swings, but what was he supposed to do about them? He knew one thing was for sure...he didn't know how much longer he could take it. "You can eat from a ghoul..."

"I don't want to eat from a ghoul," Justin complained. "I want you...it's just that you smell like him."

Brian cocked his eyebrow then tried to turn away, only to be stopped by Justin's teeth sinking into his neck. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist and they ended back on the bed where Justin fed until he was full.

"That tasted like whiney old lady," Justin said, snuggling in Brian's arms.

"I just want to make sure you're alright, Princess," Brian whispered in Justin's ear.

"What have you heard?" Justin asked, sitting up. "What did Lazarus say? Am I poisoned?"

"No, you're not poisoned," Brian replied.

"Good," Justin sighed, resting his head on Brian's chest. "So...are we going out or are we going to stay here and mourn for that bubble head?"

"I'd like to know about Michael," Em said, peeking into the bedroom. "Is he alright?"

"I don't care," Justin pouted. "I want to go out and have some fun. I've been sitting in this loft moping too long." When he said it, he suddenly remembered why he was moping and he frowned at the thought of his mother's death. 

"We're staying here," Brian replied, ignoring Emmett altogether. 

"But, I thought we'd go out like we did before," Justin said, trying to lift his own spirits. "Grab some heads-"

"Justin, you can't do that anymore," Brian replied.

"Why not?"

"Just listen to me," Brian said, trying to get Justin to lie next to him and failing. 

"But, we can have fun!"

"No."

"We don't have to go out, we can send Cash to go get them for us."

"No!" Brian yelled.

"Caine! What's the bug up your ass?"

"Lay down next to me," Brian demanded, raising his voice. He was immediately sorry. When Justin began to cry, Brian wrapped his arms around his mate and apologized. He eased Justin down onto the bed next to him and spoke softly. "Do you still hear the ticking?"

"Yeah," Justin replied, tears falling. 

"Did you check around the loft to see where it was coming from?"

"Yeah."

Brian took Justin's hand, kissed it then placed it on the blond's stomach. "Feel that?"

"It's my heart beat," Justin replied, wondering what the hell Brian was doing.

"Princess, you're dead," Brian reminded him. It hadn't been long since Justin had been turned and he figured the young man still wasn't used to the effects of the Embrace.

  
"Oh, yeah," Justin replied, looking eerily at his stomach. He stared at his stomach as his bottom lip trembled, then asked, "Then what's ticking?"

"Well," Brian whispered. "That would be our baby."

"Wha?"

"Our baby," Brian repeated.

"Huh?"  
  
"You didn't know?"

"No," Justin replied, flustered, still staring at his belly.

"It's going to be ok," Brian promised.

"You're not mad?"

"Did you do this?" Brian asked.

"No!"

"Then I'm not mad," Brian replied, taking Justin's hand in his own. "We're going to be ok."

"We are?"

"Mmm, hmm..."

"I'm going to have your baby," Justin said, letting it all sink in. He looked into Brian's eyes and saw that his mate wasn't mad, although he seemed a little more worried than he was admitting to. Justin felt relieved when Brian smiled at him. "We're having a baby...you and me."

"That's right, Princess," Brian replied, holding onto Justin. "Our child."  


 


	12. Pride

"So can someone please explain to me HOW I got Justin pregnant," Brian asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.  It's not like Justine, Lazarus and Ryder hadn't thought about it, it's just that they didn't have any answers...well, any answers Brian would accept.  "I mean, it's not like we just accidentally forgot to use a condom or Justin forgot to take a pill." 

"You know our answer, Bri," Ryder said, shaking his head.  

Since Ryder had been replaced as Primogen, his only duty was to make money and lots of it.  Even though he was an elder, he hadn't been included in most of the councils' meetings.  It seemed his alliance with Lazarus was known too well, and Brian was keeping close tabs on him.  In fact, his supervisory position next to Justine had dwindled to nothing until he was ordered to make the Tremere banking accounts larger, a difficult feat when his best ad man was running the city.  However it seemed, with Isis' absence, his input was suddenly needed.

"Justin's already admitted to stealing the spellbook," Ryder continued.  "The second he realized that he had Tremere blood in his veins through the Embrace, he cast the spell."

"He would need more than just a spell," Justine scoffed.  "There has to be potions and other things even I don't know of." She turned to the eldest of the group, Lazarus, and asked, "Do you know what it would take to make a dead Kindred boy pregnant?"

"I've been doing some research," Lazarus admitted, looking at Ryder sympathetically.  "And I've found nothing.  Just old tales, but they're worthless.  Just old wives tales about the Old Crone."

"And I've spoken to a former member of the Daughters of the Crone," Justine added.  "And considering they were the practitioners of death and birth magic, I thought she'd know.  But, she said they were only able to create life from living Kindred, even boys.  The man was transformed into a woman; the woman was impregnated, and then turned back into a man.  But, they'd never done it with a dead boy.  It was always with humans or mortal Kindred.  She didn't believe anyone had even tried impregnating a man as a man, especially a dead man."

"Fine, then how were Justin and Molly conceived?"  Brian asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, first there was a mommy and a daddy," Justine said, laughing.

"You're just too funny," Brian said sardonically. 

"Craig's birth children were created by taking Jennifer's eggs," Lazarus explained.  "Although they have new medical ways to do it, it was done the old fashioned way.  First, her eggs were magically removed from her body while she was mortal..."

"The Toreador were aligned with the Ventrue when Jennifer and Justin came out of the womb..." Justine interrupted, rolling her eyes.  It was the Ventrue's and Toreador's old alliance that kept them in power.  They were so assured of their power that the practice of taking a mortal Kindred's eggs had become standard practice.  It disgusted her.  She wanted that sort of power for the Tremere.

"So, it wasn't done that way," Brian sighed.  "God, I wish Isis was here."

"Caine," Ryder corrected.  "God does nothing for us."

"My mother would just love to hear that," Brian replied sarcastically.  He sighed and slumped back in his seat.  "I wish to **Caine** Isis was here."

"Well, she's not," Justine laughed.  

"I still think Justin had someone help him do it," Ryder said.

"That's why you're not Primogen anymore," Brian snapped, his patience wearing thin.  

"I hope you're not behaving this way with Justin," Justine warned him.  "He's in a very fragile state right now."

"Don't worry, I'm keeping my cool around him," Brian said.  "Which is why I'm taking my frustrations out on all of you."

"Good," Justine laughed.  She had expected as much, so it didn't bother her.  She understood the pressure Brian was under, and it wouldn't help the Clan if he kept his feelings even more bottled up than he already did.  "Just make sure you're a good mate to Justin and a good future daddy to your unborn child."

"Please, oh please," Brian sighed, holding his head.  "Can someone explain to me HOW Justin got pregnant."

****

Julian and Sonny sat in their apartment prison waiting for their meeting with the Ventrue Primogen.  It took longer than they had hoped, but Helena finally came alone, but for Stanislava who supervised the meeting.

"Can I speak to my Primogen alone?"  Julian asked of Stan.

"You have no Primogen, Caitiff," Stan reminded him.  "Your Clan has separated themselves from you."

"She's right," Helena agreed.  "So, please Julian, I risk a great deal coming here in the first place."

"I thank you for that," Julian said.  

After thinking about it, it didn't matter who was there to listen in on their meeting.  Julian's plan was almost complete. The last thing in this plan was to inform the Ventrue Primogen of the plans they had discussed earlier.  Not that Helena thought it possible, but if what he proposed could be done, Julian would most definitely be allowed back into the Clan.

"First, let me ask you if you've heard the good news?" Julian asked Helena.  When she said no, he continued.  "Justin, our Prince's mate, is pregnant."

Helena looked at Julian, shocked, and then looked back at Stan.  "Is this true?"

"It is," Stan said, wondering what exactly was going on.  The Ventrue were, no matter how they might deny it, as treacherous as any other Kindred amongst them.  "The Prince and his mate are expecting."

Helena looked at Julian and smiled.  She wasn't sure how Julian did it, but to impregnate an immortal man was unheard of.   Though the child inside of Justin may be a Toreador, there was a good chance it was Ventrue.  It helped that the last Ventrue Royal Blood, Molly (Justin's sister), was with her father in another city, but that wasn't the only factor.  

The real windfall came with possession of Justin.  Although the boy had been outcaste from the Toreador, it wasn't without debate.  There were many within the Toreador who held Justin as the rightful heir to their Clan's position of Primogen and it was those members Helena needed on their side.  For although the Venture had the Toreador by their side, half a Clan was worth nothing.  And with the Gangrel, the Brujah and the Nosferatu by the Tremere's side (even though some were reluctant) and the Malkavians in battle amongst themselves, the Toreadors were their only choice...not that a Ventrue minded being aligned with their long time allies.  

"Tell them I said, ‘congratulations'," Helena told Stan.  She didn't want the Gangrel Primogen to get suspicious, so she curtly asked Julian, "So why is it that I'm here?  It seems to me you're wasting my time."

"I understand that you have a problem with Keji," Julian said, though every word he said had a different meaning.  The Ventrue had skills in many traits; however telepathy wasn't one of them.  It would have made their discussion a lot easier if it had been.

_My plan was successful._

"She's a hard one to deal with," Julian continued.

_Justin's pregnant with my child._

"But, I am her Sire's Sire and she will listen to me," he said.

_And for that I want a place within our Clan. As we have discussed._

"I'm told," Helena replied with a smile.  "She's a difficult one indeed."

_You are worthy and accepted.  Your skills are welcomed back into the fold._

"I will have her brought here," Helena said.  "And if you do so, we will consider bringing you back."

_I will make some phone calls and we will follow through on our plans.  Be ready soon._

"We will wait here for you," Julian said of him and his childe, Sonny who smiled like a Cheshire cat.  "If Keji finds out she'll have to answer to me, she'll hide."

_Let's hurry up and get Justin before the Prince figures out he's not the father._

"Who cares?"  Helena asked with a smile. "She can't do anything about it.  We'd find her sooner or later."

_Who cares?  The Prince has no control over us.  Justin is ours._

****

Justin sat at the kitchen counter with Emmett, eating saltine crackers.  They weren't filling, but they helped with the morning sickness, a sickness that, sadly, wasn't confined to the morning.  He actually didn't want to eat anymore, but it was better than hearing Emmett lecture him about taking care of his baby and himself.  

"Feeling better, Princess?"  Em asked.

"A little," Justin replied, accidentally spitting out some crackers.  "Sorry."

"Just as long as you're eating," Em said, chuckling.  "And not getting hysterical."

"I don't get hysterical," Justin replied after he drank from his soda.  

Justin gave Em a coy look and tried not to start a new tirade.  However, he couldn't help it.  Brian had Embraced Michael and that was the most revolting thing he had ever heard of.  He was sure Emmett didn't want to hear it anymore, but who else was he supposed to talk to?  

He couldn't talk to Brian, because Brian had been at his wits end with him since before he got pregnant.  Justin thought it might be because of his duties as Prince, or the battles with the Toreador.  However one thing was for sure, Brian hadn't been in a good mood since Isis had left and it was taking a toll on the Prince.  

Isis' guidance was invaluable and, though it took a while, Brian had finally understood that.  Sadly, it was a little too late.  No matter how much Brian had tried to link to her telepathically, she didn't respond.  Even Justin tried to link with her, thinking she just didn't want to talk to Brian, and he came up empty.  Justin thought it was strange that Isis would leave them for so long, but he guessed even she had her limits.  And Brian, most definitely, had pushed her to the max.  

But, to Justin, it wasn't only about Brian.  Ever since his mother had died, he had felt without guidance.  He needed a Sire and although he loved Brian, Brian didn't have the time or patience to do anything but have sex with him.  And, technically, Isis was his Sire, though he would have never said so while his mother was amongst them.  What Justin really wanted was Isis's advice.  He knew she would know what to do and hoped that, given his strange predicament, she'd show up to help. Only she didn't and it made him feel even more powerless than he already was.  

The only thing Justin had control of was his position.  What little it was worth, he was the Prince's mate, but more importantly he was the future mother (that word in reference to him always made him laugh) of a Royal Blood.  Justin was just glad of one thing: Michael had no clue about his pregnancy before he had been Embraced.  In fact, Justin made Brian promise him that he'd be the one to get to break the good news to Michael.  

It was the one of the few highlights he could think of, because Justin knew one of the first things out of Michael's mouth was going to be some sort of brag that Brian was his sire...not Justin's.  Justin also knew exactly what Michael was going to want when he woke: Brian.  Justin smiled at the thought.  He and Brian had also had a discussion about this.  Well, not exactly a discussion...Justin cried and wailed until Brian promised that he wouldn't in any way shape or form, feed from or have sex with Michael.  Though, to Brian, it was a moot point.  Michael was no longer human and his blood wouldn't be as fulfilling anymore.  Brian also said he never wanted to have sex with Michael in the first place; if he had, he would have 15 years ago.  

"I just hate Michael," Justin said.  

"Justin," Emmett sighed.  

"You shouldn't have brought it up then," Justin replied, tossing his cracker away.  He was sick of them.  He wanted to eat.  More specifically, he wanted to feed from Brian.  He supposed they were cravings, but he wasn't entirely sure.  

"I wish I hadn't," Emmett told him, with a wink.  He wanted to make his point, but there was no point upsetting Justin.  He knew one false word and Justin would be in tears.

"Just know that when that big baby wakes up, I'm going to make his life miserable."

"Well, he can't say that we didn't warn him," Emmett said, remembering the discussion he had with Michael before he died.  "Both Ted and I told him that you weren't just going to take it lying down."

"The kicker is that he probably thinks he'll get some support or something," Justin replied with a smile.  "But, not one Tremere will back him over me...now that I'm carrying Brian's baby."

****

Stan rushed into the conclave room where Brian sat with his elders.  She didn't bother to address anyone and interrupted Lazarus to speak.

"Brian, I don't know what they're up to, but the Ventrue Primogen and Julian want to talk to you," she said.  "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"With the Ventrue it's never good," Brian agreed.  "Have you checked them out?"

"There's five total, including the Primogen and Julian," Stan informed him.  "We checked them and the three others with them.  We even strip searched them.  Not to worry too much, though, our guards outnumber them 3 to 1.  But, if you want me to send them away..."

"That's an idea," Brian said. 

"They'll see it as an insult," Justine replied, though she didn't want to see the Ventrue any more than the Prince.  She felt the presence of the Ventrue, but attributed it to Julian or his childe Sonny.  

Helena, Julian and the three Ventrue were brought into conclave. Instead of formally acknowledging the Prince and his Justicar, the group sat without even having been given permission.

Immediately seeing the slight, Brian snarled, "Your life is on the line today, Julian.  Make it quick...I have more pressing things to attend to."

"You and I don't see eye to see on this," Helena said.  "And your ignorance is overwhelming."

"I know you," Justine said, looking at the three Ventrue men who sat next to Julian and Helena.  "What are you doing here?"

"We Ventrue have come to inform _Brian_ ," Helena said, ignoring the Tremere Primogen.  Her use of the Prince's name was an obvious slight on his power.  Or lack thereof.  "That Julian has been accepted back into his clan and he has been appointed as Ventrue Justicar in this city.  I mention this because any Blood Hunt placed upon him must be done with due diligence.  We Ventrue would consider it an insult."

"What can we do to stop this?"  Brian asked Justine telepathically.

"Not a thing," Justine responded, keeping a close eye on the Ventrue.  It was obvious they knew she was speaking to Brian telepathically; the smiles on their faces showed their power.  She also knew who these men were and that frightened her more than the idea of Julian being the Pittsburgh Ventrue Justicar.  "Your control is over the Primogen of a Clan, not the Justicar.  And those men-"

"Don't you think it rude?" Helena asked, knowing the Tremeres before her were communicating without speaking.  "Your attention should be on us, don't you think?"

"Don't worry, it is," Lazarus said, sneering at them.  

Lazarus looked over to his ally, Ryder, and sensed something wasn't right.  He glanced around to Justine and saw that she noticed it as well.  However, their Prince seemed more preoccupied with the Ventrues before them, not that Lazarus could blame Brian.  The Ventrue before them were obviously up to no good.  Well, no good for the Tremere.  

Lazarus glanced around the room and started to feel an itch in his belly.  It was the same itch he felt when the Ventrue surrounded the official Conclave.  They weren't close, but he guessed they weren't too far off.  Looking at Justine, he was glad that she felt the Ventrue presence as well, though Brian was still more preoccupied with the leaders of the group who were making his life, or unlife, more miserable by the second.  There weren't many things Lazarus had ever wished for, but at that moment he wished for the one thing he never thought he would. Isis.  

"Fine, he's your Justicar, you deal with him then," Brian told Helena.  "And make sure he, his childe and his shit are off of my property in an hour."  Brian sat down, trying to keep his composure then added, "Now get the fuck out of my building."

"We're not done," Julian announced with a smile.

"It wasn't a request," Brian snapped.  "It's an order!"

"We'll leave," Helena said calmly.  She stood up as did the other Ventrue, smiling so assured of her position.  "As soon as you fetch Justin for us."

"Excuse me?"  Brian asked in shock.  He was expecting many other requests or threats from the Ventrue, but nothing prepared him for this.  

"What on earth do you want with Justin?"  Justine wondered aloud, just as confused as her Prince.  She looked at Julian and shook her head in disgust.  "Well, we know what you want with him, but since Justin is the Prince's mate, you have no right to even see the boy."

"We have the right," Helena said.  "In fact, we're here to claim what is rightfully ours.  So, give us the boy and we'll be on our way."

"The fuck I will," Brian said bluntly.  His patience was gone as was his composure.  "He's my mate and he's not going any fucking place!"

"You have no claim to him," Lazarus said as calm as he could.  However, he knew they wouldn't be there with such force unless they felt they did have a claim on Justin.

"Of course I do," Julian replied with a smile.  "Since he's carrying my child."

****

"I can't wait to tell him I'm carrying Brian's baby," Justin told Emmett for what seemed like the hundredth time.  The Kine man just sat there and listened, because he knew that if he'd say anything on Michael's behalf, Justin would just get hysterical again. "I mean the second he gets up, that's the first thing out of my mouth.  ‘Hi, Michael, how was being dead?  Did you know I'm carrying Brian's baby?'"  

Justin laughed at the idea and even Emmett couldn't help but smile.  

"You're bad," Emmett said, shaking his head.  "You can wait until he's at least awake for a day or so.  He's going to be moody."

"He's also going to want Brian," Justin snickered.  "So, I'm just going to have to tell him he can't have Brian.  Not that he had a chance in hell when Brian was mortal.  But, hopefully our baby will give him a clue."

"Doubtful," Em said immediately.  It was a quick response he wished he hadn't made, knowing full well he was just fanning the flames.  "But, I'm sure-"

"Ohhh, if he even tries to break up my family," Justin snapped, standing up.  

Justin walked towards the front door, only to have Cash stand up and block his way. He growled stomping his foot when he saw that the Gangrel was blocking his way, though he knew it was by order of the Prince.  Justin had, once again, become the princess locked in the tower without a way to get out.  Only this time; it was his prince that was keeping him there.  Suddenly, Justin became angry, wanting to give Brian a piece of his mind.  But it quickly changed to lust as his thoughts switched to the idea that Brian was just trying to protect him...and their baby.

"Cash, I need to see Brian," Justin said, feeling hungry.  "Or not see as much as eat."

"He'll be up as soon as he's finished with his meeting," Cash explained with a smile.  "If you want, I'll have someone get you a ghoul...or there's always Em."

"I'm all tapped out, thank you," Em said, not wanting to be a meal more than he had to.  He wanted to help Justin and the baby, but he was hired to watch Justin and keep the boy company, not to be a four course meal. "And I had spicy chicken earlier anyway..."

"That makes my stomach rumble," Justin replied, winking at Em.  

Not that Em wasn't a tasty meal, but for some reason, Justin only wanted Brian.  He had always wanted Brian, from the first moment his mate walked up to him on the street.  Now, not only did he want to have sex with Brian, he wanted to feed from him as well...even more so, if that were possible.  What made it worse was that because feeding from Kindred wasn't as filling as feeding from Kine, it seemed like he was always hungry.  

"You don't think that Brian would mind me getting a little snack?"  Justin asked Cash, looking more like a little angel than a knocked up vampire. 

However, Cash was already used to the Toreador's tactics.  "He'll be up when his-"

Cash looked around when he felt it.  Ventrue...lots of Ventrue.  He walked over to the large bay windows and looked outside and saw hordes of Kindred standing outside the loft.  He could see his Gangrel men watching from inside the buildings as well as the Tremere.  He supposed Stan was getting them prepared for battle and thought he should do the same. 

"I didn't even feel them," Justin said, in awe of the pure numbers the Ventrue possessed.  "There's so many of them."

Cash didn't respond.  He simply went to the phone and called his girlfriend.  

"Sasha, we need your Clan here now," Cash said. He was so worried that it made Justin worried, so the young man went to Emmett and held the human's hand.  "The Ventrue are...alright.  I will."

Cash put down the phone and rushed to the door and informed the guards of large Ventrue presence outside.  The Tremere guards went downstairs ignoring Cash's orders to stay put and protect Justin.  

"Come back here!"  Cash screamed, though it did no good.  He was glad he had control of some guards, though he didn't know what 2 Gangrel guards, a pregnant Toreador, a Kine man and he could do against an army of Ventrue.  He simply prayed that it wouldn't come to that.

"Brian's more important to them than I am," Justin explained, feeling very alone.  "I guess they figure I can be replaced."

"Maybe they're just making sure the Ventrue don't get up here," Em said, hoping that it was true.  

"Get away from the windows," Cash ordered, grabbing his Uzi which had been loaded with phosphorous bullets.  

It hadn't taken the Ventrue long to climb to the top of the building and they were waiting outside the window.  Cash guessed they were waiting for the order to attack, but he wasn't about to stick around and make sure.  

"Downstairs!"  Cash screamed, aiming his weapon, but not firing.  

Cash knew not to draw the first attack.  The Ventrue were undoubtedly waiting for that.  The entire group ran down the stairs and into the conclave room as fast as they could.  

All Justin could see was Brian and he ran to his mate without a thought as to the other people in the room.

"There's tons of Ventrue outside," Justin announced, holding onto Brian.  It was then that Justin slowly looked around the room and saw who was there.  

"Go back upstairs," Brian said.  He looked like he was in shock.

"They're up there too," Cash told his Prince.  

The Gangrel exchanged glances with Julian then raised his weapon and pointed it at his former Prince.  "You'll be the first to go," the Gangrel warned.

"With all the help you've given me Cash," Julian said.  "You'd think when it was time to collect on the benefits; you'd want to _cash_ in."  

"Help?"  Brian wondered.

"I didn't know what you were planning!"  Cash screamed.

"Cash was the one who told me your schedule," Julian announced.  "He allowed me the opportunity to-"

"Shut up," Brian interrupted.  He didn't want Justin to hear anything Julian had to say.  He knew it upset him and he didn't want to think about what it would do to Justin.  "I don't want to hear any more of your lies."

"They're not lies," Julian said.  "I'm the father of Justin's unborn child and I'm here to lay claim on my unborn child and its mother."

"Bullshit," Brian snapped.  "Justin's not going anywhere!"

"If your Justicar was here," Julian told the Prince.  "Then she'd tell you that we have claim on the boy...and if you don't believe me...I've brought the Prince of Philadelphia, the Prince of Harrisburg and the Prince of Baltimore to assure that I'm given what is rightfully mine."

"He's my mate," Brian replied, his voice as shaky as Justin's body was. He knew about the Ventrue Princes from the surrounding cities, but they had never made contact with him, so he paid them no mind.  That was definitely biting him in the ass at that moment.  

"Your mate is in possession of my offspring," Julian corrected.  

"We'll give him back when the child is born," Helena clarified.  "However, until then, his unborn Royal Blood childe belongs to the Ventrue."

"The child could be a Toreador," Justine said, not knowing how handle the situation.  "But, considering you have no proof that the child is even yours, Julian, the claim is invalid."

"The child is mine," Julian relied with a smile.  "How else do you think Justin got pregnant?  The immaculate conception?"

"It would have to since I've never touched you with a ten foot pole," Justin snapped, finally out of his shocked stupor.  "And I never will!"

"We've been together, Justin," Julian explained. He knew the young man would be upset.  However, he knew that given enough time, Justin's heart would be his.  Their connection would be too strong to ignore.  "You were with him..." he said motioning to Brian.  "But, you knew there was a change and yet you continued on with me.  You even drank the elixir I gave you not questioning-"

"I'm going to throw up," Justin gasped, remembering that night.  He knew something was a little off, but not that off.  But, how could he not know it wasn't Brian?  He knew Brian.  He grabbed his stomach and prevented himself from vomiting.  "How?"

"A spell or two," Julian admitted.  "But, you had to know it was me."

"Where I'm from that's called rape, asshole," Em said, not caring what anyone might think of what he had to say. 

"You can't cast spells!" Lazarus yelled.

"He could if he had thaumaturgy," Ryder informed them.  "A spell to change his looks, then another to change his voice.  Lastly, he would need a spell to change his aura's to Brian's so that Justin wouldn't be able to sense the Ventrue in him."

Justine looked at Ryder is disgust, "My grandchilde Sabine.  So, Ryder, was it you that gave the Ventrue one of your own?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryder said in his defense.  He looked at Brian, his head held high.  "I used to be your Primogen and I know the laws of Kindred.  The Ventrue have right to Justin, so do us all a favor, Bri.  Give up the kid and the Ventrue will be gone."

"I'll deal with you later, Ryder," Lazarus said before Brian had a chance.  

"Now that everything is all cleared up," Helena announced to the group.  "There is no dispute that Julian is the father of Justin's child.  And since the Toreadors have expelled him, Justin now belongs to the Ventrue...until the child is born.  After that, the Tremere can have him back."

"This is bullshit," Brian said, not letting Justin go.  

Brian looked down at his mate and saw that Justin seemed shell shocked.  The closer he held Justin, the more he knew that there was something wrong.  Justin was his and he was the Prince.

"No way," Brian told the Ventrue Primogen.  "Justin's my mate and he's carrying our child.  There's no way I'm just handing him over to you."

"We don't have a choice," Ryder informed his Prince. 

"Go to hell!"

"What he said," the Prince of Philadelphia informed the Tremere Prince.  "You can hardly leave your own home while we can do as we please.  We can leave our city assured that all will go as planned until we return.  We can even bring hordes from our Clan to assist other Ventrue without fear of losing our throne..."

The threat, however masked, was clear.  They were there for Justin and they weren't leaving without him.  Brian took a moment to sense how many Ventrue were outside.  Although he hadn't perfected the skill, he could tell there were too many to count.  

Brian held onto Justin tightly and whispered into his lover's ear.  "Go with them, I'll get you back."

"No," Justin cried, not caring who was listening.  "I can't leave you!"

"Justin," Brian said telepathically, happy that the Ventrue couldn't hear his plea.  "They're going to attack us no matter what.  They didn't bring all these soldiers for a threat.  They're not planning on letting me walk out of here.  If you go with them, at least you'll be alive...with our baby."

"No," Justin sobbed, not having the concentration to link telepathically.  "I'd rather die."

"Save yourself, Justin," Julian pleaded.  "And our unborn child...your unborn child." 

"We Gangrel stand by our Prince," Cash said, his weapon still on Julian. He stood by Stanislava, who also held a gun pointed at Helena.   "I'm sorry, Brian."

"Not as sorry as I am," Brian replied.

Brian let Justin go and pried his mate's fingers from his body.  "Go," he said, pushing Justin towards Julian.  Justin cried, but he didn't move far.  He stood in between Julian and Brian and sobbed.  He didn't know what else to do.

"Ventrue have no pride," Justine stated, moving towards Lazarus.  She took no comfort in the fact that Lazarus moved towards her.  The elder Tremere understood that there was little they could do.  However, if they were to die, they'd do so with pride and honor.

"And the Tremere have just ran out of luck," Helena sneered.


	13. Daddy

_The right and life and death is_  
Given to sire over childe  
And none shall stand between  
them.  
So it was with God over Adam  
So it was with Adam over me  
And so shall it be with you over all  
your progeny, until the final  
generation. 

_-Caine_  
The Erciyes Fragments  
The Kindred Commandments VIII  


"Justin, come to me," Julian said. 

Julian was prepared to do what it took to get Justin, except injure the young man or his unborn child. However, as he looked around to his Clansmen, he saw that none of them seemed to care as much as he did about Justin's safety, even though the possession of Justin was the "reason" for the attack. 

"It's OK, Princess," Brian said, trying to keep his emotions in check, though it was clear anger and sadness filled him. "Just remember what I said."

"I can't," Justin cried and he wasn't lying. His instinct was to go where it was safer; however his body didn't want to move. It was as if he was paralyzed from the neck down.

"Alright, Justin," Julian said. "When the fighting begins, come to me-not to Brian."

"I can't," Justin repeated, looking at Brian and wanting to run to him.

"Justin, don't go to Brian," Julian said more firmly. "Come to me. Brian will be the first to go."

"Justin, don't go to Julian," Cash told the Toreador, still pointing his Uzi at Julian. "He'll be the second to go."

"You disappoint me Cash," Julian said, holding a hand out to Justin.

"I'm loyal to my Clan, my brood and my Prince," Cash reminded him. "Last time I checked you're no Prince." Cash looked at Justin and repeated to him. "Justin, when it starts come to me."

"You won't be any safer than your Prince," Helena told Cash. 

"How about this?" Emmett said, standing near the exit door. "Justin, when it all starts, and I pray to God, Caine, whomever, that it doesn't...come to me. I'm a lowly human and no one gives a shit about me."

The entire group of Kindred looked around and no one could disagree. It didn't make Emmett feel any better that he seemed to be unimportant, until he realized that because he was, he was going to live through this. However, it seemed that Brian was not. He looked sympathetically at Brian and held a hand out to Justin telling the young man to take it...only Justin didn't. 

"Brian," Justin whined, his body shaking.

Justin saw the Ventrue outside of the loft windows and knew they were just waiting for a word from their masters. Brian was right. They had no intention of leaving Brian alive whether or not Justin was in their possession. The saddest part was that he knew there was nothing he could do about it. 

"Justin, come here, sweetie," Em repeated in a panic. He saw Helena raise her hand and knew that the fighting was about to begin.

"I'm going to throw up," Justin said, holding his stomach. He looked around the room, then ran to the garbage can where he threw up.

The Ventrue didn't attack, they merely turned their heads as the young man emptied his stomach of its contents. 

Helena didn't even want to look, so she said, "I guess we can wait..."

****  
  
It was like he was suffocating, like little ants were crawling up his throat, then out of his mouth. He gasped for breath and spit out what was in his mouth. He pushed through the dirt around him and looked around. He was in a coffin filled with dirt and it freaked him out, so he pushed open the top and got out of it as fast as he could. 

Coughing and spitting out dirt, Michael felt like his body was on fire. 

"Brian," Michael choked out, wiping the dirt from his chin. 

"He's busy-"

"I want Brian," Michael cried out.

Michael wasn't sure what he had expected, but he hadn't expected so much pain. Everything hurt; especially his neck and his stomach. He was hungry; the sort of hungry that was forcing his mind to look at Ted like a meal. 

"Michael-"

"Hungry..."

"That I can help you with," Ted said, going to a refrigerator and pulling out a glass jar filled with blood. He put it in the microwave and turned it on. "The minions told me what to do just in case you woke up."

Michael came from his hiding place and looked around. "Where's Brian?"

"He's upstairs dealing with trouble, I think," Ted replied, getting out the jar, pouring the blood in another glass then handing it to Michael. "The guards and minions just took off and ordered me to stay here. They looked like something was seriously wrong and they bolted without telling me a thing."

Michael took the glass and sniffed it. Although the smell was pleasing, the taste of the blood was not, so he tossed it across the room. "What was that?"

"Blood," Ted replied.

"It tasted terrible," Michael said, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I can't eat that."

"It's all they have," Ted told him as turned to look inside the refrigerator again. Ted searched the refrigerator for fresher blood and saw that there was only more of the same. 

"What I want is Brian," Michael informed his friend. He walked silently to Ted until he stood behind the man. Michael watched Ted as the accountant read the dates on each jar. 

"There's one from the day before yesterday," Ted said, grabbing the jar and reading it in detail. 

"Fresh," Michael whispered in Ted's ear, which made the accountant jump and drop the jar on the floor, breaking it. 

"Jesus, Mikey," Ted gasped, backing away from his friend. It was the look in Michael's eyes that gave him the chills, though he was sure that his friend would never hurt him. Right?

"Ted..."

"Just promise not to take too much," Ted told him, rolling up his sleeve. He knew exactly what Michael wanted and because he saw the pain his friend was in, he felt that just a little bit wouldn't hurt. Anyway, Emmett allowed Justin to feed from him from time to time.

Michael didn't respond, he simply did what was suddenly a natural instinct. He would have preferred to feed directly from Ted's carotid artery, but knew that his friend might not walk away from such an assault. So, he took the arm Ted gave him and feed from the accountant's wrist. 

"Mikey, that's enough," Ted said when he started to feel light headed. When Michael didn't loosen his grip, Ted tried to push him away only to have the new vampire grip on tighter. "Mikey!"

Ted struggled with Michael when a man came into the room. The man saw Ted's problem and grabbed a weapon hanging from the wall and threatened, "Let him go or I'll chop your head off, buddy!"

Michael turned around and saw the man before him. "Mr. Kinney?"

"Holy shit, Michael, what happened to you?" Jack asked.

"He wanted to be like Brian," Ted answered, moving away from his friend. 

"Sorry, Ted," Michael said, struggling to gain his composure. 

Michael honestly felt bad, but he couldn't help himself. The Hunger he felt was like nothing he had experienced before. It was more than a need; The Hunger compelled him to feed and there was nothing he could do to control it. However, he wasn't sure how he'd explain that to Ted.

"That's funny," Jack replied, though he wasn't laughing. Not that he would tell the men, but his visit had a lot to do with wanting to be like his son...not entirely like Brian, just the part about immortality. But, that seemed to be put on hold since he figured Brian was a little busy at the moment. "I was just outside and did you know there's an army out there?"

"What?"

"I don't think they'd let Michael go," Jack said. "But, they'll probably let us outside...Ted, was it?"

"Yeah," Ted replied, going to the window. When he saw a vampire staring back at him, he closed the drapes. "Oh, shit!"

"I think we should go, Ted," Jack warned.

"Why'd you come inside in the first place?" Michael asked, wondering where he fit in, although he already knew. He wanted to be a vampire, now he had to exist in their world. 

"It doesn't matter for me," Jack said, shaking his head. "Or Ted for that matter. We're humans. You and Brian on the other hand..."

"Brian," Michael sighed; his emotions switched from hunger to need the second his Sire's name was brought up.

"Time is wasting," Jack replied, looking at Ted. "I guess I'll talk to Brian later, if that's possible. Looks like my boy has his hands more than full."

"Are you sure we can leave?" Ted asked, peeping through the front door, seeing vampires walking up the stairs. Unlike the other's he could barely tell one Clan from the other.

"They don't care about us humans," Jack replied. "Though, I'd be dead if they knew I was Brian's dad."

****

Justin wiped the vomit from his lips and slowly looked at the group who stood staring at him. He took a glass of water Emmett handed him and took small sips from it, while dramatically holding his stomach. 

"Do you still feel sick?" Julian asked.

"A little," Justin replied.

"Then may I suggest you go to the bathroom," Helena warned. "Because time is running out..."

Justin stood up and began to walk towards the bathroom with Emmett, who was pushing him. It wasn't supposed to be this way and Justin couldn't believe that the second he walked into the bathroom Brian would be dead. His body shook and the tears continued to fall.

"I can't," Justin cried, pushing away from Emmett and running back to Brian. He grabbed Brian with all of his strength. He was just happy his mate didn't attempt to pry him off like before. He knew he was meant to be with Brian, even in death. "You kill Brian, you kill me. Then, how would you justify your Jyhad?"

"It's not our fault if you get caught in the middle," Helena replied without thinking twice.

"No," Julian warned Helena. "There must be another way. I don't want my child or its mother damaged!"

Brian glanced around the room trying to figure out who he would attack first. But, there were too many of them. It was like he was in slow motion. Everyone else was ready to attack and all he heard was a faint ticking coming from within Justin.

"We've waited too long!" The Prince of Philadelphia shouted, holding a hand high, commanding his troupes.

"Justin, please," Julian pleaded. "Go, to your friend! Do it! Please, J-"

A bright light filled the room and when it disappeared, Isis, Daedalus and another man appeared. Although it was clear that Isis and Daedalus were winded from the teleportation, the tall, sleek man appeared unfazed by the arduous journey. 

Although the man looked young, his presence felt old, older than anyone in the room, including Isis. He looked around the group slowly and smiled when every Ventrue in the room bowed in respect. 

"Justicar Beg," the Prince of Philadelphia said, showing signs of fear in his posture and his voice. "Your presence is an honor, although we were not expecting Your Eminence."

"Why would you?" Justicar Beg wondered. He slowly began to walk around the room, taking note of every Ventrue before him. "Last time I checked this was not your city."

"We are here-"

"That is the last time you speak without being spoken to!" Justicar Beg warned, which made the Ventrue Clansmen jump back. 

With a quick wave of his arm, Justicar Beg sent two of the Ventrue Prince flying across the room. He hardly moved his hand, but that wasn't the most impressive part. The Tremere Justicar didn't even need to use blood to cast his spell. The power was within him and it was felt by all when he growled. 

Straightening up his jacket, he walked around the room, giving each Ventrue a long look, daring them to attempt anything against him. Only one Ventrue soldier dared to stare back and she regretted it immediately. Justicar Beg grabbed her by the chin, and then lifted her off the ground. Although she kicked, it made no difference. The Justicar's eyes glared and flames emanated from within the Ventrue woman. She was burned from the inside out, dust filling the spot where she stood. Without a word, he continued his walk looking at every Ventrue, waiting for another challenge. He received none. 

When Justicar Beg was finished assessing the Ventrue, he stopped in front of Brian. He sniffed the air about the Prince then slowly walked around Brian, visually evaluating the man he had just saved. He then looked at Justin, who refused to make eye contact with the Justicar, who, instead, buried his face in Brian's chest, never loosening his grip on his mate. 

Brian felt uneasy under the Justicar's gaze. Not that he wasn't used to be ogled, but there was no lust in the Justicar's eyes. He would have preferred that there was. At least then he would have known how to react. However, seeing that the Justicar was on his side, Brian simply stood there holding onto Justin, glad that his chances of walking out of this had suddenly become much greater. 

"I'm sorry," Justin cried, still holding onto Brian. "I think I'm going to be sick again."

Justicar Beg smiled, confident everyone understood he meant business. He told the pregnant boy, "Use the loo, my boy. No harm will come to your Prince in my presence."

Justin looked to Isis, who smiled and nodded her head. Seeing Isis approve, Justin ran to the bathroom and slammed the door after him. 

"Now, I'll only say this once," Justicar Beg told the group, his smile gone. He made sure each Ventrue in the room was paying attention to him before he snarled and made his intentions clear. "If you don't know who I am, let me inform you. I am Ulugh Beg, Justicar for the Tremere Clan and Head of all Justicars of the Camarilla. All those Kindred that are not of this city are breaking Kindred law by overstepping their boundaries. If you are not from the city of Pittsburgh, you have exactly 20 minutes to get out of town...or I will kill you." He looked around the room. "And let me reassure you that it will be a lot messier than a pile of dust. Now go!"

The Ventrue Princes and their brood vacated the premises like the sun was about to rise, some even using the skill of Celerity. The hordes of Ventrue that had scaled the outside of The Loft also left, but for a few who apparently were from Helena's brood. Shortly thereafter, Sonny was brought into the room by the Tremere guards, who were happy that their numbers at least matched those of their adversaries. When most of the Ventrue left, Justin came back into the room and immediately returned to Brian's side. 

"Helena Casimir, Primogen for the Ventrue in Pittsburgh," Ulugh said. "You must have just cause for attacking your Prince. Explain yourself."

"The boy is pregnant with a child fathered by a Ventrue," Helena explained. She was worried, and Julian couldn't blame her. "And since the Toreadors have expelled the boy, he belongs to the Ventrue. However, the Prince refused to give him to us. We would not have attacked if our property had been returned."

"You take me for a fool, woman," Ulugh snarled. With a few words and a point of his finger, a ball of fire left his hand and pummeled into one of Helena's men. Instead of bursting into flames, the flames seemed to disappear inside the Ventrue. However, within seconds, the soldier began to scream as blood poured from his mouth, nose and ears. The man bled out and he fell to the floor. A moment later flames consumed the body until there was nothing left. Not even dust. "I take that as an insult."

Justicar Beg walked over to the Prince and his mate and touched Justin's belly. After a moment, his bad mood lightened and he said, "Isis, you have outdone yourself."

"Isis?" Brian wondered.

"I suppose that's my cue," Isis replied, taking a deep breath and gaining some composure. The teleportation had weakened her, but nothing could stop her from telling everyone her take on the events that happened while she was away. "Let me begin by asking Julian how he impregnated Justin." Isis rolled her eyes when she saw the smug look on Justine's face. "And I'm not talking about snogging."

"We used the spell from the Daughters of the Crone," Sonny explained for his Sire. "Including the elixir the Old Crone spoke of from the Book of Nod."

"Old Crone?" Isis laughed. "You used the Book of Nod for this spell? For the elixir, everything?"

"Yeah," Sonny replied confused.

"Stupid Ventrue," Isis said laughing so hard she made the other Tremere's laugh as well, though no one but her, Daedalus and Ulugh knew what she was talking about. "If it were that easy, don't you think every queer Kindred since the beginning of time would have bloody well tried it? Moron."

"I know what I did," Julian said. 

"You know what you think you did," Isis chuckled, shaking her head in mock sympathy. "When is it that you thought you impregnated Justin? Two weeks after he woke from his Embrace? Three?"

"No more than two," Sonny replied confidently, when he saw his Sire wasn't as much so. "You can't have done it!"

"I did," Isis replied boldly. 

"You're saying that we both had the same plans?" Sonny asked in disbelief. "Bullshit. Something as obscure as getting some boy pregnant can't be a coincidence!"

"Obscure?" Isis laughed. "Justin's been telling anyone and everyone who'd listen that he would do anything to have Brian's baby. You think you're the only ones with that knowledge?"

"So, we're just supposed to take your word on how it was done?" Sonny asked. "I know exactly when Justin got pregnant, because I was there!"

"Justicar Beg," Helena said, knowing that if Sonny got in a corner, he could implicate all the Ventrue. She waited for the Justicar to acknowledge her before she continued to speak. "Sonny has explained how he caused the pregnancy in the child. Although Isis denies its validity, she has no proof the spell did not work. So, unless she can prove the child is Brian's, Justin belongs to the Ventrue."

"You are correct, Helena," Ulugh admitted.

"Ulugh, you felt the childe's womb," Isis snickered. "You know the unborn baby is Tremere."

"I can not testify," Ulugh reminded her. "You know that, Isis...Justicar of the City of Pittsburgh."

Ulugh knew she wanted this ordeal to be done with quickly, but his hands were tied. Sure, he and Isis could sense the child. But, at only a month in the womb, it took a Kindred with old blood cursing through his veins to know anything other than it was mortal. Old, old blood, which was a rare commodity in the room. 

"Can't bloody well blame me," Isis sighed, rolling her eyes. "I wanted to get in some sport ‘fore the morning came. Always loved tagging me a Ventrue."

"Isis could you please just get this over with before I throw up again?" Justin asked. When Isis smiled at him, he couldn't help but return the grin and add, "And so I can personally chop off Julian's balls and put them on a silver platter?"

"Alright, listen up Ventrue. A week after Justin woke, the Prince and his mate had a strange little party," Isis began, the smile on her face never waning. "The Prince and his Princess made love all night and when they did so, they made a child...courtesy of me." She paused to make sure everyone was paying attention, though she knew everyone would be...especially the mommy and daddy. 

"One of the most essential things was to prepare the boy's body for change," Isis explained. "To do that he needed an item that would allow his body to change without it killing him or the baby, which is why I gave him the Brace of Isis. Of course, as you know Isis, was an Egyptian Goddess. When her husband and brother, Osiris, was torn to pieces by his brother, she searched until she found every part of his dismembered body. She then took the remains of Osiris and brought his mangled pieces back to life. She is The Mother and from death, she created life.

"Which is why Brian wears the Brace of Osiris, for it is with his pieces that he helped make this child."

"Thanks, Isis," Justin said, tears still falling only they were from joy rather than fear. 

"You're welcome, childe," Isis replied still smiling. "But, that wasn't enough."

"Those stupid fucking canopic jars," Brian sighed.

"And who said you couldn't add one plus one," Isis chuckled. "The canopic jars served two purposes. Within them were the remains of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh's internal organs and if you actually looked at them, you'll note that they are now empty, even though they were full when I put them there."

"I'm going to give birth to an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh?" Justin asked, more then a little worried.

"No, worse," Isis said. "You'll have Brian's baby. However, the concept of the interior of the jars is what ended up in your belly...not the actually dusty remains of an old king. Being a young man, your body isn't equipped to make a child. Even the idea had to be magically inserted into your body. 

"The canopic jars were also used as wards, which I strategically placed at the four compass points of the Prince's bedroom, charged to enhance the spell Daedalus and I had cast to cause the change. Of course, there was also the elixir..."

"I didn't drink any elixir," Justin said confused.

"Not just you, Brian as well," Isis explained. "Your little bottle of drugs you gave to the Kine boy. X...with a twist."

"How the fuck did you know we were going to take that?" Brian asked, dumbfounded.

"Cash told me."

"What the fuck good are you?" Brian snapped at his security guard. 

"He was under my orders," Isis said, defending Cash, though she understood Brian's fury. 

"I don't get it," Justin admitted. "How did we not see you?"

"Invisibility spell," Brian answered. "And the fact that we were high as kites didn't help. Though, we did sense you were there, Isis...I just thought you were somewhere in the building."

"This can't be," Julian said, shaking his head.

"It is," Daedalus answered, knowing Julian would believe him. "Of course there were other things, but those aren't as important as what you already know."

"I fucking knew it," Brian said of him and Justin's child. He had begun to feel overprotective of Justin since the Embrace and the more time passed the stronger it became. He knew the child had to be his...he just didn't know how or have the means to prove it.

"Can we kill him now?" Justin asked, meaning Julian. He still held onto Brian for dear life, not wanting to let go of his mate for a second, but his intensions were clear. 

"That's a very good question," Brian said, looking at Isis. "As my Justicar, do I have any standing to put a Justicar to death?" He then remembered that The Justicar of all Justicars stood before him and asked, "Or should I be asking you?"

"I am only here to assure that no injustice was done to a Tremere Prince," Ulugh said. "Now that that is done, I am here as an observer and nothing more. That is if I am invited to stay."

"Any room you want, any building you want," Brian replied. "Anywhere in the city."

"I'm sure we'll find something for him," Isis said. "As for Julian...he tried to overthrow the Prince by stealing his mate. He should be put to-"

"I did it," Sonny interrupted. "I killed Sabine and stole her discipline of Thaumaturgy. Then I cast the spell to get the kid pregnant. Well, try to. Julian only wanted to bump nasties with the little brat. You can't sentence Julian to death for wanting to fuck the kid."

"I want him dead," Justin replied, making sure his desires were known. He stared directly at Julian. "Burn him, stake him, decapitate him...I don't give a fuck! I want him ashes!"

"I like him," Ulugh laughed. 

Isis wished she could give Justin anything he wanted but, with Sonny taking the blame for his Sire, what could she do? It was easier to kill a Prince than to kill a Justicar and they needed solid proof to bring to a Conclave of only Justicars. It would be a long and painstaking trial that would be voted on by the Justicar for each Clan. And although the Tremere Justicar ruled over them all, it was no guarantee that Julian would be found guilty. Anyway, she figured that without a Royal Blood as his heir, Julian's number might be up within the Clan. 

The one thing Isis did know was that Julian's most trusted ally and childe would not leave this room. 

"Is this true, Julian?" Isis asked.

It wasn't an easy lie and he even considered telling the truth. Not only wasn't Justin carrying his child, the Toreador was so upset with him that the blond wanted him dust. Not that Julian could blame him, but it hurt nonetheless. Without Sonny, he wasn't sure how long he'd last as Justicar, especially without the child as his leverage. He supposed that was why Isis didn't fight it as much as she could have. He could do the moral thing and admit to his treachery, which would save his childe's life. 

However, there was one thing Julian couldn't avoid. He was in love. And although Justin was upset with him, he hoped that one day the young man would return his affection. And as true a Ventrue as Julian was, he guessed there was a little Toreador in him that believed in love.

"It is true," Julian replied, not looking at his childe.

Brian rolled his eyes disgusted at the Ventrue man before him. If Julian wasn't going to die today, Brian was going to make him watch his childe die. "I call a Blood Hunt on Sonny of the Ventrue Clan."

Isis took a sword from a Tremere guard then moved to Sonny, but stopped when Justin approached the Ventrue first. "You think you're saving his life," Justin scoffed. "You're only prolonging his Final Death." Using his increased speed, Justin slammed his fist in Sonny's chest and pulled out his heart, tossing in to the ground then stomping on it. He turned to Julian and spat out, "You destroyed your childe's heart-next I destroy yours."

"Well said," Ulugh chuckled, nodding to Isis, who finished off Sonny by removing his head from his shoulders. 

"Isis, I'll be back in a few hours," Brian said, motioning for Justin to come to him. "Take care of things here until then."

"I will," Isis replied with a smile. "Tend to your mate and your child."

"I get it," Brian told her mentally. "I get it."

"It's about time," Isis laughed aloud.

Brian looked at Justin, who stood in front of Julian, reddened eyes glaring as blood dripped from his hand. "Justin," Brian said softly, getting his mate's attention. 

Justin slowly backed up to Brian, then turned around and hugged him, placing kisses all over his lover's face. "I want you."

"Upstairs Princess," Brian replied, glancing over to Julian as he kissed his lover. "I think I want to spend some time with my mate and my child."

****

"That was close," a Tremere minion said to a guard as they walked into the room. Standing there were Michael, Ted and Jack looking like they were about to leave. He saw that Michael was awake and sighed. "Great, he's already up."

"Is the trouble gone?" Jack asked as Ted went over to the window and checked them. The Ventrue that were there had gone. 

"I'm going to go see Brian," Michael informed them, walking towards the door, only to be stopped by the guard. "Get out of my way!"

"Silly whelp," the guard snapped. Her eyes flared, looking down on the fledgling. "How dare you speak to me like that?"

"All this crying and complaining to be Kindred, yet he still knows nothing about our ways," the minion chuckled. He glanced around the room and noticed the splattered blood. A frown crossed his face. "You'll do as you're told, starting with cleaning with this mess!"

"I will not," Michael snapped, trying to push past the guard to get to Brian. 

Michael then found that being a vampire was not all he thought it was when the female guard punched him so hard he felt his ribs crack. He buckled over in pain and spit out some of the blood he took from Ted. The guard then grabbed Michael by his collar and lifted him off the ground, slamming him against a wall. 

"You do as you're told, infant," the guard warned. "First, you will clean this mess you made...then you'll wait for Justine."

"Why Justine," Michael whined. "I want Brian."

"The Prince doesn't have time to tend to you," the guard explained, getting angrier by the second. "And, honestly, a whelp like you doesn't deserve to have a teacher as esteemed as Justine."

"Brian's my Sire," Michael said. He immediately wished he hadn't when the guard once again slammed him against the wall.

"Brian is also the Prince," the vampire said, laughing. "He doesn't have time for the likes of you, especially with Justin-"

"Quiet," the guard interrupted. 

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot," the minion replied, smiling. "You'll find out all you need to know when we think you need to know...not a second before that. So, unless you want to continue to be a punching bag, may I suggest you start cleaning?"

"I'm going to tell Brian about this," Michael replied, only to hit the wall again.

"Go ahead," the guard growled. "Our Prince gave me the orders personally."

"You're just pissing her off," the minion added, shaking his head. "So, start cleaning."

"And keep silent," the guard snarled, pushing Michael towards the blood on the floor. 

"I'm Brian's dad," Jack told the guard, hoping she wouldn't take her frustrations with Michael out on him. "Do you think I can talk to my son?"

"I'm not sure if he's available," the minion answered, seeing the guard too annoyed to do anything but stare at Michael with disdain. "But I can take you upstairs. I'm sure Isis would be able to tell you."

"Isis," Jack said, remembering the woman he had known when he was in line to be Embraced. "I'd like to see her, if I could."

"No problem, I'll take you," the minion said. He looked at Michael who was still standing near the blood without have begun to clean. "And I'll warn you, if you don't get started, she'll make you feel pain...loads of it."

**** 

The Tremere elders were glad to be rid of the Ventrue presence in their home. With Brian upstairs, Isis sat at the head of the conclave table where Justine, Lazarus, Ryder and Ulugh sat. Sitting in chairs near the table were Stanislava and Cash, who were awaiting word from Isis about Cash's fate.

"As Primogen, you should begin this meeting, Justine," Isis said, knowing the group was waiting for her. 

"Alright," Justine replied. She knew she had to begin the meeting, but had waited for Isis out of respect. "First off, let me say this. Holy fucking Caine, Isis, you took long enough!"

"Cutting it a little close weren't you?" Lazarus asked, not being able to keep his stoic attitude. He sighed deeply, holding his chest. "If my heart could beat, it would've stopped."

"After I saw the Princes arrive, I had to get back up," Isis chuckled as Justine tossed a wadded up paper at her. "And Ulugh isn't the easiest man to find."

"I'm just glad you showed up," Justine laughed, finally feeling relieved. She knew there would be no more attacks on the Tremere with The Justicar in the city. She just hoped his stay would be a long one. "Both of you." 

"My pleasure," Ulugh said smiling. 

"We apologize our Prince isn't here," Justine said. "As you can see he has his hands full."

"He should tend to his mate and his child," Ulugh replied. "There is more than enough time for us to become acquainted with each other."

"It is an honor to have you here," Lazarus told the man. "How long will your stay be?"

"I have some personal business to attend here," Ulugh replied. "So, as soon as that's complete, I shall make my way back to Europe. There are Justicars that still have trials going."

"You're a busy man," Ryder said. 

"Not as busy as you, it seems," Ulugh replied. He glanced at Justine, then at Isis. His smile was gone, though he didn't look upset. 

"I'm not sure what you mean," Ryder lied, trying to gauge everyone's take on his actions. Justine rolled her eyes. Both Lazarus and Isis looked at him with disgust. However, Ulugh's face was blank and Ryder didn't know how to take that. 

"Can I make myself clear that although Ryder and I have kept company," Lazarus explained. "That I, in no way, knew what he was doing. I am a loyal Tremere to the death."

"So, explain to us how it is that Sonny was able to get Sabine," Justine said. "Sabine wouldn't trust any other but a Tremere. You hated Merill and with Cardano dead and the position of Primogen stripped from you, you thought that Brian might appoint you head of security, didn't you?!"

"Justine," Isis warned. This was a Clan meeting, not a place where personal vendettas should be fought. Those fights were best left out of the political forum or the Tremere would only be magic wielding versions of the Ventrue. "Please."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryder lied, hoping that he'd be punished, tortured or even sent to The Barrens for a few hundred years. Just so long as he wasn't sent to his Final Death. "And honestly, I'd rather my Prince were here if I'm to be accused of treachery!"

"You really want Brian down here right now?" Isis asked. "Right now he's upstairs calming down from almost being killed...again. He's also tending to a hysterical, pregnant boy who won't leave his side. I assure you that if he does come downstairs, Justin's coming with him. And by the looks of it, Justin would rather tear out your heart than listen to a word you have to say."

"That was impressive," Ulugh interrupted. "Especially for such a young childe."

"I think it has to do with the pregnancy," Daedalus said from where he stood near the Gangrels. "I'm sorry for the interruption."

"Please take a seat at our table, Daedalus," Justine offered, motioning to an empty chair. She looked over to the Gangrels and then invited Stanislava, who also took a seat. "This is Tremere business and though we usually don't allow outsiders, this is going to be quick."

"I demand to see my Prince!" Ryder yelled, although he really didn't mean to. 

"I'm taking care of things for Brian, remember?" Isis reminded him. "So, I suggest you start explaining..."

Backed in a corner, Ryder knew his lies wouldn't save him. And now that he had no ranking within his Clan, there was no higher authority that could save him.

"Every Tremere in this room, except for maybe Isis, has said that Justin is a hindrance on Brian," Ryder began. "So, I thought of a way to rid us of him. It's not like Brian doesn't already have a son."

"Justin is the reason the Toreadors are fighting amongst themselves!" Justine gasped. "Without him, the Toreadors who mourn Jennifer, and therefore support Justin, would align with their brethren. And if I remember correctly, Lillie is their Primogen, and who would Lillie align herself with?" She paused and sarcastically said, "I'm sure she'd ignore Julian, the love of her undead life, for a gay Tremere."

"I spoke to Lillie myself," Ryder explained. "She assured me that if I got rid of Justin, the Toreadors would align themselves with us."

"You honestly think Lillie would risk a Toreador Royal Blood being born in this city?" Lazarus asked. "And you wonder why Brian had you removed as Primogen."

"How do you explain helping impregnate Justin?" Justine asked. "Don't deny helping with that."

"I won't," Ryder replied. 

"You taught Sonny what he needed to do," Lazarus said. "He wouldn't have the experience or power to cast such a powerful spell."

"The spell didn't work," Ryder tried to explain. 

"Neither you nor he knew that," Lazarus sighed. 

"He didn't care about Justin or any of that," Isis announced. She looked at Ulugh and when he nodded his head with approval, she continued. "Once a Primogen, it was difficult to be so removed from the power you once had, wasn't it, Ryder?" She waited for him to reply, however he sat there silent. "You were willing to give up your Prince and everyone allied to him to see that you were placed back as Primogen. It's as simple as that. All your posturing gave you away, Ryder. A normal person would have been as discontented and snide as Lazarus here. You are not a loyal Tremere."

"Thank you," Lazarus replied sarcastically. "I'm glad you noticed."

"Your manipulative skills are an embarrassment to our Clan," Isis continued. "And your treachery is duly noted amongst us."

"Here, here," was said by each Tremere in the room, including Ulugh. Ryder knew his fate. 

"I demand to hear my fate from my Prince," Ryder said, hoping to stall for more time. 

"Fine," Isis replied, picking up the phone and calling upstairs. She put on the speaker phone then warned Brian she did it. "We've decided that Ryder is no longer needed, however he insists on speaking to you."  
  
"You decided to put Ryder to death?" Brian asked.

"Burn him at the stake!" Everyone but Ryder laughed at Justin's harsh remark. 

"Bri-"

"Save it, Ryder, you're done," Brian interrupted. "Death."

"That's right, asshole, death!" Justin was able to say before Brian hung up the phone. 

"Sounds like he's a little pissed," Lazarus said. 

"Just a touch," Justine replied. 

"Remind me to be especially nice to him," Lazarus told her. 

Isis stood up, picked up a sword and stood over Ryder. "You choose...die by the light or by the sword?"

"The sword," Ryder said, not wanting to prolong the inevitable longer than he had to. "I'll see you all in hell!"

"Save us a seat," Isis replied, taking off Ryder's head with one swing of her sword. 

Isis sighed and looked around the table. Although he had been treacherous, he would be duly missed as the number of elders in their group slowly dwindled. Sadly, most of it was out of greed, not out of loyalty to the Clan. She was, however, confident of the two remaining Tremeres, not including Ulugh. They might bicker and manipulate each other, but they were true loyal Tremeres. 

"Now, for Cash," Isis said, taking her seat at the head of the table. "As we have noticed, you would die for your Prince. However, you have already admitted to treachery."

"I have," Cash replied, standing up. "I was torn because I had already pledged by loyalty to Julian. I had done so on the ashes of my Sire." 

The Gangrel struggled with his words, hoping that at the very least, he hadn't shamed his Clan or his Primogen. Stanislava had treated him like he was her childe and he didn't want her disgraced alongside him. 

"I was told that Tremeres couldn't be trusted and since I had never met any before I believed it," Cash explained. "Especially when I saw how you acted towards each other. I didn't understand your Clan until Justin and Stan explained it to me. I know ignorance isn't an excuse, but after spending some time with the Tremeres I saw for myself that most of what Julian said was a lie. I know what I did was wrong and my life is yours to take. I just want you to know that I am in no way a standard by which you should judge the Gangrel in this city. I just wish I had allowed myself to follow their lead sooner...for the good of my Clan, for my brood and most of all for my Prince." 

Cash took a deep breath. He was worried, but he kept his head high. While the Tremeres exchanged looks, he decided to add one more thing. "And Justin. Especially that poor kid," he sighed. "If you spare me and he decides that I need to die, I accept that. I was the one who told Julian when I'd be on and off, because Julian knew that I'd be able to scent him out, even with that spell." Cash gritted his teeth to prevent what he thought might be tears. "I didn't know what they were planning, but it was because of me that Justin was..."

"You didn't know?" Isis asked calmly.

"No," Cash replied. "Julian's kept me in the dark about the specifics of his plan. All I knew was that it had to do with Justin. And the fact that Julian wanted to know who was guarding Justin when. I just thought he wanted to get in the kid's pants."

"That's all you told him?" Stan asked. She looked to the Tremeres and apologized for interrupting their meeting. However, it was clear she was upset with her Clansmen. 

"Yes, Master," Cash answered respectfully. 

"Death is too harsh," Justine said. "However, since you put your faith in Justin's hand, which, by the way, isn't the smartest thing to do considering he's all hormonal right now, we'll wait for his word. But, to the elders of this Clan you've shown yourself worthy and loyal. In fact, your loyalty is almost Tremerelike. In battle, you stood by your Prince with the threat of death and that deserves to be noticed. So, we know only wait for Justin's order. Unless Stan has any complaints with the verdict?"

"Sadly, none," Stan replied. However upset she was with Cash, she didn't want the man to die. He was an asset to the city and her Clan.

"Have we missed anyone?" Justine asked, looking around the room. 

"There's a Kine man here to see the Prince and Isis, My Lady," a guard announced. "He says he's the Prince's father."

"Jack Kinney," Isis replied, looking at Ulugh. "Send him in."

Jack walked into the room, startled by the number of Kindred there. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, looking at Isis. Then his eyes wandered to the man sitting next to her. "Ulugh Beg..."

"I have more important things to attend to," Ulugh said before he teleported out of the room without another word.

"Polite as always," Jack replied with a frown. He then turned his attention to Isis, a woman who always made him smile. "I'm here to see my son."

"He'll be down in a while," Isis told him patting the chair next to her. "Sit, we have so much to talk catch up on. How long has it been?"

"30 years," Jack replied.

"I guess that's the cue our meeting's over," Justine said, getting up. 

There was a rumble in the room, then arguing when someone slammed the door open.

"Hey, you can't go in there unannounced!" A guard screamed.

Sasha rushed in with a sword in her hand followed by several mean looking Brujah. She looked around the room and saw that everyone seemed calm and relaxed. "Oh fuck! We missed it!"

"We always miss the good massacres," one of Sasha's Clansmen said.

Justine laughed and sighed that at least the girl was right. "Oh, a Brujah..."

****

Michael knelt on the floor, scrubbing blood off the wood panels with a sponge and some warm water. It seemed the more he scrubbed, the messier it got. He looked up and saw two people staring at him: Ted, who looked so smug he wished that he could sink his teeth in his throat, and the guard who stopped him from doing it. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. And he was sure that Brian would be pissed when his best friend found out.

****

Brian was happy about many things. First and foremost, he was happy to be alive. Or undead...whatever. Second, he was happy that the baby was his. Not that he necessarily wanted another kid, but the thought of his mate carrying another man's childe didn't set well with him. And although he never admitted it, he felt possessive of the baby and of Justin. Brian knew exactly when he first started feeling it, the night they killed the trick from Ohio, but it was easy to ignore. Only the more time passed on, the more possessive he was feeling and there was only so far his Kinney ‘I don't give a shit' mantra was going to hold up. It wasn't up to him anymore. A part of him was inside of Justin and he was, without doubt, connected to his mate. 

Brian wasn't sure why, but the child with Justin wasn't like Gus. Maybe it was because he was mortal when Gus was conceived. Or maybe it was because he and Lindsay never actually connected during his conception, but there was a real difference in the way he felt and it made him feel badly. He loved Gus, although he knew he didn't spend enough time with his son. Brian thought that maybe this child was different because, in the end, that this baby was his and Justin's and he couldn't just pass the buck off to the munchers. He needed a little guidance and he wanted to speak to Isis, only he knew Justin needed him more at the moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Justin asked.

"Different ways to torture Julian before I kill him," Brian lied. 

"Me too," Justin giggled. "But, I was also thinking about how, for one second, I actually believed that Julian was our baby's father. I hope you're not mad."

"Why would I be?" Brian wondered aloud. "I almost started believing him too."

"But, you didn't," Justin said, holding onto Brian tighter. "Not for one second. You knew it was yours."

"I wish I could've proved it," Brian replied, rubbing Justin's shoulder.

"I should have known," Justin said, almost in tears. After thinking about it a moment longer, he began to cry, which quickly turned into sobbing. "I should have felt you inside of me!"

"It probably has something to do with these raging hormones you have," Brian assured him. "Calm down, everything OK now."

"But, Brian-" Justin began when the phone rang. 

Brian sighed and picked up the phone wondering who had enough balls to interrupt him when he wanted some time alone. Or as alone as he could be with a couple of guards in the living room. Isis. Figured. 

"You decided to put Ryder to death?" Brian asked.

Justin wiped away his tears. If Ryder had anything to do with trying to hurt the mother of his baby he wanted him dead. "Burn him at the stake!" 

"Save it, Ryder, you're done," Brian interrupted, trying not to laugh at Justin's fervor. And he wasn't in the mood to hear sniveling, especially since he was sure Michael would be waking up soon. "Death."

"That's right, asshole, death!" Justin screamed as Brian hung up the phone. "Do you think Isis got the picture?"

"I'm not sure," Brian replied sarcastically. "Do you think we should call her back?"

"I think maybe she got it," Justin giggled, as Brian wiped the rest of his tears away. 

"Are you feeling better?"

"I feel like I'm in heaven," Justin replied.

Brian maneuvered Justin onto his back. He then pulled Justin's shirt over his head then tossed it across the floor. Brian wondered how Ulugh did it. The Justicar simply touched Justin's belly and knew the child was his...or at least Tremere. Brian touched Justin's stomach, tracing his finger across his lover's belly button. He leaned down and kissed Justin's belly button, which only made his mate giggle. 

Brian leaned down and listened, knowing exactly where the ticking was coming from and it made him smile. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Justin's belly and listened to the ticking until he felt it...no...felt himself. A part of him was inside of Justin and he guessed it had always been and now it would always be.

****

Ulugh stood outside the small home staring at the woman inside. She went into her kitchen, got out a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and poured herself a drink. Walking over to the counter, she sat on a stool and opened up a magazine. Ulugh placed a hand on her window. The woman immediately looked up and put her magazine down. After she'd finished off her wine, she sank to her knees and began to pray. Ulugh smiled, then teleported himself inside.

"Still with the praying, Joannie?" Ulugh asked.

"Ulugh," Joannie gasped. 

Joannie had guessed it was one of Brian's people keeping an eye on her, but nothing could have prepared her for the man who stood before her. It had been so many years since she last saw him and, of course, he looked the same. Only she didn't. She was now an old woman.

"It's been a long time," Ulugh said.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Joannie snapped, getting up and moving away from him.

"Still a bitch, I see," Ulugh chuckled.

"What on God's Earth are you doing here?" Joannie asked, hoping he'd just get to the point so that he would leave her alone. 

"God's Earth," Ulugh snorted. "Please."

"What are you doing in Pittsburgh?"

"I came here," Ulugh answered, "to save our son..."  


 


	14. Protectors

 

_A just-Embraced Tremere finds herself in a tenuous position. Not only must she balance the demands of the Beast and the sudden transformation from human to monster, but she's inundated with her sire or regent's admonitions. Like other Kindred, she must learn the Traditions (particularly the Masquerade), discover means to feed, hone her new Disciplines and grapple with the mortality of her new existence. Thus, Clan Tremere has one of the highest failure rates of all Kindred families-coming to grips with their hellish new existence proves too much for most new Embraces, and they either go mad or end their unlives by greeting the next sunset._  
  
Clanbook Tremere  
Chapter Two: Inside the Pyramid  
By Jess Heinig

 

"You have but two choices, dear Joannie," Ulugh said.   
  
Though Joannie hadn't offered, Ulugh sat down and made himself comfortable. He hadn't changed a bit and it showed. He had been an arrogant, egotistical, proud, pompous man when she first met him over thirty years ago and it appeared he was just the same now. No wonder her son had turned out the way he did. Even though Brian had never known his real father, Ulugh's blood ran through his veins and that was something not even distance could impede.  
  
"How dare you come into my house and start barking orders at me!" Joannie snapped. She knew Ulugh was a powerful man, but she also knew he wouldn't kill the mother of his only son. Well, he wouldn't without Brian knowing about it first, that she was sure of.   
  
"I dare," Ulugh replied calmly. "So, either you tell our son that I am his father-not that decrepit Kine man-or I will. And I assure you that I intend for my version to emphasize your true nature before you picked up that false book, The Bible."  
  
"You could learn a thing or two from The Bible," Joannie spat. "For one thing, God turned his back on Caine-"  
  
"Oh, keep silent," Ulugh interrupted. "How dare you!"  
  
"How dare I what?"  
  
"If I recall correctly, you are a descendant of Caine," Ulugh reminded her. "Just like myself...the privileges of royalty..."  
  
"Never got me anything..."  
  
"Ah, yes, still bitter I see," Ulugh chuckled. "You should have allowed your father to kill your Kine husband when you had the opportunity."  
  
"And you would have married me?" Joannie asked.   
  
"Absolutely not," Ulugh replied with a smile. "However, you would have been Embraced without question...even with a daughter from the Kine man."  
  
"Jack," Joannie sighed, though she knew Ulugh was just trying to goad her more. "I loved him."  
  
"Pathetic really," Ulugh said. "If you loved him so much, why come to me? Why ask me to give you a son? Ahh, but I know this answer as well. You knew I could give you one...not to mention your desire for me."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Do you believe in your God?" Ulugh asked. When she didn't respond he raised his voice. "Do you believe?"  
  
"Of course I do," Joannie responded as if the question were preposterous.   
  
"Then you know you must repent for your sins..."  
  
"What sins?!"  
  
"You kept me from my son," Ulugh replied, standing up so abruptly he knocked over his chair. "When your father died, you suddenly found your God and you chose to live like Kine with your Kine husband, never telling the man the child in your womb was not his! You wanted to raise our son outside of the world of Kindred where his life would not be endangered and because of that, I allowed it. I allowed it! Not for you, but for the sake of my son...so that he could live as normal a life as he could without the death that surrounds life within The Masquerade."  
  
"You could have done anything you wanted!"  
  
"And what is a child without his mother?" Ulugh asked, his anger beginning to show. "For what little good you did for him."  
  
"I was a good mother," Joannie argued. "But, all my mothering couldn't stop him from turning out just like you."  
  
"No matter how much you pray to your God," Ulugh warned, "you can not deny what is in your blood, as our son couldn't deny what is in his."  
  
"He's in your world now," Joannie snarled, pushing back the tears. She poured herself another glass of wine. "He's all yours."  
  
"Then go to him and tell him the truth," Ulugh demanded. "Or else..."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"But, you are afraid of our son," Ulugh replied with a smirk that made chills run down Joannie's spine. "And you should be...he is my son."  
  
"I'm his mother," Joannie said. "And I've shown him something you never could: love"  
  
"My heart has been dead for thousands and thousands of years," Ulugh corrected. "Its hollow core has only known love once and that was when I looked into the eyes of my only son. So, do as you are told, woman. Allow me to fill this old heart of mine and allow me to do as you never could: protect him and the future of my blood. I will not ask again."  
  
****  
  
"What a relief Justicar Beg came," Lazarus sighed, cautiously scanning the conference room. "So...when's he leaving?"  
  
"Whenever his personal business is complete, I would suspect," Daedalus suggested. He looked at Isis hesitantly and forced a smile. "So...when is he leaving?"  
  
"Quiet, both of you," Justine sad, looking around the room just in case Ulugh suddenly appeared.   
  
"I'm not getting it," Sasha wondered. "If this guy is an all powerful Tremere...why the hell would you want him to leave?"  
  
"Who said anything about wanting him to leave?" Lazarus replied quickly, his voice filled with worry. When he had confirmed that Ulugh had not appeared, he glanced over at Isis. "I was just wondering...how long should we expect to have him as a guest."  
  
"As opposed to having him here permanently," Sasha added.  
  
"I never said that!" Lazarus snapped, slamming his hand on the table.  
  
"Fine then," Sasha replied, rolling her eyes. "What's the big hub bub? He's all the powerful Tremere who scared the shit out of the Ventrue. Why wouldn't you want him here...for a prolonged stay?"  
  
"Ulugh is a Justicar in the truest sense of the word," Isis explained, though it was clear even she wasn't comfortable speaking about the man. "He tends to impart justice with all due diligence. And without any prejudice for or against any Clan, even our own, which is why he is the Justicar for all Camarilla and has been so for longer than even I can remember."  
  
"He's a fucking bad ass?" Sasha asked.  
  
"Simply put," Isis replied.  
  
"See how I didn't need to use all those words?" Sasha chuckled, looking around the room. "So, where's the dynamic duo? I need to talk to the little éclair."  
  
"Upstairs," Isis told the Brujah.   
  
Isis figured Brian and Justin had enough time alone. They'd have more later after Ulugh's gift to Brian. Anyway, Jack Kinney was impatiently waiting for Brian and she gathered whatever he had to say was important enough to keep company with Kindred, most of whom he obviously felt great distaste for. It took about ten minutes for Brian to make his way downstairs, however and Jack wasn't the first thing on his mind.   
  
"He's gone?" Brian asked, glancing around the room. "Shit, I wanted to thank him. He must think I'm a complete asshole."  
  
"Well, aren't you?" Justine chuckled.  
  
"As much as you are a bitch," Brian replied, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Ulugh will be back," Isis said, getting up from the seat at the head of the table and sitting in the chair next to it. "And he understands the need for you to be with your mate, trust me."  
  
"Mate?" Jack asked. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Hey," Brian said, seeing Jack for the first time. "What's up?"   
  
Brian saw the look on Jack's face and saw need as he had many times before. However, he misread his father's mission and ordered one of the minions in the room to fetch him his wallet.   
  
"That's not what I'm here for," Jack said, standing up. He looked around the room and, wanting some privacy he asked to see Brian in another room-alone.  
  
"We are as alone as I get," Brian explained, sitting in his seat. "What's on your mind?"  
  
Jack wanted to talk about this alone, but the look on Brian's face told him that this was as alone as it was going to get. He took a deep breath and sucked up his pride to demand something he felt should have been given to him long ago.  
  
"I'm here to ask to be Embraced," Jack said.  
  
"Why on Caine's earth would you come now?" Isis asked.  
  
"I'm asking my son," Jack snapped. He held the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Sorry, Isis, but this is between me and my son."  
  
"If you won't answer her," Brian said, trying to understand a man he never really could. "Answer me."  
  
"This was a stupid idea," Jack snorted, getting up and walking to the door.   
  
"I didn't say no, Dad," Brian said.   
  
The words were enough to get Jack to turn around and face Brian once again. However, facing a room full of Kindred wasn't how he'd hoped to ask his son for immortality.   
  
"Oh Sonny Boy," Jack sighed. "I was promised this before you were born. I'm just asking for what's due to me."  
  
"I've been dead for how long now?" Brian asked.   
  
"Almost a year," Justine answered.  
  
"And you're just coming and asking now," Brian wondered. "I'm dead, Dad, not stupid."  
  
"Yeah," Jack grunted. "And I'll be dead soon if I'm not Embraced."  
  
Jack saw the confusion on Brian's face and smiled. For some reason he thought Brian looked silly and for a moment it made him feel better. He hated asking his son for money and asking for immortality seemed even worse. However, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that when he looked at his son, he didn't see his own face, he saw Ulugh's.  Seeing the legendary Justicar again had only made that distinction clear. He could only deduce what Ulugh had in mind, but he couldn't dwell on that. His life was on the line and it looked like this was his only shot at immortality. Brian still called him Dad.  
  
"I'm dying, son," Jack said, holding his head up high. "The doctors said I can go at anytime."  
  
"How?" Isis asked when she saw Brian's stunned expression.  
  
"Cancer," Jack replied. "That's why I need this."  
  
The room was still, most wishing that Brian had allowed them to leave. Brian sat quietly for a moment and thought about the request. It wasn't an easy decision to make, especially in front of so many people, but he was the Prince.  
  
"Sorry, dad," Brian sighed, "but I can't."  
  
"You can't, or you won't?" Jack snarled, shocked by Brian's response. Not that he didn't suspect that Brian would say no, but he hadn't expected the reply to come so quickly.   
  
"It's against the law," Brian explained. "We can't Embrace those that are sick. I'm sorry, Dad."  
  
"Ain't this something else," Jack laughed, still startled.  
  
"He tells the truth, Jack," Isis said, standing up to approach Jack, only to have the man wave her off.   
  
"And we must obey the law," Lazarus added. "Especially with Ulugh Beg around. He'd punish Brian without even thinking about it twice."  
  
"Ulugh Beg!" Jack snarled.  
  
****  
  
Michael had cleaned the blood from the floor, but every time he thought he was done, either Ted or the guard would point out other spots that needed scrubbing. He was tired of doing whatever the guard, Trish, told him and he couldn't wait to talk to Brian about it, sure his best friend and Sire would protect him from such menial tasks.  

 

As soon as he cleaned up the last blood splatter, Trish pointed to other spots on and ordered him to clean them as well.  Michael was happy when Emmett came in the room, but that was short lived when he saw his friend couldn't save him from hard labor.  While he was stuck scrubbing the floor, Emmett filled in Ted about all the commotion that could have possibly ended all of their lives.

 

"Holy shit," Ted replied.  "How bad was it?"

 

"Brian looked even deader than he is," Emmett admitted.  "People were fighting about who Justin should go to when the fighting started, since he was the only one no one really wanted dead.  But, of course, our little princess stood by his man though thick and thin...and a huge amount of throw up."

 

"We're not supposed to talk about that," Ted reminded his best friend, nodding to Michael.

 

"Talk about what?"  Michael asked.

 

"You may speak only when spoken to, whelp!"  Trish snapped.  "Open your mouth again and I'll shove my foot in it."

 

"That's the funniest thing I've heard all day," Justin giggled as he walked in the room followed by a guard.  

 

"My Lord," Trish replied, nodding in respect.  When she saw that Michael didn't do the same, she stormed over to him and slammed him to the floor.  "Pay His Majesty your respect, fledgling."

 

"Your Royalness," Michael spit out.  

 

"Your Majesty," Ted said.

 

"Oh, you don't have to go through the formalities of all that shit, Ted" Justin replied, strolling the room.  "Since you're Kine."

 

"See, I wouldn't be hanging around here if I had to bow down to Brian every time I saw him," Emmett chuckled, while snacking on some carrot sticks.  "I'd rather just kill myself, you know the type of dead that stays dead and doesn't come back wanting to fuck Brian."

 

"Speaking of which," Justin said, sauntering over to a sulkily scrubbing Michael.  "I know what you're thinking, fledgling, and I'm here to tell you no."

 

"No, what?"  Michael asked.

 

"You can't see Brian," Justin replied, smirking.  "Not for a week or so until your lusty desires are all in check.  After then, he'll feed you once a week like a good Sire should, but for the most part, Justine will be in charge of you."

 

"Wait, one fucking second!" Michael snapped, standing up.  "He's my Sire, I want to talk to him!"

 

"Don't raise your voice to me," Justin warned.  "And don't dare get in my face, you bitch."

 

"Are you threatening the Prince's mate?"  Trish asked, positioning herself between Justin and Michael. 

 

"Michael, stop it," Emmett advised.  

 

"I don't understand this," Michael whined.  "I'm a Tremere.  Aren't you supposed to be on my side?  Not a Toreador's?" 

 

Trish didn't respond.  She only glanced at Justin, who looked like the cat that ate the canary and got away with it.  

 

"She _is_ protecting a Tremere," Emmett explained, knowing Justin would prolong Michael's misery as much as possible.  "Since Brian brought him into the Clan."

 

"That's right," Ted remembered.

 

"Yeah, when the Toreadors didn't want you anymore," Michael snipped.

 

"Fuck you, you ingrate," Justin snarled.  "How does it feel to be at the bottom of the barrel?"

 

"How does it feel that Brian's my Sire?"  Michael snapped.

 

"Fitting, since you're already a child," Justin argued.  

 

Justin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  He didn't need the air, but the action calmed his nerves.  His building fury towards Michael lessened when he remembered he held the trump card.  No matter what Michael did or said, Justin was in control.

 

"First things, first," Justin said, grabbing hold of Michael's collar.  Sinking his teeth in Michael's carotid artery, he drank just enough for his needs.  When he was finished, he pushed Michael away, wiping his mouth of the distasteful meal.

 

"What the fuck was that for?"  Michael barked grabbing his neck and feeling the wound close itself.  He took one step towards Justin and saw that Trish had no intention of allowing him any closer to Brian's mate.

 

"If you're to be my gopher, I have to be able to contact you telepathically," Justin explained, waving to Emmett who handed him a carrot stick.  "Even though you taste like old man."

 

"I do not," Michael protested.  "And I will not!  I'm no one's gopher."

 

"Here," Justin replied, handing Michael a list on a large piece of paper.  "These are the things I want you to buy at the store.  Make sure you get everything on that list, so if you can't find it at one store, you better start looking in other places."

 

"Ask my Sire first," Michael demanded as he tossed the list on the floor.

 

"Pick it up whelp," Trish ordered.  The look on her face was more than enough incentive for Michael to retrieve the paper.  "Lord Justin does not have to ask his mate.  You do as you're told."

 

"Listen, Justin," Michael said, trying to be as polite as he could.  "I need to speak to Brian.  You understand how I feel.  I need to see him.  He is my Sire."

 

"He'll see you when and if he gets the time," Justin replied unsympathetically.  "So, now go buy that food, because I get _nasty_ when my cravings start."

 

"Please do," Emmett told his friend.  

 

"Cravings?" Michael wondered aloud.  "Other than the ones you get for Brian?"

 

"Even better," Justin replied, with a grin.  "The ones that I get from carrying Brian's baby."

 

**** 

 

"Isis," Jack began, trying to appeal to her.  "You know I was supposed to be Embraced 30 years ago.  You'd only be keeping your word, because I wouldn't have had cancer if the Tremere would have honored their commitment in the first place."

 

"The Tremere did not make the promise," Isis reminded him.  "Brian's grandfather did and it died with him.  I'm sorry, Jack, but Brian isn't in the position to allow you your request."

 

"Some Prince," Jack snorted.  

 

"Here, Dad," Brian said, taking out his wallet, walking over to Jack and holding out a wad of cash.

 

"I don't want your money," Jack snapped, slapping the money away. 

 

As fast as Jack's hand moved, every Kindred in the room, including non Tremeres, were at their feet to protect their Prince.  However, it was Isis who confronted Jack, holding the man by his collar and pushing him back from Brian.

 

"You know better than that," Isis snarled.  "I'm not exactly sure how you treated Brian before he was turned, however, I assure you that you will treat him with the utmost respect now...or I will kill you myself."  

 

Isis released her grip on Jack and took a deep breath, however unneeded it was.  

 

"Dad," Brian sighed, sitting down.  "Take a seat.  Maybe we can try and find a way to stop or slow down your cancer."

 

Jack paused and looked around the room.  He knew he wasn't a threat to any of the Kindred there, so he presumed they were all a little jumpy because of the attacks.  They were prepared to kill him, especially Isis, and it looked as if Brian couldn't or wouldn't do anything to stop them.  He was powerless once again.  

 

Jack was moving to take a seat when a flash of light brightened the room and Ulugh Beg appeared.  The sight of the old vampire disgusted Jack so much that he stared at Brian and let his true thoughts flow.

 

"How does it feel to be the Prince of nothing, Sonny Boy," Jack said, before walking out the room.

 

"It means nothing," Ulugh told Brian, seeing how affected the young Prince was by Jack's parting words.  

 

Brian forced a smile and tried to block his emotions before they overwhelmed him.  "Your father ever called you nothing?"

 

"Your father never has," Ulugh replied.  He saw the confused look on Brian's face and smiled.  "In fact, how long has it been since you've received a gift?"

 

"Not counting Princess' bun in the oven?"  Brian asked.

 

"Awww," Isis tormented.

 

"I dunno," Brian replied, rolling his eyes.

 

"Well, allow me to bestow upon you a gift of great value," Ulugh said.  

 

With a wave of his hand, a light appeared and when it dissipated, twenty large stone Gargoyles had materialized in the room.  Most of them had wings, claws and a piercing look in their eyes.  In front of them all was a large statue of a dragon holding a sword in its claws.  

 

"The dragon's name is Bartox," Ulugh explained.  "He is the leader of these Gargoyles before you.  They have served in one my lairs for over a hundred years, however I have used that home less and less.  I fear they're bored with their current position."

 

"So, you're just giving them to me?"  Brian asked, staring at the large statues that filled the room so there was little space to move.  

 

"Yes," Ulugh replied.

 

"And you want nothing in return?"  Brian wondered.  He was Tremere and he knew how Tremeres behaved.  No one so powerful as Ulugh Beg would give him something for free.  Nothing, not even loyalty, was free in the world of Kindred.

 

"You will have your answers soon enough," Ulugh told him.  "However, for now, you must accept my gift and allow them to protect you."

 

"They're very nice," Brian said.  "But, they're statues."

 

"Isis, have you not taught this childe anything?"  Ulugh asked, which only made Isis bow in respect.  

 

Ulugh snorted and wondered that must be the reason his son was always in danger.  He needed guidance.  He guessed that, with all the wars and friction going on within the Tremere, Isis hadn't enough time to teach Brian correctly.  That would change immediately.  

 

"Give Bartox a taste of your blood, so that he may know his new master," Ulugh said.

 

Brian approached Bartox and cut a small wound in his hand.  He allowed the blood to drip onto Bartox's stone body until Ulugh told him that it was enough.  Brian stepped backwards and saw his blood seep within the stone statue.  

 

"Bartox, this is your new master, Prince Brian Kinney," Ulugh told the statue.  "And you now belong to him as do your childer."

 

"Prince Kinney," Bartox said with a bow.  "We serve at your command."

 

"This is Isis," Brian said, pointing to his Justicar.  "And she's in charge of the comings and goings around here. Justine..."  Brian said, getting the woman to stand up.  "Is my Primogen."

 

"My childer shall obey their orders," Bartox said.  "But, the only orders I will accept are those of my master.  For I protect only my master and I do only his bidding."

 

"Justin," Brian mumbled.  "Sasha, fetch Justin for me!"

 

"How?"  Sasha asked, seeing that she was blocked by the Gargoyles.  "I can't teleport like you fancy shmancy Tremeres.  Why don't you talk to him yourself using your mind linky thing?"

 

"Sasha," Brian growled.  He knew she was just being a Brujah, but he had to show his authority, especially in front of Ulugh Beg and his new servants.  

 

Sasha grumbled, but she left to find Justin.  She could sense the stress her Prince was under and didn't want to cause any more waves that she usually did.  She guessed she'd have to wait until later to irritate Brian more.  

 

****

 

"Bullshit," Michael snapped, though he didn't get any closer to Justin.  Although he wanted to confront the younger man, he knew Trish would enjoy kicking his ass a little too much.  

 

"Michael," Emmett began, knowing full well that if he didn't jump in, Justin would torment the new Tremere.  "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true.  Justin is pregnant with Brian's baby.  Something to do with Isis and that really ugly guy doing some spell or something like that."

 

"He can't," Michael stammered.  "He's a boy!"

 

"And this is a world where magic is real," Emmett explained.  "And magic helped create a baby within a boy.  So, Justin's going to have Brian's baby."

 

"Save your breath, Em," Justin snorted.  "Michael's the Big Queen of denial."

 

"I don't believe any of this shit!"  Michael said in disbelief.

 

"See?"  Justin giggled.

 

Emmett sighed and was starting to explain further when he was saved by Sasha, who stormed in the room as she always did.  Like a bull through a China shop.  

 

"Hey Sweetcakes," Sasha said, strutting up to Justin and slapping him on the behind.  "Your hubby's asking for you."

 

"What for?"

 

"That Ulugh guy brought some statues or something," Sasha replied. 

 

"Brian isn't Justin's husband," Michael snorted.

 

"Hey, why isn't Cash guarding you?"  Sasha asked, completely ignoring Michael.

 

"Aren't you listening to me?"  Michael asked.

 

"You don't know?"  Justin answered Sasha.   He turned to Trish and made sure she understood that Michael was to get him the items on his list...or just kill Michael and get it herself.

 

"My pleasure," Trish replied.

 

"Cool," Justin told the guard, taking Sasha's arm.  "Let's go upstairs while I explain to you why your boyfriend isn't my personal guard anymore.  I think you'll be surprised."

 

****

 

Justin walked into the room and saw that it was filled with Gargoyles and felt a bit overwhelmed.  He knew that his news had upset Sasha, so he held her hand tightly and nodded to her to keep her mouth shut...for now.  He made his way over to Brian as Ulugh Beg was explaining the roles of the Gargoyles.

 

"And as your protectors," Ulugh told Brian.  "They will be your guardians, for your home should be your safe haven.  The smaller ones will be perched outside watching all who come in and out of your estate.  The medium sized ones will have posts from which to guard inside.  Bartox will be in your loft, so that you will no longer need Kindred watching you inside your own home.  Your home will now be safe."

 

"Thank you Justicar Beg," Brian replied humbly.  

 

"Ulugh," he said with a smile.  "Ulugh is suitable...for now."

 

"You wanted to see me, Brian?" Justin asked, not really wanting to interrupt, but also not having the patience to stand there and wait.  

 

"This is our guardian, Bartox," Brian said, motioning to the large Gargoyle.  "Bartox, this is my mate, Justin.  He's carrying my child, so protect him as if you are protecting me."

 

"Understood, master," Bartox replied.

 

"Let him taste your blood, childe," Ulugh told Justin, who immediately gave Bartox a sample.  When Justin was finished, Ulugh nodded to Brian.

 

"Take your positions," Brian ordered.

 

At once, the Gargoyles began to move and headed to the location where they would protect their Prince and his mate.  Once they were gone, a sigh of relief filled the room and anyone suffering from a bought of claustrophobia could breathe again.  The silence was short lived.

 

"You fucking son of a bitch!"  Sasha yelled, pointing a finger at Cash.  "How could you go so fucking low?!  I should rip your dead heart our and kick it around the room like a hockey puck!  How could you fucking let Julian know anything, ANYTHING at all?  You're a fucking embarrassment to all Kindred and especially to your butt sniffing animal shape shifting Clan!  I oughtta slam my fucking foot right up your ass until..."

 

"Sorry," Justin said softly to Ulugh.

 

"Oh, a Brujah," Ulugh replied with a smile.

 

"...you choke on my fucking shoe laces you cocksucker!  And I take that back, cause it's an insult to all the cocksuckers in this room!"

 

"Thanks," Justin giggled.

 

"I swear to God, or Caine, or whoever the fuck that you're going to pay for what you did to poor Justin," Sasha yelled.  "And I'm the one that's going to make you pay!"

 

"Sasha," Cash tried to interrupt.

 

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole," Sasha snapped.  "And honestly, that's an insult to all the assholes out there...sorry, Brian-"

 

"No problem," Brian chuckled.

 

"Even if you knew that he wanted a piece of Justin's ass," Sasha continued.  "How could you do it?  You know what you did, you fucker?!  You allowed Julian to rape Justin!  How would you like it if someone were to rape you?!"

 

"Sasha," Brian said interrupting the angry Brujah.  "I've been told Cash has something to say to Justin, so why don't we let him say it.  I think my ears are beginning to bleed."

 

"Hurry up, fucker," Sasha snarled under her breath.

 

"I know that there is no excuse for my actions," Cash began, barely able to look Justin in the eye.  "And although I didn't know what Julian was up to, I knew he wanted you more than anything.  I should have protected you.  The Tremere have voted that my life was to be spared, but they weren't the ones who I betrayed...you were.  I put my life in your hands as you put yours in mine.  I understand if you want to wash your hands of me, because honestly I've already shamed myself and my Clan."

 

"You get to make the judgment," Brain told his mate.  "He lives, dies his Final Death or anything else you want.  It's up to you, Princess."

 

"You'll pay," Justin replied with a smile.  "And you sorta have to be alive to do that don't you?  Sasha...what do you think?"

 

"I think I want his balls in a vice," Sasha snarled.  

 

"I think I want to keep Cash as my personal guard," Justin said, his smile never wavering.  "You know, to help me with my morning sickness, be my punching bag when I feel a little restless and other nasty pregnancy stuff that Brian would be stuck with if he wasn't so busy being my Prince and hero." 

 

Justin hugged Brian, and though it looked like the Toreador was happy with his choice, Brian didn't seem so pleased.  

 

"I suppose this is your second chance, Cash," Brian said, sternly.  "Wherever you go with Justin, Emmett goes with you...make sure Em gets the notice, Justin."  When Justin agreed, Brian continued, "And if you fuck this one up, we're going to see how well these Gargoyles work."

 

"They won't need to," Ulugh told Brian as he sat in a chair at the conclave table.  "Since I'll eliminate the Gangrel myself along with his brood.  Have I made myself clear?"

 

"Yes, sir," Cash replied with a bow.

 

"Do I still get to fucking torture his ass?"  Sasha asked.

 

"Certainly, I don't see why not," Ulugh answered, which made Justin giggle.

 

"You're going to have so much fun," Justin replied sarcastically.  "Especially considering I'm only a month pregnant.  You still have eight more months of puke and what did you call it, Brian?"

 

"Hysterical behavior..."

 

"Yeah, that," Justin giggled.  "Although, I really don't think I've been hysterical.  Maybe a little animated."

 

"Now that all this is done," Brian announced.  "We need to start our meeting."

 

"One hour?"  Justin asked, pawing on Brian.

 

"I'll try," Brian answered, kissing Justin then patting him on the butt, indicating that he should leave.

 

"Ulugh, can you guys try for an hour? I'm already feeling hungry," Justin asked, shyly...or as shyly as he could.

 

"One hour," Ulugh replied with a smile.  The boy had as much bravado as he himself had as a youth and he felt relieved.  Justin was a perfect match for his son, therefore he would allow the boy more leniency than he would any other, especially considering Justin was carrying his grandchild.  

 

"Thanks," Justin giggled, knowing full well that his pregnancy was allowing him to get away with things he wouldn't have been able to before.  "Come on, Cash, let's go torture Michael some more."

 

****  

 

Brian sat at the head of the conclave table with Isis to one side of him and Ulugh to the other.  Next to Isis was Daedalus then Stanislava and Sasha, who sat down with the group, but who would have rather been torturing Cash and Michael instead.  Next to Ulugh was Justine and Lazarus, the last of the Pittsburgh Tremere elders.  

 

"Now that I'm still of the undead we have to set some priorities," Brian began.  "First things first, I want our people to keep tabs on the Ventrue and since Ulugh was generous enough to give us his Gargoyles, we can use most of the Kindred that were guarding The Loft."

 

"I'll have my people on that immediately," Stanislava said.  "Do we have your permission to execute lone Ventrue?"

 

"That might be going too far," Brian sighed, though he thought it was a good idea.  "But, feel free to off any Ventrue under 50, whether or not they're in groups.  I want their numbers dwindled down."

 

"I still have that list you gave me," Sasha reminded the Prince.  "And believe me when I say that killing some Ventrue will be high on our list.  Not to mention offing some of some of those fucking Toreadors.  High and mighty as they may be-not including the little éclair, I think he's loaded with enough Tremere to take you on."

 

"No shit," Brian chuckled along with the others in the room.

 

"Although we Nosferatu do not wish to begin a Jyhad," Daedalus said.  "We, do, however, wish to help you with your other issue...that of the Assamites."

 

"They killed Jen," Brian hissed.  "If you know how to get to them, then I'm leaving it up to you to kill them."

 

"We need only go so far as their leader," Daedalus offered.  "She might give us the information we need to discover who hired them."

 

"They killed Justin's mom," Sasha snapped.  "What's to say their Primogen will hand over anyone?"

 

"The Assamites are not a part of the Camarilla, Sasha," Brian informed the young Primogen.  "If Julian had been a good Sire, he would have told you that they don't have Primogens, they have leaders."

 

Brian glanced to Isis and saw that she approved, as did Ulugh.  Although he had always looked to Isis for guidance, he found that impressing Ulugh had suddenly become a very high priority.  One thing was for sure, Brian had no intention of showing any weakness in front of the Supreme Justicar.  

 

"Daedalus," Brian continued.  "Talk to their leader and find out who ordered Jennifer's assassination.  But, most importantly tell them I want the actual killer delivered to me alive.  He or she is to be put to death for killing a Primogen in my domain.  If their leader doesn't understand that, I'll put out a Blood Hunt on all Assamites.  Make sure they understand that I'm not fucking around.  For this, I'll even give the Ventrue the right to kill."

 

"They will understand," Daedalus replied with a grin that made the hairs on Brian's arm stand up.  "The Nosferatu will make it so, My Prince."

 

"Good," Brian said.  "Now, for my favorite part...The Toreador."

 

"We should wait until their civil war is over," Lazarus suggested, "then deal with them later."

 

"So all of our allies within that Clan have been killed first?"  Justine remarked sarcastically.  "We have to act on that front as quickly as possible."

 

"I'm trying," Sasha said, knowing her Clan was the one called to eliminate the Toreadors.  "But they're protecting their own pretty damn well, if you ask me."

 

"Maybe the Nosferatu are better suited for the task," Lazarus offered.  "Or even the Gangrel."

 

"I said we'd get to it!"  Sasha snapped.  "It's not like we're not the ones that have to get rid of all 5 gazillion Ventrue out there.  And my Clan has less Kindred than all the others!"

 

"Deal with the Ventrue," Brian told the angered Brujah calmly.  "I think I have a better plan for the Toreador.  One that might just bring in a lost Clan."

 

Ulugh smiled.  He knew exactly what Brian was up to, because he was thinking the same thing.  His blood did run through the young Prince's veins and that's why he figured Jack was so resentful, as was Joannie.  There was nothing more important that the blood.  It was always about the blood and Ulugh's was thicker than any other.  

 

"Any other requests?"  Brian asked.  "Cause I have a pregnant and moody mate to tend to before my next meeting."

 

"Just one other," Daedalus said.  "Justin will be showing within a month or so-"

 

"He's just going to love losing that little figure of his," Sasha snickered.

 

"I would suggest a Nosferatu to guard him as well," Daedalus told the Prince.  "When he begins to show, some might think it unusual.  The Nosferatu can use our skill of Obfuscate to hide the swelling womb until the child is removed from within Justin."

 

"OK," Brian replied.  

 

It was only then that Brian had even thought about how Justin was going to have the baby.  In fact, it was something he really didn't want to think about in the first place.  It seemed that Sasha was thinking the same thing.

 

"How's the poor kid gonna give birth?" Sasha asked.  "Pop the kid outta his ass?"

 

"Magically," Daedalus informed the Brujah.  "Cut open his womb like a caesarian section, and then magically heal the wound again."

 

"Oh," Sasha replied.  

 

Brian snorted at Sasha, but inside he was thinking the same thing.  He just wondered if Justin knew.  However, if his mate didn't, he wasn't about to be the one who told him.  Even if Justin didn't think he was behaving hysterical from time to time, Brian knew otherwise.  

 

"There is a Nosferatu amongst us that looks very human," Daedalus suggested.  "If he covers his ears...maybe with a hat.  He should be able to assimilate within the human world and not repulse the sensitivities of the Toreador boy."

 

"Make sure he also watches Cash," Brian told the Nosferatu Primogen.  He looked at Stanislava and felt sorry for her.  It wasn't her fault, but he had to look after Justin.  That meant watching the Gangrel very closely.  Not that he thought Cash was an immediate threat, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

 

"It shall be done, My Lord," Daedalus answered.

 

"If you're not a Tremere," Brian ordered.  "You have my permission to leave."

 

All but the Tremere exited the room, leaving Isis, Justine, Lazarus and Ulugh.  Brian had had a long day, but he knew that there was still more to go over.  Being a Prince was hard work and there seemed to be little benefits to balance it all out.  

 

"Your plan for the Toreador," Isis mentioned.  She knew exactly why Brian wanted privacy, but she also knew that their hour was about up.  Not that Brian was watching the clock, but she knew Ulugh had promised the boy and if he had, she knew he would make sure Brian was back with his mate at the allotted time.

 

"Which Clan does the Toreador despise most?"  Brian asked.

 

"The Nosferatu," Justine answered as if the question were absurd.  

 

"Close," Brian said.  "But, the Nosferatu are on our side now..."

 

"Smart boy," Isis replied.  

 

"Did I miss something?" Lazarus asked.

 

"You mean besides a brain?"  Justine retorted.

 

"I see where you're going with this," Isis replied, finally seeing what Brian was going for.  "Do you think they'll help?"

 

"What choice will they have?"  Ulugh posed.

 

"None," Brian chuckled.  

 

"Who are we talking about?"  Lazarus asked confused.

 

"Although no one can tell Justin what we're up to," Brian warned the group.  "Because you know how much he hates the Malkavians."


	15. In Control

Brian was watching his young lover sleep when Justin's lip curled into a slight smile. Before his mate could open his eyes, Brian pressed a gentle kiss upon Justin's lips.

"I know," Brian sighed as Justin's eyes opened. "You're hungry."

"I'm always hungry," Justin purred, "for you."

"Wouldn't you rather have a tasty human?" Brian asked. "I think I could find you a nice virgin..."

"Virgins are your thing," Justin amended. He then sat up and corrected himself. "Or were your thing."

Brian only smirked as Justin straddled him. The Toreador then leaned down and began to feed, at which Brian would only sigh.

"Just-"

"Mmm..."

It took Brian a few moments, but he finally got Justin to stop. Brian hadn't eaten that afternoon (or vampire morning), so he knew Justin would be hungry soon after. It was like Chinese food, he guessed. Feeding from a vampire, especially one that hadn't fed himself, filled you only briefly. After this meal, he knew Justin would be hungry again twenty minutes later. 

"And before you even ask, ‘no'," Justin said, licking his lips clean of every drop. 

"You don't even know what I was going to say..."

"I want to feed from you," Justin told him. "And from only you and, before you say anything else, I know what else you're thinking..."

Brian lay there beneath Justin simply staring at his young lover. Justin knew exactly what was going through his mind and it made him nervous. Brian just wasn't used to anyone knowing so much about him, or even perhaps knowing more about him than he knew himself. However, he had to remember, a part of him was inside of Justin and that scared him. More than he could ever have imagined. 

"I love you, and I always want to be with you, but it's not just me," Justin explained, rubbing his own belly. "Our baby is so hungry. I feel him, and all he wants is his daddy. I mean, he has me all day...all that he's missing is you. So, I have these cravings, and some of them are mine...like gummy bears or mu shu pork. But, your blood-that's not me. Our baby wants you so much it makes me-uh! I dunno..."

"Crazy?"

"A little bit," Justin shyly replied. "I can't help it."

"You can have all you want," Brian finally conceded, "...after I'm finished eating something myself. I may be the first anemic vampire in history." 

"K."

Brian shifted Justin onto his back and was kissing him when he suddenly realized they were alone. Automatically, he reached for his nightstand dagger as Justin continued his caresses.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked, worry filling him the second Brian's attention shifted elsewhere.

"Our guards," Brian whispered. "They're not here."

"I am present, My Lord," Bartox replied. 

"Shit," Brian sighed. "I forgot. Sorry, ‘bout that."

"I am only here when you need me," Bartox told him, his stone figure still but for his lips. 

"Thanks," Brian said, at ease once again. He leaned down and licked Justin's stomach, dragging his tongue upwards when there was a knock on his door. "Fuck!"

"Can we just kill them?" Justin asked, frustrated that his time alone with Brian was being interrupted. "You can do that. You're the Prince, you know."

"I can kill them if you so desire," Bartox offered. "It would be my obligation and my pleasure."

"Alright, the two of you," Brian sighed. "How about we find out who's at the door before we scream ‘Off with their heads'?"

"Enter," Bartox ordered.

A minion came entered the loft and announced that Brian's mother was there to see him. Brian sighed and flopped back on the bed, not wanting to see her, but knowing that he had to. She was his mother and it must be important if she risked being near all these damned souls to see him. Brian stood up and pulled on his pants, telling the minion that he'd see his mother in a moment. 

"That's my cue to leave," Justin said, putting on some clothes.

"I'm sure she'd love to see you again," Brian replied sarcastically. 

Brian slapped Justin's butt as the young man dressed quickly. He watched as his young mate tip toed to the front door, a Cheshire cat smile on his face. Justin rolled his eyes, put his ear to the door and listened. He whispered to Brian that she was waiting outside, and then started to giggle. 

"Oh, Brian!" Justin grunted, "Oh, baby right there, slam it inside of me! Ooh, fuck me baby! Give it to me, Big Daddy!"

Brian couldn't help but laugh, though he knew he'd pay for it one way or another. Probably with a sermon from his mother, but at that point it really didn't matter. According to his mother, he was already damned to hell. Brian softly moved Justin aside as his lover groaned in mock rapture, though Brian was sure Justin was getting some sort of pleasure from his behavior. Brian then opened up the loft door and wasn't surprised to saw the expected horrified look on his mother's face. 

Justin wanted to laugh, but he kept his mouth shut, for the most part. He watched Joannie Kinney come inside, and then strolled out, but not before kissing Brian and squeezing his mate's groin. Justin didn't even bother to look at Joannie; he could feel her steely gaze. However, he didn't care. He strolled out of the loft smiling confidently, swishing his ass from side to side. He felt like a little devil; not only was he tormenting Brian's bible thumping mother, he was about to pay another entertaining visit to Michael. 

"Was that show just for me?" Joannie asked, after Brian closed the loft door.

"Yep."

"Nice boy," Joannie sighed.

"You didn't come here just to critique my mate," Brian said. He didn't want to argue with his mother, though he knew that's what usually happened. "So, tell me what you did come here for."

"To confess my sins," Joannie replied bluntly. 

Brian looked at his mother, but he had no idea what she was talking about. It seemed, however, he was about to find out.

****

Justin left the loft and was immediately met by Cash and a Nosferatu. When Justin asked what the Nosferatu was doing there, Cash informed him that the Nosferatu, Regilio, would be accompanying them wherever they went. Justin seemed agitated by it, but he didn't resist. He simply strolled downstairs to do something that always made him feel better. Torture Michael.

Justin walked into the training room where he saw Trish attempting to teach Michael basic hand to hand combat. He watched as Michael fumbled, then laughed out loud when Trish tripped him and punched Michael in the stomach, sending the newborn Tremere crashing to the floor.

"Justin, it's not nice to laugh," Emmett scolded. He hadn't been there for long, but he was already hurting, seeing the beating Michael was taking. He supposed that's what hand to hand combat was all about. "You wouldn't like it if someone were to laugh at you if you were getting your ass kicked."

Justin laughed so loud he almost choked. He allowed Cash to escort him to a chair, wiping away a tear.

"Maybe you could teach me a thing or two?" Michael taunted, not quite sure where he was going with his shallow warning. 

Michael knew better that to even attempt to intimidate Justin, but he couldn't help himself. Something inside of him wanted to fight Justin rather than some snotty guard. Justin had a prize it seemed was out of Michael's reach, not that Brian had truly been within his reach when he was living. He also knew that even if Justin wanted to fight him, no one would allow the pregnant boy to even try. But Michael couldn't help himself. Jealousy was running through him, it might have even been in his blood.

Justin snorted and tried to hold back the laughter, though he wasn't doing a particularly good job of it. "I've already had my training," Justin snickered. "I could kick your ass with a blind fold and ear muffs."

"Like to try?" Michael asked, getting up and wiping away the sweat from his brow.

"Is that a threat to His Majesty?" Trish asked, taking Michael by the arm, twisting until he yelped.

"No!"

"Sweetie, when are you going to learn?" Emmett wondered aloud. 

"That would take brains," Justin snorted, "because if Michael had any brains, he wouldn't have wanted to become Kindred, especially not a Tremere."

"What's wrong with being a Tremere?" Michael asked, hoping that at least Trish would be on his side about this.

"You're too weak," Justin replied with a smile. He watched as Sasha stormed into the room, pointedly ignoring Cash and taking a seat next to the expectant mother. Resting his head on the Brujah's shoulder, he sighed, "You're stupid and you have nothing to contribute. You'd be poor Kindred in any Clan. What do you think, Cash? Would he have been accepted within the Gangrel Clan?"

"Sure," Cash answered sitting down. "For lunch."

"You wouldn't have liked it," Justin laughed. "Michael tastes like old man and smells like cheap aftershave."

"It isn't cheap!" Michael exclaimed. "My Mom bought it for me last Christmas."

"And Deb has the best taste this side of the Mississippi," Em replied sarcastically.

"Stop talking about my Mom!"

"Yeah, Em, stop talking shit about Mikey's mama," Sasha chimed in. "Especially when you're prancing around in a shirt that emphasizes your perky nipples."

"I'm a trend setter," Em replied, straightening out his sparkling silver pants and crossing his legs. He adjusted the material on his purple shirt so that it perfectly exposed his nipples. "Although, it is a little nippy in here."

"So, Sash?" Justin asked, switching the subject back to his favorite topic: demeaning Michael. "Would you or any other Brujah have Embraced Michael?"

"I may have a pussy, but we Brujah don't Embrace pussies," Sasha snickered. "We prefer rebels. Even our women have a set of balls. Personally, I have two pair...I like to carry Cash's around for safekeeping...just in case he loses them again."

"I thought you were on my side," Michael asked, frustrated.

"I'm on the side of the Brujah, then my Prince," Sasha explained. "I just think it's uncivilized to speak ill of anyone's parents." Sasha looked around the group, chastising them with her glare. "Especially when it's clear that Michael's mother is seeing impaired."

"We love Deb," Justin said, as the entire group (expect for Michael) laughed. "I just wonder how such a sweet woman could raise such a big whiney baby like you, Mikey."

"I do not whine," Michael complained, which only made the group laugh more.

"Be honest with yourself," Sasha told the new Tremere. "How many times have people told you that you're not allowed to see Brian? But, every single time it's the same thing...'I want Brian!' or ‘I want my Sire!' In case you didn't know, you sound like a two year old kid."

"He does," Justin agreed.

"Then you can say the same for Justin there," Michael retorted. "How many times has he cried like a baby for Brian?"

"He's a Toreador," Sasha laughed. "All Toreadors cry like babies. He can't help it, it's in his blood."

"Hey!" Justin exclaimed, punching Sasha on the shoulder lightly. "But we Toreadors have talent and beauty. What do you have, Michael?"

"An insane lust for Brian?" Em offered. "He's had it since he was 14."

"That's it!" Justin proclaimed. "You could've been a good Malkavian, Michael. ‘Cause you're crazy if you think you have a chance with Brian."

"Can we just go back to training?" Michael asked Trish. He'd rather take a beating than to have to listen to Justin gloat any further. A week had gone by and he still hadn't seen hide nor hair of his Sire. 

"I want a foot massage," Justin demanded, kicking off his shoes. "Give me a foot massage, minion."

"I gave you one yesterday," Michael complained. "And don't call me a minion."

"He calls you a minion, because that's what you are - though he can call you anything he chooses," Regilio said, emotionless. "I know little of the Tremere Pyramid. However, I do know that there are seven levels of the newly Embraced in an apprenticeship. Those within this apprenticeship are minions and servants until they pass tests. I know nothing of these tests."

"Nor will you ever," Trish snapped.

"Thanks for the back up, Regilio," Justin said, smiling. "But, could you stand downwind or something. No offence, but you Nosferatus...well...smell."

"I apologize, My Lord," Regilio answered. "I will bathe myself in oils before resuming my duties tomorrow."

"Thanks," Justin replied. He didn't want to offend, but his sense of smell was becoming very sensitive and any little thing would send him running to the bathroom. "It's probably because of the baby. He intensifies everything. If I want a snack, I usually almost bleed someone dry. If I smell something a little stinky, it suddenly becomes the nastiest smell on the face of the planet."

"How very polite of you, Your Royal High-ness," Michael replied doing as he was ordered. He took Justin's foot and began to rub. "Like you smell like roses or something..."

"Actually he does," Cash offered. "It is a known fact that Toreador blood smells like roses."

"And Gangrels' smells like wolf shit," Sasha said, staring at Cash, daring him to reply. He wasn't a stupid man. He knew he was one Kindred in deep shit. He kept silent. 

"Not wolf shit," Justin replied in Cash's defense. "Though you do smell like wolf or dog, depending on how clean you keep yourselves, I guess."

Cash's eyes changed, as did his body. He morphed into a wolf, then back to human form. "There is a reason for that," Cash told them. "Animalism is a Discipline and a gift amongst our kind." He stared at Sasha. "At least our kind like to keep ourselves clean."

"Licking yourselves doesn't count," Sasha snorted. She turned to the group. "Turning yourself into a wolf, and then licking your balls for an hour doesn't count as keeping yourself clean."

"Oh my," Em said, staring at Cash. "Makes me rethink this wanting to be a Kindred thing. Lord knows, I'd never leave the house."

"Maybe I am in the wrong Clan," Michael replied in awe, staring at Cash. 

"Maybe you are," Justin giggled. "At least then you'd have a chance of getting laid." 

Michael stopped rubbing to give Justin a dirty look and received the Toreador's toes nudged up his nose for his interruption. It wasn't a hard shove, just a reminder of who was boss. At that point, Michael didn't need, or want, any more recaps.

****

"So, I hear that you've been in some trouble," Joannie began, walking around the room.

"Mom, I'm really tired," Brian said, sitting in the living room. He picked up a file and leafed through it. "And my day has just begun. So...why don't you stop beating around the bush and tell me what's on your mind. What sins are you confessing...to me nonetheless?" 

"I had a visit from an old friend of mine," Joannie began, taking a seat opposite her son. "From Ulugh Beg."

Brian looked at his mother and put down the papers he had been reading. He hadn't thought that anything she said could possibly have gotten his attention. This, however, did.  
Joannie laughed nervously, then looked away from her son. "When your grandfather introduced him to me, I had already given birth to your sister," Joannie began. "He never approved of Jack, in fact, your grandfather hated Jack more than words can say. And Ulugh...he was so...irresistible..."

Brian let the words sink in and he knew. He knew exactly what his mother was trying to say, so when she kept talking, he just tuned her out. As she told her story, it was almost as if he could feel his heart pounding in his ears, though he knew his heart didn't beat any longer. 

"Does he know?" Brian asked. He may have interrupted her, but he wasn't sure, nor did he care.

"What?"

"Does Jack," the name of the man he had always called Dad came off Brian's lips like acid, "know?"

"I've never told him," Joannie admitted. "But, I think he may. Jack said he saw Ulugh when he came to visit you and..." Joanie sighed, staring at her son. "You look so much like your father..."

"He knows," Brian sadly stated, a tear making its way down his cheek. "He's probably always known."

"Brian-"

"It's probably why he's always treated me like shit!" Brian snapped, his voice raised. He immediately wiped away his tear, stood up and walked to the window. He took a moment to regain his composure and sighed. "He was always a lousy fucking father, but I really can't blame him, can I? I was never his son...I'm not his son."

"He loved you."

"It doesn't make any sense to lie when you're confessing your sins, Mom," Brian replied, turning around. "He always made me feel like I didn't belong and he was right. I didn't."

"You belonged with me."

"I belonged with my father," Brian retorted. "You know, Ulugh Beg...my father, my real father! He's been here for less than a week and he's done more for me than either you or Jack have ever done. The moment he entered my council chambers, I knew I was safe. I had never felt so protected in all of my life, but I knew I was the moment he arrived. He did for me in one second what you or Jack never did for 29 years of my fucking life!"  
"I'm sorry..."

"What the hell is that supposed to do for me?"

"God teaches us to forgive," Joannie answered, approaching her son.

"God turned his back on Caine," Brian replied. "I am a child of Ulugh Beg who is the grandchild of Caine and if you don't like it-then go to heaven. It'll probably be boring as shit there anyway."

****

"My feet next," Sasha told Michael. "I've been on them all night looking to kill some Toreadors. They're not the easiest fuckers to find."

"Hey," Justin said, nudging Sasha. 

"Not you," Sasha exclaimed. "Just those stupid Toreadors that had something to do with your mom's death."

"Oh," Justin sighed sadly, remembering his mother. "Yeah."

"Don't think about that, Princess," Emmett said as Michael rubbed his feet. "Think good thoughts, like massages and back rubs all day long."

"Em, I thought you were my friend," Michael snorted. 

"I am," Em replied, "but I'm never one to pass up a good foot massage, especially when it's free of charge."

"How's it feel to be Kindred?" Justin asked snidely. "Everything you thought it would be? Thought you'd be treated like royalty? Guess what? You're not royalty, you're-"

"Justin," Brian called out, walking into the room.

"My Lord," Trish said, respectfully.

"How the fuck they hanging, Bri?" Sasha asked.

"A little to the left," Brian replied, though it was obvious his attention was on Justin. "I want you upstairs in twenty minutes."

"Is there something wrong?" Justin asked, worry crossing his face.

"Brian," Michael gasped, standing up. He looked at his Sire in awe, wanting nothing more than to grab hold of him tightly and never let go. "They have me massaging their feet!"

"Address your Prince with respect, fledgling," Trish ordered.

"Brian," Michael repeated. He looked into Brian's eyes and almost wanted to cry. "Your Majesty."

"Mikey, Mikey," Brian said, barely making eye contact with the young vampire. "I am your Sire, but I can't do much for you until you have proven yourself a true Tremere. You have two tasks. One is to learn the ways of the Tremere. Your second is to ensure that Justin and my unborn child are well taken care of. This is your most important task. Do that, and you'll move up in the world. 

"If you don't, you'll just prove that everyone was right about you, that you're weak and useless. If that's so, you'll have no use at all and I'll have no other recourse than to put you out. Do you know what happens to Caitiff is my city?" Brian paused as he watched tears fall down Michael's face. "Sasha?"

"I kill them," Sasha replied. "And I do it with a real big smile on my face."

"Pissing off Justin pisses off our unborn child off," Brian explained, "which, in turn, pisses me off. I've got more than I can deal with. What I don't want is to go home at the end of my long fucking day and hear Justine, Trisha and other security guards tell me what a pain in the ass you're being."

"Sire," Michael cried. 

"Do as you're told, Childe" Brian reiterated sternly. "You knew what you were getting into, so I won't tell you again."

"Bri-Prince Kinney," Michael said. "I thought I was at least allowed to feed from my Sire."

"Earn it," Brian told him. 

Having much more on his mind than his problem childe, Brian ordered Justin upstairs in twenty minutes. Without another word to anyone else, Brian left the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Is this where you go ‘I told you so'?" Sasha asked Justin, looking at Michael who was still in tears. 

"I would," Justin replied. "But, he already looks so sad...or is pathetic a better word?"

"I like pathetic," Sasha snickered.

"Be nice you two," Em told the Brujah and Toreador. "If I recall correctly, both of you died...just like Michael."

"Yeah," Justin agreed looking at Sasha. "But, neither of us chose to die."

"I was murdered and Embraced against my will," Sasha recalled, looking at Cash. "I was taken from my grandfather and from my lover and killed by my family's enemy."

"And we all know my story," Justin said. "Murdered by Assamites and you, Trisha?"

"Murdered then Embraced by my ex-boyfriend," Trisha replied. "He thought that I'd love him in the end...I didn't."

"What happened to him?" Em asked.

"I started dating another, older Tremere," Trisha answered with a smile, "who was nice enough to kill him for me. He chopped my ex's arms and legs off before he left that asshole out in the sun."

"Now, that's love," Sasha laughed. "Dismemberment always makes for a good story. Did your ex fry nice?"

"Sizzled like bacon and eggs," Trisha recalled. "Then he turned into dust. Fucking bastard. I vacuumed him for days and I couldn't get him out of my carpet. I ended up having to rent a Rug Doctor from the grocery store and that seemed to do the job."

"Ex's," Em sighed. "Sometimes it's really hard to get over them."

"Especially if they're stuck in your carpet," Sasha laughed.

"Alright, people," Justin sighed, taking off his shirt. "I have twenty minutes before I'm supposed to be upstairs. I'm cutting in line, because I want a back massage."

"He's all yours," Em said.

Michael walked back to Justin and rubbed lotion all over his hands. He was an immortal vampire, stronger and more powerful than most mortal beings. He had the power of life and death in his hands, yet all he could do with them were give massages and shop for his best friend's boyfriend. If Brian could be considered his best friend anymore. This is what he asked for, now he couldn't remember why.

****

Brian walked into his loft and waited. He wasn't used to being alone yet, so he was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Though he wasn't technically alone, he didn't really didn't consider Bartox as being ‘there'. Unless spoken to, Bartox was a statue and that's all Brian could see the beast as. He was relieved to have the creature protecting him though; it was better than relying on sometimes unreliable Kindred.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door and a minion announced Ulugh Beg's arrival. Brian nervously approved Ulugh's presence and the Supreme Justicar entered the room.

"Prince Kinney," Ulugh said respectfully.

"Justicar Beg," Brian replied, looking away from the man. He wasn't about to beat around the bush like his mother. He wanted to show he was strong and powerful, just like the man who stood before him. "Or what exactly am I supposed to call you?" Brian sighed. "Father? Dad?"

"What you call me," Ulugh told the young Prince, "is entirely up to you."

Brian paced around the loft. He couldn't bear to look at the man, although he knew what Ulugh looked like. The eyes...they had the same eyes. Brian recalled looking into Ulugh's eyes when the Justicar first arrived to save him. They demanded respect. He wondered if his own eyes demanded the same. 

"You understand my absence in your life," Ulugh said, knowing that Joannie had spoken to Brian. There was little need to explain anything further. 

Ulugh walked closer to Brian, though he did not to get too close. His son was still absorbing the information. 

"A son should be with his mother," Brian replied, walking up the stairs to his room, but stopping before he entered. Normally he was in control of his conversations but, with Beg, he felt like a child again. The amount he didn't know embarrassed him so much he couldn't even bear to face the man he just found out was his father. "You thought it might save me from...this life."

"I entrusted you to your mother. Children need their mothers."

"I guess you didn't know my mother."

"Honestly," Ulugh admitted. "I did not. I did think she was attractive." He paused and allowed himself to speak a truth he hoped his son would understand. "And I disliked her husband."

"Figures," Brian sighed. He didn't want to offend Ulugh, but he couldn't help but say what was on his mind. It seemed as if everything he had thought true of himself and yet hoped was just paranoia was, in fact, true. "I was made out of spite."

"I permitted her to keep you out of love," Ulugh said, finally approaching Brian. He grasped his son's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Not for your mother, but for you. You are my only child. And you are more precious than anything I have ever possessed in the thousands of years of my existence. I did not want to...what is the phrase? ‘Fuck you up?'''  
Brian laughed as tears trailed down his cheek. He tried to brush them away only to have Ulugh take his hand, forcing him to face his father.   
"So, you left that up to my mom?"  
"I will not apologize for decisions made," Ulugh stated. "I can not turn back time to undo the damage done. As my son, you will achieve more power and respect within the world of Kindred. It is now useless unless you are properly trained. I shall teach you, as is my duty."  
"Don't you..." Brian asked, already fearing the answer, "think it's a little late to play ‘Daddy' for me?"

"You are a childe, Brian," Ulugh replied with a tender smile. "You may say that to me again when you are over 200 years of age."

Brian laughed, though he wasn't entire sure why. He knew he didn't have to say it and he was glad his father understood. He was scared. The truth was painful, yet it was also a relief. Brian leaned forward and finally felt safe the second Ulugh's arm wrapped around him. In the past year, Brian felt he had to be a rock for the Tremere, for Justin, for his friends and for the city. It felt good to have a stone to lean against; one that he knew would protect him for a change. 

"When are you leaving?" Brian asked. He knew what the others thought, but, unlike the rest of them, he wanted Ulugh to stay. He wanted his father to stay. 

"When I have finished your instruction," Ulugh replied. "Rest assured. I plan to make many journeys to continue your education...and to see my grandchildren. Both of them."

"I'll have Gus brought over first thing tomorrow morning."

"He should be with his father," Ulugh told Brian. "I understand that he is with his Kine mother. However, the child is Kindred." 

Ulugh saw the hesitation on Brian's face and knew the same thoughts that had gone through his mind were going through Brian's. 

"I understand that you gave yourself for these two Kine women," Ulugh said as if reading Brian's mind. "But he is of our blood. Do not make the same mistake as I did. Do as I tell you."

Brian looked at Ulugh long and hard. Lindsay wanted Gus to for her and Melanie and neither would take kindly to Brian taking him away. Brian was just supposed to be the sperm donor, although Lindsay seemed to always want Brian around for support. But, then again, he was the Prince of Pittsburgh and he sure as hell didn't want Gus to live the same sort of life he did. 

"You're right," Brian agreed. "Gus is Kindred."

"It is best."

"Justin...he's going flip when he finds that out you're my...Father," Brian said, the idea still foreign to him. "Unless it's a secret or something."

"No secret anymore," Ulugh replied. "Your mate will find it prestigious."

"You're not ashamed?"

"Of what?"

"My mate..." Brian answered, "is a he instead of a she."

"I'm just glad he's a Toreador," Ulugh replied. "They make good mates for they believe in love and beauty. The love this boy feels for you in unmistakable and your beauty and power will forever draw him back to you...no matter what faults you posses."

"So, if I get scarred and ugly, I should watch out?"

"You will find that your power comes from more than your looks or your position," Ulugh replied, folding up the sleeve of his shirt. "It comes from your blood...our blood."

Brian took the arm Ulugh offered, but couldn't immediately feed. Although it seemed like it took forever to find out who he truly was, now it was going too fast for him. There he was, kneeling in front of one of the most powerful Kindred on the planet and he was being offered a taste of his powerful blood. But it was blood that already ran through him. It was the blood of his father. Brian slowly put his lips to Ulugh's arm and opened his mouth. 

Hesitation showed fear and the only son of Ulugh Beg should never show fear, so Brian fed. When his lips tasted the sweet nectar within his father's veins, he finally understood what Justin had told him so many times before, yet this time it wasn't him, it was Ulugh. His blood was like ambrosia. 

"I don't mean to interrupt," Justin said, watching his mate feeding from Ulugh. 

The jealousy was inescapable as tears immediately began to fall. At that moment, Justin felt powerless. What was he supposed to do? Fight the Supreme Justicar, Ulugh Beg? The idea was ludicrous.

"You told me to come up in twenty minutes," Justin sobbed. "I can leave if you want me to now."

"Nonsense, childe," Ulugh replied.

"Justin," Brian said, motioning for his mate to come closer. "I'd like you to meet someone."

"If you recall, I've met Justicar Beg," Justin mumbled. His body shook as he moved closer to Brian. "So, can I leave now?"

"Yeah, but you don't know...my Father," Brian told him, rising up and to take Justin's hand in his own. "Father, this is my mate, Justin. Justin, this is my Father, Ulugh Beg, Justicar for the Clan Tremere and Supreme Justicar of the Camarilla."

"You may call me ‘Father' if you so choose," Ulugh offered, offering a hand to the confused boy. 

"Father?" Justin wondered aloud, taking Ulugh's hand and sitting next to him. "Did I like miss something?"

"Brian will explian," Ulugh assured the young Toreador. He pulled up his other sleeve and offered one arm to Justin and the other to Brian. "But feed first. Both of you."

"They're gonna think twice before attacking me," Brian said, holding his father's arm, though not yet feeding again. 

"This will augment your power," Ulugh replied as Justin fed freely. "The lore I will entrust to you will give you all the control you will need, strong magic."

"Thank you," Brian said, before feeding once again. 

"It is my duty...and my pleasure," Ulugh replied as his son and his son's mate fed from him, "as your Father."  



	16. Assamites

_"Perhaps our most troubling adversaries. We had them defeated, yet they have returned from exile more powerful than before. Step warily; their long memories and longer knives still hunger for our blood to repay the curse we placed upon their clan. It seems that their clan holds more depth than we once thought. When we bring them to heel, we shall discover the secrets they've kept from us."_

_Clanbook Tremere_  
Chapter Two: Inside the Pyramid  
Some Choice Words  


"Eat this," Justin said, trying to force feed Brian a hot dog with all the toppings. "It even has sauerkraut, it'll be so good."

"You eat it, then," Brian replied, after inhaling the repugnant array of toppings. He tried to go back to sleep, but Justin kept shoving the hot dog in his face. "Get it away from me!"

Justin knew Brian had a very important meeting soon, but he couldn't help himself. The baby was hungry for his daddy and Justin was craving hot dogs. The only problem was that he didn't want to actually eat the hot dog, because all he really wanted was Brian's blood. It was a catch-22. The hardest part was that he knew how Brian, even in death, watched his weight and figure like the egoist Tremere he was. 

"I can't help it," Justin explained. "The baby's hungry..."

"Yeah, I see," Brian sighed, trying to sit up. But Justin pounced on his lap, keeping him on his back. "The baby's hungry for a hot dog with sauerkraut, onions and...what else is in there?"

"Relish, catsup, mayonnaise and cheese," Justin answered. 

"You put mayonnaise on your hot dog?"

"Brian!"

"I'm not eating that," Brian replied, grabbing Justin's wrists. "You eat it. I could smell those onions from a mile away."

"I know," Justin replied, squinching his nose. 

"Then why do I have to eat it?" Brian wondered, trying to get Justin off of him and failing. 

"Because the baby's hungry," Justin whined, "and I really want a hot dog. I mean, really, really want a hot dog. But every time I try to eat it, I feel like I'm gonna barf."

"Maybe that's just a sign that neither of us should be eating it," Brian reasoned. 

"Daedalus says that my sensitivity to Kine food is just going to increase," Justin explained. "And that's just one of the changes I'll be going through during pregnancy."

Justin looked into Brian's eyes and thought that maybe his mate was starting to fold, so he tried to feed Brian the hot dog again. However, he was wrong. Brian took the hot dog and put it on the nightstand, getting out from underneath Justin in the process. 

"No," Brian stated sternly. He got up and went to the closet, looking for something to wear. "It stinks. And do you know how many calories are in one of those things?"

"Hello? We're dead."

"Well, our baby isn't," Brian said, "so maybe you should start craving salads."

"I can't help what I crave," Justin replied, rolling his eyes. "Daedalus says that as the baby grows, the more I'm going to crave different things." 

Justin waited for Brian to ask about his cravings and when his mate didn't, it felt like his world was crumbling. It seemed as though Brian didn't care, even though he knew that Brian did. Justin held back the tears, though he was doing so obviously. Brian had said on so many occasions that he had acted hysterically and Justin had always denied it. However, he was seeing himself anew. Here he was, about to cry because Brian didn't ask about his cravings or because Brian didn't want to eat a hot dog for him or both. Justin tried not to cry, but he couldn't stop himself. His bottom lip trembled and he hid his face the best he could with his hand, but the tears came nonetheless.

Although his back was turned, Brian could sense the change in Justin's mood. When he turned around, he saw Justin crying and immediately felt badly. Taking a seat next to his mate, Brian comforted Justin and soothed the mother to be until the tears stopped.

"What else did Daedalus say?" Brian asked, hoping that would make Justin feel better. Not that he wasn't aware of what was going to come; Brian had made certain that he was up to speed on all the changes Justin would be going through.

"He said that I might crave really weird things-"

"I can see that," Brian interrupted, "if putting mayonnaise on hot dogs is any indication."

"I liked it that way when I was mortal," Justin replied, to which Brian could only chuckle. "Anyway, he said that I'm going to be having some mood swings...or as you like to call it, ‘getting hysterical'."

"And?"

"And, my natural abilities will increase," Justin continued. "He says that I'll be a little stronger, a little faster and that my senses will be more acute. It's a defense mechanism the baby uses to protect itself."

"Those are all good things, Princess."

"Yeah, but he says I'm going to be erratic," Justin sobbed again, tears falling freely. "Look at me! Why am I crying?"

Brian laughed, but seeing that it only aggravated Justin, he held his mate close. He kissed and rocked the expectant mother until the tears finally petered out. 

"Daedalus says that the bigger the baby gets, the more I'm going to have to eat, which means the more you're going to have to eat," Justin explained. "He also said that Regilio is around to use Obfuscate on my stomach when it gets too big. He said it's to hide my stomach so that if I go out in public, I won't look like a beer guzzling teenager or some freak show accident. He didn't put it that way, but you know what I mean.

"Regilio's also here to protect you and the baby," Brian added. 

"I know," Justin sighed. "But can he help me with the morning sickness? How about my future, where I can look forward to swollen feet, sensitive nipples and back pain?"

"Maybe," Brian replied, thinking that if the Nosferatu couldn't come up with something, then maybe the Tremere could find a spell to help. 

"Can he have this-"

"What?" 

"How am I going to have this baby?" Justin wondered aloud, tears flowing again. With the realization that there was no natural way to give birth, Justin began to panic. Brian held him tightly and tried to calm him, but he couldn't stop Justin from freaking. "Where the hell is this baby coming out of? My ass?! Oh Caine, they're going to rip me open!"

"They're not going to rip you open," Brian assured him in his most calming manner. 

"Then why hasn't anyone told me how they're going to do it?!"

"Tremere magic," Brian stated, hoping that explained everything. 

Brian kissed Justin. When he saw his embraces had little effect, he picked up the hot dog and stared at it. After sighing, he took a bite, his face showing nothing but distaste. He hated sauerkraut and he thought that mayonnaise on a hot dog was pretty disgusting, but he ate every bit. After putting down the wrapper, he allowed Justin to feed, happy that his plan had worked. He didn't have to answer anymore of Justin's questions about the birth. He wasn't really up to it just yet.

As Justin ate Brian couldn't help but wonder, was that Justin's plan in the first place? His young mate did have Tremere blood flowing through his veins. Brian smiled at the thought. His Father was right. It seemed as if he had chosen a perfect mate for himself...whether he'd known it or not.

****

Carrying a couple of trash bags out to the dumpster, Michael grumbled to himself about having to do chores. He thought he knew exactly what it took to become a vampire. Only now did he fully understand how wrong he was. His nights consisted of feeding on blood from a blood bank, doing his chores, studying from Clanbook Tremere, practicing different battle techniques with Trish, hearing some lecture from Justine about Tremere life and then going to sleep. There were breaks Michael was allowed, that is, if Justin would ever let him take them. 

Justin was of a much higher rank and he never let Michael forget it. Not that Michael could; every time he went near the pregnant Toreador he could smell his Sire on him. Sometimes the smell made him sick to his stomach with longing. Sometimes he was sad. Right now, however, he was mad, so he bitched and complained to his heart's content while he was outside where no one could hear him...or so he thought.  
  
"You know, considering you're the Prince's childe, you'd think you wouldn't be relegated to such minor tasks."

"You'd think," Michael replied. 

Michael's response was so immediate, he had almost forgotten he shouldn't have had a response in the first place. After turning to see who he was talking to, Michael was surprised to see a handsome young man standing against the brick wall. The man had black hair and flashy green eyes that were so entrancing Michael had to look away. Besides smelling like a Tremere, the man reeked of sex, pure sweaty, unbridled sex that could make a dead heart beat once again. The longer Michael looked at the man, the tighter his pants got.

"You must be Michael," the man said, holding out a hand. "My name's Chris. Clan Tremere."

"Never seen you around," Michael replied, shaking Chris' hand. When he did, he couldn't help but sense that something wasn't right with this man. Although the man appeared to be Tremere and smelled like a Tremere, something was off. Michael just didn't know what it was. 

"Well, not all of us are in the inner sanctum," Chris reasoned. "I mean, you're a fledgling and you know all the inside players. The Prince is your Sire, our Primogen is your mentor and Trish is training you. You may not know it, but you're being conditioned to hold power."

"Lucky me," Michael sighed. "So...Trish is some sort of hot shot too?"

"Not really," Chris said with a smile. "But I know her; well, I used to date her..." 

Chris moved so close to Michael that the fledgling could sense the man before him was much older than he. Something didn't add up and, though Chris was one of the sexiest men he had ever met, Michael knew he had to get away from this man. He took a step backwards attempting to leave.

"...that is, until I realized she had all the wrong parts," Chris continued. "You, however, have them all...in all the right places."

"Maybe you could give me your number," Michael suggested. He was most definitely interested in the hunk, but he couldn't shake the eerie feeling that something wasn't right. "We could meet...some other time, you know, when I don't have a test on the early days of Nod."

"You're not teasing me are you?"

"No," Michael sighed with a smile. 

Chris checked his pockets for a pen and paper then shrugged his shoulders, saying he had none. Michael knew he didn't have anything to write with, so he suggested that he go inside and get one. 

"I'll come with you," Chris offered, immediately following Michael to The Loft. 

"Um, they're pretty strict about who goes in an out nowadays," Michael explained, backing away from the man. 

"But if I come in with you, they'll know I'm ok."

Michael shook his head no and rushed back into the building where he wrote down his phone number. He came back outside, glad to see that Chris hadn't left. 

"Here," Michael said, slipping his number in Chris' jacket pocket. 

Michael didn't mean to get so close, but when he did, he found Chris intoxicating. Chris leaned in and kissed Michael so lustfully, it was good both men didn't need air to breathe. They pawed at each other's bodies until their need grew too strong. Chris picked Michael up and maneuvered him against the wall, unzipping his pants. Michael quickly began to unzip his own pants when he stopped.

"Maybe we should take this inside," Chris suggested as he panted heavily.

"What?"

"Inside," Chris repeated, kissing Michael's neck.

"Call me," Michael said, backing away while zipping up his pants. "If I don't get back, I'll be in big trouble."

"Wait!"

Chris watched Michael run inside and wanted to kick himself. He was too insistent. It was a mistake he wasn't going to make again. Seeing a Tremere guard walking towards The Loft, he ducked behind the dumpster and changed his features once again. First to his own features, including his Assamite tattoo, then to a woman...a beautiful woman who could be mistaken for a Tremere.

**** 

Brian walked into the conclave room to see that Isis, Justine, Lazarus, Daedalus, Sasha and Stanislava were there waiting for him. As soon as he entered the room, he saw that each stood up and formally greeted the young Prince.

"Don't tell me," Brian sighed. "This would be a perk of being the Supreme Justicar's son."

"Fear is a great motivator," Isis said as the group returned to their seats. "Now that you command it, we must use it to our benefit."

"What am I going to do," Brian asked. "Go around telling every Kindred I meet, ‘Hey, I'm Ulugh Beg's son'?"

"You don't have to," Daedalus assured him. "It is already known. News like this travels quickly within the world of the Kindred."

"In other words," Brian replied, shaking his head in disbelief. "We made sure to get the word out."

"I wanted to put an ad in the paper," Sasha laughed. "But Isis thought it was a bit much."

"You think?"

"Honestly, the new head of Vanguard is good at his job. He made sure everyone without a pulse knows. He's exceptional at what he does and worth every cent we paid for him," Justine admitted. 

"Gardner Vance?" Brian asked, trying to recall the man's name.

"Yes," Isis said. "He's a greedy fool and will make us a great deal of money. Other than that, he is of little use to us. He has, however, told his contacts of your relation to Justicar Beg." 

"So..." Brian looked at Isis and smiled. "How long have you known?"

"I knew the moment I saw you," Isis admitted. "You were far too strong for a normal fledgling. Royal Blood aside, I knew something about you was old."

Brian and Isis exchanged a long look. He knew she would explain it further when they were alone, so he didn't press the conversation. He watched as she smiled softly and reached into a bag, taking out a small pill.

"Take it," Isis told him, offering the capsule. "Many of us have a problem at this table and this will solve it."

"What is it?" Brian asked, wondering what magic lied within the pill.

"A magical pill," Isis replied, waving her hand in front of her face. When Brian looked puzzled, she had to laugh. "To take away the evil smell of onions. It's a mint."

"Very fucking funny," Brian remarked, though he took the mint.

"I'd hate for you to offend the Assamites before they joined us," Isis said. "They already hate Tremeres. We don't need to give them any more excuses."

"Bad blood?" Sasha asked. 

"Julian was a shitty Sire," Brian told the Brujah. "A very long time ago The Tremere, by verdict of the Camarilla, placed a Curse on the Assamites forbidding them to commit diablerie. They're kinda not happy with us for that."

"Diablerie? I thought killing your Sire was pretty much bad voodoo in all the Clans," Sasha said. "I mean, I finally took a looksee at the Book of Nod and it says it in black and white."

"Assamites believe that the closer they come to Caine, the closer they come to redemption and to heaven," Daedalus explained. "Killing one's Sire is a way to lessen their generation. They, now, can only lower their generation by ritual. This entails the killing of an older generation Kindred and collecting their blood. Which is the reason Assamites have become assassins. They cannot kill their sires, so they kill elder Kindred instead."

"But to do so randomly," Isis added, "would ensure that the other Clans would hunt them down. They would become a threat to us all. Therefore, they kill only for hire."

"So," Sasha said, thinking about this new information. "These bad ass assassins hate the Camarilla and especially the Tremere for some crazy shit that happened a really long time ago?"

"Basically," Isis replied.

"Which brings me to something else," Sasha thought aloud. "Most newly Embraced Kindred are like me, an eleventh generation or maybe twelfth or thirteenth generation. But, not our Prince or the little éclair. Brian's fourth and what's Justin?"

"Seventh," Brian stated.

"No wonder they want to kill you guys so bad," Sasha stammered. "To them, your blood will just take them one step closer to whatever the fuck they're looking for."

With all the other events occurring in his life, Brian hadn't even considered the reason why the Assamites would delve into the affairs of the Camarilla. It definitely explained why they killed Jennifer Taylor and why they would risk their lives to attack The Loft, even though it was heavily guarded. 

Brian sighed heavily and sat back in his chair. Even though Lindsay and Melanie had thrown a fit, Brian was happy with his decision to keep Gus within the compound. Not that he had given them a choice. Gus was safer in his protection and hearing that the Assamites could kill Gus simply for his blood just reassured Brian of that. Gus was a fifth generation Tremere, which held great status. But, first and foremost, he was the grandson of Ulugh Beg. That was a curse as well as an honor. The old blood which flowed through Brian, his son and his unborn child was a target attracting all those who wanted to lessen their own generation. 

"Will Justicar Beg be joining us?" Lazarus asked, glancing around the room. 

"I'm not sure," Isis answered. 

"I thought you wanted him to leave?" Sasha wondered, at which all shushed her. The Brujah rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat. "Well...I think he's kinda cool, and pretty fucking hot if you ask me."

"No one is," Lazarus snapped, turning his attention to Brian. "I was just saying that since the Assamite leader is coming, it would be prudent to have him present."

"I'm not worried," Brian replied confidently. 

"Famous last words," Justine told the young Prince.

"I'm not worried about me," Brian amended. Then, after a moment of thought, he turned to the Brujah Primogen. "Sasha, I need you to stay near Justin."

"No prob," Sasha replied. 

Although she wanted to meet the Assamites, Sasha also understood Brian's protectiveness of Justin. The young Toreador seemed to be the focus of many of the Assamites attacks and, now that he was pregnant with the grandchild of Ulugh Beg, Justin seemed to be attracting even more unwanted attention. Without another word, she walked out of the room as Trish stormed in with a nervous Michael behind her. She nodded her head in respect to Brian and asked to be heard.

"You know better than to disturb us, Trish," Justine chastised. "There'd better be a good excuse for this interruption."

"There is, My Lady," Trish assured. "I wouldn't be present here otherwise."

"The Assamites should be here any minute," Justine said, "make it quick."

"The fledgling was outside completing his chores when he was met by a man, who seemed to be a Tremere. However, the fledgling says that despite his appearance, there was something odd about him. The man was attempting to enter the loft, but the fledgling didn't allow him to. Instead, the fledgling gave him his phone number and ran inside the estate."

"His phone number?" Lazarus scoffed.

"He was hot," Michael admitted. Seeing his answer didn't please his elders, he lowered his head. "He looked and smelled like a Tremere, but...he just didn't feel like a Tremere."

Those sitting around the table looked to each other knowing exactly who that could have been. They need not speak the name. The Assamites didn't need an introduction; their methods were well known. The problem lay in stopping them once they had chosen their mission. 

"My Lord Kinney," a guard announced. "The Assamites have arrived."

"Well," Brian sighed. "No time like the present."

**** 

"What the hell is that?" Emmett asked as Justin shoved more food in his mouth. "That looks atrocious." 

"Bananas dipped in peanut butter and blood," Cash answered, seeing Justin's mouth was full. 

"It is atrocious," Em exclaimed, grabbing his stomach. 

"Actually, I like bananas dipped in blood," Cash told him with an easy smile. "I've never had it with peanut butter, but it sounds very Elvis like."

"He was the king of many things," Em said, "but taste was never one of them."

"I liked his taste...I mean Pricilla Presley?" Cash recalled fondly. "She was a hot number. In fact, she still is."

"It's like you're asking for me to be pissed at you," Sasha muttered as she entered the room. 

The Brujah took a seat next to Justin before placing her semi automatic weapon next to her. Sasha rolled her eyes at Cash then began to nibble on a banana. Seeing Justin dip his in blood, she tried it and couldn't help the pleased look on her face, savoring the delicious treat.

The second he finished his food, Justin couldn't help but say, "Like he ever had a chance in hell with Pricilla Presley."   
  
"He could have a chance with her," Em said in Cash's defense. He tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't help smirking. "You know...if she were dead."

"Let's not give him any ideas," Justin laughed. "Caine knows he can barely handle Sasha."

"What do you mean ‘barely'?" Sasha asked, offended. "I won't even let him be on top anymore."

"He's so small," Em observed. "I mean you're almost bigger than he is."

"Am I not sitting right here?" Cash wondered.

"That's why I like to be on top," Sasha told the Kine man. "Just to make sure he hits the ‘g' spot just right. Sometimes he can go for five, ten minutes and...nada."

"Can we not chat about this anymore," Justin said, putting down his snack. 

"Thanks, Justin," Cash sighed.

"I'm eating," Justin continued. "And you know much Brian hates chit chat about straight sex."

"It appears they do not care that you are sitting there, Master Cash," Regilio said, which only made the group laugh...well, except for Cash. 

"Kinda makes you wish Mikey was around, huh?" Sasha asked, sneering at her boyfriend. 

"Hello? I'm eating," Justin exclaimed, pushing away his food. He stomped into his bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Immediately, Emmett rushed to the bathroom door and listened. After a few moments, the toilet flushed and Justin came out, allowing Emmett to sigh in relief.

"I thought you were heave ho-ing again," Em told him, stopping Justin from coming in the room. "Wash your hands."

As Justin went back into the bathroom to wash his hands, Sasha couldn't help but remark, "Ho-ing...I'm sure that's something Justin's very used to."

"I can hear you!" Justin called out. The expectant mother left the bathroom drying his hands. He sneered menacingly at Sasha, and then stuck his tongue out at her for good measure. "And you're here for what reason?"

"Just hanging," she replied.

Justin put the towel down then carefully looked around his loft. Something wasn't right; he just didn't know what it was.

"Aren't you supposed to be in that big meeting with Brian?" Justin asked of the Brujah. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Princess, what a mean thing to say," Em told him, hurt by his friend's words. 

"I get why you're here, Em," Justin clarified. "But, Cash, Regillo and Sasha...why do I need bodyguards? When I'm at home, Bartox is here to protect me. Isn't that right, Bartox?"

"Always, Master Justin," the Gargoyle replied.

"I'm here for you to torture," Cash offered. "Since Mikey's doing his chores...and clean up your throw up when your morning sickness hits."

"Sasha?" Justin asked.

"I was getting on Brian's nerves," Sasha replied with a smile. "He told me to make myself useful. So, I thought I'd come up here and chat about men, you know, since it's been so long since I've been with a real one."

"Both of you are lying through your pointy teeth," Justin said, shaking his head. 

"Am not!" Sasha exclaimed.

"How many times have I seen you carry around a big fat gun?" Justin replied, pointing to her weapon. "I'm used to Cash always carrying a weapon, but this is different. He's been gripping that gun like it had tits or something."

"Sasha, sweetie," Em said, trying to change the subject. "Maybe you should shove a bullet up your ass. He might just get it right next time."

"Am I not even in the room?" Cash asked, obviously frustrated.

"Regilio," Justin continued, ignoring Cash altogether. "Show me your weapon."

Sasha and Cash stared at the Nosferatu and prayed he would say that he wasn't carrying one. The Nosferatu were a clan based on intellect first, battle second. Not that they didn't enjoy a good Jyhad. They tended, however, to fight with their sharp claws, using Obfuscate as a means to surprise their prey. Attacking head on was never one of their strong points. The only time a Nosferatu held a weapon was when it was believed that an adversary might attack. And that's exactly what Justin concluded when Regilio showed a sword hidden underneath his long robe.

"Oh Caine!" Justin screeched, immediately freaking out. He stumbled around until he saw an axe in the corner and picked it up. "They're after my baby!"

"Who's after your baby?" Emmett asked, trying to calm the expectant mother down. He looked at Sasha and Casha a little worried and hoped the words he was about to say were true. "No one's after your baby." 

"Not that I'm aware of," Cash told Justin.

"Me either," Sasha agreed. She glanced over to Regillo. 

"Not to my knowledge," the Nosferatu confirmed.

"Then why are all of you guys here armed to the teeth?" Justin wondered, sitting down, though he was still uneasy.

"Brian's paranoid?" Sasha answered.

"Who's coming to this meeting?" Justin asked. "The Ventrue?"

"I don't think so," Sasha told him. "But, you shouldn't worry about that. You should be worrying about baby names or the fact that your kid might turn out just like Brian."

"Could be the Toreadors," Justin reasoned, trying to make himself feel better. 

Justin sat calmly hoping that it was his true Clan coming to make peace with the Tremere. That is, until a distinct smell permeated his senses. He sat as still as he could, tears making their way down his cheek. 

"But, it's not," Justin told the group.

"It could be," Em said. He looked at Sasha and Cash and immediately knew that it wasn't the Toreadors. However, he didn't want Justin to get any more excited than he already was. "Who else could it be?"

Justin knew. He could smell their presence. They were not shielding themselves in Quietus. It seemed they were not there to attack, but to meet with Brian. That in no way made Justin feel any better. Now, he was worried for his mate.

"Assamites."   
  
****

The Assamite leader entered the conclave room accompanied by two men. She stopped in front of Brian and bowed respectfully, as did her two guards. 

"I am Harika Guljan, leader of the Clan Assamite Pennsylvania," the woman said. "To my left is Al-Ashrad and to my right is Tansu Bekir. We present ourselves before you, Brian Kinney, son of Ulugh Beg of the Clan Tremere."

"News travels fast around these parts," Brian sighed, noting they bowed out of respect for his father, not for the position that he held within the Camarilla. "I hope you're not here for a taste of my blood."

"Daedalus," Harika replied, turning her attention to the Nosferatu Primogen. "We are here to discuss events-"

"You are here to plead that a Blood Hunt isn't called on your Clan," Daedalus corrected. "However, to do so, you must speak to Prince Kinney...or leave."

It was clear Harika was not pleased to be speaking to Brian and she did nothing to hide it. The two men next to her looked indifferent, though they eyed Brian cautiously. The Assamites sensed that though Brian was young, his blood was not. And, by the look in the Prince's eyes, he very much took after his father; power emanated from the young Tremere without any real effort on his part. For Kindred, it was plain to see. To Harika, it explained why several of her Clansmen died either by his hand or his order. 

"Prince Kinney," Harika said respectfully. 

After a nod from Brian, Daedalus addressed the Assamite leader with a sharp tongue. "The City of Pittsburgh and any suburbs within the Prince's domain are declared to be off limits. Any contracts requested of any member of your Clan must be approved by Justicar Isis. If these rules are not obeyed, Prince Kinney will call a Blood Hunt on all Assamites within his domain. Are my words clear, Harika Guljan of Clan Assamite?"

"They are clear," Harika replied, her face not showing whether or not she agreed to the demands. 

Brian asked Isis to stand so that the Assamite leader could sit next to him. Without a word, the Justicar moved and allowed Harika a place next to Brian, allowing the Prince to speak to the assassin more intimately. 

"Look, Harika," Brian said softly. "Your people are running around in my city unchecked. They've tried to kill me and my mate I don't know how many times. It will stop...even if I have to eliminate the Assamite presence in my domain altogether."

"You're taking away our means to survive," Harika protested.

"I'm not," Brian denied. "I know the Assamites in Pennsylvania have made their headquarters inside Pittsburgh city limits." 

Brian leaned back in his chair and smiled confidently when he saw the men behind Harika tense up. Although both men seemed older than their leader, it was she who held the power amongst them. Brian hoped that Harika would make the right decision, because he wanted to get to know her better. It appeared that their positions were very similar and that intrigued him. However, if she didn't, he had no problem with killing her and the rest of her Clansmen.

"Consider Pittsburgh your...home," Brian said with a smile. "Your Ikhwan will not be inconvenienced by Clan Tremere. Clan Tremere will respect Clan Assamite's Ikhwan. However all Hadd, contracts or Fida'i must be cleared through Clan Tremere. You are, of course, not bound by the Traditions of the Camarilla, though you are bound by your own Taqqiya, which will ensure that the Masquerade will continue. This can be your home, or this can be your hell...the choice is yours."

"You show us honor," Harika replied, not wanting to commit to anything quite yet. 

Brian's ability surprised the Assamite leader so much so, she could not hide it. The use of the Assamites sacred words, pronounced perfectly. It was a sign of respect she didn't think the Tremere would ever give her clan. However, she wasn't sure her Clansmen would settle for the conditions the Prince made. 

For the sanctuary the Prince offered, it seemed little compared to what would be taken from them. The Assamites would not be allowed to practice Hadd or the act of Vengeance. The most vital concept within the Clan was that of Hadd. It was common for an Assamite to be killed during the execution of a contract and when that was the case, no retribution was allowed. Such a death was considered a drawback of the job. However, when an Assamite was killed without due justice or by betrayal, Hadd would be reaped upon the murderer by all Assamites. It was a right held by all Assamites and one which the Clan took seriously. 

Another problem lay in with having all contracts approved by the Tremeres. Harika knew that not one Assamite would accept the Tremeres holding such power over their Clan. She was unaware of any request made, by a Prince, of that magnitude. 

The only demand Harika didn't see a problem with was the restriction of the Fida'i. Newly Embraced Assamites were generally ordered back to the homeland where they were trained in the Alamut by the Silsila or elders of their Clan. 

Harika was hesitant to make a pact with the Tremere for the simple fact that they were Tremeres. A Clan known to be manipulative, dishonest and proud of it. However, Harika hoped that a compromise could be made amongst the Clans. Not that she worried about the Pittsburgh Tremeres, for she had confidence that her Clan had the necessary training to Jyhad and win. That is, if they were only fighting against the Pittsburgh Tremere and not any visitors. 

But Harika dreaded the wrath of one particular Tremere whose blood ran through the Prince's veins. And although Ulugh Beg was nowhere to be seen, the Assamite leader feared his actions were any threat to be made against his son. Unlike the Ventrue and the Toreadors, the Assamites were not of the Camarilla and therefore they were not under the rule or protection of any laws that bound Ulugh Beg. If the Supreme Justicar desired, he could kill as many of her Clan as he saw fit.

"I will need to discuss this with my Clan," Harika finally said, standing up.

"Fair enough," Brian replied, "but we're not finished yet."

Harika slowly sat back down again and hesitantly said, "My time is yours, Prince Kinney."

"It's about a contract made on Primogen Jennifer Taylor," Brian stated, smile gone. "I don't appreciate a Primogen killed in my domain and I take it as a personal insult."

"We take no claim for that contract," Al-Ashrad quickly said, looking at his leader. 

"Silence," Harika ordered her guard. However, she turned to Brian and acknowledged that her Clansmen's words were true. "We did accept the contract on Jennifer Taylor, but we were not allowed to complete our task."

"Were you given your payment?" Isis inquired.

"We were," Harika replied. "Our employer gave us her blood as payment for the contract, but we did not extract it ourselves."

"What if I told you that the Toreadors claim that one of your Clansmen assassinated their Primogen?" Brian asked eyes focused on the Assamites reactions. "What if I told you they were the ones who asked me to put out a Blood Hunt on the Assamites? They claim that you have been attacking their Clan without any provocation or without any contracts."

"What they say is a lie," Harika exclaimed, standing up abruptly. "We did not kill Jennifer Taylor!"

"Bullshit!" Justin yelled as he raged into the meeting room. The young Toreador was followed by Cash, Sasha, Regilio and Bartox. He pointed his finger, eyes red with anger. "You sons of bitches murdered my mother!"

"We understand your anger," Harika told the young man, "but we've done no such thing."

"Harika," Al-Ashrad gasped. "They've Gargoyles. I've never seen any in the States."

"Is that right," Justin snarled. "Let me introduce you. Assamites, this is Bartox. Bartox, kill those Assamites!"  


 


	17. Pawns

It has been said that "Power is the root of all evil". In the world of The Kindred, not only is it true, but power and all the evil attributed to it is an honor and a privilege. To Kindred, evil is a good thing and power is essential. The problem lies in keeping any manner of power, for it is known to be as fickle as it is evil. Most importantly, holding a position of power does not necessarily mean that one possesses power. It is a mistake often made by those new to their power, for they often lack its most essential element...control.   


****   


Lillie paced the floor, biting at her thumbnail. When Dieter and Felicia entered the room, she stopped momentarily, but continued to pace until the phone rang. She picked up the phone and held it to her ear, worried about what the caller might have to say. After listening patiently, she replaced the receiver then sighed.   


"He didn't do it," Lillie told her comrades, relieved.   


"Did you honestly believe he would?" Dieter asked. He sat confidently in an old Victorian chair. "He may be Prince, but he's not stupid enough to start a Jyhad against the Toreador. No matter whom his father might be."  


"Never speak ill of Ulugh Beg," Lillie snapped, checking the room as if she were watched. "I'm told he has a strange ability to know what people are saying about him."   


"Unsubstantiated rumors," Dieter scoffed. "All of it. The man's old and his abilities have been embellished with time."   


"For we Kindred time is a gift," Lillie countered, still feeling uneasy about discussing Justicar Beg. "One often taken for granted, except by those who have lived a long life. And Ulugh has lived longer than almost all Kindred that are still amongst us. Who knows what secret gifts he has obtained or how strong his disciplines are. I for one don't want to test them in any fashion."   


"So we bow down to the Tremere and the Prince?" Felicia asked, wondering if Lillie's fear of Beg would be a hindrance to the Toreador cause.   


"Bow down-never," Lillie answered, sitting down. "I just need to find a way to achieve our goals without upsetting the Supreme Justicar in the process. This must be dealt with very carefully."   


"Use your ways," Dieter told his Primogen. "I know you've had men bow down to your will with the mere suggestion of your love as reward. With a few simple words from you, men have faced death to prove their love."   


"Not every man is like you, Dieter. Toreador charm won't work on him," Felicia disagreed. "No offense Lillie."   


"You're probably right, Felicia," Lillie sighed. "No matter how delectable he is. I haven't even made headway with Brian and he..."   


"...is gay, or lest you've forgotten that?" Dieter sniped, his jealousy starting to show. "We need another plan of attack, one more subtle than trying to seduce the Prince, his father or any other Tremere for that matter."   


"I must agree," Felicia said, much to the dismay of her Primogen. "Brian's already been entranced by a Toreador and he's of Royal Blood."   


"Damn it!" Lillie snapped, knocking the phone on the floor. She waited until Dieter returned it to its place before speaking again, but with more composure. "If I cannot have the son, maybe I shall try my hand at the father. And if he does not react to beauty, he will react to assure his son's control on the city."   


"What do you have planned?" Dieter asked.  


"Something that might just assure our position by the Prince," Lillie replied. "And save our lives from the retribution of his mate."  


****  


"Kill them!" Justin demanded, pointing his finger at the Assamites. "I want them dead now!" 

Brian watched as the Assamites braced themselves for battle. He didn't have to tell Bartox not to attack. With the Prince in the room, Bartox would look to Brian for his orders. But it was clear Bartox was hungry and his body rocked just waiting for his Prince to allow the kills. 

"As you can see," Brian replied confidently, as he sat at the head of the conclave table, "you have two choices. Tell me about Jennifer Taylor's assassination, Harika, or go home two guards short courtesy of a Gargoyle who takes orders from the son of the woman who was murdered." Brian couldn't help but smile at their surprised faces. "Who knows what Justin will order Bartox to do when I'm not around to watch him. What do you think, Isis?"

"I think Justin's very emotional at this juncture of his pregnancy," Isis replied. She turned to Justin and hoped her serenity would calm him. "Morning sickness still bad?"

"Puke every afternoon, thank you very much," Justin replied, never taking his eyes from the Assamites. 

"Hear that?" Brian asked the assassins. His smile faded as his brown eyes lost their warmth. "I can see how that could drive someone to do something irrational."

"The contract was ordered and paid for by a Toreador," Harika said, never taking her eyes from Bartox. "The Assamite who took the contract informed me after the contract had already been fulfilled."

"Lillie," Justin cried, tears falling as his emotions spun out of control. Emmett immediately took the young man into his arms and tried to calm him. "She killed my mom. Brian we can't let her get away with this!"

"It wasn't Lillie," Harika told the group, though she didn't want to. Although it was easier to allow the Toreador Primogen to take the blame, she had no intention of dishonoring her Clan by clouding the truth. To the Assamite leader, that was the way of the Tremere and others within the Camarilla...not her Clan. "My clansman said it was a male not a female who paid him for the contract."

"No one is going to get away with anything, Justin," Brian assured his mate. 

"You said that your clansman didn't inform you of the contract?" Isis asked. 

"That would be a clear violation of your law," Daedalus said, knowing exactly where Isis was heading with her question. "Why was he not punished?"

Isis smiled at the lack of response. She knew what the problem was, but she wanted to see if Brian could pick up on it. After a few moments of thought, it seemed as if the Prince still hadn't figured it out, so she opened her mouth only to stop when Brian finally spoke.

"He's older than you," Brian responded, looking to Isis and smiling when it was clear he had got it right. "What is he? Seventh or Eighth generation?"

"Eighth," Harika answered.

The Assamite leader's response worried Brian. Not about himself, but about Justin. Justin was a seventh generation Kindred and his blood would be of great use to this rogue assassin's blood pool. If the Toreador wanted Jennifer dead, they could also want Justin dead. To have someone hoping for that contract was not acceptable.

"I want this Assamite brought to me," Brian warned. "I can't have him running around my city killing anybody he wants."

"We don't know where he is," Al-Ashrad said before his leader could speak any further. "And if we did, we would not tell you."

"We will deal with him in our own manner," Harika explained. "Our Muruwa dictates that our word is our honor and our Assabiyya to him dictates that any disobedience must be dealt with by our hand."

"I can't trust you to make sure his death happens," Brian told Harika.

"You cannot trust us, because you cannot trust yourselves!" Tansu Kekir snapped. "Tremeres are liars and so you assume that all Clan are as such. Assamites are an honorable Clan and our word is unbreakable!"

"I trust that you will ‘deal' with him," Brian replied, looking at Harika. "Because that's what you said. However, I want him dead. You never promised that because you can't promise that." Brian glanced at Isis and smiled. It seemed he was finally getting the hang of being the Prince and it felt good. "You guys have no idea where the fuck he is."

"Fancy that conundrum," Isis snickered. "An Assamite hiding from his own Clan. Talk about a bloody mess...literally."

****   
  
"The Tremere are meeting with the Assamites as we speak," Julian told his Primogen as they sat in the comfort of the Ventrue headquarters. "And I fear that Lillie's days might be numbered."

"You hope not," Helena told her Justicar. "If Brian is so bold as to attack the Toreador, he will not hesitate to attack the Ventrue, even though we outnumber his Clan five to one."

"Ulugh Beg," Julian sighed. "No wonder Brian is so strong, though Potence is not a Tremere Discipline. One can only imagine all the other abilities he possesses. He probably doesn't even know himself."

"With the Supreme One here I'm sure he'll be adequately tutored," Helena replied, worry crossing her face. "I just hope our failed plan doesn't anger him any more than it already has. With Ulugh on Brian's side, along with the Brujah and Nosferatu, we might be up for a Jyhad of mass proportions. Thank Caine, Lillie stands by us."

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing," Julian said, shaking his head. "When Brian finds out the Assamites were contracted by the Toreadors, Justin will know as well. And Justin...well, he'll want Lillie's head on a platter just for kicks."

"You think the Assamites will tell Brian anything? They hate the Tremere."

"They know who his father is," Julian replied coolly. "So we must assure Ulugh that though we converse with the Toreadors, we have no true alliance with them."

"And Justin?"

"What of Justin?" Julian asked defensively.

"I see you still have feeling for him. Julian don't-"

"I will not discuss my feelings with you, Helena," Julian snapped. 

"Let him go!" Helena demanded. "If he wanted you, he would have come to you when he believed he carried your child!"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Listening to your Primogen can only be beneficial," Ulugh said, strolling into the room from seemingly nowhere. "I pray you heed her words."

"Justicar Beg," both Julian and Helena replied, standing the second Ulugh walked into the room. 

With his hand comfortably resting behind his back, Ulugh walked around the room inspecting the Ventrue headquarters. His steely gaze was so disquieting, Helena and Julian were still; their only movement the unnecessary breaths they took. Ulugh wanted to smile, but he would not give them the pleasure of knowing how much they amused him. To Ulugh, they were mere children and nothing more.

"I mean no disrespect, Justicar Beg," Helena said, never looking directly at the ancient Kindred. "However, I was having a private meeting with my Justicar in the sanctuary of the Ventrue Headquarters and-"

"Must I remind you who is Supreme Justicar?" Ulugh interrupted, his voice never intensifying. His eyes were enough to make the Ventrue Primogen wish she had never spoken. "Julian Luna is a new Justicar appointed by the Ventrue - is this correct?"

"You are correct, Master Beg," Helena replied.

"Of course I am," Ulugh snorted, stopping in front of the two Ventrue. 

Ulugh stood quietly until both looked at him, though neither appeared like they really wanted to. However, his attention was no longer on Helena. Staring directly at Julian, Ulugh finally cracked a smile; a smile that gave no comfort to the Ventrue man before him.

"I'm sure you know the law of the Camarilla," Ulugh said, never taking his eyes from Julian. "Although this may be true, it is my duty to inform you that all newly appointed Justicars must be approved by The High Council. Of course you knew of such a law."

"Of course," Julian replied. Seeing the smile on Ulugh's face disappear, Julian added, "Justicar Beg."

Ulugh smiled, though more menacing than pleasant. For Ulugh, there was nothing but gratification, no matter how sadistic it was. Even after so many years, it pleased him to produce fear with the mere look in his eyes. It pleased him even more to know that his son had inherited his gift. He couldn't wait to find out what other traits Brian had inherited from him. Only first, Ulugh had to make sure his son stayed amongst the undead. 

"You are a very lucky man, Julian Luna," Ulugh said, sitting down. "Normally, a newly appointed Justicar would have to wait years to be reviewed by the Council. I have spoken to the High Council and it has been ruled that I am to oversee your judicial abilities."

"It is an honor, My Lord," Julian stuttered, fear crossing his face unconsciously. 

Ulugh could only smile and reply, "Of course it is."

****   
  
"Prince Kinney," Harika said respectfully. "I cannot give you what I do not have."

"Then you find him and bring him to me," Brian demanded, snapping his fingers twice. Within moments, a dozen guards filled the room surrounding the Assamites. "And to make sure it's done, I'll hold your brothers, Harika."

Harika looked around and saw that with the guards and Bartox there was little she could do to defend herself or her clansmen. A tingle ran down her spine, chilling her. She looked at Brian then to Bartox, wondering how she would get out of this situation with her loyalty and her head intact.

"You say that if I do not give you Jennifer Taylor's assassin," Harika said, making sure the Prince's intentions were clear, "that you will kill Tansu and Al-Ashrad for his crimes."

"That's right."

Harika hesitated for a long moment, staring only at the ground. Disappointment crossed her face and she hung her head low replying, "I shall find him for you then." Harika walked to the wall of guards and looked a guard in the face. "Let me pass."

The guard stared back at Harika and smiled at her. With one quick movement, he made way for the Assamite leader, allowing her to pass. 

"Stop Harika Guljan," Bartox said before the woman was allowed to exit the room. The Gargoyle turned to Brian and waited for permission to speak. "We have a visitor amongst us, My Lord."

"Introduce me," Brian replied, curious as to whom his Gargoyle meant. 

Though Bartox looked like a heavy piece of stone, he moved with a quickness that startled all. By the time most focused on the situation, Bartox had one of the Tremere guards pinned to the floor by Brian's feet.

"Assamite, My Lord," Bartox explained. "He uses his magic to trick the senses, but he cannot trick a Gargoyle. He was sensed coming in, but he had changed his appearance several times."

"The next time I will be alerted sooner than this," Brian snapped.

"Yes, My Lord."

"But, there won't be a next time," Brian said, turning his attention to Harika. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Brian, son of Ulugh Beg," Harika agreed. "For all contracts within the Prince's domain shall be brought unto him."

"I'm glad we can agree on that," Brian sighed. "Now for you...show your face."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Prince Kinney," the man said, squirming when Bartox applied pressure. "I serve you."

"That goes without saying," Brian mused, nodding his head at Bartox who slammed his clawed hand into the man's head. "Now show me your real face."

"I don't know what you're talking about, My Lord," the man cried.

"Let him stand up," Michael said, wondering what he was thinking interrupting the interrogation. 

Michael could feel his world crumbling when Brian and the elder Tremeres stared at him like he was foolish, but he couldn't blame them. He felt foolish. But, with one twitch of Brian's hand, Bartox allowed the man to stand up. The second the man was on his feet, Michael stuck his hand in the man's pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with his phone number on it.

"The man I gave this to did not look like this," Michael said, handing the piece of paper to Brian. "The guy he made himself into was much hotter."

"I would hope so," Em blurted out.

"Stop disgracing your Clan and show your face," Harika demanded. When the man did so, she shook her head in disgust. "This man's name is Abd al-Rashid. He is the one you have been looking for."

"You would betray me, my leader?" Abd al-Rashid snipped. 

"You would allow your clansmen to die, my brother?" Harika wondered. "You have disgraced yourself. Now do as you've been told and tell Brian, son of Ulugh Beg, what he wishes to know."

Abd al-Rashid sneered at his leader then at Brian. It was clear he didn't want to discuss this, but it was clearer he had no choice.

"Let's start with who ordered the contract," Brian said.

"Dieter Kleist of Clan Toreador," the assassin replied, looking over to Justin. Seeing the young man cry, he smirked. "She died with honor, forever loyal to her Clan and to her children. She asked me to give this to you."

Abd al-Rashid moved to hand to give Justin something, but Bartox snatched the item quickly. After carefully examining the item, Bartox made his way to Justin and handed the expectant royal the last gift he would ever receive from his mother. 

"My mom's Royal Insignia ring," Justin proclaimed. Not caring that a serious meeting was taking place, Justin rushed into Brian's arms and sat on his lap. "And don't you think about telling me to leave. I want to hear about what happened to my mom."

"Figured as much," Brian whispered. He turned his attention to Jennifer's assassin and ordered the story of the Toreador Primogen's contract.

"The contract was to deliver Jennifer Taylor to Dieter Kliest of Clan Toreador," Abd al-Rashid explained. "Before it could be done, Jennifer Taylor made me promise to give her insignia ring to her son. After she gave me the ring, I took to her to Dieter Kliest as was my contract obligation. After she was of no use to him, he bled her to death, giving me her blood as payment for the contract."

"He was looking for the ring," Brian sighed as Justin cried on his lap. "And what? You were sneaking in here to give it to Justin?"

"Yes."

"Let me make this clear," Brian warned. "The next Assamite that sets foot in my lair without permission is dead. Is that understood?"

"Yes, My Lord," Harika answered. 

"Good," Brian replied. "Now leave."

The Assamites turned to leave, but for their leader. Harika stood in her place watching Justin cry. She glanced back at her guards and saw them nod their head. 

"Brian, son of Ulugh Beg," Harika began. "Abd al-Rashid of Clan Assamite has violated our laws of Umma. He is a disgrace and his actions place our Clan in jeopardy. There is no Murawa if Asabiyya is not adhered to. As a show to our Murawa, we allow Justin Taylor, son of Jennifer Taylor to take his Hadd upon the unsanctioned killer of his mother."

"What!" Ab al-Rashid yelled.

Justin moved to get up, but Brian kept him on his lap. Immediately Justin was livid that Brian would stop him, but when he felt his lover's hand on his belly, he understood why. 

"Bartox," Justin ordered. "Give me vengeance."

Bartox swung his sword so swiftly, Ab al-Rashid could not defend himself, though he chose otherwise. He intended to die with his Muruwa and so he did, turning into flames until there was nothing but dust floating to the floor.

"I will allow your people to practice Hadd," Brian told Harika, "but your clansmen must run it by you first. I have a feeling you'll know which one's I wouldn't approve of. You compromised on the contracts and I'll compromise on this."

"That is acceptable," Harika replied. "If the leash on us is not tightened any further."

"I give you my word," Brian said, "as the son of Ulugh Beg."

Harika bowed her head then exited the room with her guards following. Brian was tempted to have a Gargoyle follow the Assamites, but decided that might be construed as mistrust. Earning the Assamites' trust was a lot harder than a promise on one's father, especially being that he was a Tremere. He wondered if he should have pledged on his unborn child instead, but thought that was probably going too far.

Brian looked at Justin, who sat staring at his mother's ring. He wanted to comfort his mate, but there was little he could do in front of a roomful of people. It was the look in Justin's eyes that worried him; a stare that looked like it could burn through metal. When Justin glanced up to him, Brian opened his mouth to speak, only to have Justin talk first.

"I'm going upstairs," Justin declared, standing up and storming out of the room without another word. 

Although they were confused, Sasha, Cash, Regilio and Emmett dashed after the young man. Only Bartox stayed behind until he was ordered to go by Brian.

"Make sure he doesn't leave our room," Brian told the Gargoyle, waving the beast to leave. 

Bartox went upstairs and stood in his position by the door. He watched as Justin grabbed the cell phone and locked himself into the bathroom. The others looked at him to do something, but his body only went still, appearing to be an inanimate object decorating the room.

****

"I'm not so sure it would work," Dieter said, shaking his head. "It puts us all at risk."

"It's better than nothing," Felicia replied. "At the very minimum, using Julian could take us far."

"Why must every plan revolve around Brian?" Dieter asked frustrated. "Everyone admits he's a complete asshole, even you, Lillie. Why flock to him? He's not that special."

"I wouldn't say that," Felicia laughed. "He has massive appeal."

"Exactly," Lillie agreed smiling. "And we must do this all by the book. If not, Ulugh Beg will take the opportunity to flay us without hesitation. And Justin..."

"Ulugh will back the boy," Dieter reminded them. "He's carrying Ulugh's grandchild. I don't think it would matter if the child were Toreador or Tremere. The child will have Ulugh's blood within him no matter what Clan he comes from."  
  
"I know this," Lillie sighed. "That's why Julian is the key to this. I will need to call my former lover soon to set up a meeting."

"You think he'll take the call?" Felicia asked. 

"Of course he will," Lillie chuckled. "No matter which new heart he falls in love with, there is always me. I have always been there and whether he admits it or not, I will always be in his system."

"That's something you know about, Dieter," Felicia snickered.

Dieter opened his mouth to reply when the phone rang. Seeing Lillie and Felicia cross their legs as they sat, Dieter rolled his eyes and stood up. He picked up the phone, listened then told Lillie she was receiving a phone call from her informant. Dieter handed his Primogen the phone and watched her expression change from calm to worried.

"Something troubles you," Dieter noted, when Lillie was finished with the call. "What did she say?"

"There's a glitch in our plans," Lillie replied, looking at Felicia. "Though I'm not sure how large it is. Our contact will give us new information when she gets it."

"What is it in regards to?" Dieter asked.

Lillie forced a smile, but didn't respond. She wasn't sure what she was going to do yet. She needed more time, although she wasn't sure if she was going to have enough. They were immortal, yet there never seemed to be enough time. All Lillie could do was sit in her chair, raising one eyebrow as she watched Dieter. They were to discuss more plans, although she didn't know how safe that was.

**** 

Justin came out of the bedroom and immediately walked to the kitchen. He put the phone away then finally took notice that no one else was in the loft. He had been in the bathroom for a while, but he didn't think it had been all that long. Deciding there was nothing else to do than to pout, he made his way into his bedroom when he heard his front door open and close.

"Brian?"

"Who else?" Brian replied, stripping his shirt as he headed towards their bathroom. 

"Just wondering where my committee went," Justin sighed as he sprawled out over his bed. 

"They said you were locked in the bathroom, so I told them to leave," Brian said him, slipping off his shoes and allowing his pants to slide to the floor. "I just thought you might be hungry...seeing as I ate the nastiest hot dog ever not too long ago for you."

"I'm tired."

The second the words came out of Justin's mouth, Brian knew something was wrong. He understood the news about Jennifer would affect Justin, but he wasn't sure how much. Brian eased onto the bed and laid next his mate.

"If you don't want to eat you don't have to," Brian said, wrapping his arm around his partner. The second he did, he heard Justin sniffing his scent then felt sharp teeth pierce his skin. "I thought you were tired."

"Mmm..."

"This baby's going to take after you," Brian guessed, which made Justin stop feeding for a moment. "It eats more than you do."  
  
"He's growing," Justin reminded his lover. "And anyway, I think he's a Tremere."

"Why would you say that?"

"You couldn't imagine the shit that's going through my head," Justin replied. 

"Like what?"

Justin answered by pressing his lips against Brian's. He kissed down Brian's cheek until he arrived at his mate's neck, and then began to feed again. Brian worried about what was on Justin's mind and most importantly, who Justin had called. One thing was for sure, Justin undoubtedly had Tremere blood flowing through his veins. Not only Brian, but that of Isis and his father, Ulugh. Brian just hoped he could find out what Justin had planned. Not necessarily to stop it, but Brian needed to make one thing certain. The outcome must be controlled by him.   



	18. Just a Little Crazy

Justin watched as Brian studied his books. Ever since Brian had discovered that Ulugh Beg was not only his father, but his teacher and Sire, he had been studying more often. However, it didn't matter to Justin. The expectant mother didn't want to be selfish, but he couldn't help his desire to spend more time with his mate. What made him even more upset was that he knew Brian had a meeting after he finished his studies.

With nothing to do, Justin sat impatiently hoping Brian would give him some much needed attention. When Justin saw Brian glance up at him then return to his book, the mother to be groaned. He was about to go out of his mind. 

"Brian..."

"I'm studying," Brian replied, fully aware of what was on Justin's mind. 

"I'm bored."

"Yeah, and the Supreme Justicar's my dad," Brian replied, looking up from his book only momentarily. "If I fuck up any of the rules, not only will I embarrass dear old Dad, I'll be in deep shit. Just ‘cause he's my dad doesn't mean he won't come down on me hard. I've got to finish this book, then I've got to get started on those whatever the fuck you call them, fragments."

"I'm bored," Justin repeated like he hadn't even heard Brian's plea. "I've been stuck up here since forever! Who am I? Fucking Rapunzel?"

"No, you're fucking Justin," Brian chuckled. "In fact, I was thinking about selling a doll of the same name. And for kicks, he gets pregnant while you're not looking."

"Asshole," Justin grumbled. He walked over to Brian's desk and leaned against it. "You think...I could..."

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm gonna ask!"

"You want out," Brian replied, leaning back in his chair. When he saw the look on Justin's face, he knew he was right. "And the answer is still no."

"I want out?" Justin snapped. "I'm not a dog, Brian. I'm your partner and the mothe-parent of your baby. You can't just take me out for a walk, give me five minutes of your time and expect me to be happy. I need more than that. I'm so bored it's driving me nuts!"

Brian sighed. He and Justin had gone over this discussion more times than he cared for. The risk was simply too great for the expectant mother. He'd be crazy to allow Justin and his unborn child to run amuck in the city. He had to keep some sort of control of the situation and letting Justin traipse around Pittsburgh wasn't in his plans. Instead of responding, Brian slouched in his seat and continued to read. 

"I know what you're thinking, Mr. Smartypants," Justin said, changing from upset to pleading almost instantly. "But no one would dare try anything with me. Not since Daddy's here to protect me."

"Last time I checked he was my father," Brian replied rolling his eyes. "If I remember correctly, your father was the psychopathic, homophobic Ventrue."

"He said I could call him anything I wanted," Justin whined. When he heard himself, he couldn't help but sniffle. He hated whiners and here he was turning into Michael. "I just want to go somewhere instead of being stuck inside the estate at all times. I mean, even Michael gets to go out. Brian, I feel like a prisoner."

"Nope," Brian replied flatly, turning his attention back to his book. He didn't even look up when Justin stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door on his way in. 

Brian read for a while, until he was interrupted by sobbing coming from the bathroom. At first it was a low grumble, then after a few moments, it increased to full sobs. Brian tried to ignore it, but it was difficult when Justin was blowing his nose and weeping loudly inside the bathroom. It was about to drive Brian bonkers. 

"May I speak, My Lord?" Bartox asked, never moving from his place.

"It's better than hearing the drama lesson in the bathroom," Brian replied. "I think I'm having flashbacks of soap opera I'd never admit to actually watching."

"I would never be so insolent as to tell My Lord his duty as a Prince or a mate," Bartox said respectfully. 

"But you're going to."

"No My Lord," Bartox replied. "I just wanted to remind you that the..." Bartox moved his statue-like body and motioned towards the bathroom. It was clear he didn't want Justin to know what he was saying, though the Toreador was still weeping. He did, however, have to be careful; especially when the Toreador's hearing was very sensitive. "You know who...will be joining us for a meeting. I understand that Master Justin does not approve of them."

Brian thought about it and he knew that Bartox was right. With his increased senses, Justin would smell them and immediately throw a fit. Not that Brian could blame him, but the meeting wasn't personal. It was business and he knew Justin could never see it like that. For the Toreador, it was almost always personal. 

Brian watched as Justin stormed out of the bathroom and plopped onto the bed, burying his head in a pillow. The young mother to be was still crying, so Brian strolled over to the bed and sat down. His every instinct was to turn away and tell Justin that he was in charge, but for some reason he couldn't do it. Maybe it was the fact that he still wouldn't be able to study with Justin crying in the room. Maybe it was because you know who were still on their way. Only, that wasn't it. The heartbeat within Justin's belly made him stay. It seemed to always make him do things he wouldn't otherwise be compelled to. It was like his dead heart was beating once again and that was like a breath of fresh air.

Brian placed a hand on Justin's stomach and rubbed softly. There wasn't enough for a bulge, but that didn't matter. Brian heard and felt his unborn child's heartbeat and suddenly his hard mindset began to soften. Suddenly, he couldn't imagine how Craig could ever allow Justin to be harmed. Here he was telling Justin he didn't care and he took every action to keep his young mate out of harm's way. Brian supposed he'd never truly understand the Ventrue...well, not until he had a few centuries under his belt. 

However, no matter how he tried to play it in his mind, Brian had a problem allowing Justin to leave the confines and safety of the estate. Regardless of you know who and the ominous meeting ahead. The only problem was that it seemed Justin wasn't crying for attention, as Brian had thought. Brian sensed frustration and anger in his mate instead of a simple desire for attention or a mood swing.

"Everyone on your committee has to go with you," Brian stated softly. 

Slowly Justin turned around and faced Brian. He couldn't stop the tears so wiped them as they fell. He sniffled a bit, but kept quiet as he listened to Brian.

"That means Cash, Regilio, Em and Sasha," Brian continued. "I'll put an extra emphasis on Sasha; so if she can't go, you can't."

"Really?"

"Really," Brian replied. As Justin hugged him, Brian couldn't help but worry. He turned to Bartox and gave an order to his servant. "Two of your childer are to follow him. I don't care how they do it, but they'll do it...quietly..."

"Yes, My Lord," Bartox answered.

"Don't make me regret this," Brian warned, as Justin kissed him.

"I won't," Justin promised. He kissed and hugged Brian, smiling. "I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"Good, only make sure it's even better than that."

"I have to go tell Em and call Sasha," Justin cheerfully said. "We can stop by the diner and visit Deb."

"Wonderful," Brian sighed. "Now can I study?"

"I'll go downstairs and tell Em right now," Justin replied, kissing Brian some more then jumping up and grabbing a jacket. He turned to leave, but had to face Brian one more time. "I'll be safe. No one would be crazy enough to mess with me. I'm carrying Ulugh Beg's grandchild. Not only that, they'd have the fury of the Prince of Pittsburgh to deal with."

Brian smiled. 

"Yes they would," Brian agreed. "No drinking...no tricking, and if you end up where I think you are, you better be on your best behavior."

"Jealous already?"

"No."

"Of course not," Justin replied slyly. He put on his jacket and walked to the door. As an afterthought, he turned around one more time and asked, "I know you were thinking about having a nice redhead for lunch, but I was hoping you'd add nachos with jalapenos, sour cream, guacamole and salsa...oh, yeah, don't forget the beans."

"I hate beans..."

"I love you," Justin giggled, leaving before Brian could protest any further. 

Justin walked down to the third floor and peeked inside the loft. When he saw that there was no one inside, he went in picked up the phone. 

"Hey, it's me," Justin said. "We can meet in about an hour. I'll tell you where..."

**** 

"You've got some set of balls on you!" Mel yelled. 

"So I've been told," Brian replied. He leaned back in his chair and tried to read his book only to be interrupted again by Mel. "Why did I have to let you in?"

"Brian, be reasonable," Lindsay pleaded approaching the father of her son. "Gus is ours, Mel's and mine and-"

"He's my son," Brian interrupted, raising his voice. "He's also Kindred and he needs to be around Kindred."

"You lived your entire fucking life not knowing that you were a vampire," Mel argued. "So can Gus. He can live with us-away from here if need be. But he belongs with his mommies, not with you."

Brian growled instinctively. His face changed and the beast took over, scaring Lindsay into stepping back. Brian stood up and walked slowly towards the couple, his moves as calculated as the thoughts in his mind. He took a deep breath and allowed his face to change into its more human form.

"The two of you don't seem to understand," Brian said calmly. 

"I understand you're being a selfish bastard," Mel snapped. 

"That should go without saying," Brian replied, "but that's not the point. The point is that you two can't protect Gus, I can."

"We can take Gus and move somewhere else," Lindsay reasoned.

"Where?" Brian scoffed. "Kindred are everywhere. We live in every city, we rule every city." 

Brian sighed. He felt badly, because he really didn't want to take Gus from Lindsay. He knew his son should be with his mother...both of them, if necessary. However, it was just too risky and he wanted to make Lindsay or Mel understand. Although if they didn't get the picture, he was ready to put his foot down with all due diligence.

"I told you who my real father is," Brian reminded the women. "You remember The Conclave, Mel? Well, my old man is the head honcho in charge of all that bullshit. Not only is he one of the oldest, he's one of the most powerful Kindred amongst us. He's capable of protecting himself without much thought. Gus and my unborn baby, on the other hand, need a little help."

Brian wasn't about to say it, but he and Justin needed help as well. He was just happy the Gargoyles would still be around even after his father left. It seemed, however, that Lindsay and Mel didn't see it that way.

"Why does Gus need any protecting?" Lindsay asked, flustered. "He doesn't have any power. He's not the Prince or anything like that. He's just a baby."

"He's a baby with very powerful blood," Brian explained. "Blood is existence. To Kindred, the older the blood, the more powerful it is and my father is old...real old. There are some Kindred who would love to have a taste of Ulugh Beg's blood, only they can't, from him. He'd kill them the second they even thought about it. So, the best substitute would be one of his grandchildren, or possibly even Justin."

"Or you," Mel reasoned. 

"Or me," Brian agreed. "It's best to have Gus here where he can be protected. Fortunately for me, I have protection coming out of my ass."

"Not literally I hope," Mel sniped.

"Funny," Brian sarcastically replied. "But I'll tell you what's not funny. You have a few choices: you can stay at the loft in our newly renovated first floor, you can stay at your house and come to visit or you can try and take Gus from me."

"What happens if we take Gus?" Mel asked.

"My son will be short one or two mommies...your choice," Brian answered flatly. "My suggestion would be not to choose door number three."

"You wouldn't," Lindsay gasped.

"I don't want to, Linds," Brian said calmly, "but I will. I have to protect my son and if you figure out a way to protect him from Kindred, I'm open to any suggestions..."

"That's not fair," Mel argued, pointing a finger in Brian's face. "He's ours!"

"Ms. Marcus," Bartox warned. "Step away from Lord Kinney or I will be forced to take action."

Mel backed away from Brian feeling helpless. She was also scared and it was clear Linds felt the same way as well. 

"He'll be safe with me," Brian promised, placing his book on his desk and standing up. He turned to his guardian and asked, "Are they here yet?"

"Not yet, My Lord," Bartox informed, "though the Gangrel and Nosferatu Primogens await your presence."

"Good," Brian replied. "Mel, Linds...you don't have to make a decision right away, but my ruling is final. Gus stays here."

Brian walked out of the loft without another word. He knew what their decision would be. That's why he had the first floor renovated. It had been where the building security guards had slept, but since the arrival of the Gargoyles, they were no longer needed. The Loft still had Kindred guards, they just didn't live there. It was much safer, or so Brian hoped.

****

Justin and Emmett strolled into the familiar grounds of Babylon like it was home. Sasha couldn't help but ogle all the men even though Cash was there. Regilio looked like fish out of water, but no one seemed to notice. Though there were Kine in the room, there were still plenty of Kindred and all knew who Justin Taylor was. 

Justin couldn't help but smile as some Kindred nodded their head in respect as he passed them to the bar. He and his group picked a spot at the end of the bar and Cash ordered some drinks.

"Strawberry Pina Colada, please," Em told Cash as he took of his jacket to show off his new outfit, a fish net shirt and zebra striped pants. "And make sure they put the umbrella in there, I hate it when they don't do that."

"What do I want?" Justin wondered aloud.

"A soda or maybe some water," Em replied, pointing towards Justin's tummy. "My niece or nephew doesn't need to drink anytime soon. I'm sure he or she will start drinking the second they find out Brian's their daddy."

"Oh yeah," Justin sighed. "But I heard that sometimes doctors let pregnant women drink a beer. I'm sure I heard that somewhere."

"Pregnant women," Em repeated with a chuckle. "Isn't that special?"

"That would be to induce mother's milk," Regilio clarified. "However, that is not until the later stages of pregnancy."

"I can just picture you breast feeding," Sasha mocked, picking up her drink. "That baby's going to be sucking a whole hell of a lot for nada."

"The saddest part is that my tits will probably be bigger than yours," Justin joked. When he heard what he said, he almost fell to the ground. He was trying to poke fun at Sasha, but there was some truth to what he was saying. He wasn't positive, but it was a possibility he'd have to ask Daedalus about. "Which is really gross and something right out of Ripley's Believe it Or Not. I choose not...I want my titties to stay the same."

"Oh let it go," Sasha sighed, looking around the room. "What are the chances of a guy asking me to dance in here?"

"None to non existent," Em replied, waving his hand at a friend across the dance floor. "Unless they think you're a queen, but considering that what tits you have are hanging out I don't think even in the realm of possibility."

"You guys said we were going out and having some fun," Sasha argued. "How was I supposed to know we'd be going to a gay club?"

"I dunno," Justin answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Cause we're gay?"

"Exactly," Em agreed.

"I'm not gay," Cash disagreed. "Are you gay, Regilo?"

"No."

"Then why do you look at Brian like he was a piece of steak?" Justin chuckled. He waited for Cash to make a comeback of some sort, so when the Gangrel didn't, Justin glanced around the room, bored. "I wanna dance."

"You don't want to exhaust yourself," Em said, pulling back Justin who tried to walk out onto the dance floor. "You're not just taking care of yourself, but you're taking care of the baby, too."

"Can I not have any fun at all?!" Justin exclaimed. "I'm going crazy from sheer boredom!"

"You can have a little fun on the dance floor with me," a man said, tapping Justin's shoulder. When the Toreador turned around he sensed the man was Kindred and possibly the Kindred he was waiting for. "Do you know you're eyes shine like sapphires?"

"Do you know that pick up line is lame?" Em mocked, rolling his eyes.

"And do you know to whom you're speaking?" Cash added. "I'm sure the Prince is aware his mate has blue eyes." The Gangrel growled and showed his sharp teeth. "I know I was."

"It's a dance Gangrel," the stranger said with a cool smile. "Would you like to dance, Lord Justin? I promise to be on my best behavior."

"I'd love to," Justin replied, taking the man's hand and walking to the dance floor. 

Justin didn't have to see them to know that Cash and Sasha had followed him. When he turned to look at his protectors, he wanted to laugh. Both couldn't dance to save their lives. He supposed it was best that they were dead. Soon, he saw that Emmett had found a partner and joined them on the dance floor. Glancing around and then up, Justin saw that Regilio was watching him from above. He guessed he was also checking out who entered the establishment. Brian would be proud that his bodyguards were so diligent.

Justin moved away from Sasha and Cash, but not too far away. He knew that if he did, they'd move closer and stay that way. He needed this moment alone with the man, if the man was who he believed him to be. 

"I'm glad to see you, Justin," the man said leaning down and speaking into the Toreador's ear. "I'm glad you wanted to see me."

"I need your help," Justin replied, getting to the point. 

"I would love to help," the man answered quickly. "I just wish I could show my own face." 

*****  
  
Brian strolled into the room where Isis, Justine, Daedalus and Stanislava waited. They discussed city issues for a while, including any new activity from the Toreadors and Ventrue. Everyone agreed that, although the wayward Clans' silence was needed, it was unsettling. However, nothing was more unsettling that what was to come.

"They are here, My Lord," a guard announced. 

"Send them in," Isis ordered, turning her chair so she faced the door.

A woman wearing a red jumpsuit walked into the room followed by a man in a jester hat. The woman's hair and face were white like snow, accenting her ruby lips and jet black eyeliner. As she made her way inside, she stumbled about, appearing as if she were to fall over, only to regain her balance with a smile. She made her way to the conclave table, her body limber and always in motion. The man behind her looked, for all purposes, like a normal individual, but for the jester hat which was decorated in skulls.

"I bow, now Prince Brian," the woman said not actually bowing. "Pow pow, Isis."

"Hello, Mariel," Isis said to the woman. "How have you been? It's been a long time."

"The last time I see," Mariel sang. "I couldn't let it be, try to smother your puppy." She looked at Brian and flashed a crooked smile. "Big woof woof."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mariel," Brian replied. He couldn't keep the smile from his face. Every time he spoke to a Malkavian it made him laugh, even when they were trying to kill him. "Where's Kalista? I haven't seen her in a while."

"It took some time to settle our differences, but since we have, Kalista has been reinstated as our Justicar. She would be here, but she has some issues to attend to," the man replied, bowing his head respectfully. "I am Dr. Jest, an elder for Clan Malkavian."

Brian looked at the man, impressed. It was the first time he had spoken to a Malkavian and wasn't bombarded with nonsensical rubbish. He looked at Isis and saw that she wasn't surprised. He was about to ask her why telepathically when Dr. Jest began to speak. 

"I told you to shut up," Dr. Jest whispered over his shoulder. He turned back to the Prince and apologized.

"No problem," Brian replied, raising an eyebrow. "Not having an issue, are we?"

"Ordered and done is our fun for the one," Mariel giggled. "As it goes, the lady rose now knows who to shun and put in the sun. She has been told, not by rhyme or by mold, but by a tale from a sister to be, if needed you can see."

"That's not necessary," Brian responded, looking over to Isis. "Do you think she'll do it, or will I have to? He hasn't said anything, but I'm sure Justin will want someone's head on a platter soon."

"I believe you should give it more time," Daedalus suggested. "We don't want to play our hand too soon. It may cause a Jyhad and though Master Beg is in town, it will still create a disharmony within the Masquerade."

"I agree," Isis chimed in. "We have to think of the Masquerade."

"Cash has told me that between Emmett and Sasha," Stan offered, "Justin has been well occupied. He did say that he was worried Justin might be up to something. He just couldn't say what."

"He mentioned that," Brian recalled. "I need everyone's help in keeping an eye on Justin. His moods have been so all over the place; it's hard to predict what's on his mind."

"It will only continue until he gives birth," Daedalus informed them. "Possibly even shortly after. His body just isn't equipped to deal with all of the chemical changes it is going through."

"He's got more estrogen pumping in him than a K.D. Lang-"

"I told you to stop it!" Dr. Jest screamed over his shoulder. "Don't you ever speak to me like that or I'll bleed you dry, you demented bitch! I'm the doctor and I finished medical school! Just because you were once a caretaker doesn't mean you know anything about the neurological effects of untreated encephalitis. Inflammation occurs in the brain, not near your temporomandibular joint, which is in your jaw, by the way. It causes nausea, vomiting, lethargy and even delirium. I will not discuss this with you right now, I'm in surgery! I will not discuss this with you while I'm operating! Shut up!"

Brian stared at Dr. Jest while the man was ranting then glanced to Mariel. The Malkavian Primogen could only point to her own head and twist her finger, insinuating that Dr. Jest was crazy. She couldn't help but laugh as her comrade continued to berate someone who wasn't there.

"We make right the fight we make," Mariel pleaded. "No lie, we no try; we do or we die. We see what we see and we no longer ask why. Rose bushes. No longer do we strive for master arrive and decreed the weed shall be removed for the seed to sow so the garden can grow and all will know who the big woof is."

"That interesting," Justine replied, turning to Brian. "I didn't know we'd be receiving any assistance."

"Have you heard of any such thing, Brian?" Isis asked a little surprised herself. "I wasn't informed of anything. Bloody well confusing if you ask me; if I'd have known that, we could have asked for a hand with those sodding Ventrue."

"That's not the point," Brian figured. "Actions speak louder than words, because sometimes words can be confusing as shit."

"What do you think, Mariel?" Daedalus asked with a smile.

"There is no choice, for the voice is clear and his end will be near," Mariel giggled. "She will only know fear; we are lights to her deer. You will hear what has won, when dwindled down to none. Hordes of cannibals flittering off walls, until who falls walks the halls and calls the thorns and hugs their horns and sits adorns like all bad dogs. No more puppies."

"Wonderful," Brian sighed, making a mental note to himself to talk to his father about the Malkavians. "Anything else?"

"While in another garden, if you pardon," Mariel sang, "the rose goes untamed, sees the unnamed and sets off game and weave, so leave before you get peeved for the rose puts his nose where the trouble grows."  
  
"What the fuck is he up to now?" Brian grumbled.

"Who knows?" Mariel answered shrugging her shoulders. "Who knows?"

****

Justin moved his body to the music, but he was also listening. He listened to the man he danced with and shook his head when what he heard pleased him. He was sure Cash and Sasha were wondering what they were discussing. Every time he glanced towards them, they were edging towards him, which only made him dance a little farther away. He just had to keep focus. 

"Is that good enough?" The man asked his body close to Justin's. "I can arrange for more."

"No that's enough," Justin replied. "I should really be going..."

"Stay a little longer," the man pleaded. "I'm having too much fun."

"Have it somewhere else," Brian announced, moving in between Justin and the man. He sniffed the air around the man and cringed. He was going to have to have a long discussion with Justin about his acquaintances. "I think it's about time for you to vacate, Ventrue."

"Yes, My Lord," the man replied, bowing his head and leaving immediately.

Brian looked at Justin, his face showing nothing but concern. "You wanted to leave?"

"To get home to you," Justin told him, wrapping his arms around his mate. "You wanna neck?"

"You hungry?"

"A little," Justin admitted, pushing his body against Brian's. "But I think I want this rare moment outside with you more."

"Wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and moved to the beat the best he could. He couldn't help but smile. It was clear Justin was having fun and it made the expectant mother glow. But Brian wasn't fooled. He knew Justin was up to something and he was beginning to get the idea that his young lover was making things happen. Brian's smile only got bigger. His blood ran through the Toreador and it showed. Brian just hoped he'd figure out what Justin was up to before the shit hit the fan. He always did love a good spectacle.  



	19. Holding the Strings

There are many essential traits with which a Prince controls a city.  For the Ventrue, it is the adherence to law and Tradition.  For the Brujah, it is brute force and for the Gangrel, unquestioning loyalty to Clan.  Each Clan has a different way to keep their power and each Prince a means to control it.  Malkavians often confuse their enemies, where the Nosferatu outsmart theirs.  Toreadors are known to cause an enemy to switch sides out of love.  It is common knowledge that each Clan attempts to use the others for their goals, but only one Clan specializes in this skill. 

The Tremere are master manipulators by trade, using each Clan's traits to benefit their own machinations.  If a Brujah uses force, the Tremere find a way to focus that force against their enemies.  If a Ventrue uses law, the Tremere twist that law so that it fit their needs.  Always, the Tremere have been the puppet masters of the Camarilla.  It has been said that their power comes from magic, but that isn't entirely true.  It's in the blood and each Tremere, no matter how weak their blood, has the means by which to bend others to their will.  

Each clan has its own way of maintaining power.  The only rule is that there are no rules and there is only one thing universal.  Always look up.  Not to God or to heaven, but to see who's holding your strings.  Someone always is.

****  

Brian strolled into the conclave room where Isis, Justine, Daedalus, Sasha and Mariel sat waiting for him.  The group moved to stand in his presence, to which Brian rolled his eyes and motioned them to sit.  He sat at the head of the table next to Isis and began the meeting with a simple look to Justine.  

"Is that chili I smell?"  Justine asked, trying to contain her grin and failing.  "What do you think, Isis?"

"Chili, possibly on chips, but that doesn't bother me as much as the pork chop," Isis responded, her face never showing the pleasure she was getting from tormenting Brian.  "You don't seem like the pork chop eating type of bloke.  Not to mention the dessert.  It smells like something with chocolate and we all know what a stickler you are about your girlish figure."

"It's a mousse," Stan said, though she never cared to join in when it came to making fun of her Prince.  When Brian quickly glanced in her direction she added, "It's on your shirt."

"I told Justin not to go overboard," Brian replied with a sly smirk.  "His cravings are starting to get really kinky.  I think it's the only way I'm able to handle of all of his fucked up mood swings."

"You love every second of it," Sasha laughed.  "And just think...you have 6 more months of Justin's cravings, bitching and all out Princess of the Domain bullshit.  It's good to be the Prince."

"Lucky me," Brian replied sarcastically.  "Now let's get down to business.  Justine and I have a meeting after this."

"I couldn't find anything else," Sasha said.  "I mean about what Cash found out."

"The Ventrue Justin was talking to at Babylon a couple of weeks ago?"  Brian wondered.  "Cash was sure the Ventrue had Julian's blood."

"There's a problem with that theory," Isis protested.  "Justin would never meet with Julian.  The boy wants the man dead, not as a dance partner."

"It could be one of Julian's childer," Daedalus suggested.  "Though I only knew of Sonny, there could be others of whom I have no knowledge."

"Cash could be wrong," Sasha said.  "It's not like his nose isn't fallible.  It could have been a Ventrue, maybe Justin wants to talk to his sister or something like that."

"The second we left Babylon," Brian disagreed, "Cash told me the Ventrue was either Julian or was of Julian.  He said they were talking, but he could only get that the man agreed to do something for Justin.  You were there, what did you see?"

"I saw a guy trying to get into Justin's pants," Sasha replied, shaking her head.

"Brujah," Isis sighed.  "It's better to be overcautious than let any of this slide."

"That's why he's Rapunzel stuck in his tower once again," Brian replied.  

"He seems to be handling it more easily," Daedalus told his Prince.  "It appears your father's advice seems to be working."

"A good fucking by you always seems to make the kid happy, Bri," Sasha laughed.  "And apparently chocolate mousse helps...I'm still not sure how the pork chop plays into it...must be a guy thing."

"Ulugh Beg _did not_ advise Brian to have intercourse with Justin," Isis disagreed.  "He did, however, counsel Brian to give the boy the attention any mate deserves.  It's something I've been saying for quite some time."

"Yada, yada, yada," Brian sighed.  

"The rose blows for he knows," Mariel giggled in a sing song voice, "today we play where he stays."

"Justin?"  Brian wondered.  When he saw that it was Justin she was singing about, he smiled.  "He blows perfectly fine, thank you very much...but, if you're jabbering about his distaste for your kind, he's fine with you.  Just as long as you don't try and kill him again."

"No, no Big Woof," Mariel replied.  "It is plan for clan rose, bring woes as it goes, but not to worry in a hurry, he knows, little rose.  Though he stays, he plays using new ways, waiting his days until each phase finishes its maze. Good, good Big Woof."

"If you say so," Brian said, thinking about the meaning behind the Malkavian's words.  "Did you do what I told you?"

Mariel nodded her head with a triumphant smile.  "Now new, there are two gardens with thorns that scorn in the kettle, dropping peddle, swaying metal.  Easy squeezy the rose goes, no longer grows for we flee and see and do nothing."

"The two Toreador factions are finally killing each other," Brian sighed.  "It's about fucking time."

"Thank God or Caine, or whomever," Sasha agreed.  "Since they've been under lockdown, it's been hard as shit to kill any of them ourselves.  Same as the Ventrue.  I know my great, great, great granddaddy and he's keeping all his people under lock and key."

"Any suggestions?"  Brian asked, standing up.

"We should focus on the Ventrue since the Toreador are taking care of themselves," Isis replied.  "Masika is true to his word and they will fight Lillie, even though their numbers are low.  The Ventrue, on the other hand, are sticking together and its bloody well getting on me nerves."

"Find their hideouts and we'll make our next move then," Brian said, motioning for Justine to follow him.  "Now, I have to finish a fledgling's test...meeting adjourned."

Brian exited the room with Justine by his side.  He went downstairs to his training room where Trish and Michael were waiting for him.  

"My Lord, he's passed the written," Trish informed Brian, "though it was close.  He's ready for his physical test now."

"That's yet to be seen," Justine replied with a cool smile and a raised eyebrow.  "That's yet to be seen."

****

Helena checked around the room then shrugged her shoulders to Julian, who stood warming his hands at a large fireplace. She tried to sense the presence of any non Ventrue, but could not.  However, it made little difference to her.  She'd rather be over cautious than dead by the hand of a furious Ulugh Beg.

"It worked," Julian said when Helena finally sat down.  Seeing that she did not wish to speak freely, he sighed and shook his head in understanding.  He was happy that he didn't have to go into detail about how he had achieved their plans.  There were some things he felt he must keep from his Primogen.  However, there were still matters they needed to discuss which, it seemed, could only be accomplished by using code.  "The dogcatcher called and gave us notice."

_Ulugh Beg isn't pleased with us._

"He informed me he wants a raise," Helena said, "We should give it to him."

_With Ulugh Beg watching, it's best to get in his good graces._

"I agree and maybe punishing the pound's bitch might help as well.  However, the pound will have financial problems."

_Yes, and screwing over Lillie will only benefit us.  However, the Toreadors will be infighting, little use to us._

"The pound knows the reason for the financial problems?"  Helena asked.

_Do the Toreadors know the cause of the infighting?_

"Yes," Julian replied with a smile.  "The dogs are expensive.  The big dog and the bitch are always fighting, causing problems in the structure.  Fortunately, one or the other will take care of the problem dog.  One for the sake of the puppy, the other for the financial problems.  Either way, the problems in the pound aren't over."

_Yes.  This war isn't helping us.  Brian and Lillie are battling it out.  Fortunately, one or the other will take care of Dieter.  Brian for Justin, and Lillie to try and stop the infighting.  Either way, the fighting won't stop._

"Was it a kid who tried to adopt the bitch?"

_Was it the Malkavians who told Lillie?_

"Yes," Julian answered.  "But the kid chose the dog instead. Even the puppy is there too."

_Yes, but the Malkavians have aligned themselves with Brian instead. Even Justin doesn't seem to mind them._

 "This is no good," Helena said, momentarily dropping the double talk.  She sighed and shook her head.  "Oh Julian...please tell me you're not still on that."

"On what?"

"You can't have a puppy."

_Justin._

Julian looked at Helena then resigned himself to nod that he understood.  Though he wanted to tell her, he now knew that his Primogen would not approve of his meeting with Justin at Babylon.  Julian simply resigned to the fact that Helena would never understand the benefits of Justin's help.  How could she?  He barely could himself.  Of course he wasn't a stupid man.  Julian knew there was a great likelihood that Justin was simply using him, as Toreadors often did, but he didn't mind.  For Julian, the closer he got, the better chance he had to keep Justin near to him.

****  

Justin sat on his sofa rubbing his stomach.  Though it could only be seen at an angle, Justin's stomach was beginning to bulge.  Only a small one, but there was a bulge nonetheless.  He sat quietly, ignoring the chatter around him, thinking of Brian and their child.  A soft smile crossed his face.

"Aww," Emmett said, elbowing Ted.  "He's glowing."

"I thought he was about to puke," Sasha joked.  Seeing that Justin wasn't listening, she tossed a pillow at Justin hitting him in the face.  "Earth to mommy."

"Oh please," Justin sighed, using the pillow to get more comfortable.

"He's not a mommy," Ted disagreed.  "Justin's a boy, therefore he's going to be a daddy."

"Then what's Brian?"  Sasha wondered.

"A daddy," Ted answered.  "There can be two daddies."

"But, Brian's not giving birth," Emmett chimed in.  "Seems to me like Justin's doing all the work, so he should get the title of mommy."

"I gotta agree with Ted," Cash said from where he sat.  "Technically, Justin can't be a mommy since mommies are women."

" _Excuse me_ ," Emmett snapped, shifting his neck abruptly and raising his eyebrow.  "There are some men that are very maternal."

"But they're not mommies," Ted replied, which didn't make his best friend very happy.  "Justin's not a mom, a mommy or a mother."

"Yeah," Cash agreed.  "It's impossible for Justin to be a mother since mothers are women.  He can be as maternal as he wants, but that doesn't make him a mother."

"You two are both big fucking pigs," Sasha snarled.  "And you're both really biased, like the sexist bastards that you are."

"You shame me," Em told Ted, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Sorry, Em, but I'm just stating fact," Ted said, sticking to his guns.  "If you look in the dictionary, you'll see that to be a mother, you have to be a woman."

"But if you look in the dictionary," Sasha countered, "it also says that men can't have babies...which this one is."

"Yeah!"  Em exclaimed.

"There is one simple way to answer your questions," Regilio suggested.  "Check the dictionary."

Emmett stood up abruptly and went to a small bookcase near the computer.  Picking up a hefty book, he flipped through until he got to the word ‘mother' and read aloud.  "1. A female who has borne offspring; female parent."

"Told you," Ted replied confidently.  

"But it doesn't take into account that _a male,_ not a female, is going to be the one to ‘borne offspring'," Sasha protested. 

"Moot point," Cash said confidently.

"I'm not finished," Emmett informed the group.  "2. One's own mother.  3. A mother-in-law, stepmother, adoptive mother, or foster mother.  4. A woman looked upon as a mother, or exercising authority like that of a mother.  5. A term of familiar address for an older woman. 6. The qualities characteristic of a mother, as maternal affection."

"Ha!" Sasha shouted.  "Justin's going to be a mother."

"That's stretching it at best," Cash replied, not daunted.  "I mean, every definition before that one had something to do with a woman."

"Too vague," Ted agreed.  "If I act maternal to Gus, does that make me a mother?"

"Not finished," Emmett snipped.  "Alright, where was I?"

"You're on number 7," Regilio answered.

"That's right," Em continued, having regained his composure.  "7. Something that gives rise or protective care over something else.  8. Mother Superior.  Let's skip the adjectives and go directly over to the transitive verbs, since we'll only debate those until the sun comes up...and some of you turn to dust.  13. To be the mother of. 14. To give origin or rise to.  15. To care or protect like a mother."

"I'm still not seeing it," Cash persisted.  "Justin's not a woman, so he can't be a mother."

"It's in the dictionary," Sasha argued.

"D'oh is also in the dictionary, but it doesn't mean that it's a real word," Cash disagreed.

"Yes, it does," Sasha bickered.

"Really depends on how you read the definition," Ted countered.

"Well, according to the definition of mother," Regilio said.  "Justin will give origin to the child, therefore he will mother the child."

"But, does that make him a mother?"  Cash asked.  "He can mother a child without actually being the child's mother."

"Now, you're going into semantics," Em protested.  "What do you think, Justin?"

Justin smiled and looked up.  That's when he noticed everyone staring at him and he wondered if he had a booger coming from his nose.  After wiping his face, he wondered what was the problem, and was surprised to hear that he had missed out on the entire conversation. 

After thinking about it, Justin finally declared, "I think I want to be called a mommy, especially when Michael's around."

"Do you have a problem with that, Cash?"  Sasha snickered.

"No, mommy," the Gangrel answered.  

"Justin can be anything he wants," Ted said with a smile.  He supposed in the end it really didn't matter. It's not like there was going to be a rush of men giving birth, especially if Brian had anything to say about it.  

"I'm going to be a mother," Justin sighed, his smile never wavering.  "The mother of Brian's baby.  The mother of a Tremere...or a Toreador. And the biggest mother fucking stake in the heart to Julian.  He's got no idea what he's gotten himself into."

"Justin," Em gasped, feigning shock.  "Watch your fucking language."

"What are you up to, Mommie Dearest?"  Sasha questioned, glancing over to Cash.

"Nothing, I'm just happy today," Justin replied slyly.  "I think something good is going to happen today.  I just wish I was going to be there to see it."

"If you don't know what it is," Sasha wondered, "how do you know you're not going to be there to see it?"

"A mother's instinct," Justin replied, rubbing his belly.  A soft smile crossed his face as he stared past his friends around him.  "A mother's instinct."

****

Brian and Justine sat before Michael as he warmed up for his physical test.  The apprentice Tremere had already passed a written examination as well as a verbal quiz.  It had appeared easy until the Tremere elders told Michael the means by which he could succeed the exam.  If he beat Trish, he would advance to a circle two apprentice.  Michael knew he had his work cut for him, since he had never even gotten close to beating the much older Tremere.  He had resigned himself to defeat and was already thinking of methods to increase his strength when another bomb was dropped.  

"Get ready to begin," Justine ordered.  She waited for Michael and Trish to stand at attention, before continuing.  "The rules are simple.  To pass your test, Michael, you must beat Trish in hand to hand combat.  If you fail, you die.  Any questions?"

"I die?"  Michael asked, his pale face turning paler in shock.  "Sssshe's older than I am."

"Yes, you die," Justine answered dryly.  "Prepare to fight."

Fear gripped Michael's body so fiercely that he didn't even feel it when Trish hit him.  All he could do was pick himself off the floor and swing, though he hit only air.  Michael had barely gotten his bearings back when his whole world turned black and there was nothing more.

"Wake him," Justine demanded.

Trish took pleasure in tossing water in Michael's face, then slapped him a few times for good measure.  The beaten Tremere, though dazed, picked his head off the floor and uneasily stood up with Trish's help.  Knowing full well that he had failed, he couldn't look Brian in the eyes.  He wondered how his best friend in the entire world could possibly put him to death, when he realized that Brian wasn't the same man as before he became an immortal.  Death can make people react in strange ways, especially when you're the one who died...or will be put to death. 

"You have failed," Justine declared, though it was apparent to all.  Without any fanfare, she said, "death," then made a motion that Michael was to be beheaded.  "Any last words, fledgling?"

"I love you, Brian," Michael replied, tears falling from his eyes.  "I always will."

Michael dropped to his knees and exposed his neck.  Though he didn't want to die, he also didn't want to suffer excruciating pain and felt it was best to get it over with.  It wasn't like he wasn't dead already.  The fact remained that he had asked for it and, like the stubborn man that he was, had ignored all of Brian's pleas for him not to do it.  He should have listened.

Michael kept his eyes on the floor as he felt Trish take aim with one practiced movement.  He closed his eyes and took one last unneeded breath before hearing Trish wail and the sword hitting the ground below him.

"He's no fun," Trish pouted.  "I was positive he was going to beg or blubber."

"So was I," Justine and Brian said in unison.

"You've passed your test," Justine said, shaking her head in surprise.  "Not every Kindred is about strength and you were not turned for that reason.  You were loyal to your sire, even in death, and that is your strength.  You must advance in other skills, but always remember where your true skill lies."

"I'm going to live?"  Michael wondered.

"No, you're going to stay dead," Justine replied with a smile.  "Just remember not to give the bad guy your phone number.  Play hard to get next time." 

Michael smiled and stood up, staring at his sire.  He wanted to hear some sort of approval, but knew that was probably not going to happen. He closed his eyes momentarily only to hear Brian say, "Childe".  Stunned, Michael opened his eyes and saw that his sire was motioning for him to move forward.  The moment Michael was beside Brian, he knew he was in heaven as his sire exposed his neck and allowed his childe to feed.

It was a rush of life that filled him like no other blood had before.  He had always known he wanted Brian, but now he felt why.  Brian's blood was intoxicating as well as filling and, though his stomach was full, Michael couldn't help but want more.  He didn't want to loosen his grip, but had no choice when Brian pulled the back of his hair, moving him away.

"Didn't you hear me order you to stop?"  Brian asked, as Michael licked the blood from his lips.

"I don't think so," Justine answered for the dazed fledgling, seeing the young Tremere gasp for breath.  "He might be in shock."

"I don't have time for this," Brian said, moving away from Michael.  He turned to Cash and listened as the Gangrel whispered in his ear.  He shook his head, then smiled and walked away with his mate's guard following.

Michael wondered when Cash arrived, but the thought erased from his mind as he stared at his sire's departure.  He smiled.  In his mind there was only one truth: his love for Brian had saved him.  There was a connection between him and his sire and it was as clear as a moonlit night to him.  It seemed his only goal now was to make others see it as well.

****    

"Nothing is beneficial about this situation," Lillie sighed.  "With our clan separated in two, our leverage is on very thin ground...if we have any at all."

"We still outnumber the purists, four to three," Dieter said proudly.  "And counting Anekke is doing them a favor.  Justicar's aren't supposed to have a side, except for that of the Clan and her Primogen."

"How did we fall into such disarray, Lillie?"  Tatiana asked.

"Disarray?" Dieter wondered, befuddled.  "We have control of the Toreador in Pittsburgh and there's nothing Brian or his sire can do about it."

"Julian," Lillie sighed, "and Brian are maneuvering against us.  That boy is playing him like a violin.  I remember when I used to play him like that.  Glorious days."

"We will be weakened," Felicia said.

"We don't have a choice," Tatiana informed them.  "I'm afraid it must be done, Lillie."  
  


"I sadly agree."

"What must be done?"  Dieter wondered.  "Is it time?  Should we start our plan against the Ventrue?"

"I've been informed that the Ventrue will affirm the Assamites' claim of treachery against us," Lillie told Dieter.  

"We have to get them now before they can attempt to prove that," Dieter replied.  "The master Justicar will not be pleased with us."

"Did I say us?"  Lillie thought aloud.  "I meant you."  

Dieter looked at Lillie, surprised, then around to each member of his group.  When he finally turned to Lillie again, he saw Ulugh Beg standing next to her.  His first instinct was to run, but even with Celerity, he knew he stood no chance in outrunning the ancient vampire.  

What made it worse was the arrival of the other Toreador elders on the side of the purists.  It was a trap and he had fallen right into it.  Masika and Anson looked triumphant and he guessed that his fate had already been sealed.  His only chance was that Lillie would say something on his behalf.  But, as he saw Anekke, Toreador Justicar and purist, take her place next to their Primogen, he knew his loyalty would get him nowhere but his Final Death.

"I wasn't sure if it was true," Lillie said to the master Justicar, "but Dieter confessed to both Felicia and Tatiana about his plan to kill Jennifer Taylor."

"He wanted to save Lillie from Jennifer's wrath," Tatiana claimed.  "And, of course, he has lusted after Lillie since 1906."

"No!"  Dieter screamed.  "I didn't do it al-"

"Death," Lillie shouted, before Dieter could condemn them all.  "You betrayed your Primogen, you betrayed your Clan and you betrayed your Prince!"

It took but a moment for Anekke to stab Dieter in the heart with her sword.  Though it didn't kill the man, it produced the type of pain that seemed to last for a lifetime.  

"For the glory of Primogen Taylor," Anekke said before lopping off Dieter's head in one fell swoop.  She looked at Lillie and snarled, "And for that of her son, Justin, our last Pittsburgh Toreador of Royal Blood."

Lillie quietly watched as the Toreador purists left the room.  By the time she looked to Ulugh, she saw the man had disappeared as silently as he had arrived.  When all but her compatriots were gone, she let out a relieved sigh.  

"All is even," Lillie sighed, "but now we're just biding our time."

"Damn Julian," Tatiana hissed.

"Julian?"  Lillie snickered.  "I don't fear him.  Another is holding his strings, and that's who we must fear."

Felicia moved to speak, but Lillie and Tatiana stopped her.  They dare not speak the name of their enemy, especially with Ulugh Beg so near.  That could be the kiss of death to them all.  It still might be.

****  

Justin watched as Brian entered the loft, taking a bite of an ice cream cone.  Initially he wondered why Brian would willingly eat something so fattening, when he smelled the pungent scent of Michael on his mate.  He took a deep breath and repeated to himself that Brian was trying.  He also supposed Michael had passed his tests, which only meant that Brian was obligated to allow his childe to feed.  Though it had to happen, it didn't mean that Justin had to like it.

Without a word, Brian finished off the ice cream cone, sat next to Justin on the sofa and exposed his neck.  He was happy that Justin didn't protest the obvious smell of Michael and fed with only a quick grunt of protest.  He hated bubble gum ice cream, but he knew it would appease Justin's crazy cravings, as well as his mate's crazy behavior.  He most definitely didn't want to hear Justin's thoughts on the Malkavian's presence inside The Loft.

"I won't complain about it," Justin said, snuggling into Brian's arms after feeding.  "I know you need their help in fighting the Ventrue."

Brian rolled his eyes, hating the fact that Justin seemed able to read his mind.  He pressed Justin close and felt his child's heartbeat deep inside his mate.  His mind wandered to his enemies and he couldn't help the growl that escaped from within him.  The protectiveness he felt towards his unborn child and Justin was becoming all consuming.  Even if he wanted to, he couldn't suppress The Beast within him compelling him to defend his own and, as a Tremere, he could not help himself from taking the offensive when he did so.

 "I know you'll protect us," Justin whispered.  "You always have."

"Of course he will," Ulugh said, getting the couple's attention.  "He is a Beg."

"Didn't hear you arrive," Brian replied, attempting to get up.

"Stay as you are, my son," Ulugh told his child.  "I arrived simply to tell you that it is done."

Brian smiled and kissed Justin on the cheek.  

"I'm really proud of you, Princess," Brian said.

"Proud of me?"  Justin wondered.  "For what?"

"Father."

"Dieter Kleist of the Clan Toreador has been put to death for treachery against Jennifer Taylor," Ulugh informed his son's mate.  "Lillie Langtry personally saw to his death and I was witness."

"It's about time," Justin said softly.  "I knew you'd take care of it, Brian.  You always take care of me."

"You don't need to play coy with us, Princess," Brian said, shifting himself so that he sat face to face with his mate.  "I'm fully aware of what happened at Babylon with the Ventrue.  I'm also fully aware of how you manipulated Julian into turning against Lillie who screwed over Dieter."

Brian saw the look on Justin's face and smiled.  

"And don't even bother denying it," Brian said softly.  "I know you wanted your mother's murderer dead and I knew you would stop at nothing to make it happen.  So Father and I stood by and watched as you arranged a meeting at Babylon with one of Julian's men.  That man told Julian your request to for his people to admit that Dieter had your mother assassinated.  I also know that you had Julian call Lillie and tell her that he'd be informing me of Dieter's betrayal, which would give us two witnesses against the Toreador allowing me to call a Blood Hunt.  Letting Lillie know would force Lillie to kill her own man and in a sense she'd be screwing herself over, which, by the way, was brilliantly done."

Justin looked into Brian's eyes and saw that his mate wasn't upset.  He gathered that Brian didn't know that he didn't meet just some Ventrue in Babylon, that, in fact, he met with Julian.  He supposed Brian wouldn't believe it anyway.  Justin hated Julian, even more so than his mate.  For Justin, his victory wouldn't have tasted as sweet if he hadn't screwed over Julian personally.  One thing was certain, Justin's tirade against Julian and Lillie was far from over.

"You have performed in the true essence of the Tremere," Ulugh said.  "Though I am proud of you, Childe, I must make clear that any further plans must be made through your Prince.  The next time you might not be so successful and I cannot accept any potential harm to my brood."

"Understand?"  Brian asked, his smile never wavering.

"You're not mad?"

"You fucked both Julian and Lillie over in one fail swoop," Brian replied.  "It's good for the Clan, good for the city and it tells me that Julian still has a thing for you, which could only help."

"I want to cut his heart out and feed it to Bartox," Justin said, slumping into Brian's arms again.  "I can't believe you totally found me out."

"You're lucky we did," Ulugh informed the young Toreador.  

Justin glanced up, wondering what the Justicar was talking about.

"Father needed to put a little pressure on both of them," Brian informed Justin.  "Just a bit, to let them know they were being watched."

"So my plan really didn't work," Justin sighed.  

"It worked," Brian replied, kissing Justin softly on the lips.  "You just needed your brood to make it work smoothly."

"I'll always need you," Justin proclaimed, grabbing onto Brian tightly.  "You're the only one who can take care of me."

Brian didn't speak, but his look to his father spoke volumes.  Of course.  As though Brian Kinney would ever have it any other way.  For all the control Justin had over others, there was only one the young man would ever bow down to.  Of course Brian always wanted a blow job in such an exchange, but he'd take power over the Ventrue any day and there was no time like the present.       


	20. 10 Times

Love. In the Kine world it is a complex word to say the very least. There is passion, affection and intense emotion for someone or something, which blossoms into something called love. Sometimes, this love can become all consuming and feelings become so intense they become uncontrollable. There is no telling what uncontrolled emotions can make a person do. Humans often say, ‘There is a thin line between love and hate.' This is the life in which Kindred exists. For a vampire's emotions are ten times that of a human. If they feel love, there is no greater love in the world. If they feel happy, there is no greater joy than their own. If they feel hate...stay out of their way.

**** 

Justin sat in a soft chair arms wrapped around his belly. He listened as the man before him spoke and occasionally nodded his head in approval. During their conversation, he never spoke more than a few words. He tried to keep eye contact, though it was difficult when he felt only rage from within his stomach. Justin simply smiled and rubbed his belly, reminding himself mentally why he was there.

"I will keep my promise to you," Julian said with a smile. "I will get rid of them. One by one, they will be gone."

"Thank you," Justin replied softly. He stood up, which only emphasized the bulge in his belly only to wrap a cape around his body to conceal it. "I'm sorry to go so soon, but I have to get back to check on the baby's room."

Julian raised an eyebrow and smirked. He tried to seem happy, but as a Ventrue it wasn't in his nature to seem pleased when he was not. "Brian must be so happy," Julian snickered. He shook his head not wanting to upset Justin and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry...but there is no hiding the way I feel for you. I have tried...and failed. I'm just...so happy you've found it in your heart to forgive me."

"I'm not used to people falling in love with me," Justin confessed. "Especially since I've only been with Brian. But, the only way I can forgive you is to know that you really do love me and you'll help me stop the people who are trying to kill me and my baby."

"Anything in my power," Julian declared. He leaned close to Justin and took the Toreador's hand in his own. "Though I must wonder why your mate is not doing as much."

"Brian is too busy impressing Ulugh Beg to pay me any mind," Justin told the man. "Even with Ulugh out of town for a few days, I'm left alone in the loft by myself."

"You have Gargoyles to protect you," Julian said, rubbing Justin's hand, "and me."

Justin tried to smile, but the stress on his face was clear. "The Gargoyles don't talk to me," Justin replied, "and I have to sneak out to see you and I can only do that when Ulugh leaves the country."

"Hopefully that will change soon."

"I hope so too," Justin agreed with a relaxed sigh. "I better be going. I have to oversee the workers who are building the baby's room, because if I don't do it, no one will."

Julian shook his head, disgusted by the way Brian was treating Justin. The young Toreador could only smile softly and thank Julian for helping him before leaving the room. Justin quickly made his way outside and down a dark alleyway before he stopped, snarled and rolled his eyes. His stomach was rumbling.  
  
"Don't worry my sweet baby," Justin said, rubbing his tummy. His eyes glazed over and he couldn't help but show his fangs with a growl. "We'll get that motherfucker if it's the last thing we do."

**** 

With a quick cut in his hand, Michael chanted, "Effero extermino," then splashed his blood onto a piece of paper, which bursted into flames. He scribbled onto a piece of paper and tried it again, only this time using more blood. It didn't produce more fire, but it seemed that the fire he created was hotter.

"Very good," Trish commented, strolling into view. "You're learning quick...must be Prince Kinney's blood running through your veins."

"Must be," Michael replied. He knew Trish was attempting to goad him, but the thought of Brian inside of him made him giddy. "Brian is my Sire."

"How come I'm not seeing that as lucky?" Ted wondered aloud as he strolled into the library. "Hasn't done you much good yet."

"It will," Michael promised. 

Michael flipped through his almost empty spell book and wrote down the fire spell in a spot designated for attacking. Justine told him one day the entire book would be filled. Only now he could only inscribe the spells that Justine had taught and he had mastered. Slowly but surely he would fill his book and when he did, he would be ready.

"And that little bitch better be ready for me," Michael mumbled. 

"What?" Ted asked.

"Nothing," Michael answered, glancing up to Trish. He saw her cock an eyebrow and smiled. Even if she heard, she had no idea of whom he was talking about. Could be Lillie for all she knew. "I was just saying if I learned my spells, I'll prove I'm worthy to be a Tremere and..."

"And what?" Ted prodded.

Michael had to be careful. It was one thing to shoot the shit with a friend, and it was another thing altogether to talk about Brian in front of a Tremere guard, especially when that guard was Trish. Ted could get away with discussing Brian so freely, but as a Kindred, Michael no longer had that pleasure.

"It will give honor to my Prince," Michael explained, smiling broadly when he saw Trish approved of his groveling. "It will also allow me to get closer to my sire."

"Like Justin will ever let that happen," Ted scoffed. 

"I'm his childe," Michael snapped. "His blood is running through my veins."

"But your blood isn't running through his," Ted replied, wondering why Michael seemed so adamant. "I thought we've gone through this before, Mikey. Brian is mated to Justin and unless you've been asleep for the last month or so, you've seen Brian go all Normal Bates if anyone even looks crossed eyed at Justin."

"He's my sire," Michael grumbled, turning his attention back to his work. He heard mumbling, and he guessed it was Ted but Michael was no longer paying attention. He had work to do. Fire spells. He had four in his book. All he needed to do was work on two more and he'd have the basics covered. "Moenia flamma". 

"Michael?"

"With determination like that," Trish told the Kine man. "He'll move up in the world."

"What is he doing?" Ted asked, bewildered.

Trish smiled. She had an idea what Michael was up to, but the only thing she could prove was that the minion was studying to please his Prince. She would have never believed it, but Michael was proving to be a sufficient Tremere after all.

****   
  
Julian strolled into the meeting room where his Primogen sat, chatting on the speaker phone with a voice he wasn't familiar with. 

"I'll speak to you later," Helena told the man on the phone. She immediately disconnected and asked Julian to sit. "You're late for our meeting."

"Was that Craig Taylor?"

"Ahh," Helena sighed. "You smell like the boy. If I were you, I'd shower before we have another visit from Justicar Beg."

"He's out of the country," Julian explained, "which is why Justin met with me. I have some very exciting news."

"If it has anything to do with the boy," Helena replied, "can I assure that I want nothing to do with it."

"Be reasonable, Helena."

"I am," the Ventrue Primogen hissed. She was growing weary of her Justicar and his careless decisions regarding a certain pregnant Toreador boy. 

"What if I told you the boy is the one coming to me," Julian clarified, hoping to enlighten his superior. "Apparently is mate is paying him no mind. Considering the boy is pregnant, Brian is doing himself and Justin a great disservice. Justin feels he has no one else to come to except for me."

"I'm listening..."

"He's worried about his safety," Julian continued confidently. He slowly walked around his sitting Primogen, never taking his eyes from hers. He rubbed the palm of his hand with his thumb, strangely nervous. "He came to me, asking for help to eliminate those that are trying to kill him."

"This might be beneficial," Helena said, displaying no change in her mood. "Continue..."

"If we did what the Prince could not do," Julian reasoned with a smile. "Ulugh Beg would be most grateful."

"You think."

"According to our sources," Julian explained, "he has been very attentive to Justin. Ulugh even allows Justin to feed from him. I can only assume that Brian has not, especially since Justin says Brian has been distant."

"Never assume." 

Helena didn't know what to think of the news. They were in a very precarious situation in Pittsburgh. The Ventrue held the numbers, but not the power. Not only did they lack allies, the most powerful Justicar was not pleased with them. She sighed at the thought. She was a good Primogen, but she could think of another who would be better suited for the position. One thing was for sure, it sure as hell wasn't Julian Luna. He was a fool for Toreadors and that was something her sire never was. Sadly, at this point it appeared that Craig Taylor had no way back into the city. Yet.

"I won't," Julian replied. "The boy is a Toreador. The foremost on his mind is love and beauty and I will use that to strengthen our bond. As for his request," Julian said, taking a seat next to his Primogen, "I will do my duty as a Justicar and prove to Ulugh that I am worthy of such a prestigious title."

"You better," Helena retorted. "If you don't please Justicar Beg, you will be lucky if he only strips your title from you."

"I'll be careful."

"You better be," Helena sighed, "or you'll kill us all."

**** 

Michael waited outside the door as he was being announced. He was nervous, more than he thought he would be when he thought up his little plan. All he could think about was Brian and how Justin had stolen his life from him. He had to rectify that problem...baby or no baby. 

A minion announced Michael's presence allowing the youngest of the Tremere to enter the home of one of his elders. Michael saw that Lazarus was sitting in front of a lit fireplace reading a book and approached him hesitantly. 

"I am not your caretaker," Lazarus sniped, not bothering to take his eyes from his book. "If you wish to babble on, may I suggest speaking to Justine."

"You," was Michael's only response. 

Curious, Lazarus looked up, wondering what Michael was talking about. The boy had no power, no gift that he was aware of and yet there Michael was Embraced by Ulugh Beg's only child. Lazarus raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. Maybe Michael did have a gift after all. 

"I want you to take over as my mentor," Michael continued, never taking his eyes from the elder Tremere.

"Why would I want to do that?" Lazarus scoffed. "Sounds like more work for me."

"The last of your childer are dead," Michael replied. "Without Cardano, you're all alone...and I know Brian won't let you Embrace, or anyone else for that matter, until more Ventrue are killed."

"You're bothering me, boy."

"Justine doesn't have time for shit," Michael explained. "In the end, I'm stuck with Trish, who's just one step above my lack ass minion rank. I need someone who can teach me, really teach me. I need to know more spells."

"To please your Prince," Lazarus said. He saw the look in Michael's eyes and smiled. 

"Among other things..."

Lazarus chuckled. He could only imagine what was going through Michael's mind. One thing was for sure; Michael was on a mission to please his sire and it appeared he'd go to no lengths to do that. Lazarus' mind began to work overtime. With no status or childer, Lazarus was finding it difficult to move up in the clan. That was something that had to be rectified and it appeared a solution had just walked through his front door. 

**** 

Justin wasn't used to teleporting, so the moment he arrived back in his own bathroom, he sat down on the toilet. He took a few unneeded breaths and looked at the door. He could feel eyes staring at him and it made his stomach rumble. The baby was as nervous as he was and there was no hiding it. He unsteadily stood up and opened the door to see the face of anger.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Brian growled.

"I...uh..."

"You didn't think I'd find out?" Brian snapped. "You've been gone for over a half an hour! I felt it the second you left the loft, so don't bother trying to lie."

"Brian-"

Brian let out a roar that made Justin's ears ring. There was no denying that The Beast had taken over the Prince, though Justin had never seen Brian so feral. This was new and whether he wanted to or not, Justin was finding out how their unborn child was affecting his mate.

"My dad isn't here," Brian screeched, trying to calm himself down and failing. The lack of control he had on his emotions only heightened his anger. He grabbed a metal chair and squeezed, breaking it in half. It seemed to help a bit, though there was still anger in his voice. "Without him here, we're that much more vulnerable. You promised to stay put!"

"I won't do it again..."

"That's what you said last time!"

"I'm sorry, Brian," Justin cried, tears falling down his cheek. 

Feeling helpless the pregnant boy rushed into the kitchen, tripping over something on his way. Though he probably would have fallen on his stomach, he used his discipline of Celerity to maneuver himself so that he landed on his back. It was better than landing on his stomach, but it hurt nonetheless. Justin screeched in pain. He tried to stand up, only to find a body at his feet. 

Justin shoved the body away from his only to feel Brian's cool arms around him, picking him up. Touching his mate's skin always made Justin feel calmer, safer, especially when Brian gently placed him on their bed. 

"Bartox," Brian ordered, "have Daedalus called for."

"Yes, My Lord."

"I'm fine," Justin said, though he knew it wouldn't make a difference. 

"You have to be careful," Brian sighed. He leaned in and kissed Justin's stomach, feeling his unborn child's heartbeat. Rubbing softly, he turned his attention to his mate, kissing Justin passionately. "I keep telling you not to sneak out and you don't fucking listen to me."

"Brian-"

"Shh," Brian continued, all anger from his voice gone. "Now I know you're teleporting...so just know that when you were gone, I had Isis create a spell to stop that. This is the last time, Justin. For our baby's safety, this has to be the last time."

"It will be," Justin cried. "I'm sorry, Brian. But nothing happened. I was being safe."

"You never know what's going to happen," Brian reasoned. "Like you tripping and falling down."

"How was I supposed to know there would be a dead body in the middle of the loft?"

"You didn't," Brian replied. "Shit happens and you can't account for everything all the time."

"I get it," Justin resigned, leaning into Brian's arms. He played with his lover's fingers and glanced at the area next to the kitchen. He saw the construction to the baby's room, which had not been finished yet. Curious, he asked, "By the way, who did I trip over?"

"That would be one of the construction workers."

Justin got up and stood at the top of the stairs, looking around the loft. There he saw the construction worker, along with four other contractors. He looked back and Brian and gasped, "Unholy Caine, Bri, they were Kine."

"I know," Brian sighed, getting up and strolling into the main living area. "Don't ever leave like that again."

"You're blaming me?" Justin gasped shocked.

"The second you left, I was so fucking angry," Brian explained. He could feel his anger reappearing and tried to hold back. His protective instincts were kicking in and even remembering how he felt with Justin gone was bringing back those uncontrollable emotions. "And now look at this shit! I might have compromised the Masquerade because you wanted to stroll around with a Ventrue! What did I tell you about that!"

"I'm sorry," Justin pleaded. 

"Do you know how pissed my dad's going to be about this shit?!" Brian yelled. "We contracted out to these fucking morons!"

"Stop yelling at me," Justin cried, feeling a rumble in his stomach. He knew he shouldn't have left and even though he tried not to, he couldn't help but think it was his fault...even when he knew it wasn't. "If I could fix it I would!" 

"I'd be happy if you could fix half the fuck ups you've created!"

"I'm sorry," Justin sobbed, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the dagger he carried. 

Justin knew with one quick motion, his blood would fall and Brian's anger would turn to worry. To feel his mate's arms around him protectively was worth the pain. The only drawback was that he didn't know how long it was last, so he wanted to have a reminder spread around. Before Brian could make his way over to him, Justin waved his arm around, splashing blood all over the loft. 

"I wish I could bring them back to life, Brian," Justin cried as Brian grabbed his arm. He watched as his mate licked the wound shut and sobbed, "Take it all. My blood is useless without you."

"Oh Princess," Brian sighed, hugging his young lover. His body trembled at the smell of the Toreador's blood. "You know I freaked when I couldn't sense you anymore. I even sent soldiers out to look for you. You're going to have to apologize to Sasha for this too; she's pissed as hell you didn't invite her."

"I'm sorry," Justin sniffled, pressing his body close to Brian's. "You think your dad's really going to be pissed?"

"I endangered the Masquerade," Brian answered.

"I suppose so," Justin sighed, feeling even guiltier than he had before. "Unless those bodies stand up and walk out of here all by themselves. Maybe there's something I can do to help. I can tell him that it was my fault."

"No," Brian softly replied. He kissed Justin sweetly, pressing his flat belly against his lover's plump one. "Let me handle this."

"Are you su-"  
  
"Excuse me."

Brian and Justin simultaneously glanced in the direction of the voice. There stood a contractor, wiping the blood from his neck. The man glanced around and saw his coworkers getting to their feet. He shook his head dazed and asked Brian and Justin what happened. 

"Something came after me," a coworker said.

"Me too," another agreed. "It had fangs and a weird face...like a..."

"Vampire?" Brian answered.

"Yeah, vampire," the man concurred.

"You're telling me you fell asleep on the job because a vampire attacked you?" Brian scoffed. "So...did you see any warewolves or banshee's while you were taking a nap? If you did I hope you got laid first."

"What about this blood?" One of the men asked, waving his arm to show the blood spread around the room.

"I accidentally cut myself," Justin replied with a smile. He glanced at the blood and saw that it was moving and it seemed like it was moving towards Brian. "You guys must have gotten bitten by those nasty vampires when I was taking a shower. I'm sorry I missed it." 

"Something wrong with you stomach, kid?" 

"I like beer," Justin snipped. 

"So you sleep on duty and insult my partner," Brian snapped. "Your employer is going to know about this."

"Hey wait," one of the contractors said. "What if we promise to get you those imported ceiling tiles? Our boss doesn't have to know about this...he'd think some of us were crazy or doped up."

"Get here early tomorrow...and every day after that until the job is done," Brain replied, moving towards the front door. As he moved, his eyes moved downward to see the blood on the floor following him. "Alrighty boys, the day's over...be here first thing in the morning and...get out."

Brian shoved the men out of the loft and closed the door before any had a chance to say anything otherwise. He watched the blood slowly ooze in his direction. He quickly took off his socks and shoes, then stepped into the puddle before him. There was a rush of warmth that entered his being, through his pores. He felt his heart beat a few times and he grabbed his chest, experiencing the momentary taste of life. 

"Whoa."

"You sound like Keanu Reeves," Justin commented.

"I felt our baby."

"You did?"

"Stay home where I can protect you," Brian said, taking his young lover into his arms. "I can't even imagine how I'll react if anything happens to you or the baby."

"OK," Justin agreed. 

Justin held onto his mate tightly, wondering if he should even bring up the fact that a group of dead men just stood up and walked out of the loft. Then he felt Brian's tongue lick his neck and ear and decided to let it go for now. He knew that sooner or later they'd discuss it, but right now wouldn't be the time. Justin felt the urge emanating from Brian and it made the hairs all over his body stand in attention. He had experienced Brian's lust before, but it seemed so much more intoxicating at that moment. 

"I love you," Justin whispered.

"I'd kill for you," Brian replied, picking up his lover and placing him softly on the bed. He peered into Justin's eyes, his face so close he could smell every part of the young Toreador. "I'd kill a thousand men...two thousand Kindred..." Brian pressed his lips against Justin and exhaled, "and myself."  


 


	21. The Chess Game Begins

Chess has often been referred to as the ultimate game of strategy. Pieces are used to gain control of the board; some are protective, several are sacrificial and others are meant to eliminate the opposition. In the end, it is not the King who triumphs, but the player who controls him. It seems very simple until you are forced to exist in a similar lifestyle. If you aren't a powerful piece such as a Queen, or are protected, such as the King...which piece are you?

****

Lillie calmly strolled her sitting room, trying to determine how her position in her Clan had deteriorated so quickly. The loss of Dieter Kleist had damaged her position more than she could ever have anticipated. It appeared that the Purists would not be pleased until their heir apparent took his position as Primogen of the Pittsburgh Toreador. And sadly, the number of Conventionalists that backed her seemed to be dropping like flies. Though she didn't want to resort to such desperate tactics, Lillie knew that she didn't have much time left. She had to secure her position or make a will. Either way, someone was going to die in the near future.

"We're losing," Tatiana purred, as she exhaled smoke. She took another drag from her cigarette and leaned back in her seat for comfort. "Action is needed...and it's needed promptly."

"Thank you so much for stating the obvious," Lillie dismissed. She challenged Tatiana with a lift of her eyebrow and snorted when her fellow Toreador merely looked away. 

"I have to agree with Tatiana," Felicia softly said. "I hate to do it, Lillie, but I have to. Masika and his people are under lockdown. We can't get to them and though they can't get to us, Prince Kinney isn't having any problems in that department."

"Masika gave our positions to the young Prince," Tatiana mentioned. "I'm told he wanted the alliance with the Tremere so badly he even offered his own life for his brethren Purists."

"This isn't news," Lillie sighed.

"Hopefully you'll get some before the Prince puts us all to death," Tatiana scoffed. Seeing the livid face on her Primogen, Tatiana softened her tone. "I will back you, but I need to know that you deserve the backing I so freely give."

"I have a plan which will please everyone," Lillie replied. 

"I don't see how," Felicia sighed. "Unless you turn into Justin, that is."

"Don't be silly," Lillie retorted. "I've no need for Julian's tactics."

"The Purists won't be happy until Justin's the Toreador Primogen," Felicia answered. 

"He'll be dust before he's Primogen," Lillie told the two women. Raising her head with confidence, Lillie smirked, thinking of ways to accomplish the tasks she had set out for her group. "Felicia, I will need you to pay a former lover a visit."

"What for?"

"We need the Ventrue," Lillie explained. "Without them, Masika's group will outnumber us and our lives will be in danger."

"Sure enough."

"What do you plan to do?" Tatiana asked.

"I plan to gain more important allies," Lillie answered. "Much bigger fish to Julian's sea guppy. One that might solve all of our problems in one fail swoop." 

****

"Are you pleased with their decision to stay with your child?"

"Yeah."

"Then I am pleased as well, my son," Ulugh said, taking a seat on the sofa. He smiled as Brian sat next to him and motioned for Justin to join them. "Gus is now protected and has his mother and her mate to care for him. I do believe a child needs his mother. I also believe that a boy needs his father and a Kindred needs his Clan. It is best this way."

"They don't see it that way exactly," Brian replied with a smirk. "But they will."

"Good," Ulugh sighed. The ancient vampire's cool and calm demeanor never changed, even when he turned his attention to his son's mate. "As pleased as I am with the safety of my grandchild, I cannot say the same for my unborn grandchild."

"I'm sorry, Father Beg," Justin quietly said.

"You do understand that although my son will do everything in his power to protect you and your unborn child," Ulugh began, "the sole responsibility for carrying and caring for this child lies solely with you?"

Although Ulugh's voice never altered, Justin knew he was in trouble. He would have felt better if Brian's father would have yelled and screamed, at least then he could yell and scream back. All Justin could do was apologize once again and promise never to leave without permission. But the second he got the words out, Brian was quick to mention that Justin had made that promise once before. 

"Did Isis mention that he can teleport?" Brian asked his father. "The two times I tried teleporting, it winded me so badly I could hardly walk."

"It's a mixture of several things," Ulugh explained. "Between my blood, your blood, the elixir Daedalus gives him, the baby and his own desire, Justin has tapped into the power of the Tremere blood flowing through him. I also suspect that he focuses on that sole task and none other. Unlike you, who must learn other spells and rule a city. Am I correct in my assessment, Justin?"

"Yes, Father Beg."

"Look how fucking kind and sweet he is now," Brian snickered, rolling his eyes. 

"Brian, you don't understand," Justin replied, trying not to sound angry and failing.

"Then explain it to me!" Brian snapped. "Every time you go off, I want to kill something. I can't even help it. I can't think about anything but bringing your ‘off to the mall', ‘hanging with the Ventrue' ass home. I have other things to do than to run around town looking for you!"

"It's not always about you, Brian!"

"The fuck it isn't!" Brian yelled. "It's about me, you and our fucking little bun in your oven!"

"Enough," Ulugh said softly, though he gained both men's attention. He turned to his son and added, "You should check on your childer. Make sure that Gus has what he needs and that your childe, Michael, is getting the proper teachings. Isis told me that Justine isn't able to tend to him as much as a mentor should."

Ulugh waited for Brian to leave before patting the seat next to him, requesting that Justin come closer. He took Justin's hand in his own and smiled. "As the unborn child has affected you," Ulugh explained, "so it is affecting his father. Brian has lost some control and it is not sitting well with him."

"He really can't help it?"

"No he can't," Ulugh replied. "So please explain to me what you could not explain to my son."

"I really don't know where to start."

"It seems you've already started," Ulugh said. "It would be clearer to my son if his emotions weren't filled with such passion."

"He's passionate about me?

"Of course he is," Ulugh assured the pregnant young man. "He's also correct. You must think of your child's safety."

"I can't just let this go," Justin said, hoping the elder Kindred would understand. "I have to finish this."

"I never said that you had to let it go," Ulugh clarified. "I simply said that you must think of your child's safety." 

"Oh," Justin sighed. He saw Ulugh's slight smile and couldn't help but relax. "Oh...so...would you mind helping with my problem, Father Beg?"

Ulugh chuckled and kissed Justin on the forehead, "I was merely awaiting your invitation, Childe."

**** 

"You must be able to draw out your opponent," Lazarus explained, as Michael sat and watched attentively. "You can attack and attack your opponent at will, but eventually you will become vulnerable. It's at that moment that your foe will make his move and you will have lost. Attack spells are useful but without the basics, you might as well be a Brujah."

Brian stood at the doorway and listened as his elder taught his childe. Though he hadn't made his presence known, Michael immediately sensed him and quickly turned to see his sire. Brian smiled, but was glad to see that Michael was paying close attention to Lazarus, even though the Prince wasn't entirely sure why the elder was teaching his childe. It was a duty that had been assigned to Justine. 

"There are other spells which would benefit the Clan that have nothing to do with attacking," Lazarus continued. "These spells are useful in everyday life, ones that could assist your Prince and therefore raise your worthiness within the Clan." Lazarus handed a piece of parchment to Michael and requested the younger Tremere read. "Once you have learned a spell, it will disappear from the parchment. Only then are you allowed to enter it into your spellbook. You start at the top of the page and work your way down. You may only learn one spell at a time. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master Lazarus," Michael answered, glancing down at the parchment. There he read the spells and cringed. He didn't see how they could help him but, he supposed he had to start somewhere. "Weather Control, Movement of the Mind, Cryptic Mission, Rutor's Hand and Blood to Water." 

"They're very important spells," Brian chimed in "although I'm a little foggy why Lazarus is teaching them to you. I thought it was determined that Justine would mentor my childe."

"It was," Lazarus agreed, "however it has come to my attention that Justine has left most of Michael's teachings to Trish. I found that unacceptable...for a childe of my Prince to be taught by a guard."

"Maybe that's something that should have been brought to my attention," Brian scoffed. "Or Justine's, since she's your Primogen."

"She has been unavailable," Lazarus explained. "And you, My Lord, have...well, been busy with your duties as well."

"Fine," Brian snickered. 

Brian knew how occupied he had been with Justin, which only left his duties to Justine and Isis. This seemed to solve his problems, but somehow he couldn't help but wonder why Lazarus was being so obliging. Brian could only imagine what troubles Lazarus was cooking up. The only problem was that it appeared Lazarus' move to become Michael's mentor was beneficial to all. Ulterior motives or not, Lazarus had positioned himself to educate and protect Brian's childe. All Brian had to do know was make sure that both Lazarus and Michael's actions would benefit the Clan, and of course, himself.

"Next time there are any life changing decisions about my childe," Brian warned, "you'd better pass them by me. Anything happens to him, you'll pay with your dust, understand that, Lazarus?"

"Understood, My Lord."

Michael's eyes glazed over as he stared at his Prince. Once again Brian was trying to protect him and he could feel his blood warm at the mere suggestion of his sire's attention. Michael smiled when Brian began to walk up to him, but it was short lived when Isis stormed into the room. Without addressing any one else in the room, Isis went to Brian's side and whispered into his ear. 

"Right now?" Brian asked.

"He said that you are the Prince," Isis answered, "therefore it is your choice."

"Like I wouldn't," Brian said, his eyes flashing with anticipation. "It will teach them to fuck with what's mine."

"Wankers, the lot of ‘em," Isis agreed. She and Brian walked to the door, both thinking of ways to accomplish their task. "Have you been practicing that spell I taught you? I'm guessing with your father's blood, it'll be easier to do than Colin Farrell."

Michael watched as Brian and Isis left the room, and then turned his attention back to his mentor. He wasn't sure what was going on, but then again his lowly position seemed to assure that he'd be the last to know anything. 

"What was that about?" Michael wondered aloud.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Lazarus replied. He carefully observed his student and smiled. "Why do you look so happy, Childe?"

"Brian," Michael answered. "Did you see how protective he was of me?"

"Of course he was," Lazarus chuckled. He wouldn't have called Brian's actions overprotective, knowing how his Prince acted towards Justin. But, then again, if Michael didn't notice, he wasn't about to be the one to tell him. At this point in their relationship, it didn't assist his goals. "He is your Sire."

Michael wanted to say more, but found words lacking. Instead, he glanced at the parchment and began to read the first spell. He was going to do this. Not for himself, but for Brian. Well, it might be for himself as well, but he had to do something to move up in the Tremere world. He felt like a lowly pawn next to Princess Justin and he wasn't going to sit still for that. Not now, not ever.

****

Felicia strolled into the Ventrue Headquarters expecting to be greeted by Julian Luna. She was not prepared for a meeting with his Primogen and she couldn't hide her displeasure. As a Toreador, she was ready to use her Clan's ways to align herself with Julian, but was not willing or capable of dealing with the likes of Helena Casimir. As one of Craig Taylor's childer, Helena was known to be as hard hearted as her sire. Felicia knew there was but one way to speak to the Ventrue woman and that was not to waste Helena's time with frivolous chit chat. 

"I'm pleased to meet with you Julian," Felicia said, sitting down before she was asked to do so. She rolled her eyes, turned her attention to Helena and added, "as well as you, Lady Primogen."

"I understand you wished to meet with my Justicar," Helena told the Toreador. "It is highly inappropriate for a Kindred of your...minimal position."

"I am an elder within my Clan," Felicia corrected. "Are you suggesting that because I am not a Primogen or a Justicar, I have no rank?"

"Yes."

"You know nothing of power, you-"

"Ladies," Julian interrupted. "There must be a reason for our little get together. Perhaps we should return to it."

"Of course," Felicia snorted. She took a deep breath and looked at Helena. "I apologize for my behavior, Primogen Casimir. It's counterproductive for both our clans."

"How is that?" Helena asked. 

"Your fledglings and neonates are being hunted," Felicia answered. "The Tremere are doing anything and everything to eliminate their biggest threat-your Clan. I propose an alliance, which would benefit both our clans."

"An alliance?" Julian wondered aloud. "That would assume we have a common enemy."

"Do you mock me?" Felicia scoffed. 

"Both of our clans serve the Prince," Julian explained. "Therefore we serve the Tremere."

"The Ventrue have become fools without Craig Taylor," Felicia belittled. "I can't wait to go back to Tatiana and inform her that her former lover's clan is full of cowards."

"Craig always did have a roving eye," Helena chuckled. "I'm still not sure what you want from the Ventrue. Your clan has not needed our assistance as of yet."

"Get a clue, Helena, this is the ‘yet' part," Felicia snickered. "So let's be honest here. The Ventrue, and your exiled Sire, want the Tremere out as much as the Toreador. An alliance can save both our clans a lot of time and trouble."

"I don't have any idea of what you're speaking of," Helena said innocently. "You, Julian?"

"Not a clue."

"Ventrue," Felicia hissed. "Always about the law. I'm sure you can find law for what I propose."

"And what is it that you propose?" Helena asked.

"My Primogen has a thorn in our side," Felicia explained. "You eliminate this thorn and the Toreador will back the Ventrue in any pursuit they might desire."

"Does this thorn have a name?" Julian inquired. 

"Their leader is Masika," Felecia answered. "There are others such as Anson, but the real prize is to eliminate Anneke. She poses a real threat to us."

"You're naming Kindred of your own clan," Helena gasped.

"You eliminate them," Felicia continued, wanting to make her pitch before having to argue her case. "The remaining Toreador will back the Ventrue."

"What is it that you expect to back us in?" Helena asked, mocking confusion.

"We will assist you in your efforts to get rid of Prince Brian," Felicia replied. "We will put our full support behind Julian or Craig, whoever wishes to take the throne."

"Very interesting," Helena said, glancing over to Julian.

"You will consider it?" Felicia wondered out loud.

"I will consider it," Julian answered, standing up. "I consider it treason against the Prince and your own clan. Such a crime is punishable by Final Death."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Isis said, appearing from thin air. Next to her stood Brian, who looked like the cat who ate the canary. "In fact I wouldn't consider it treason, I would declare it treason."

Brian watched Isis and smiled along with her. There was great pleasure in watching someone hang themselves, especially when they were your opponent. It was then Brian couldn't help but look at Julian. His nose twitched. Babylon and the smell on Justin's clothing was all the same. Brian would have never believed it if he hadn't smelled it for himself. Instinctively, his Beast overtook his features and he let out a growl that made Julian's hair stand on end. 

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Isis asked, speaking to Felicia, but glancing towards Brian. 

"I'll be put to death no matter what I plea," Felicia replied, head high. "Just tell my Primogen I acted out of loyalty to her."

"Loyalty?" Isis scoffed. "She apparently has no loyalty to you, nor to your clansman, Dieter."

Julian kept an eye on Isis, but he couldn't help but watch Brian. He had been expecting Justin to appear, but not the young man's mate. It seemed the time and effort he took to maneuver himself to kill Felicia had been in vain. Brian would eliminate the threat and once again benefit from Julian's plans. The worst part was that it appeared that Justin might have informed Brian of their plans. Julian pushed the thought away. It couldn't be true, he thought to himself. Brian must have forced the information out of poor Justin. The boy was helpless and the ogre of a Prince took advantage of his position. There could be no other explanation...could there be?

"Have you anything to add, Justicar Luna?" Isis asked.

Julian looked up and noticed that he had drifted off. He wondered how many times Isis had asked the question, and then decided that he didn't care. All he could think about was Justin and a fate more appropriate for the man standing before him. 

"No, Lady Isis," Julian replied.

"I call a Blood Hunt of Felicia Mostrom of Clan Toreador," Brian decreed.

Isis moved her hand, only to be stopped by Brian. He didn't even look at his Justicar or at the damned Toreador. His eyes were focused on Julian. He bit the tip of his finger and twisted the blood between his thumb and pointer finger. 

"Cruor ab lebes," Brian said, finally turning his attention to Felicia. He pointed his finger and watched as she screamed in pain, her blood boiling until it quickly cooked her skin and fell to a mass of carcass on the floor. 

Brian turned his attention back to Julian, his face changing back to usual smug demeanor. 

"You're going to have to clean that mess up," Brian told Julian. 

"I'll make sure a servant does it," Julian responded.

"Good," Brian replied, forcing a smile. "Thanks a ton for the help...not from me, from Justin. He wanted to be here, but he's been too busy decorating the baby's room."

Brian waited for Julian to say something, so when the Ventrue didn't he chuckled confidently. It was clear Julian seemed crushed, though the older man tried to hide it. 

"There is one other thing," Brian said. "You will stay away-"

It didn't take but a moment for Brian to disappear. Although Isis had not expected it, she was glad he left. The tension in the room was going to increase as Brian continued to challenge Julian. However, she wanted to make sure Brian's intentions could not be mistaken.

"Bloody well stay away from the boy," Isis finished for her Prince. "Justin is off limits...now, and for the rest of your soddin' nonexistence." 

****

Justin paced around the room, occasionally rubbing his stomach. He felt bloated and overweight, but somehow his anxiety about current events pushed that to the back burner. All he could think about was Brian and it only made him more stressed. He felt a twinge in his belly and paused, leaning on the kitchen counter. 

"Everything's going to be ok, baby," Justin told his unborn. "Daddy's going to come and we're going to eat."

After taking a deep breath, Justin began to pace again, rubbing his hands together nervously. It seemed like Brian had been gone forever. The longer Brian was away, the hungrier Justin was and it got worse as time moved on. Feeling his stomach rumble again, Justin moaned and finally sat down. The rumbling had turned to pain and the pain had stopped him in his tracks. He glanced up when he heard the door open.

"Master Taylor," a pale faced man said, as he entered the room. "Sir Bartox sent for me, so that you may feed."

Justin glanced up at the human and sighed. He didn't want Kine, he wanted Brian. But since he didn't know when his mate would return, he guessed he would have to have a ghoul for lunch. He didn't know how much it would ease his restless stomach, but he supposed he should at least try. 

"Thank you, Bartox," Justin said to his guard.

"Your well being is my duty, My Lord."

"And to that I'm grateful," Justin replied, turning his attention to the ghoul. "Come here." 

Justin watched as the man kneeled before him, exposing a scarred neck. The pregnant boy cringed and turned away, not wanting what had been feasted upon many times before. It was only when another rumble caused him pain that he decided to feed. 

"Fuck it," the blond mumbled before taking a bite. However it only took one moment before the taste displeased him so much he shoved the ghoul halfway across the room. "Uh!"

"Is there something wrong, My Lord?" The ghoul asked, hesitantly crawling on his hand and knees back towards Justin. 

"Your blood tastes like shit," Justin snapped. "Who feeds you?"

"Damon and Tarda."

"Who are they?"

"They are guards in the-"   
  
"Rancid," Justin screeched, easily picking the much larger man up with one hand. 

It appeared for the moment the man attempted to struggle, but he stopped when Bartox said, "Touch Lord Justin and I will not need his permission to kill you, ghoul."

"Not worth my time," Justin snickered, demanding the front door be opened. 

The moment the Gargoyle opened the door, the blond tossed the ghoul outside without any regard as to where the man landed. He heard Bartox close the door again and immediately buckled over in pain. All Justin could think of was the pain and Brian. He knew he had other things to worry about, but at that moment there was only Brian and how his mate could ease his suffering. His thoughts slowly wandered from feeding, to soft lips and a stiff cock and Justin groaned. 

"Brian," Justin moaned, when the rumbling intensified so much he thought he could be in labor. He screeched out in pain and screamed, "I'm so fucking hungry!"

Anger overwhelming him, the Beast finally took over his features. Justin stood up and kicked over a chair, then tossed a table across the room. 

"Brian!"

Almost in tears, Justin fought them back, stomping his foot on the floor. He let out a roar until he felt a presence. Looking up, he saw Brian appear in the middle of the room. At first the young Toreador was hesitant, until he felt his mate's aura. 

"What the fuck?" Brian wondered aloud, eyes still not focused. 

Uneasy from the teleportation, Brian fell to the floor shaking his head. Finally seeing a feral Justin standing before him, Brian tried to stand up only to have his mate rush on top of him. Before Brian could do or say anything else, Justin began to feed, sinking sharp teeth into soft skin. 

At first Justin fed like a wild animal, growling with every drop. But as his stomach filled, Justin's face returned to his more human state and only then did Brian feel it was safe to stop him.

"How the fuck did I get here?" Brian asked. He still felt woozy, so he held onto Justin. 

After licking his lips, Justin replied, "Did you teleport?"

"No."

"What were you doing when it happened?"

"First I put Felicia down like the bitch she was," Brian answered, eyeing Justin knowingly. "Then I was having a little chat with Julian."

"Oh."

"What were you doing?"

"I was hungry," Justin told his lover. "I tried to eat a ghoul, but he tasted so disgusting it only made my stomach feel worse."

Justin could sense that Brian wasn't at all pleased and he guessed it had to do with Julian. He had placed himself in yet another nasty situation. He had to find a way to get out of it...quickly. 

"I needed you so badly," Justin continued. "Me and the baby did. I couldn't help myself. Did you see me? The Beast took over and I almost killed a ghoul...or I could have killed a ghoul, I didn't check on him or anything."

"Did he kill him?" Brian asked, never actually looking at Bartox.

"No My Lord," the Gargoyle answered. "Although if you so choose, I will be more than happy to oblige."

"No," Brian quickly replied. 

Brian stared at Justin with mixed feelings. Although he was upset with the fact that Justin had been secretly meeting with Julian, there was no mistaking the Toreador's need and desire for him. Brian could feel the baby calling to him and it didn't surprise him that Justin would be enraged without his blood. Sometimes he felt the same way. He needed to feed from his lover on occasion to stop the yearnings in his belly, though he'd never admit it. 

"So," Brian said, getting back to the issue at hand. "If I didn't teleport here and you didn't teleport me here...how the fuck did I get here?"

"Maybe it was your dad."

"He's in a meeting."

"Isis?" Justin suggested.

"She's probably wondering where the fuck I am right now."

"Who else could it be?" Justin asked. He looked at his belly when a grumbling sound emanated from it, then back at his mate. "You don't think..."

"Not a fucking clue," Brian replied, staring at the bulge in his lover's stomach. The grumbling began again, so Brian stroked Justin's belly until it ceased. "But it would explain a shitload...like those carpenters who rose from the dead like a character from a bad soap opera."  
  
"We're going to have to talk to your dad about this."

"Yes we are."

"Are you mad at me?" Justin asked, though he really didn't want to. "You know...about...you know."

"Yes," Brian softly said. "But there's no point talking about it now. One bitch has been backed into a corner, another bitch is dead and the last bitch is so deep in shit, he might as well be a 6 inch butt plug."

"I don't care," Justin snickered. "Just as long as it's not up my ass."

"He's not," Brian replied. "He's up Lillie's..."

"All this talk..." Justin whispered, putting his hand down his lover's pants. 

In one quick motion, Justin had Brian's pants off with his mate's bare assets on the hardwood floor. Taking Brian's most famous part in his mouth, Justin groaned. He wanted Brian so bad he thought he'd cum from there mere taste of his Prince. Licking down the shaft, Justin spread Brian's legs to reach his lover's inner thigh. Without any warning, Justin bit into his lover's femoral artery, sucking deep and hard. Feeling Brian arch his back in ecstasy, Justin stroked his lover until he came. 

Before Brian could even attempt to, Justin had taken off his clothes and assumed his favorite position. It made Brian laugh, though he hadn't forgotten why he had been in a bad mood in the first place. 

"You know why I did what I did, so don't stop, Brian," Justin pleaded, lifting his butt up so that his mate had better access. 

"At least you'll get your rocks off from me being up your ass," Brian teased, leaning down and licking Justin's belly. "Lillie most definitely won't have the pleasure."

**** 

Lillie glanced around her sitting room and smiled. She had the French doors to her terrace open, and a soft breeze gently swirled the sheer silk curtains back into the room. Candles flickered and caused a cast of shadows to dance across the walls. The smell of roses wafted through the room, filling Lillie's senses. 

"Ulugh," Lillie purred, before turning to see the master Justicar sitting in a chair across the room. "I've been waiting for you."

"I am here for a meeting am I not?"

"Of course." 

"Then what is this foolishness?" Ulugh asked. 

The Master Justicar snapped his fingers, causing a gust of wind to snuff out the once bright candles. His actions left Lillie with no other recourse than to turn the lights on, displeasure clearly present on her face.  
  
"However uncivilized," Lillie responded. "I suppose you would prefer to discuss the knowledge that I have acquired."

"If this knowledge is against Kindred law," Ulugh clarified. "Then proceed."

"I have been told by a reliable source that the Ventrue are planning to kill some of my most prized Clan members," Lillie informed the man. 

"These clansmen of yours wouldn't be the sect known as Purists would it?" Ulugh asked. "Those that oppose your rule over the Toreador?"

"Whether they oppose me or not," Lillie answered. "They are Toreadors. I care for their well being."

"You need not concern yourself with such matters," Ulugh responded softly with a smile. "I as well as the Prince have heard such a rumor."

"You have?" Lillie asked, honestly stunned by the Justicar's assertion. 

"As I have said," Ulugh replied. "Do not worry of such things. The traitor has been justly tended to."

"Excuse me?"

"I believe the Prince has taken care of the sentence himself," Ulugh clarified.

"You will thank him for me, will you not?" Lillie asked, trying to regain some composure. After the Justicar agreed, she forced a smile wondering how much the ancient vampire really knew. "Who, may I ask, was this traitor?"

"I'm saddened to inform you," Ulugh answered, his smile not matching his words. "That it was a member of your own clan. It appears that Felicia Mostrom had taken the division in your Clan at heart. However, you understand that one cannot simply eliminate fellow clansmen to gain power, for without them a person in your power will be vulnerable to attack."

"Of course," Lillie gasped. "I...wonder what she could have been thinking."

"I, too, am curious," Ulugh said, before disappearing as quickly as he appeared. 

Lillie collapsed in her chair and put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. What had she done? Without her most important allies, Dieter and Felicia, she felt open to attack. She still had Tatiana, but Lillie knew the woman was only useful in some situations. 

Lillie couldn't help but look at the other side of this deadly game. There sat Justin, high in his safe haven with the Purists surrounding him. She knew Masika stood ready to attack by his side as did Anson. Although she didn't often act, Anneke was a force to be reckoned with as the clan Justicar. Lillie couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. She had but one true player on her side and the rest were mere pawns for the slaying. There was only one way she could win this game...kill Justin. There could be no other way.   



	22. An Arrow in the Heart

In modern times, an arrow isn't much of a weapon. That isn't true in a world full of vampires. An arrow can do great damage to Kindred and can bring death to the weak or the young. Metaphorically, it can bring forth more pain than even Final Death. For an arrow in the heart can kill a vampire's will, their sanity and, most often, their ability to love.

****

Justin's head pounded. He tried not to listen as Brian, Ulugh, Isis and Daedalus discussed the strange happenings surrounding them as of late, but his attention seemed to always return. Not only did it give him a headache, his stomach was beginning to rumble once again.

"It could be that these situations aren't related," Isis said. "In fact, I'd say it's bloody well unlikely."

"I thought as much," Brian sighed. 

"I mean, maybe you didn't really kill those carpenters, Brian," Isis suggested, shrugging her shoulders. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and grin. "Maybe you only thought you killed them."

"I killed them," Brian snickered. "I think I know what it feels like to suck a man dry."

"Damaging to the Masquerade, my son," Ulugh stated. "It was fortunate that they rose from their deaths."

"It was very lucky Justin brought his bubble butt home or who knows what else I would have done," Brian replied, glaring at his mate. "Every time he leaves..."

"That is easily explained," Daedalus offered. "It is instinct to protect a child. Even for Kindred."

"Unless you count the Ventrue," Isis added, hoping her words would remind Brian of Craig's betrayal of his son. "Tremere protect our own."

Justin sighed and ran his hands through his hair. They were getting off track again. Here they were bitching about Kindred law and the Ventrue when they should be focusing on his unborn child and the fact that strange events were occurring all around. It was making Justin want to scream. The only thing stopping him was a look from Ulugh. 

"The baby did it," Justin insisted before the discussion moved on to yet another topic. "He brought those carpenters back to life and he teleported Brian back to me. Want to know why? Because when I go crazy, he goes crazy. Daddy's mad ‘cause he killed the humans, Mommy's sad cause he can't fix it, so baby fixes it. Mommy's starving ‘cause Daddy isn't home, so baby brings Daddy home. Why is it so difficult for you to just see it?"  
  
"There is no proof that this is so," Daedalus answered. "I've never known an unborn Kindred child to have such power."

"I mostly feed from Brian who feeds from Father Beg," Justin stated. "And last time I checked, Father Beg's blood is so old, no one can say exactly what powers he's capable of...right, Father Beg?"

"What you say is true," Ulugh smiled softly. Although he agreed with the young Toreador, there was something to be said for proof. He understood the others' hesitation about the unborn. Initially, he had the same belief as they. Coincidence. But there was something about Justin's unwavering conviction that made him believe the boy. There was but one way to prove it. "I possess power you are unable to imagine. The child, however, is unborn. If the baby is Toreador, this discussion is moot."

"Father Beg," Justin gasped. "This baby is Tremere. He's Brian through and through...which is why everything is making me nuts. You know this, don't you, Father Beg?"

"I know of no such thing, childe."

"Brian-"

"Let it go, Princess," Brian interrupted. "I bet Julian's up to something and this is it."

"It isn't Julian," Justin pleaded. "It's our baby."

"Why the fuck are you trying to protect him?" Brian asked, getting angrier by the second.

"I'm not protecting him!" Justin snapped. "It's not me, it's our baby!"

"Our baby wanted to see Julian," Brian responded. "I guess he wanted a little revenge...or a date."

"You're not listening to me," Justin cried. "It's not just me-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Brian interrupted. "Why don't you just-"

"Shut up!" Justin shouted, covering his ears and closing his eyes. 

Justin took several deep breaths to regain his composure. After he felt his nerves calm a bit, he opened his eyes to see Brian staring at him. In fact, everyone in the room was staring at him. He glanced at Ulugh, looking at the elder questioningly.

"Quite impressive," Ulugh remarked.

"Huh?"

Justin looked back at Brian and saw his mate's lips moving. Only he wasn't saying anything. 

"I want to learn how to do that," Isis said, staring at Brian. She laughed when he mouthed an obvious ‘fuck you', flipping his finger just to make sure she understood. "I really do."

"I think you made your point," Brian told Justin telepathically.

"I'm so sorry, Brian," Justin cried out as he rushed to his lover and wrapped his arms around the Prince. "I didn't mean to...sometimes I can't help it...it just happens."

"It's OK," Brian replied aloud, holding Justin tightly. He glanced around to the elder Kindred in the room. "We need to find out how powerful our baby is."

"We need to act quickly," Daedalus suggested. "Before the child is born. Who knows what it will be capable of when it comes out of the womb."

****  
  
"I must kill that retched boy before he gives birth," Lillie screeched, pacing around the Toreador Headquarters. "Caine forbid the brat gives birth to a Toreador Royal Blood."

"Your power is dwindling," Tatiana sighed, shaking her head. "Our wonderful Toreador Justicar wishes to speak to you and I can assure you that Anneke won't say anything that will please you."

"The Purists wish to meet with me?" Lillie snickered. "I think I'd rather keep my head. I will meet them as soon as my plan has unfolded and the brat is a pile of dust in the wind. Then, I will meet with Anneke, Masika and those other fools so that they can beg me to lead them."

The cool smile on Tatiana's face unnerved Lillie. She was sure that the elder was playing both sides, but at this point in the game she had no other allies. Of course she could always turn to Julian, but her pride had been too damaged. There was no way she would turn to a man who loved a boy more than he had ever pretended love for her. Although he had claimed so, she wondered if Julian had really ever loved her. It no longer mattered. Nothing seemed to matter...well, nothing other than keeping her position. Everything else was secondary.

"They will have more than enough votes to remove you from your position," Tatiana reminded her. "And I'm sure the Prince will have no problem allowing them to change Primogen. Can we agree on this?"

"What?" Lillie smiled, aware of the absurdity of the question. "That I'm fucked? Yes, I'm fucked...too bad Brian didn't do it himself. I might have enjoyed it."

"You don't seem affected."

"I am," Lillie said solemnly. 

"There are only two ways you can get out of this..."

"There is only one."

"You do have the option to leave the city," Tatiana disagreed. 

"And be an outcast?" Lillie asked, shocked by her statement. "Never...the boy has to go and, fortunately, I know exactly how that's going to happen."

****

"She's screwed," Helena said. When she didn't hear a response, she turned to her Justicar and sighed. "Julian, get your head out of the clouds."

"I apologize," Julian sighed, sitting in a chair in front of a window. 

Julian stared out into the cool night and thought about what had occurred the day before with Brian and Isis. He felt betrayed by Justin, yet there was something in his heart that told him to keep holding on. He just didn't know how long his mind would let him. Julian couldn't help it...it was in his Ventrue blood not to dwell on such trivialities as love. He thought that, somehow, he was different. It seemed that one can change many things, but one cannot change what flows through them. Love. Passion. Blood.

"Daydreaming won't change a thing," Helena laughed, knowing full well what Julian was thinking. "Still pondering the boy...like a lovesick Toreador?"

"I was thinking of how Brian stole what was mine," Julian answered, glancing up at his Primogen. Seeing a confused look on the woman's face, he continued, "He stole my kill. I found out that Felicia broke the law. She was mine to judge."

"I thought you were talking about Justin," Helena chuckled, sitting down. "Because if you had, I would be forced to remind you that Justin was never yours. Brian's had possession of that boy and his ass since Craig Taylor was Prince. And if Craig couldn't stop the boy from choosing Brian over his family, his friends and his Clan...what the hell makes you think you had a politician's chance of getting into hell?"

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Julian asked dryly.

"What else am I supposed to do but make fun of you," Helena retorted. "See what's in front of your face, you lovesick buffoon."

"Lovesick?"

"You're acting like a Toreador," Helena spat out. "Act like a Ventrue, not some pathetic idiot who believes that one day the one they love will love them back. You can't force Justin to love you, can't you see that? Instead of waiting for the boy to do it, why don't you just put a stake in your heart and turn to dust already. It's better than you taking the rest of your Clan with you."

"There's still a chance-"

"Oh please!"

"I have to see Justin," Julian sighed.

"How?" Helena snapped. "Are you going to disobey Brian and Isis' orders? If you piss off Ulugh Beg, he's going to make you disappear. There will be no dust, no remains, nothing but a memory...and he's Tremere...maybe they have a spell to get rid of those as well. Then you won't even be a memory...you will be nothing...nothing at all!"

"I have a way to him still," Julian replied calmly. "One that I haven't used yet...one that will give me at least one last meeting with Justin."

"It just might be your last," Helena snickered. 

"He'll be happy to see me," Julian said confidently. "You'll see."

Helena rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. 

"I'll see," she sighed. "I'll see about a new Justicar...I'll need one."

****

"He still isn't listening to me," Justin mumbled as he entered the room. His Nosferatu bodyguard and pregnancy hider, Regilio, followed respectfully behind the irate Toreador. Justin's once full belly was now magically flattened, though it didn't prevent the young man from rubbing it. "Fucker."

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Em asked, smirking to Ted. "Brian being himself?"

"You can't blame Brian for being an asshole," Ted chuckled. "He always was and he always will be."

"Uh!" Justin grumbled, glancing around the room. He rolled his eyes when he saw Michael and turned his attention back to the two humans. "Where's Cash? I thought he'd be in here."

"He had to run an errand for his poochie pooh," Em replied. "He's on bitch detail once again. Sasha has him buying tampons."

"Why does she need tampons?" Justin asked. "It's not like she's alive or anything."

"I think it's just the way straight women make their men suffer," Ted answered grinning. "I think she was planning on making him buy douche next."

"No way you'd catch me purchasing that shit," Em said, looking like he smelled something bad. "I don't even want to know the what, when or where of any of it."

"Fuck," Justin whined. The second he did, he couldn't help but glance in Michael's direction and give his rival a sneer. 

"Something wrong in paradise?" Michael asked.

"Something wrong in paradise?" Justin mimicked in his best Michael voice. "No...I just want to go outside for some fresh air. No Cash...no Sasha...no outside."

"Brian's going to let you outside?" Em wondered aloud. "I thought you were grounded for playing hooky and driving Brian bonkers. Do you know he sniffed me to make sure I wasn't lying about knowing where you were? He practically had his nose up my ass...and unlike the masses of Liberty Avenue, I'd rather not have his nose in my perky little ass...I don't know where it's been."

"I can go on the stoop if Sasha or Cash is there with me," Justin replied. "And anyway, we have four Gargoyles posted on the top of the building."

"Just don't do anything crazy, Justin," Ted said in all seriousness. "When you were gone, Brian kinda went all Norman Bates again. First he manhandled us, then he sniffed us. When he figured out that we didn't know where you were, he growled so loud it made my ears ring. Isis could barely calm him down."

"I'm sorry," Justin told his friends. "And just so you know, I'm not planning on going anywhere anymore. All I want to do is go outside for a moment to myself and a little fresh air...nothing more than a little peace and fucking quiet."

"Why don't you ask Brian to go with you?" Michael asked.

"Why don't you mind your own-"

"There you are, you little shit," Sasha spat out as she stormed into the room in her usual manner. "How fucking dare you leave Brian's fuck palace! You didn't even invite me!"

"Are you forgetting what Brian was like when he left?" Em asked, wondering what the hell Sasha was thinking. "He sniffed me!"

"Fuck Brian," Sasha snickered.

"That's my job," Justin said, making sure he had eye contact with Michael when he did. 

It was at that moment that Justin realized something he hadn't before. Although Michael was being catty with him, the new Tremere had an air of confidence about him. It wasn't something Justin could put his finger on, but there was something about Michael that was different. He supposed the effects of the Embrace had finally diminished, though he was sure those lusty feelings Michael had always had for Brian would never really go away. They never had for him, so why would Michael be any different? One thing was for sure, Justin knew he'd have to figure out what was going on with his mate's best friend...

"Earth to Justin," Sasha said, poking the pregnant young man in the shoulder. "What were you thinking about?"

Justin glanced back at Michael. His every instinct urged him to start interrogating Michael, beginning with what his new mentor was teaching him. Instead, he decided that it was probably best to irritate the man and find out what he wanted to know in other ways. 

"I was thinking that my baby is going to be so cute," Justin replied. "He'll look just like Brian."

"Tall like Brian," Ted agreed. "I wish I could be taller sometimes."

"Not always good," Em disagreed. "I like a man that's tall, dark and beefy...in all the right places. Sometimes it's hard to find a guy taller than me."

"Brian's beefy," Justin chuckled.

"I don't think I'd call Brian beefy," Michael scoffed. 

"I'm gonna have to agree with Mikey," Em commented. "Brian's many things, but beefy ain't one of them."

"I guess you've never had his dick in your mouth," Justin replied. "I know Mikey never has...'cause if you did, you'd know what I mean."

"Point taken," Em said, waving his hands in defeat. "You win...Brian's a big ole beef cake."

"I win, I win," Justin chanted, turning his attention from Michael to Sasha. "And my prize is an exciting round trip flight to the stoop where I can breathe the air that I actually don't really need to live, but still feels good going through my lungs."

"We'll go in five minutes," Sasha told the pregnant boy. 

"Why five minutes?"

"We need to talk," Sasha replied, nodding her head towards another room. 

The moment Justin left the room with Sasha and Regilio, Emmett and Ted glanced at each other. Something was amiss. The problem was that they didn't know exactly what. All they knew was that Justin had a habit of getting himself into trouble and it only became worse when he was in the company of the Brujah Primogen. 

"Michael," Ted said, getting his friend's attention. "Do you think we should do something about that?"

"About what?"

"Sasha taking Justin away...I don't know...sort of suspiciously," Ted replied.

"Go ahead if you want," Michael told the man. "I'd help, but I've got some studying to do. A few more spells and I'm done with this parchment. I caught a glimpse at the next parchment and those spells are really cool. There's this one where you can freeze someone's fingers then break them off."

"You can do that after we talk to Brian or Isis," Em said.

"Justin isn't my problem," Michael replied, opening his books. "He's someone else's."

**** 

"He's going outside," Brian said, staring off into space. "Sasha's with him."

"It's good your connection is strong," Isis commented, nodding approvingly at the Prince. "You know where he is without him having to tell you."

"At this point it's a necessity," Brian replied. "That is, unless he's too far away and I can't feel him...or the baby...then I go nuts."

"It's almost like you have feelings," Isis snickered. "Brian, you've been doing so well with him lately. You've been consistently intimate with him and less so with others. You've been paying attention to him and his needs. You've feed him and you've fed from him."

"Maybe I'm too connected," Brian sighed, not understanding how he could feel the way he did. 

A part of Brian wanted to hold onto his old self. The Brian Kinney that was the super stud of Liberty Avenue: no boyfriends and no love. As comforting as holding Justin in the middle of the night was, he missed the nightly one night stands and random faces. He would love to go to Babylon every night, but he just couldn't. Not because he was Prince, but because of Justin and that baby who called to him. 

Brian knew when the baby was hungry as much as Justin did. At first it was all on his young mate's shoulders, but as time moved on, his connection with his unborn grew until it became all consuming. Justin didn't even have to tell him what he was craving anymore. Brian knew. One week Brian ate Top Ramen everyday with Ding Dongs for dessert. The state of his life was getting to him and he needed something to change it.

"There is no such thing as being too connected to your mate, my son," Ulugh said, snapping Brian out of his musings. "Craig Taylor made this mistake. Do not do the same."

Brian put down his head and sighed, "I won't."

"Good," Isis told her Prince, happy that she finally had someone to back her up. "Now let's discuss this child and its possible power."

"From what I can gather," Daedalus explained. "Outside of wanting sustenance, the child doesn't have the means to think on its own. Currently, it appears to be a...Tremere energy source, if you will. It appears that the child teleported Brian so that his mother could feed, which in turn would give him nutrients." 

"So how powerful will the child be?" Isis asked.

"There is no way to be certain," Daedalus answered. "Some of the power could be Justin's."

"Wonderful," Brian sighed. 

"I'll need more time with Justin," Daedalus clarified. "With Isis' magical means, we might ascertain how much of the power belongs solely to the unborn."

Brian closed his eyes and wondered how he managed to get himself into this mess. Then it dawned on him that it wasn't him...it was Isis' fault. He opened his eyes and glared at Isis, ready to give her a piece of his mind. As he was about to speak, a guard announced Ted and Emmett. And just when he thought his life couldn't get any worse...

**** 

"I'm going to have to take a shower in Mel and Linds' place," Justin said, glancing down the block. When he didn't see anyone familiar, he turned his attention back to Sasha. "You think my senses have gotten sensitive, Brian can smell when someone farts down the street."

"We're not going to get caught," Sasha replied. When Justin gave her a look she shook her head. "Blame me if we do...not that we will."

"We will."

"We won't," Sasha insisted. "Regillio's right inside the door and the outside Gargoyles won't say a thing."

"I don't like this," Justin said, after looking down the street again. "I'm going inside."

"Give me a moment," a man's voice said as a tall figure approached the pair. "Just a moment."

Justin turned to look at the man and, though he didn't recognize the face, he smelled the same scent Brian had identified not too long ago. There was something very distinctive about Julian's scent and maybe he would have thought it arousing...if he didn't want the man dead so badly.

"You have a moment," Justin replied.

"Sasha," Julian said. "I'd like to speak to Justin alone."

"Sorry, Grandad," Sasha scoffed. "I owe you one and this is it. But don't think for one second that I'm going to leave you alone with Princess. Anything happens to him and I'll kill you myself...with a smile on my face. If you don't like it-fuck off."

"Say what you have to say, Julian," Justin told the man. "I should be getting back inside soon."

"Brian still treating you badly?" Julian asked. "Did he force you to tell him what we discussed? I just want you to know that I was about to lay justice upon Felecia when he showed up. I did everything...just as we planned."

"Of course you did," Justin replied. 

Justin looked long and hard at Julian and felt the other man's need for him. He briefly wondered if it was anything like the need he had for Brian and then pushed the thought roughly aside. There was nothing more powerful than his need for Brian. More importantly, Brian needed him. He could feel Brian tapping into his aura, sensing where he was. Suddenly, Justin started to feel a rumble in his stomach. He wanted to blame it on the baby, but knew it wasn't its fault. It was guilt. He had promised to behave himself and here he was meeting with Julian yet again. Only this time would be the last. Justin would make sure of that.

"You've done exactly what I've told you, when I've told you," Justin explained. "That's why Dieter and Felicia are dead. As for Brian treating me badly? I don't know about that. What would you call Brian's behavior as of late, Sasha?"

"I'm not sure," Sasha mused. "Jealous in the ‘will hunt you down and fuck you senseless' sort of way. Feeding you all the time...oh yeah, walking into the loft that one time. Seeing what you two were doing would have given me a boner if I had a dick."

"You should have seen the first three times we did it that night," Justin giggled. He looked at Julian with the cocky smile he had learned from Brian and snickered, "and just so you know, Brian knew what you were up to because I told him. So thanks for helping me hang Lillie...it's only a matter of time before she's dust in the wind."

"You did this?" Julian gasped.

"I did it all," Justin chuckled. "You must be fucking crazy to think that I'd ever want to be with you, especially after what you did to me. You tricked me into being with you. There was only one person in existence that had ever been inside of me and that was Brian. You took that away from me. But I'm not going to have to worry about that for much longer. After I'm done with Lillie, I'm coming after you...then there will only be Brian...because, for me, there is only Brian."

"That's gotta hurt," Sasha mocked. "Like a stake in the heart."

"This is your cue to fuck off," Justin told Julian. 

Justin watched as Julian walked away. The moment the Ventrue was out of sight, he turned to Sasha and laughed. 

"That was too funny," Sasha said. "Did you see the stunned look on his face? He looked like someone had just shoved shit down his throat."

"That felt so good," Justin giggled. "Having to be nice to him was really starting to stress me out. Now all I have to do is get rid of that bitch Lillie and all's well in my world."

"What are you thinking?" Sasha asked, glancing down the street towards the direction Julian rushed off in. "Cause you better do it fast. Old granddad isn't going to take this standing still."

"A vote will get rid of Lillie and if she doesn't leave town-"

It felt like a bee buzzed right by Sasha's ear, followed by another. She turned to ask why Justin had stopped talking and was stunned when an arrow hit her in the arm, then another in her neck. She fell to her knees and saw Justin slumped on the stairs with an arrow in his chest and one in his stomach. Another arrow hit his chest before she was able to protect him, taking two more arrows in her back. She heard a loud thud behind her, but she didn't move. She Sasha protected Justin the as best she could, willing to take any other arrows that came their way, though she hoped she wouldn't have to. She wasn't so sure she'd live through this. More importantly, seeing Justin's still figure, she wasn't sure he or the baby would either.  



	23. Love Can Kill

Love is an all encompassing emotion. It can make a person do things they wouldn't normally do, say words they wouldn't normally say. Love can make a person act without thinking. It has been said that love is not a fool, though it creates them. Love can also drive a person insane, yet someone else it will bring back to reality. It has been said that love is as intoxicating as it is sobering. It brings out passion no other emotion can even hope to approach. It has been written that love can cure a broken heart. Strange that, often times, it is love that breaks it in the first place. Love can kill...but then again, so can hate.

****  
  
Michael read through his spellbook and sighed. So many pages, but only a few were filled. There was so much he wanted to learn, but it seemed to be taking forever. He didn't know why he cared so much. He was a vampire. A few weeks, a few months, are nothing if one is immortal. Only every moment not with Brian seemed like an eternity and that he could not bear. Switching his attention back to his parchment of spells, he read the next on his list. Movement of the Mind.

Michael sighed. He wanted more attack spells and here he was forced to learn non combative spells. The worst part was that there were two sections to this particular spell. One was to trick an enemy into thinking that you had moved, when, in fact, you had not. The other was a link to those you were blood bound to. Michael smiled. This was the spell he needed to link to Brian. Though he hadn't yet learned telepathy, he knew this was the way he could sense his Sire and, more importantly, sense what his sire was feeling. 

Michael quickly spoke the words and cut a wound in his arm. Though he was supposed to study and memorize it first, he couldn't wait to link to his sire. At first it seemed to have little effect, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain hit him again and again. Although the pain immediately went away, there was no mistaking that something had occurred. It was at that moment, he felt his sire and a sensation of rage swept over him.

"Oh shit," Michael screeched, rushing to the window of the loft. "Justin."

****

Emmett pushed Ted into the room where Brian, Isis, Ulugh and Daedalus met. They had been announced, but both men were clearly intimidated by the Kindred in the room. 

"Fric and frac," Brian mused. "I don't have forever - wait I do. Spit it out, anyway."

Em poked Ted in the side who reluctantly told Brian, "We just wanted to ask...you know..."

"If I knew," Brian sardonically said, "I'd ignore you and continue on with my undead existence."

"Justin's outside with that insane chick," Em replied. "She looked like she was up to something...traipsing around all suspicious like."

"She's a Brujah," Daedalus told the humans. "They always look suspicious."

"But this was even more suspicious," Em argued. "I know she's a red head (and red head's are always trouble), but this looked a little different."

"'Justin getting himself in trouble' kinda different," Ted clarified. "The kind that..."

Brian's eyes flashed and his face was taken over by the Beast. Anger and urgency took over him and without a thought he moved toward the window with lightning speed. Not bothering to open it, Brian crashed through the glass ignoring the others in the room. Only one word escaped his lips.

"Justin!"

****

"They're coming," Tatiana stated. She sat in the Toreador meeting room beside Lillie. "They don't seem pleased."

"I could sense that from a mile away," Lillie replied, glancing at the door as it opened. She waited for Masika, Anson and Anneke to enter before she snickered, "It's always polite to knock or wait to be announced to your Primogen."

Although they wished to, none of the Purists commented on their Primogen's snide remark. They had an ace up their sleeves and it was finally time to play their final card. They had waited so long, too long.

"Since all the elders...that are left," Masika began, "are accounted for. We would like to have a meeting...if that suits you, Lady Primogen."

"Would it matter if it didn't?" Lillie challenged.

"Not really," Anson retorted. 

"I call a vote," Masika said, sneering at the two women before him. "Lillie...your behavior as Primogen has benefited none but yourself. You've not even assisted those who have stood by you loyally."

"It seems you have lost what it means to be Toreador," Anson added. "I question whether or not you still have the ability to love."

"What do you know?" Lillie snapped.

"I know that instead of living for love and seeing what beauty lies before you," Anson explained, "you've been nothing but a heartless, self serving bitch and I'd say it's about time to rid ourselves of you."

"And for that and other crimes," Masika continued, "a vote must come to remove you from your position."

"Vote me off," Lillie snickered, "but then who shall lead your troublesome group?"

The Purists looked at each other, wondering what their Primogen was talking about. It could have been a million things, but the look on Lillie's face turned their self confidence into worry. Without a word, Anson picked up his cell phone and made a call. After saying his name, he became silent, listening to the person on the other line. Anson looked up at the group and turned off his phone, never saying anything but his introduction. No need. They knew what had transpired, though they might have not known the details.

"What have you done?" Anson yelled, pointing a finger at his Primogen. "Justin was with child!"

"You'll pay for this, Lillie," Anneke promised.

"I'm sure I will," Lillie replied with a smile. "...just not today."

****

Cash sighed as he strolled back from the grocery store. He hated being in Sasha's doghouse, but if buying tampons and vaginal cream made her feel better then he'd do it. Of course he wanted to bite the teenage bag boy for giggling at him, but he supposed that was the point. Looking towards the loft, he saw his lover and Justin standing on the stoop. He immediately wondered where Regilio was when he heard the release from a crossbow trigger. He had heard that sound many times before and he would never forget it. It was followed by another and yet another in quick succession when he finally saw the arrows that came from crossbow. They were heading towards Sasha and Justin. 

Instinctively, he turned into a wolf and rushed towards the direction of the arrow. Using his Animalism senses, Cash ran down the blood towards the assassin. He moved left and right, bypassing the Gargoyles who descended from above. It wasn't until he sensed Brian that the Gangrel hesitated and returned to his own form.

"Brian!"

Brian glanced towards Cash, his face feral with anger. He could only point, then turned his attention to his young mate. He heard a clicking sound, and then looked up to see an arrow flying his way. He put himself in front of Justin and the Brujah, but it wasn't needed. Bartox's childer grabbed the arrows from mid air. 

Looking to his side, Brian saw Isis who took Sasha into her arms, lifting the Primogen up. With Justin's cover gone, Brian picked up the pregnant boy and rushed into the safety of the loft. 

"Who dares such an assault?" Ulugh wondered aloud.

The Supreme Justicar glanced around, sensing the bodies around him. He looked up and knew exactly where the arrows were coming from. To make certain that the assailants knew he was aware of them, he pointed to them for good measure. It was then the attackers threw several items in the direction of the loft. A Gargoyle caught one. He found it to be a grenade a little too late when it exploded, blasting him into pieces. There were a few more grenades and many more smoke bombs which filled the street with rancid fumes, burning the air and clogging up the senses. 

"Master Beg," Cash cried out. "I can't smell them anymore."

Cash turned to see that the powerful Justicar was no longer there. Trying to protect his eyes, Cash forged on towards where he last scented the assassin. He stopped and closed his eyes momentarily when a gush of wind hit him. The wind only lasted a moment, but when Cash opened his eyes, he saw that most of the smoke had been blown away. He glanced around again to try and get a fix on the location of the attacker when he saw Michael chanting from a window above. Turning his attention back to the other side of the street, he no longer sensed the attacker, but he did sense Master Beg. 

"That's even better," Cash mumbled to himself as he turned into a wolf and rushed to the Supreme Justicar's side.

**** 

Masika picked up his cell phone and listened. He was certain that Lillie could hear by the snide smile on her face. He was sure everyone heard what was told to him, but he still felt the need to say it out loud. 

"Justin was attacked outside of the loft," Masika said sorrowfully. "He was out for a breath of fresh air when he was hit by several arrows...at least one of which..."

"What?" Anneke asked, troubled by what she heard.

"The guard said that she saw at least one arrow..." Masika continued, trying not to cry. "Was...in his stomach."

"Oh Caine!" Anneke screeched, shaking her head in disbelief.

"At this point no one knows anything," Masika informed the group. He looked at his Primogen and couldn't help the tear that fell down his cheek. "They only know that he was just attacked...only minutes ago."

"You bitch!" Anson screeched. "How could you?"

"Prove it," Lillie snickered confidently. 

"You'll pay," Anneke warned. "And I do mean today."

"Are you sure about that?" Lillie chuckled. "I've broken no laws..."

"That we can prove," Anson snapped.

"Exactly," Lillie replied with a smile. "And you wouldn't dare try anything with the all powerful Ulugh Beg in town. If you're going to kick me out...do it! But you'd better be able to back it up to the Supreme Justicar."

"What makes you think Ulugh Beg would protect you after your attempt on his grandchild's life?" Anneke asked, befuddled by her Primogen's bravado. "Or an attack so close to his son?"

"There is no proof I've done anything," Lillie repeated. "And he is a Kindred of the Law. There is no way that you or anyone else for that matter will bend the law while Ulugh Beg is so nearby. He'd even sentence his own son if necessary."

"You've got to be kidding me," Anson snapped.

"She's right," Anneke sadly agreed.

"Of course I am," Lillie replied, her smile unnerving the Purists. "I am your Primogen."

"I wouldn't smile so easily," Masika said, snickering at the thought of this woman being in control of his Clan. "I still want to call a vote..."

"Who will be our Primogen?" Tatiana asked. 

"I'm not planning to call the vote to evict her," Masika informed them. "Yet, that is. But there is still one more vote that needs to made."

"And that is?" Lillie asked, a little confused.

"Don't worry, Lillie," Anson replied with a wicked smile. "You won't like this one either."

****

Cash ran as fast as his wolf paws would allow him to, down the street and up five flight of stairs. When he got to where the Supreme Justicar's scent ended, he found that he was a late arrival. Ulugh Beg and five Gargoyles were there when he arrived at the scene. It was the only thing stopping him from killing the two humans who stood before them, one brandishing a crossbow and the other a semi automatic weapon. 

"May I kill them, My Lord?" Cash asked, his blood raging with the thought that these men where the ones to harm his love. "I beg you to allow me to do the deed."

"It would be against the law to kill Kine in the Prince's city without his permission," Ulugh informed the Gangrel. "These two men must be delivered to his majesty. There your Prince will impart justice on these fiends."

"Don't fucking move, you fucking prick," one of the assassin's screamed pointing his gun at the Justicar. "If you move, I'll fucking shoot your ass."

"Food, Master," one of the Gargoyles said. "They harmed my Lord Justin. They are but food, are they not?"

"Holy shit that thing just talked," the other assassin said. He griped onto his crossbow, his hand shaking from fear. 

"I'll tell you what," the other assassin announced. "We're gonna leave now...and the second you move, you're dead..."

"Like I give a shit," Cash growled, allowing his Beast to take over. "I'm already dead."

"What the fuck?!" The assassin armed with a gun screeched.

"Ignore what you see," the crossbow wielding assassin told his ally. "Like the boss said, they're just tricking us or some shit. Start moving to the door."

"Your boss," Ulugh said smoothly. "She...or he... will tell us what we need to know. Now all we need is their name."

"You get nothing from us!"

"He'll get everything," Cash told them.

"Who?"

"You'll see who," Cash replied. 

"Master Brian will impart justice," a Gargoyle said. "Our orders are to kill those who endanger Master Justin or his unborn child's life."

"Unborn child?" The crossbow wielding assassin screeched. "What the fuck?"

"You have delved into a world of which you have no knowledge," Ulugh explained. "That will cost you your lives. All that is left to decide is how painful your next day or so will be."

"It will be painful," Cash assured. "Cause I know Brian's feeling twenty times as pissed as I am right now...and I just want to gut you cowardly worms like a fish then suck you dry."

"Oh God," the assassin with a gun said, still aiming his weapon at Ulugh. "You've got to be shitting me."

"God?" Ulugh proclaimed with a smile. "He has nothing to do with this. Never has...never will."

****

As soon as Julian entered the Ventrue Headquarters, Helena assaulted him with a myriad of questions. Feeling too low, he hadn't even heard anything she said until she asked a question that sent his mind reeling.

"Did you even hear that Justin was attacked?" Helena yelled, trying to gather whether or not her Justicar had anything to do with the attempted assassination. "Julian, are you even listening to me?"

"Justin was attacked?"

"You really don't know," Helena sighed, mostly in relief. "Not too long ago Justin was shot with arrows...I'm not sure by how many or how badly, but from what I've been told, it was a nasty scene."

"Must have been right after I left," Julian concluded. Although his mind was telling him otherwise, he couldn't help but feel for Justin. There was something that was telling him to care, even when he didn't want to. "Is he alive?"

"I'm not sure of that either," Helena replied. "...though I was wondering..."

Julian looked at his Primogen a bit shocked. She had, with few words, suggested that he had something to do with Justin's attempted assassination. He wanted to be more upset, but with the way he felt at that moment, he couldn't blame her. She had warned him, yet he had never listened. Justin had cast him aside, just as she had foretold. What was worse was that he had played right into the young Toreador's arms. Still, Julian couldn't help but feel for the young blond. Justin was young and somewhere in his heart, Julian felt that the Toreador would finally understand the type of man he had chosen. Brian was a louse and not fit to protect a city, let alone Justin's naïve heart.

"I had nothing to do with it," Julian assured his Primogen. He glanced at her with sad eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "Though it would have been suiting...since he..."

"Killed you using your own love against you?" Helena finished. "Ah...dead boy makes the heart stop aching?"

"No," Julian answered. "He probably isn't dead if Ulugh Beg has anything to say about it."

"Then I don't see."

"No you don't," Julian replied. 

"Then explain it to me."

"Is it possible to love and hate someone at the same time?" Julian asked. He looked up at Helena, but she had no answers. "I suppose it must be so."

"You have to figure out how you feel about him," Helena told her right hand man. "You either must hate him...or you must love him. Unless you decide, you are no use to me and I must go to Ulugh Beg to tell him as such."

"I see," Julian sighed, glancing towards his Primogen.

"Do you really?"

"Yes," Julian replied. "And there is but one decision and one answer."

"Which would be?"

Julian looked at Helena and smiled. He had his answer and it hadn't come soon enough. His emotions would have no state of limbo. He was a Ventrue and his Clan was known for their logic. There could be no other way. The choice between love and hate was easier than he'd thought it would be. He'd just needed a push in the right direction.

****

Brian rushed Justin upstairs as quickly as possible. He placed his mate on the bed, wary of the arrows still in the young man's body. He touched an arrow, only to have Daedalus warn him to leave it be. There was something wrong. There was something seriously wrong.

"It's poisoned," Daedalus warned. "I'll need gloves and a small blowtorch."

People rushed around for the items Daedalus demanded, while the Nosferatu removed Justin's shirt. There was an arrow in the Toreador's upper shoulder on the right side, another near his heart and one in his belly. All left a distinct red marking on Justin's skin. 

"Peaches," Daedalus said after whiffing the odor emanating from the wound. "He smells like peaches. Cyanide."

"What do I do?" Brian asked, feeling useless. "Tell me what I need to do!"

"Fetch the Prince some human food!" Daedalus screamed. "Any meat that's been processed!"

"What?"

Daedalus put on the gloves and took a small blowtorch that a minion handed him. He quickly removed the top section of the arrows. He then tossed the blowtorch to Isis, who did the same for Sasha. When the minions slowly began to bring salami, hot dogs, pepperoni, bologna and SPAM, Daedalus ordered Brian and others to eat them as quickly as possible. Brian grimaced, but without question he did as he was told. Then the panicked Nosferatu turned his attention back to the still figure before him. With the help of a minion, he leaned Justin over to the side and removed each arrow. It took him longer than he had expected, but he had to be careful with the arrow next to Justin's heart and especially the one next to the Toreador's unborn child.

"My baby's heart is beating slower," Brian stuttered after finishing several hot dogs and a can of SPAM...raw. It, however, didn't faze him. "Tell me-"

"Feed him," Daedalus ordered. "He needs your blood...more importantly, he needs the sodium nitrate in that processed meat you ate."

That was all Brian needed to hear. Without thinking twice, Brian slit his wrist and fed Justin. Though much of it ended on the floor, it was not left unused. Daedalus wiped the blood from where it fell and placed it on Justin's wounds, closing them. He hoped it would slow the poison's progress into the young man's body. He smiled when he saw that it seemed to be working.

"Brian," Justin mumbled. "I didn't leave the stoop."

"I know, Princess," Brian whispered. 

"It hurts..."

"I know," Brian replied, holding his young lover close to him. "You're going to be just fine."

"Our bbabby," Justin stuttered as he began to cry. "Whattt's wronggg wittth hisss heeearttt? Ttthere's ssssomettthhinggg wrrronnnngggg...III cccannn feelll ittt...."

"Shhh," Brian hummed, placing his face next to his mate's. 

Brian didn't want to, but he felt there was no choice. The poison was moving quickly and his blood needed more time to counteract it. He whispered words so sweet he was surprised they came out of his mouth. When he placed Justin back on the floor, Brian had put Justin into deep sleep...one which the young Toreador would hopefully come out of. 

Minions came to Justin's side, but Brian sent them away. Instead, he picked up his mate and carried Justin to their bed. It seemed he had done this not so long ago. Only this time seemed worse...this time he was also carrying his unborn child. A feeling of dread overtook him, but it seemed to fade as he made his way back into the living room. Hearing a faint heartbeat in his bedroom, smelling his mate's blood and seeing Sasha sprawled out on the floor seemingly lifeless made Brian think. He had to do something, and he had to do it immediately.

"We might have stopped the poison," Daedalus informed his Prince. He took Sasha's hand in his own and sighed. "But we couldn't help her...she slipped into Torpor."

"Will she live?" 

"Most likely," Daedalus replied. "As will Justin, however, we don't know how long she'll stay in Torpor. Could be week...a month...a decade."

"We should give Justin at least a week or so," Isis commented. "You should bring him out of deep sleep and then we'll see how he's doing."

"Our baby?"

Daedalus and Isis looked at each other and it was clear that neither really knew. Justin was Kindred and could fight off the effects of the poison. But the baby was mortal...even if it was a Kindred Royal Blood. But there was no point in triggering Brian's feral side. They needed him calm. Well, as calm as he could be at that moment.

"Ulugh will be able to help," Isis assured him. "He'll know what to do."

"Dad," Brian said out loud, though he was trying to connect mentally. "I need you, Dad!"

"He's on his-" Cash said, before he saw his lover lying still on the floor. He rushed to her and took Sasha in his arms, holding her tightly. 

"I'm sorry, Cash," Daedalus told his old friend. "She slipped into Torpor...there was nothing we could do to stop it."

"No!" Cash screamed, rocking Sasha back and forth in his arms. He couldn't help it when the tears fell and he made no attempt to hide them. "They're going to fucking pay for this!"

Brian fought back his tears. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He just listened to the soft patter of his baby's heartbeat until it was all that he could hear. Right now he didn't have the time to cry. Right now he wanted the same thing Cash did. He wanted blood. First, he'd start with the assassins...then he'd go right to the person who left their scent on Justin's shit. He knew that smell. 

Brian glanced back at Justin's still figure. He already missed the way Justin would breathe in his sleep, even though he didn't have to. Brian thought it was cute and had even told his mate as much. He tried to fight the emotions that bombarded him, but there was nothing he could do. The more he looked at Justin, the more feral he became. There was his Sunshine...his Princess hurt once again. He would never admit that love had anything to do with it. He would say that someone damaged what was his, but then that would be a lie. As the Beast took over, Brian stared at Justin and all he wanted was blood.

"Tell me what to do," Cash pleaded, standing next to Brian.

Although Brian hadn't even noticed the Gangrel there, he already had an answer. It was something that came from within him so quickly that it even surprised himself, "Kill."  



	24. The Sweet Taste of Revenge

Brian looked at Justin and took a deep breath. It was a habit that the Toreador had continued in death and Brian had since picked up. He closed his eyes and listened to the faint beating of his unborn child's heart. Normally it was much louder, so much so it irritated him when he wanted to sleep, only now Brian wished the beats were louder. Even though it was obvious to all, Brian never admitted (even to himself) his need for a connection to his mate and his unborn child. He would say that it was only the blood, but somehow that didn't seem to always fit how he felt. The Prince made a made a mental note to speak to his father about it, though he wasn't sure what he would say exactly. For all the smart remarks and quick retorts, it seemed he never did.

Brian sighed and opened his eyes. He sensed a presence that could not be mistaken and turned to see his father patiently waiting for Brian to come out of his haze. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Brian asked, glancing at the others who went about their duties. No one glanced in his direction but for Cash who stood waiting, weapon in hand. 

"Not long, my son," Ulugh replied. He momentarily turned his attention to Justin and shook his head sorrowfully. "My grandchild's heartbeat gives me reason to dread."

"I could use a little help in that department if you wouldn't mind, Dad," Brian said. There was much about his father that still put him in awe, but he didn't have the time or the patience for formalities. "You could also do me a big favor by telling me you got the assassin."

"Attempted assassins," Ulugh corrected. "There are two awaiting your attention. The Gargoyles have chained them in the training room."

"Isis," Brian said, turning his attention to his Justicar. "Bring those fuckers upstairs."

"Why?" Isis asked, though she really didn't care to question Brian when he was so upset. "Wouldn't it be better if we took care of this bloody mess elsewhere?"

"Justin...and Sasha," Brian explained, motioning to the injured Kindred, "could use an influx of fresh blood. I think it fitting that they get it from the fuckers who tried to take theirs away."

"Fetch them," Ulugh said who clearly approved of his son's reasoning. He slowly walked up to Brian and put his arm around the younger Tremere's shoulders. He looked deep into his son's eyes. "For the work you have before you, it appears I must leave you for now. There is something I might do to assist our own and the Brujah."

"Do you..." Brian started, only to hesitate. 

"I am the Supreme Justicar, my son," Ulugh replied with a knowing smile. "I am obliged to mete justice when the law is not upheld. Considering events as of late, I feel I must find a way to assist my unborn grandchild and the boy who carries it... elsewhere. Possibly Russia, or China. Perhaps some spell or elixir that would assist the wounded could be located. "

"You know," Brian chuckled. "Australia's further away."

"Perhaps there as well."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not long," Ulugh replied. "So act quickly...and show yourself to be worthy of your Sire."

Before Brian had a chance to respond, Ulugh disappeared into thin air. His father needn't have said much, Brian understood what Ulugh meant. There would be no breaking of the law while Ulugh Beg, Supreme Justicar was here. But now that he was gone...

Brian turned his attention to his followers. One by one, he gave his orders so naturally that at that moment it dawned on him that he was meant for this. He was a Prince. It was in his blood.

"Daedalus, have the minions get a cot for Sasha," Brian began. He glanced up and saw Stanislava enter the room, his mind already allocating a task for her. "I want her upstairs for now. Cash, I need you to contact the Brujah and make sure they know what's happened to their Primogen."   
  
"I'm sure they'll already know," Cash said, hoping he wouldn't have to call the rebellious group.

"Make certain," Brian ordered. He waited for Cash to dial before he addressed the Gangrel Primogen. "Stan, I need you question the Ventrue...specifically Julian. He was told to keep away from Justin, but when I smell my mate, I smell that fucking rancid Ventrue on him. He'll pay for that, but first I want all everything they have on the attack. And if the information you get from him or Helena isn't satisfactory, tell them that they'll force me to pay a visit personally. You can assure them that they wouldn't want that."

"Of course," Stan replied. "Though I'm sure Julian will want to speak to Master Beg first...since he is a city Justicar."

"Tell him my father has left the country," Brian said with an evil grin. "...to search for a treatment for the poison in Justin's body."

Though she tried not to, Stan chuckled, "That will go over well."

"Who gives a fuck what they think or what they want," Brian dismissed. As Stan walked towards the door, Brian stopped her adding, as an afterthought, "Take Michael with you. He could use the experience."

"They're coming," Cash said of the Brujah. "They didn't seem too happy."

"Good."

Cash glanced at Brian and saw a strange look in his Prince's eyes. There was something there the Gangrel couldn't quite put his finger on. He wasn't sure if it was pain, anger, revenge or a mixture of them all. Not that Cash could blame him. 

"We'll get them, Bri," Cash said, hoping it was the right thing to say. "Not the humans, but the ones who arranged the visit."

"I know," Brian replied. 

The Prince recalled a time when he wasn't so sure of Cash's allegiances, but that was in the past. Not that Brian would ever trust anyone entirely, but Cash had come through when he was needed and right now Brian needed as many allies as he could get. Between Julian and Lillie, Brian had his hands full.

****

"What can you possibly mean?" Lillie asked the angry group around her. She would have preferred that her one ally, Tatiana, be more vocal in her defense, but she surmised it didn't matter one way or another. 

"You are quite correct in assuming that we have no real legal right to remove you from your position," Anneke admitted, though she didn't seem daunted. "And you are also correct in noting the effect on our Clan if you are removed."

"Toreadors should never war amongst ourselves," Lillie said with a victorious smile. "We are lovers and creators of beautiful things...not warmongers like the Ventrue or Brujah."

"Then we agree that the fighting within our own Clan shall cease?" Anneke asked.

Lillie didn't want to reply, but when she saw that the opposing group would not continue without her declaration, Lillie finally gave in. 

"Fine," she huffed. She had no idea why they were so insistent, but she knew they were up to something. At this point, Lillie just wanted them to get to the point. "So? You said you wanted to call a vote. Or was that just mindless chatter?"

"It is my vote to call," Masika replied with a smile. "I vote that Justin Taylor, son and childe of Jennifer Taylor, Royal Blood of the Clan Toreador be allowed back home. He is a Toreador and should take his place amongst the elders of this Clan, not the Tremere."

"What on Caine's Earth for?" Lillie snapped. "He's a puppet of the Tremere! He was even Embraced by a Tremere!"

"He's also the..." Anson said, pausing to think about the pregnant boy's lineage. He smirked and continued with the largest smirk he could muster. "...great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandchilde of Caine...since you mentioned his unholiness."

"And his blood," Masika added, "no matter who Embraced him, is still that of Toreador."

"He's a Tremere!" Lillie protested.

"He has Tremere in him," Anneke disagreed. "That does not make him a Tremere."

"Unless you consider Brian's dick, which seems to be permanently up his ass," Tatiana laughed. To her it was too absurd to even fathom. "Not that I disagree with a vote...but do we not understand that the boy is unconscious? Possibly dead or dying? What's the point in voting him back in the Clan if he just dies in the end? Wouldn't it be better to at least wait until we know if he wants to be part of a Clan that exiled him?"

"He was born a Toreador," Anson answered, angering at the mere mention of Justin dying. "And so shall he be again."

"I call the vote," Masika announced. "Shall the Toreador allow Justin Taylor back within the Clan?"

"You can't do this!" Lillie argued. 

"We can," Anneke smoothly replied. "And we will. I vote Yea."

"Yea," Masika chimed in.

"Yea," Anson echoed.

"Nay," Lillie hissed knowing full well that the vote had already been decided. It had been decided well before the Purists had entered the room. However, she didn't know how alone her position had left her until the last vote was cast.

"Yea," Tatiana said, lighting up a cigarette. "We should have a party for him if he wakes."

"When," Masika corrected. "And then you should fear, Lillie."

"I'll never fear a teenage pregnant boy," Lillie scoffed. 

"You should," Anneke disagreed. "He alone as a Royal Blood has the power to remove you as Primogen...and he doesn't even need a vote."

****   
  
"I'm begging you not to," Helena said, ignoring her Justicar as he entered the room. "You must not be too aggressive, My Lord. My position here is too weak. I know we have the numbers, but I'm not able to do anything about it with Ulugh Beg sniffing around me all the time, making sure no laws have been broken...yes, I understand, but...I am a true Ventrue and I've not broken any rules, but even the mere suggestion that a rule has been broken has unleashed Master Beg's fury. I know you want Brian Kinney dead, but Ulugh Beg is his father! What do you expect me to do? Just don't, please. I don't question you, Sire, but... Yes I understand, but..."

Helena hung up the phone then sat down shaken. She glanced up at Julian, her face paler than normal. Though she was Primogen in the city of Pittsburgh, it seemed her strings were being pulled from elsewhere. If it hadn't been clear to Julian before hand, it was translucent now.

"Things aren't getting better for us are they?" Julian asked, though he was sure of her answer.

"My Sire is causing trouble again," Helena replied. 

"How bad can it be for the banished one?"

"I don't know," Helena answered. "Maybe we should ask the Prince of Pennsylvania. Caine knows he's wishing he'd never let my Sire set one foot in his city."

"What is he up to?"

"Before or after the attempt on the Prince of Pennsylvania's life?" 

"When did this happen?" Julian wondered aloud.

"Right after Justin took an arrow or two," Helena answered. "The chaos is unbelievable. In all of my years, I've never seen it this bad. There are uprising's everywhere."

"You don't think he had anything to do with Justin being-"

"Absolutely not!" Helena immediately said in her Sire's defense. "He must want to jump on the weakness in Brian's defenses."

"Disgusting," Julian condemned. 

"I can't disagree," Helena sighed. "But there's nothing we can do about it."

"He makes me sick," Julian told his Primogen. "He has no allegiance to family or blood."

"Only blood," Helena differed. "Ventrue blood. It wasn't always this way. He was never one to bend over backwards for Justin, but Craig loved his son."

"Royal Blood gives power," Julian replied. "But only if you control it...and Craig can't control Justin...no one can."

"That's where you're wrong, Julian," Helena chuckled, though there was little funny about the matter. "Brian is in control and never forget that. The second you do, it will kill you."

****  
  
Justin lay in his and Brian's bed while Sasha lay in a cot next to it. Earlier, Daedalus had begun his own blood donor program, removing a pint of blood from each human. Currently, he stood between Justin and Sasha's beds, making sure that each bag of blood was doing its job properly. 

In the living room sat the two attempted assassins were tied to metal chairs. They had initially struggled, but stopped when Bartox explained so eloquently what he'd do to them if they so much as made a noise without permission. Isis gathered that they understood when a stone dragon carrying a five foot sword snapped, "I'll eat you alive." They got the picture.   
  
Isis glanced over at Brian who stood before the men quietly biding his time. He was eerie, as eerie as she had ever seen the young Prince. She recalled the days when he called her Sire, when he would need her advice. This was no longer the case, and it made her proud. She would always be Brian's mentor, even though, as his father, Ulugh Beg was his rightful Sire. And even with his father, advice was taken, though Brian usually had his own way of doing things. Strange as they always seemed to Isis, Brian's tactics did the job with amusing effect. However, she guessed that there would be nothing amusing about the fate of the two men before her. Well...not amusing for them. Brian and Cash would probably differ.

"Something on your mind, Brian?" Isis asked.

"Where's Justine?"

"She's making sure the city doesn't skip a beat because of this," Isis answered. "I can call her if you want."

"She's doing exactly what I need her to do."

"It's about time," Isis replied. 

"Can you get me something?"

"A new designer shirt? Possibly a clue? Or how about Julian's head on a stick?" 

"Actually I meant a glass of water," Brian replied. "Although I reserve the right to request all of the above at a later date."

"Agreed."

"Oh yeah," Brian said, seemingly as an afterthought, though every Kindred in the room knew otherwise. "I also need the tool kit."

As Brian waited for Isis to return, he observed the two men before him. The apparent trigger man was much older than his colleague. It would be logical that he was the more experienced of the two. Probably ex-military. The Prince could tell by the bad crew cut and the surplus gear. The younger man wore all black, including a black beanie and combat boots. Brian guessed he had watched Mission Impossible too many times. Both men had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. They were about to find out.

After watching the pair, Brian decided that they were probably related. It wasn't his Kindred senses that did the trick, but his years in advertising. He could tell things about people after watching them a while. The older man got the job to kill Justin and brought the younger man along for the ride. Time to pay the toll, because nothing comes for free.

"I want to know what he tastes like," Brian said. "Take a bite out of him, Cash."

"Do whatever you want to me," the older man yelled. "I've been through worse!"

"It's OK, Bartox," Brian told the Gargoyle, who moved towards the man the moment he opened his mouth. "And don't worry..." Brian turned to Cash and ordered. "Get their wallets."

Cash removed the men's wallets and handed them to Brian. Tossing the money and credit cards aside, Brian took out their IDs and smiled.

"Bill," Brian snickered. "Like I was saying...don't worry, Bill...I'm not going to let Cash do a thing to you. That would be too easy." Brian looked at the younger man's ID and addressed him. "You on the other hand...Matt...are going to be lunch."

Brian watched as Cash took a bite out of Matt, reveling in Bill's screams. There was something fulfilling about Bill's anguish that made Brian feel better. Not that he'd ever admit it, possibly now not even to himself, but they were the sounds he‘d wanted to howl when he saw Justin lying on the stoop. All he could muster was "Justin," and nothing more. After that, he had needed to be controlled and unemotional, though there was little truth to that. It was all in appearance...it always was for Brian. So, since he couldn't do it himself, he was going to rip every emotion he couldn't allow himself to express out of Bill. He called it revenge and to him it tasted nearly as sweet as Justin's ass.

"That's enough, Cash," Brian said, stopping the Gangrel before he could kill the human. "There's so much more work to do before we kill him."

"Brian," Isis said, entering the room. "I have the tool kit...and an announcement that the Brujah wish to speak to you."

Brian approved of the Brujah's presence and took the tool kit from Isis. Opening the large tool box, he removed some of the larger items: first the hedge clipper, then the hand held electrical saw and the nail gun. So many fun tools and so little body space to work with. Brian's mind was already working on how to fix that dilemma. However, he first had to deal with the Brujah and that was never an easy task, especially since their Primogen was resting in Torpor.

"Are these the ones who attacked our Primogen?" Anvil yelled, waving a hatchet at the humans.

"We demand their heads!" Uma screeched. "We want their bones!"

"Calm down," Isis ordered.

"The Gangrel has had his taste," Anvil noted, seeing blood on Cash's mouth. "We demand our Justice! She is our Primogen! She is a Brujah!"

"I love her!" Cash shouted. "And if anyone deserves to kill them, it's me!"

"I differ," Daedalus snapped, gaining everyone's attention. "Our Prince's mate and unborn child's lives are resting in Caine's hands. What we do, we do by his permission and no other."

"Of course, Brian," Cash said, immediately hanging his head.

"Thanks, Cash," Brian replied, smoothly walking to the older human, kneeling down so he could speak to the man face to face. "Bill, you're not going to talk are you? Well, I think I know how to fix that..." Brian removed a picture from Bill's wallet of a woman and three teenage children. "This must be your wife. I also see you have two boys and a girl. I have a son, myself...and Justin, the boy you shot, was pregnant with my unborn child. This little boy looks like your youngest...how old is he? Sixteen, seventeen maybe?"

"This is crazy," Bill mumbled. "Boy...pregnant?"

"You've seen stone statues threaten you, a man teleport and vampires," Isis laughed. "That an eighteen year old boy is pregnant is the least of your fucking problems. Oh wait...I think that just happens to be the biggest problem you have."

"That's right," Brian agreed. "You should be thinking about my mate and my child, because you might have killed them. Justin has a chance of surviving, but we're not so sure about my baby."

"Wwwhatt dddo you wwwant mmme ttto dddo?" Bill stuttered as the realization of the situation hit him.

Very softly, Brian whispered, "Pay me back."

Brian stood up and handed Bill's ID and the picture to Uma. He smiled softly and looked directly as Bill when he said, "Bring me his wife and his youngest son. I want them alive. Keep the Masquerade intact at all cost."

"No problem," she answered.

"I can use my senses," Cash offered. "Let me do it."

"We do this for our Primogen," Uma snapped.

"You do this for me," Brian corrected sharply. He turned to Cash and explained, "I need you here."

"You fucking leave my wife alone!" Bill screamed.

"One last thing before you leave," Brian said, completely ignoring the human. "You have a choice...you can either wait for Sasha to come out of Torpor...or you can pick a new Primogen."

It only took a glance from Brian to stop any protest from Cash. It was Brian's right as Prince and the Brujah's right when they had no apparent leader. 

Uma immediately looked to Anvil, who seemed to be mulling over the situation. Anvil stared at Brian and shook his head. He was many things, but he was no fool.

"She is our Primogen," Anvil stated.

"Smart choice," Brian replied. "Now go."

Isis waited for the Brujah before she praised Brian's decisions, but not too much; Brian already had an ego that was unrivaled. Caine forbid Brian should think he was perfect at everything. 

"There is one thing I must wonder," Isis said. "Why the bloody hell would you send Michael with Stan to talk to the Ventrue? Seems rather odd."

"He was pretty helpful when these fuckers used those stink bombs," Cash mentioned, shoving Bill, who sniveled like a child. "He used magic to clear the way."

"I know," Brian replied. "He had tried to sense me earlier, but I blocked him. When I was carrying Justin upstairs...he never turned it off and I felt him do it."

"But why send him over there?" Isis asked again.

"He couldn't sense me," Brian explained, "but I could sense him. And...I never knew."

"About what?"

"That he hated Justin so much he wanted him gone," Brian replied. "And quite fucking honestly, I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with that bullshit right now."

"He'll get over it," Isis hoped.

"He'd better."

****

Stan met with Julian and Helena, Michael and several Tremere by her side. She was expecting hours of discussion, but was pleased when Julian immediately got right to the point.

"I admit it," Julian said, rolling his eyes. "I saw Justin right before the incident...but I had nothing to do with it."

"You were forbidden to do so," Stan reminded him.

"It's not against Kindred law to talk to the Prince's mate," Julian snapped. "Those rules were discarded in the Victorian age. I checked."

"You'll pay," Stan warned. "I guarantee it."

"Brian's personal vendetta isn't Kindred law," Julian argued. "If he's going to come after me, he'd better find a reason other than I talked to his boyfriend. So if you care to know who attacked Justin, I suggest you pay Lillie a visit. The Ventrue would never pay humans to do the work of Kindred."

"It is your choice not to speak to me," Stan said. She motioned her hand to the door and waited for her entourage, including Michael, to leave before saying. "I suggest you have better answers for your Prince. He will be paying you a visit."

Stan walked out of the building and shook her head. That didn't go well at all, but she knew one thing. Julian had a point when he said that the Ventrue wouldn't hire humans to do their work. They had little respect for humans and though Julian had had a few affairs with human women, it was never about work...always about love. She wondered if the man had been a Toreador at heart.

"Do you believe him?" Michael asked, as they walked down the street.

"Strangely yes," Stan admitted. "It was probably Lillie."

"I guess," Michael said, not really knowing one way or another. "I still don't trust the Ventrue."

"Good instinct," Stan said, glancing at a dozen or so Kindred in front of her. There was no mistaking their scent. They were Ventrue. They were also blocking the way to the cars. "You will move."

"Snippy Gangrel," one said. "If you want I can put out my ass and you can sniff it...isn't that what Gangrels do?"

"That's also what the Tremere Prince does," another chuckled.

"Go home to your Primogen," Stan ordered. "Apparently she isn't done teaching you proper manners."

"I guess you don't know our Primogen," a man laughed. "He could teach you a thing or two."

"He?" Stan began only to have the Ventrue before her charge. 

Stan pulled out a gun, and shot three dead with phosphorus bullets before she was overwhelmed. Four were on her, two were on each of the guards with the last Ventrue heading straight towards Michael. The new Tremere backed up to a wall, flinching only when he saw Stan's body turn to dust. 

"Our Sire will have his revenge," the Ventrue said.

Michael pulled out his dagger and watched several other Kindred turn to dust. Several Ventrue, but also the rest of his group. There was only one thing he could think of.

"Oh fuck."  



	25. Messages

A message is defined as a means of communication. It can be in writing, as in a note or a letter. Kindred prefer to keep their messages short and to the point. To stay within the masquerade, writing is often avoided and is sometimes forbidden. A message can be relayed verbally. In earlier times, this method was the most common in both Kindred and Kine worlds. However, a verbal message can be left open to many interpretations. Words are slippery things and are easily manipulated to fit one's own needs. The most common way for Kindred to relay a message is by means of a tangible sign: a piece of clothing from a kidnapped Kindred, a pile of dust in a bowl, the destruction of an enemy's headquarters. Actions speak louder than words. There is no word scarier than seeing your favorite body part put in a grinder and tossed aside. Though any Kindred could easily think of more terrifying messages to send.

**** 

A strange feeling of delight came over Brian as he stood and watched Cash at his work. He watched the Gangel's fingers move with ease as Cash used needle and thread to sew their captives' wounds shut. After Cash was finished, Daedalus applied drops of Kindred blood to the once gaping wounds and closed them. It was then that Brian could begin again. A dagger, some salt and a little patience was all that was needed. 

"It's time to begin again, Matt," Brian announced, looking directly at Bill. "Tell us what we need to know and it will all end."

"I dddon'ttt know annnythhing," Matt whimpered. He couldn't help but weep, glancing to his collaborator for any sign of assistance. Seeing Bill look away he pleaded, "Uncle Billy, please!"

"Uncle Billy," Brian repeated in a sing song voice. "Save your nephew, Uncle Billy. If you don't, you'll only feel worse when you tell me what I want to know. Because you are going to tell me...I promise you that."

When Bill looked away, Brian snickered and leaned down to begin the torture anew. Then a thought suddenly came to him. There was something about the way Bill looked away that made him feel pity for Matt. Matt knew nothing. And after an hour or so of mind numbing torture which caused screams so loud that Emmett and Ted came to investigate, Brian knew that Bill wouldn't talk. There was another way; the situation at hand could still be salvaged.

"Matt," Brian said, as he kneeled down to face the man. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes!"

"I can do this one of two ways," Brian whispered, using his dagger to cut the binds that tied Matt. "You can die...or you can serve me by killing your uncle."

Brian held his dagger in front of Matt's face. He thought there might be some indecision, but smiled when the tortured man grabbed the weapon and stood in front of Bill. 

"Matt, don't do it!" Bill screamed when he saw his nephew prepare to strike. "They're gonna kill you anyway!"

"I know," Matt replied coldly. "You should have just told them."

Matt swung his arm only to have a strong hand stop him and remove the dagger. With one smooth motion, his neck was exposed and sharp fangs found a home in his neck. It wasn't until he fell to the floor that he saw Brian lick his lips and smile.   
  
"It's time for you to serve," Brian said, cutting a wound in his arm and feeding the dying man. He heard Bill scream, but it seemed to fade next to Matt's lasts gasps of air. 

"It's time for the ritual," Isis announced. "The old way or the new?"

"I'm fond of the old," Brian replied. "Take him downstairs."

"Buried in dirt is it," Isis said, motioning to the minions who picked up the still alive Matt and carried him away. "I'll make sure they do it right."

"Thanks."

"Two childer so close together," Isis said, with a curious smile. "It's been known to cause trouble."

"Trouble?" Brian asked innocently. "Me?"

"Michael's going to wish he hadn't thought some of his thoughts," Isis chuckled. "Though I could have bloody well told you what he thought of your mate."

"I knew what he thought...I just..."

"Forgot he was Kindred?" Isis finished. "He is more intense than the boy you remember. Just as you are more controlling, overbearing and manipulative. Have I mentioned how very much I'm proud of you?"

"We're going to have to-" Brian began to only stop and stare into the distance. "Oh shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"Isis, find Mikey," Brian spat out. "I think he's near the Ventrue Headquarters...something's wrong. He's in trouble."

"I'm on my way," Isis replied, cutting her wrist and chanting. 

In seconds, Isis disappeared and Brian ordered, "Cash, make sure my new childe is taken care of."

"What about him?" Cash asked, motioning to Bill.

"Bartox," Brian said, "he moves, he dies."

"My pleasure, My Lord" Bartox replied.

"Do you need me, My Lord?" Daedalus asked, bowing his head respectfully.

"Call Helena and tell her that if anything happens to my childe, I'll hold her responsible," Brian growled. "Then I'll have Bartox rip out her intestines and eat them in front of her."

Daedalus glanced over at Bartox and returned the Gargoyle's grin. There would be blood spill and it would happen soon. Very soon.

"Of course, My Lord."

****  
  
"Please don't kill me," Michael screeched.

Surrounded by Ventrue, all Michael could do was plead for his life, though his cries seemed to fall on deaf ears. 

"Is that the best you can do?" The Ventrue leader asked, chuckling. 

"Don't you think a childe of the Prince would have more balls?" another laughed.

"Especially this Prince," the leader snorted. 

"My Sire's gonna have your Primogen's head on a stick," Michael promised. "He'll find out what she did and she'll pay."

"Chris," the leader said, turning to one of his followers, "he thinks Helena's our Primogen. Isn't that...interesting?"

"That is interesting and queer, Jake," Chris replied, "and unbelievably wrong."

"What?" Michael gasped as two Ventrue grabbed his arms. "Who are-"

"Shut the fuck up," Jake snapped. "Your job is to give your Prince a message and nothing more."

"A message?" Michael wondered aloud. "I can tell him anything you want me to."

"Do you not know what shut the fuck up means?" Chris snapped, punching Michael's face. "And I don't recall saying that you had to tell your Prince anything."

Michael wanted to ask another question, but opted to stay silent. He guessed there would be another hit for his troubles if he opened his mouth. He would be right.

"We finally learn how to obey orders," Jake snorted. "You learn quickly, childe of Brian Kinney of the Beg Brood."

"I think he wanted to ask us how he was going to relay our message to the Prince," Chris said, "if he isn't telling the Prince anything."

"Ah yes," Jake grinned gleefully. 

Jake approached Michael and pinched his cheek. He reached behind his back and brought out a knife, chuckling when Michael flinched. There was something about another man's suffering that made him smile, so he swiped the cold metal of the blade across Michael's cheek, causing a long but shallow cut. 

"We don't need your cooperation to give the kind of message we want to send," Jake said, his voice menacingly soft. "Your false Prince will understand it and the true Prince shall return. Then the Ventrue shall rule as it should be."

"And we'll get rid of all you fucking faggots," Chris added.

"You Ventrue are all full of shit," Michael yelled, only to be punched once again in the face. "Fuck you all! Ventrue don't care about anything! Not even your precious law!"

"You know nothing about Ventrue," Chris snapped, slamming Michael in the gut. "We Ventrue know more about the Traditions and law than any greasy Tremere."

"The Masquerade," Michael grunted, spitting out blood. "You killed Stan and the Tremere guards outside, maybe even in front of Kine...and you're about to do who knows what to me. Good Ventrue would never compromise the Masquerade."

"You'll pay, you little cunt," Chris promised, clouting Michael again.

"He's right," Jake said, stopping his soldier. 

"What do we do then?"

Jake smiled and replied, "We take the little fucker inside and cut out his tongue there."

****  
  
"Everything that I've done has turned to...." Lillie began. She paced the floor not knowing how to finish the statement and decided there were no words that could. 

"Shit," Tatiana finished with a smile. She lit a cigarette and took a deep puff before exhaling, "And you're chin deep in it."

"There's only one solution..."

"Leave town?" Tatiana smirked.

"Kill Justin," Lillie replied matter of factly.

"You've tried killing the boy, poisoning the boy, luring him towards you, exiling him," Tatiana explicated. "Face the facts, Lillie. You've lost."

"I don't understand the word."

"I suggest you buy a dictionary then," Tatiana replied. "You have to accept, one way or another, that the Toreadors in this city will never accept you as their Primogen."

"They did before!"

"They never did," Tatiana clarified. "They backed you because their sires did. Their sires meaning Dieter and Felicia."

"And you..."

"And me," Tatiana replied coolly. "Your power has dwindled to nothing. Your ignorance is in not being able to see it."

"I could have used your backing!"

"All mighty Caine couldn't have saved you from the mess you put yourself into," Tatiana responded. "You could never really see the big picture. And not knowing Brian, I never knew how pointless it was. I knew he was into boys, but I had hoped your charms would sway him. Your exploits in San Francisco were famous."

"Is that the only reason you backed me?" Lillie asked shocked. "To sway Brian?"

"Of course," Tatiana chuckled as if the question were absurd. "This is not the West Coast where strength and beauty is all that matters. Here on the East Coast the only thing that matters is blood. Royal Blood, to be precise. If you and Brian would have procreated, your position would have been cemented."

"You made me Primogen," Lillie gasped, "to bear a child?"

"Yes," Tatiana answered. "Didn't think it was possible with boy until it happened. And you were so determined to gain Brian's affections. That, and Jennifer Taylor was a thorn in my side. Jennifer never cared for me...or for Felicia for that matter. Dieter...well, he just wanted you...but then you knew that from the start."

"This is absurd!"

"As absurd as you ever getting into Prince Kinney's pants," Tatiana laughed. "I guess if there was any woman in the world that could have turned Brian Kinney straight, it would have been you. I took my chances and came up short. I just think it's funny that you didn't have a snowball's chance in hell with Brian. His lust for dick and ass is more than even a woman such as yourself can break."

"You know nothing of me and what I'm capable of."

"Of course I do, Lillie," Tatiana replied. "That's why I backed you in the first place. Now I must keep my distance. I'm already in ill favor with the others, but for me this is nothing new. They expect this from me, I suppose. A little treachery to spice up our clan. It never hurt the Tremere."

Lillie glanced at Tatiana and smiled. There was a look on the chain smokers face that gave Lillie a ray of hope. Tatiana was many things, one of which was devious and undermining. She would have been a better Tremere. In the clan of magic, treachery and manipulation were valued far more than beauty and talent.

"You must keep your distance," Lillie said calmly. "This I understand...but do you have any last words of advice? Any...pieces of knowledge that might assist me? I mean...none that could be traced back to you..."

Tatiana mulled the question and sighed, "I do have a contact within the Tremere that just might want to help you out..."

"Anything," Lillie pleaded. "Anything at all. One thing is for certain...Justin must die."

****

Brian pressed his lips against Justin's forehead. He didn't want to awaken his young mate, but not knowing was starting to frighten him. He felt the panic coming from Bill and it only roused him more. The urge to kill Bill was starting to overwhelm him. He knew that he couldn't. Not yet. 

Brian placed gentle kisses across Justin's face until their lips met. Taking Justin's hand in his own, Brian chanted in a whisper, keeping their faces close together. As their foreheads touched, Brian hummed and pulled Justin from deep sleep. 

Taking a gasp of unneeded air, Justin opened his eyes and looked up at Brian. The desire to close his eyes was powerful, but his need for Brian was even more so. Justin held Brian close, hugging him so hard he was glad that neither of them needed to breathe to live. It was a strange sensation when the bulge in his belly touched Brian's stomach. Usually it was obfuscated by magic, but there it was clear as a night on a full moon. Justin almost felt embarrassed, but for the fact that Brian methodically rubbed it in tune with his breathing.   
  
Something in Justin's mind told him that he was supposed to feel worse, but all he felt was exhaustion. And, of course, that lusty need for Brian to be inside of him. Justin smiled when he sensed that Brian was feeling a bit needy himself. Justin stared into his eyes, but turned away when Brian leaned in for a kiss.

"Morning breath," Justin giggled.

"My tongue's been up your ass," Brian commented. "I think a little morning breath won't kill me."

Their lips touched and tongues intertwined, making everything better for just one moment. Sadly it was only for a moment as Justin realized the difference in the sound coming from his womb. The once rapid heartbeat from the unborn was now drastically slower. 

"Brian-"

"Shhh," Brian whispered. "Dad's on it. He's going to find a way to find out what's wrong and fix it."

"He's gone?"

"Yeah, but don't worry," Brian said, trying to soothe his mate's mind. "We have the person who attacked you and Sasha. Trust me, he knows he's going to pay."

"Sasha," Justin gasped, sitting up much to Brian's dismay. 

"You need to lie down."

Justin glanced to the side to see his friend seemingly asleep. She wasn't dust or burning in flames so she was either in deep sleep, as he had been, or in Torpor. Something inside of Justin that told him that she had not been as fortunate as he.

"She protected me, Bri," Justin said, staring at her still form. "She jumped on top of me when the arrows started flying."

"I know. We-"

"Brian," Daedalus interrupted. "The task you laid out for me has been completed. Though I must ask why Justin is up."

"I'm OK," Justin protested.

"You need your rest," Daedalus argued.

"I'm not going back to sleep!"

"Prince Kinney," Daedalus said, turning to Brian for help. "It is best if Lord Justin rests. His body has been through some very difficult events. He needs more time to recuperate."

"He's right, Justin," Brian explained. "You need to-"

"Who's coming?" Justin asked, sitting up. Feeling the weight of his belly he would have laid back down if he wasn't so adamant on showing strength...even if he lacked it at the moment. 

"How do you..." Brian wondered aloud, shaking his head.

"I don't know," Justin replied. "My mind keeps filling up with stuff like naked men, having sex with you, killing Ventrue and...um...is Michael is trouble?"

"Ah," Brian sighed. "Michael cast a spell that linked him to those he has a Blood Bond to, which is a good thing since the Ventrue have him."

"He wants to have sex with you," Justin said flatly.

"I know," Brian replied. "But I knew that before I was dead."

"It's different now, Bri."

"I know that too," Brian told his mate. "So, don't worry. I found a perfect way to handle Michael...if he gets out of his little predicament alive."

****

Chris stood by and watched as Jake ordered Michael to be tied to a chair. It was something he had been waiting for since his sire had been exiled. It was time for Brian Kinney to pay the piper and the first to feel that would be his childe. He would rip out Michael's tongue as Craig had been ripped out of the city he ruled. Chris couldn't wait until he was by his sire's side again. Not only wouldn't he have to deal with the likes of Brian Kinney or his childer, he wouldn't have to take orders from Jake anymore. 

"Cut his tongue out slowly, Chris," Jake ordered. "I want to hear him scream."

"Shall I cut and then heal him?" Chris obediently asked. "It's more painful then."

"That sounds good," Jake laughed. "I always love to cause the Tremere pain."

"Would you sods like to try that with the likes of me?" Isis asked, sword in hand. 

The Tremere Justicar looked around the room and saw she was outnumbered. However, it seemed like a moot point since most of the Ventrue were fledglings. There were two who caused her concern, Jake and Chris. She knew them well and it made her worry. They were Craig Taylor's boys. 

"You've no just cause for this action," Isis warned, pointing to Michael. "And the lot of you haven't the balls to do shite to me."

"We don't?" Jake chuckled.

"Jake-" Chris warned, backing up towards the door. 

"Fucking Tremere have the city for a year and they think they're the shit," Jake snarled. "The Ventrue ruled this city before you did!"

"You don't know your history, mate," Isis replied, smiling as she saw Chris put his hand on the doorknob. "It's the problem with you Ventrue. Always changing history to make your clan seem all the better. Tremere founded this city." She glanced at Chris and told him, "After the beating you'll take from your failure, you'll give your master a message from me. ‘Fuck with Prince Kinney and next time he won't just lose his dignity...he'll lose his life.' You hear me, Chris?"

"I hear," the man replied.

"Chris?" Jake asked, only to turn and see his conspirator gone. 

When Jake looked back at Isis, he found it was too late. Two of his men were already dust and the old Justicar was making quick work of the others. He moved towards Michael to use the young Tremere as a hostage but found that Isis was two steps ahead of him. 

"Stupid boy," Isis said, blocking Jake's way to Michael. "The problem with your clan is that you merely exist. You know nothing of bigger picture. There are other things than power. There is love, wisdom, knowledge, nature, blood. These are all individual traits prized by the clans of the Camarilla. We Tremere believe in these traits, but we also believe in control, money, magic and manipulation. It is with all these gifts that in the end the Camarilla is for us to use and control. I like to call it multi tasking. Every other clan, including the Ventrue, are all single minded fools."

"Why the fuck do I care what you think?"

"Sorry," Isis chuckled, glancing to Michael. "I wasn't telling you...I was teaching the young one. Someone should learn from your fuck ups. Caine knows it won't be you."

Isis waved her sword in one direction as Jake moved in another. Being the swordswoman that she was, she predicted the move and turned her body a couple of times in the same direction until her sword met with Jake's neck. Then she removed Michael from his binds and motioned for him to follow her out.

"You may want to stop the spell you did," Isis warned. "Brian's had a link with you for quite some time now."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Michael wondered aloud. "Brian must be pissed."

"You can say that," Isis replied. "But Brian's not the one you should worry about. The second Justin wakes up, everyone on his shit list is going to catch hell."  
  
****  
  
Justin watched as a woman and a teenage boy were brought into the loft. By the smell of them, he knew they were connected to the man that had tried to kill him. By the looks of it, Justin also could tell there had been another person tied to a chair and probably tortured. He wondered where they were, but his attention moved elsewhere when the woman began pleading for her husband and son's lives.

"I don't know anything about killing anyone," the woman pleaded. "Neither does my son!"

"I know," Brian sighed. "But Bill does, isn't that right, Bill? 

"My husband is an engineer," the woman claimed. "He doesn't know anything about killing anyone! You people are insane!"

"We're not insane," Cash disagreed. "We're vampires."

"You are insane!"

Cash revealed The Beast within him to prove his point. Vampires exist and they don't like it when human try killing one of their own. 

"This is bullshit," Brian said, almost bored. "Kill her."

"Don't!" Bill screamed "She doesn't know anything!"

"But you do, and that would be the point," Brian replied harshly. "The second you tell me who ordered the hit on Justin, you'll die quickly."

"Like Matt?" Bill whimpered.

"Matty?" The woman screeched. "You dragged Matty into this?"

"Dana, you don't understand-"

"Tell them what they want to know!" Dana screamed. 

"I can't," Bill softly replied. "They're going to kill us anyway."

"They can't," Dana cried, holding onto her son tightly. As the tears started to fall, she turned to Brian and pleaded, "I have kids. Please don't do this."

"He tells us what he knows and I'll make it quick for the both of you," Brian responded, unmoved by her plea. "If not, you're going to go through several hours of torture, then I'm going to give you to the big pissed off statue over there. Who knows what Bartox has in mind."

"Take me," Dana sobbed. "Not my son. Take me instead."

"You don't understand," Brian coldly chuckled. "This isn't multiple choice. None of you are leaving here alive. You can blame your wonderful husband for that. He tried to kill my mate and my unborn child. ‘Eye for an eye' and all that other bullshit. You die, your son dies, and your husband dies a slow and painful death...after watching your last breaths first."

"Plllleasse..."

"You know about us, now you'll have to die."

Justin watched as the woman stuttered on her words, not knowing what to say to Brian. Sympathy filled him, so he approached the group, much to his mate's dismay. Justin didn't flinch under Brian's steady gaze; he simply took Dana's hand in his own and sat down in a seat next to her. He placed her hand on his womb until she could feel the thumping of a heartbeat.

"I'm dead," Justin explained. "The heartbeat you're feeling belongs to my unborn baby. I know it's weird for you to see a guy pregnant. It's kinda still strange for me, but I am. You believe me?" He waited for her to nod yes before continuing. "Your husband shot me with a bunch of arrows. I'm not sure how many exactly, but I can still feel the pain near my heart and inside my belly. Your husband tried to kill me and my baby...trust me when I say that Brian won't try...he'll kill you and your son without even thinking twice."

"As a mother...father...to be... you must understand what I'm feeling! I can't just let my baby die," Dana said, her body shaking. "I mean he said, ‘an eye for an eye' and you're still alive. You're still here, so you it's not fair to kill my son. Please don't kill my son. Erick didn't do anything...he's just a boy."

"I know I'll be fine," Justin explained, squeezing the woman's hand. He choked on his own words, knowing them to be true. "But I'm not so sure about my baby. Your husband...he used poison. I might be a vampire...but my baby isn't. Not yet: he's still too young. As a mortal, he can die just like you or your son. But he can't become a vampire until he's older, much older. But then..." 

Justin took a moment to relax himself. The reality of the situation at hand was that he did not know what was going to happen to his unborn child. There was a fact that he couldn't ignore. The baby would have to survive something that most humans couldn't. Cyanide poisoning. It was deadly to the living and his attempted assassin's arrows were meant to kill his mortal unborn. 

"The poison was meant to kill my baby because it can't kill me," Justin said, sneering at Bill. "The arrow in my heart was for me."

"Poison," Dana pondered. "A woman came over a few weeks ago. I didn't think anything of it. Later on that night, Bill told us not to go in the shed in the backyard. He said there was cyanide in it. I thought it was for the mice that have been invading the basement for a month or so."

"What did she look like?" Justin asked.

"I'm not sure," Dana answered, frustrated with her situation. She wiped away her tears with one hand while squeezing Justin's with the other. "I was in my office on the phone and didn't even go downstairs when she was there. I'm sorry...please...I'm so sorry."

"I know what she looks like," Erick said.   
  
Bill and Dana's son never cried, never whimpered even when his life was in danger. He was a strong young man who clearly took the better traits of both his mother and father. He was quiet like his father, but overprotective like his mother. He was also smart. He didn't speak unless he knew he had something to contribute.

"I was downstairs when she came," Erick continued. "If you take me to her, I'll point her out in a crowd if you want. But only if you let my mom go."

When Brian chuckled, it made the hair on Justin's skin stand on in. The Prince wasn't going to let them go no matter what was said and how quickly. There was one way out of it and Justin hoped it wouldn't piss Brian off too much. Justin removed an earring from Dana's ear and pierced his skin, causing a few droplets of blood. He waved Brian off the second he did it, knowing his mate would react unkindly to any injury on him. 

"Stick out your tongues," Justin ordered. When both Dana and Erick did as they were told, Justin placed one drop of his blood in their mouths and warned, "You now belong to me. You're not vampires. What you are, are a ghouls. For a lack of a better word, you're my slaves. This means that I own you. This also means that you can know about us and live."

"Thank you," Dana cried, feeling a sense of relief. Although she didn't want to be a slave, she knew she sure as hell didn't want to be dead. "What about Bill? Can you protect Bill?"

"I can't," Justin replied sadly.

"Please."

"Do you know all the things that go bump in the night?" Justin asked. He smiled at Dana softly and intertwined their fingers. "Brian controls them. He's the Prince of this city and all the evil, all the killers, all the vampires bow down to him before they even take a piss in the wrong direction. If he allowed you, a mere human, to break the rules, to disobey him and do whatever the fuck you wanted, he'd have no control of the real bad guys who'd like to kill every human for a snack. What would stop all of the other werewolves and nasties from killing you just for sport?"

"You're going to still kill my dad?" Erick wondered aloud.

"We have no other choice," Justin replied.

"Can you make it quick?" Erick asked, looking at Justin and trying to stay strong for his mother. When he saw the pregnant man look away, he turned his attention to Brian. "Prince Brian, right? If you're gonna kill my dad, can you just make it quick?"

"Done," Brian answered, walking to Bill and breaking his neck in one quick motion. He then turned to Erick and smiled. "You'll show us what we need to know."

"Brian," Justin said, getting his lover's attention. "Get rid of them for now and take me to bed. I'm tired."

Although he knew it was a ploy on Justin's part, Brian dismissed everyone in the room. He ordered the disposal of the dead body and Dana and Erick held until he had a chance for Erick to show him who the perpetrator was. Brian then picked Justin up and carried his mate to their bed. 

"How you feeling?" Brian asked.

"Tired," Justin replied. "You mad at me?"

"I'll be mad at you tomorrow."

"Only if you promise to be madder at Michael," Justin giggled. "He's in bigger trouble than I am right now. Don't forget that."

"I haven't," Brian sighed. 

"Good," Justin said, holding Brian close to him. "Cause after he gets it, Julian and Lillie are going to have to pay."

"With their lives," Brian promised. "Whoever the fuck did this to you will most definitely die a dusty death. The other...well, I'm sure the other will get the message and at this point I don't give a shit who it is."   



	26. Settling Debts

The end of a story can produce many things. It can have a Hollywood ending, where everyone walks off better people than when the story began, or two people finally get together and live happily ever after. Kindred stories hardly ever end on such a sweet note. There is no ‘ever after' when death is just the beginning. There are usually only more stories to tell; each more violent, more bloody than the last. For Kindred, stories are about blood, power and revenge. Sometimes it can be about love or lust, but in the end phrases like ‘paying the piper', ‘reaping what you sow' or ‘sweet, sweet revenge' are the most likely lessons of any good vampire tale. That and lots of blood.

****  
  
Brian watched Justin talk on the phone and wanted to smile. He didn't. He heard his mate's conversation and was already thinking of ways to use the information to his own benefit. No matter how things seemed to be looking up, he had to stay focused on the task at hand. Brian had to settle some debts. Julian and Lillie were at the top of his list. 

Justin hung up the phone and immediately turned to Brian, "Did you hear?" He gave a half hearted smile and strolled over to his mate, rubbing his belly. "I'm a Toreador again."

"It's about fucking time."

"It's not official though," Justin said, leaning against the wall. He tried to make eye contact with Brian only to find his mate suddenly engrossed in paperwork. "I need to be released from the Tremere since you took me in...since you're my guardian."

"That all?" Brian sighed, shoving the paperwork aside and standing. He didn't move towards his mate, instead opting to grab a dagger and his jacket. "You're officially released."

"They want me to remove Lillie from her duties," Justin added.

Brian turned his head slightly. He didn't look directly at Justin, but watched his mate from the corner of his eye. "You gonna do it?"

"Not so sure," Justin replied, moving towards Brian slowly. "The Toreador will need me to be around a lot more if I do. I might even have to leave for a while. Brian..."

"Do what you have to do," Brian forced out almost in a whisper. "If you become Primogen, there's nothing I can do to stop you."

Justin stared at Brian and wanted to scream, "Of course there is!", but somehow the words never came. He took a deep breath and convinced himself to ask Brian to say something, to talk to him about what he was feeling, but lost his chance when his mate spoke up.

"What are you going to do about Lillie?"

"I have to challenge her position," Justin sighed, moving near Brian only for his mate to inch away from his touch. "She'll be voted out and I'll be voted in without much of a problem. But..."

"But what?"

"She might challenge me to a fight to the death," Justin replied with pleading eyes. "It's her right."

Brian finally looked at Justin, trying to hide the terror in his eyes. Whether or not he would tell Justin, Brian wouldn't allow any battle between his pregnant mate and that bitch Lillie. She always seemed to have a backup plan for every evil deed and Brian knew this wouldn't be any different. As much as Julian was a problem, Lillie now had his entire attention. However, first things first.

"I have to go."

"Brian!"

"I have some business to attend to," Brian said, concealing his dagger and grabbing a gun loaded with phosphorus bullets. "Bartox...Justin has some things he has to do - let him do them."

"Brian," Justin repeated, rushing to his lover and pleading, "I'm hungry." When Brian simply moved his head to the right to expose his neck, Justin stuttered, "I d-don't have t-to."

Brian looked at Justin, knowing full well what his mate was talking about. Justin wanted Brian to tell him not to go. Not to become Primogen. As much as Brian wanted to, simply to ensure his mate and unborn child would be safe with him, he couldn't make that decision for Justin. Justin had to make his own choice. Brian just hoped it was the right one. 

Brian knew what Justin had planned all along. Sometimes he didn't know all the details, but the end result was always going to be the same. Justin would be Primogen and his clan would need him. Brian knew that Justin would never allow Jennifer's murder to go unavenged. 

"You have to do what you have to do," Brian replied, exposing his neck once again. 

Brian closed his eyes when Justin sank long fangs into his artery. He wanted to hold his pregnant mate when he felt Justin sniff back the tears, but he couldn't. He couldn't give his mate any sign of what he was feeling. Justin had to make his own decisions...he'd have to know how, if he became Primogen. 

"Things'll change," Justin whispered, licking his lips.

"They always do," Brian replied, giving his lover one last look before leaving.

Justin wanted to scream for Brian to come back, but simply stood rubbing his belly. He had a small pinch in his stomach, but nothing more. Justin wondered: if the baby hadn't been so ill, would the unborn have allowed this conversation to even happen? But it wasn't the baby's decision...nor was it Brian's. In the end it was his and his all alone. One thing was for sure; Lillie had tried to kill his baby. She had tried to kill him more than once, but worst of all she ordered the death of his mother. If there was a ‘worst' of all of that. Lillie had to pay, and Justin was more than happy to take.

****   
  
Cash sat in the conclave room waiting for his Prince to arrive. He hung his head low, allowing all the bad events of the past few days to sink in. His mind filled with pictures of Sasha. How beautiful she looked, even when she was upset with him. She always had so much fire, so much passion, even if he didn't always understand it. Now she was in Torpor, her body healing, and it pained him. No one knew when she would wake from her forced sleep. The only thing he could grasp hold of was that at least he knew that she would wake one day. They both had forever, which was more than could be said of Stanislava. 

His Primogen and mentor in Pittsburgh had taken him under her wing and all Cash had done was shame her. He had done everything in his ability to right the wrongs of following Julian foolishly, but nothing seemed enough. Stan had said that she had forgiven him, but he never had forgiven himself. With her gone, all he could do was give her vengeance and do as she would have done. Serve the Gangrel and the Prince with loyalty and pride. And with his life. It's all Cash could do. He had nothing else to give.

Beside Cash, several of his brothers and sisters of the Gangrel Clan stood waiting for the Prince. They, like him, wanted vengeance for their slain Primogen. Cash was sure Brian would give it to them, only he didn't know when or where. One thing that worried the Gangrel Justicar was who would take over the position of Gangrel Primogen. Not that he didn't like being the Gangrel Justicar, but he was Primogen in San Francisco and preferred those duties. 

The Gangrels as a Clan really didn't need a Justicar. They tended to hand out justice as a group versus handing it to one person. That was the reason Cash spent so much time at The Loft. It was also the reason he hadn't bonded with his fellow Gangrels as much as he would have liked. They would vote whom they wanted as their leader and in the end Cash would still be Justicar. He wouldn't relinquish his position for anything less than the leadership. If they didn't already know that, he would make that clear soon.

"We demand to see Brian," a Gangrel woman snapped, getting Isis' attention. "We have many things to discuss since the death of our Primogen."

"You will address your Prince with respect," Isis growled. "My Lord, Your Majesty or Prince Kinney will suffice."

"Justin's up," Cash stated, not looking at his clansmen. "Is he feeling better?"

"He's doing better than expected," Isis replied. "He won't allow anyone to put him back into deep sleep, that's for sure. We still worry about the unborn."

"Master Beg will fix that," Cash assured her with a calming smile.

"I hope so."

"You hope what?" Brian asked, strolling into the room, ignoring the Gangrel around him. 

"Your father will come back soon," Isis answered. 

"Yeah," Brian sighed, turning his attention to the Kindred around him. 

"Hey, Bri," Cash said, standing up. "Your youngest is downstairs. Trish is waiting for him to wake up. When he does, she'll give him some blood and give him his intro into the Masquerade."

"Where's Lazarus?"

"Dealing with some financial issues with that guy Vance," Cash replied. "He'll be back soon, though. You want to know when Matt wakes up?"

"I'll deal with him when I get back," Brian answered. "I have more pressing things to deal with."

"Deal with us! We want to know what you're going to do about Stan's assassination!" the female Gangrel demanded. When she heard the grumbles of agreement from her Clan, she continued. "If you don't do anything, we'll be forced to take this into our own hands!"

"Infants!" Isis snapped. "Must I warn you about your bloody awful manners again? Considering there are but elders in this group, may I suggest taking a few lessons before addressing Prince Kinney? He is not, nor will he ever be your equal."  
  
"Prince Kinney," The woman grumbled.

"I have things to do," Brian replied, rolling his eyes. "I don't have time to talk to a Clan that doesn't even have a Primogen. Elect a Primogen and we'll discuss it later."

"We have elected a Primogen," The woman answered with a smile. 

"You have, have you?" Brian mused. 

Brian's eye twitched as he stared at the group, wondering what they had in mind. Somehow he knew. The woman, whoever she was, would be Primogen. There had been a vote and he guessed Cash wasn't a part of it. However, Brian was never one to allow things to fall as they may...well some things. Personal decisions aside, anything related to his city would be controlled by him. It was something that he was going to make crystal clear.

"Well, that's nice," Brian said, sitting down. "I will remind you of a few things. One: I must approve of any choice you make. Two: Whoever becomes Primogen must work closely with me since he or she will be my head of security. I will note that I'm not the easiest person to work with. Do something wrong and you will pay the price. Three: My father's Ulugh Beg, if you didn't already know, so if you even think about bending any rules, he'll probably just kill you on the spot. If I know my dear old dad, he probably won't even blink when he does it. 

"Four: If I don't like the choice you make, I'm just gonna kill ‘em. You want to know why? Because I can. Between the Tremere, Brujah and Toreador...yes I said Toreador, I have more than enough to sink the Gangrel's number from a pack of wolves to a couple of sniffling puppies. Think about it long and hard because the choice you make may end your Clan."

The main mouthpiece of the Gangrel elders stood dumbfounded. She glanced at her clansmen and twitched her nose. Though nothing was spoken aloud amongst the group, it was clear there was a conversation going on. Words were spoken by blinks of an eye, twitches of a mouth or nose. At the end, each looked at Prince Kinney and bowed in respect.

"We have," the woman declared, "discussed our choices and it appears clear that there is only one choice for Gangrel Primogen. That is, if Cash will accept."

"Huh?" Cash gasped confused. "Uhh...yeah...uhhh."

"Save the eloquent speech, Cash," Brian chuckled. "You're the new Gangrel Primogen...and I must say..." Brian glanced at each of Cash's clansmen with a wicked smile. "It was a wise choice."

"I have to appoint a Justicar," Cash mumbled, his mind thinking of all the new decisions he would be encumbered with.

"Save that for later," Brian said. He moved his hand chanting a few words causing a ball of flame to appear in his palm. "Right now we have some hunting to do."

****

Like a cat on the prowl, Justin strolled into the room where Michael sat reading. He smiled knowingly at Trish, never taking his hands from his full belly. It was justice that Brian Embrace another childe. Michael was going too far and this was his sire's way of putting him in his place. In Justin's mind, it was about time. 

"You better watch it," Justin said, getting Michael's attention, though it was clear his rival was aware of his presence the second he walked into the room. "You're not Brian's only childe now."

"Me, Gus and Matt," Michael snickered. "Aren't we all lucky?"

"Don't forget me and Brian's baby," Justin added. "But that doesn't matter since I'm not one of Brian's childer. I'm his mate, if you've already forgotten."

"You can let it go now," Michael said, closing his book and slamming it on the table. "We're both worried about the same thing."

"I doubt it."

"Have you even seen Matt?" Michael asked.

Justin looked at Michael, but didn't answer. There was no point. There would always be a new something with Brian, but it didn't matter. Brian would always be his. The only problem was would he always be Brian's? He wasn't so sure, especially when Masika and Anson entered the room.

"Oh my," Anson said, hugging Justin. "It's been so long...and you're so big!"

"The baby weighs a ton," Justin replied, forcing a smile. "Is it time?"

"Thank Caine, it is," Masika answered. "We've been waiting for this moment since your mother...well, you understand."

"Of course," Justin answered softly. "Where's Regillio?"

"In the elevator," Anson replied. "He knows you've been waiting for this for quite some time."

"Yeah," Justin smiled.

"Have fun," Michael snickered. "And just in case you're not here when he wakes us, is there anything you want me to tell Brian's new toy?"

Justin didn't reply, he quickly took Anson's hand and rushed to the elevator. He waited until they were downstairs and outside before he smiled.

"Don't let him get to you, My Lord," Masika said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Justin laughed. "I'm going to keep baiting that son of a bitch until he hangs himself. The more insecure he thinks I am, the more he thinks he can push me over the edge. He steps over one more line and Brian's going to chop off his foot."

"The Prince is very protective of you and the unborn," Regillio stated as the group boarded a van. 

"I know," Justin stated sadly. "I think I'm about to find out how different protective and possessive is."

****

Brian, Isis and Cash walked into the Ventrue Headquarters. The Prince sensed the presence of a handful of Gargoyles and smiled. There was no way he was leaving any chance for a coup today. No, today was the day the Ventrue would pay the price for their arrogance. 

"How dare you?" Helena snapped. She sat in a roomful of Ventrue elders making decisions only for her Clan's ears. "Prince or not, this intrusion is without merit! You have no business here. You want to meet with me? I suggest you make an appointment."

 

"Like many things in this world, this isn't your choice," Isis snickered. She turned to Brian and pointed to Chris. "The boy in red is one of Craig Taylor's lackeys. He is the last of the group who killed Stan and tried to cut out your childe's tongue."

"I was just obeying orders," Chris explained with an evil smile. 

"From who?" Brian demanded.

"Say nothing," Helena instructed. "He may be Prince, but he has no right."

"I fear your final death will come soon," Isis predicted.

"I was obeying order from my Primogen," Chris answered, ignoring Helena.

"That he was," another Ventrue elder said.

"Agreed," another cried out.

"You're going to wish you had never followed Craig," Brian warned, shaking his head in disgust. 

"Craig?" Chris wondered aloud. "Who said anything about Craig Taylor? Last I checked my Primogen was Helena Casimir."

"No," Helena gasped, looking to the elders of her clan. "I've served you loyally and this is how I am paid? I saved you, Julian, when Brian had you by the balls. I could have just left you for dead!"

"You should have," Julian replied. 

"No shit," Brian growled, staring at his adversary. "I would have enjoyed the meal."

"You're a weak, worthless Prince," Helena sneered, pointing at Brian. "You should spend more time ruling the city rather than screwing anything with a dick and half a pulse. Craig should have dealt with you right the first time so he wouldn't have to send imbeciles like Chris to fix his mistakes!"

"You'll have to pay for your crime, Helena," Brian promised. 

"You can't do it without proof of anything," Julian said in his Primogen's defense. "Your father wouldn't be pleased to have his son bending the rules to his will."

"I'm sure he wouldn't," Brian agreed. "And I'm sure the next time he's in the country he'll lecture me good. Until then, you fuckers are on your own."

"Chris," Helena pleaded, turning to her elder. 

When Helena saw that Chris wasn't about to help, she turned to her Justicar. It was clear that though Julian assisted somewhat, there was little he could do. Brian was waiting to kill Julian and it appeared that she didn't have the lure of a teenaged blond boy. Julian would not be giving his life for her. However, Helena wasn't about to lie down without a fight and it appeared that she had some followers still loyal to her.

Helena and three other Ventrue moved to attack Brian. There was no other goal but death. Isis and Cash were two great adversaries, but both would falter if their leader was harmed. She used her discipline of Celerity and moved to Brian faster than the Tremere or Gangrel could react. She punched Brian with her discipline of Potence, knocking Brian across the room and almost through the wall. The upper hand which she gained her rogue group didn't sway the other Ventrue to join in, much to Helena's dismay. 

Helena turned to fight Isis, only to see her loyal companions turn to dust. She raised her hand to initiate a fight, only to see Isis shake her head disapprovingly. The Ventrue Primogen then turned to Cash as he finished off the rest of her ragtag group. Her last look was towards Brian's body, only to find him no longer in the spot he'd landed in. Backing up, she bumped into her Prince and turned to face him. 

"Very nice," Brian said, rubbing his chin. He chanted a few words, causing a ball of fire to appear in his hand and chuckled. "You should have just killed me. You won't have another chance."

Brian put his hand to her chest and ignited Helena. There was no burst of flames, no screams, just combustion. A ball of flame lit the room then there was nothing more, not even dust. 

Grinning, Brian turned his attention to Julian and Chris. They hadn't moved and it appeared they weren't planning to either. Brian stared at Julian, willing his adversary to do something, anything. But Julian was no fool. 

"I hear your Sire had a message for me," Brian said his eyes moving from Julian to Chris. "Tell him I got it...now you can give him mine."

****

"I think I have proven my love is for the Toreador," Lillie said to a roomful of her clansmen. "I have risked all for our Clan, even going head to head with the likes of Ulugh Beg."

"You've thought of no one but yourself, Lillie," a woman boldly said. "You desired Prince Kinney and Julian Luna and neither cared for your wares."

"Who will take her place?" Tatiana asked, looking directly at Anneke. She knew full well who her clan had in mind. But appearances were everything. She inhaled smoke from her cigarette and exhaled, "Jennifer's boy?"

"He's too young," Lillie pointed out. "And he will put Brian Kinney before everyone. He's done it before, he'll do it again."

"She has a point," a man agreed. "Justin's love for his mate has overshadowed everything else in the past. My fear is that now that he's with child, he will allow the Prince to control us."

"Don't be so quick to judge," Anneke said, smiling when Justin entered the room with his entourage. "Allow Justin to speak for himself. You gave his mother respect, I believe he deserves as much."

"Thanks, Anneke," Justin told his Justicar, strolling into the room. His belly was obfuscated by Regillio who walked closely behind him. Anson and Masika followed on each side, carrying weapons. "It's good to be back home."

"You should have never been banished in the first place," another man offered, looking around to see others nod their heads in agreement. "Rules or not, you were never human, you will always be our link to Caine."

"And so will this unborn," Lillie chimed in, "if it is Toreador."

"I won't lie. If I know Brian, it's probably Tremere," Justin replied, rubbing his flat belly. 

"Brian does have a very powerful pull," Lillie said sweetly. "In my short stay at The Loft, I saw you run around, trying to persuade your lover to stop philandering with other men."

"Lots of things have changed since your visit," Justin informed her with a chuckle. "Not that Brian's stopped fucking other guys...he's Brian Kinney for crying out loud. But that's not the point, is it?"

"He controls you," Lillie stated.

"He doesn't," Justin replied. He briefly thought about his choices and found he really only had one. For right now, that is. "Right or wrong, I make my own choices. My mother taught me many things...one of which was to love and protect brood, clan and throne."

"Brian is in your brood," Lillie argued. "He will come before your Clan."

"There is no order to my love," Justin snapped. "There are days where Brian will come first. But there will be days when I must do what's best for the Clan, not just for me or Brian. There will also be days when I must think of the city foremost. There is a time and place for everything, Lillie."

"This is something you have forgotten," Anneke commented with a smile. "Power is a wonderful thing to have, but love...for your Clan, your mate, your childer, your people...are much more important. We are not barbarians."

"You have forgotten what Toreador are about, Lillie," Justin chimed in. "Love and beauty. When you ripped me from the Toreador, you ripped me from my love."

"You love Brian," Lillie snickered.

"Of course I love him," Justin replied. "I have so much of him inside of me right now sometimes it's overwhelming. I've been surrounded by Tremere for so long, I almost think I have lost the Toreador in me. I miss that unconditional love, that desire for beauty. Seeing all of you here only makes me want it more. I'm surrounded by the sweet smell of roses and I know I'm finally home."

"You can never lose what's in your blood," a woman said, hugging Justin. "You are Toreador and will always be."

Lillie watched as Justin was surrounded by hugs and kisses. If the smell of roses were sweet to Justin, they were sickening to Lillie. Not only had Justin admitted that he wouldn't always put the Clan first, he said that the baby was probably not Toreador. How could such revelations be known and still they loved him? 

Lillie glanced to Tatiana and saw her only ally smile. At first Lillie wasn't sure what it meant, but she soon had a sense that help was about to arrive. Tatiana had promised to lend a helping hand one last time and Lillie hoped this was it. She was running out of time and there was nowhere left to turn. 

To keep her position, Lillie had to get rid of Justin. She had tried exiling him to no avail. She had tried a number of attempts to kill him, which hadn't worked either. She guessed that if she wanted it done right, she'd have to do it herself. Her only problem was Justin. The kid had nine lives and he wasn't afraid to use them.

"I'm so glad to be home," Justin said, turning to Lillie. "And know that I'm home, I can honestly say that ‘Lillie, ‘your presence is no longer needed.'"

"Vote then," Lillie snickered.

"No need to vote," Justin laughed. "I'm a Royal Blood and as the only Toreador Royal Blood in the city, I lay claim to the position of Primogen."

"Lay all the claim you want," Lillie barked. "I refuse to give up my title to an infant."

"What are you planning, Lillie?" Justin wondered. 

Justin knew the woman always had a back up plan. It was the reason there had been so many attempts on his life, his child was in danger and his mother was dead. He had hoped that she would just give up, knowing the feelings of the Clan, but he hadn't thought of one thing that seemed to be motivating her. Her pride. At this point it was either going to kill him or kill her. 

"This is not the end..." Lillie replied, glancing to Tatiana with a smile. "Not yet."  



	27. Settling Debts, Part 2

In the mortal world, first you live and in the end you die. For Kindred, only after death can there be life. The only fear is Final Death, which is a strange thing for those who are immortal. Before that last instant, they live only in the moment, never really a part of the world around them. It is only at their Final Death they remember that they were once alive, heart beating, breathing, truly living. When that lost time is recalled, it is too late. All that are left are dusty memories of life as a mortal and death as a vampire. Live to die and die to live. It's a strange way to exist. That is, until you exist no more.

**** 

Michael read through his spellbook, waiting for Lazarus to arrive. Since Brian and Justin were busy causing trouble, the duties of caring for the city fell onto Justine's shoulders and she had called upon Lazarus to assist her. This momentarily left Michael without a mentor. Not that he minded. Lazarus had a way of making even the most interesting of subjects terribly boring. Michael supposed it was a gift...one that Brian's newest childe would have to get used to. 

Michael glanced over at Trish then leaned back in his chair when he saw she was preparing for Matt's awakening. Damp cloth to wipe the soil away...check. Semi-fresh blood...check. Axe just in case he gets any funny ideas...check. Somehow Michael wondered how such weird things became common place in his world. He supposed it was when he had the bright idea for Brian to turn him into a vampire. Michael recalled the agony of his waking and smiled. The idea of Matt experiencing such torment almost made Michael laugh out loud. 

Michael had been told that most neonate vampires didn't make it through the first night of their new unlife. The torment of becoming a vampire, the changeover, became too much, and often ended with the fledgling taking a sunbath. Michael had even felt that way at first. If it hadn't been for his need for Brian, Michael might have made himself dust. Although it was a hard memory, Michael couldn't help but grin. He had worked through it for Brian. He wondered what Matt would use to fight the demons of his new existence. As far as Michael could see, his ‘brother' had no one but himself. Matt would be gone as quickly as he had arrived and just thinking about it gave Michael...

"He's waking," Trish announced as Matt pushed his way through soil, fighting his way out of the coffin. 

"So soon?" Michael wondered aloud. He tossed his book aside and walked over to the rising Kindred. "I thought I took longer."

"You did," Trish replied with a smile. "This is a good sign. His body accepted The Embrace well."

While a minion cleaned a confused Matt, Trish took the bag of blood and poured it into a coffee cup, microwaving it to body temperature. When Trish brought the meal to him, Matt hungrily drank and nodded his head fervently when asked if he wanted more. He'd fed on four cups of blood before he licked his lips, satisfied with his meal. 

"What else can I get you?" Trish asked as the minions cleaned Matt up as best they could. "Do you need more sleep?"

"I w-w-wan-n-nt-t..." Matt stuttered, trying to focus his new, improved senses. 

"What do you want?"

"I wan-n-nt-t-t to kil-l-l him."

"See?" Michael pointed his finger, already prepared to accuse his new brother of wrongdoing. "He wants to kill Brian."

"Bri-i-ian?" 

"Your sire," Trish explained. "The one who created you...the one who made you into the creature you are now."

"The guy who killed you," Michael clarified, shaking his head. He supposed he had to make it as simple as possible.

"My uncle Bill," Matt gasped, still unsure of his surroundings. All he knew was that he had a strange, warm feeling surging through his system and he had no idea what it was. "He...he let me die. He could have helped, he could have made them stop, but he just let them hurt me and hurt me and..."

"And Brian was the one who actually killed you," Michael snickered.

"The Prince," Matt said softly, recalling the events leading to his death. "He made me...a vampire?"

"Kindred," Michael harshly corrected. "We call ourselves Kindred. And yeah, Brian made you one of us."

"Prince Brian Kinney of the Clan Tremere Embraced you into Kindred," Trish enlightened the fledgling. "He is your Sire, your father and your maker. The blood you feel running through your veins belongs to him."

"I feel him," Matt closed his eyes and put his hand to his chest. He could feel the stream of blood that was his meal rush through his veins like a powerful torrent, but there was no heartbeat. There was just blood. "I need to see him."

"So you can kill him?" Michael snapped.  
  
"Kill him?" Matt wondered aloud, confused. "Why would I want to kill my...Sire?"

"Because he killed you," Michael replied.

"He didn't kill me," Matt growled, already tired of the conversation. "He saved me from my pain! I want to kill my Uncle Bill, that son of a bitch!"

"Calm yourself, childe," Trish rubbed the back of Matt's neck and shushed him. She gave Michael an evil glare though it appeared the elder of Brian's childer was not paying attention. "Your sire has already taken care of your uncle."

"Sire killed him?" Matt asked with a wry smile. "I have to see my sire."

"You and about a thousand other tricks in the city," Trish chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"What?"

"You're going to have to wait in line with all the other tricks in Pittsburgh," Michael sneered. "Brian already has a list of guys he's going to fuck, not to mention the Pregnant Boy Wonder who likes to remind everyone he's Brian's mate."

"My Sire's gay?"

"The gayest," Trish laughed.

"I'm not," Matt clarified, staring at Michael. "But at this point I don't think there's anything I wouldn't do for my sire. All I feel is the need to please him."

"You are a good childe," Trish noted, glancing at Michael. "Unlike your brother here, who has been nothing but trouble for your sire."

"My brother?" Matt shook his head in disbelief. "That doesn't say much about my sire's judgment."

"Trial and error," Trish chuckled, ignoring Michael's sneers. "For now, you'll have to wait to see your sire. He'll be back when he's done with business. For now, take a shower and after that if your mentor, Lazarus isn't back I'll begin your lessons."

"I'll shower later," Matt replied. "If it will make my sire happy, I want to learn now."

"He's my sire first!" Michael snapped.

"He's a Tremere first, our Prince second," Trish clarified. "When it comes to his affections his mate, Justin, comes before the likes of either of you."

"Bullshit!"

"You and your human friends continue to see the Prince for what he was," Trish said, disgusted. "You're not observing the changes that he has already gone through. It might not be as clear as night and day, to you or the Prince, but it is there and if you don't realize it soon, you'll get caught in a burst of sunlight and die a painful and slow death...like some others I know of."

****  
  
"Let me rip those fuckers' heads off!" Cash growled, staring at Julian and Chris. 

"There's always time for dessert, Cash." Brian sat in Helena's seat and smiled coolly. Somehow, being surrounded by Ventrue didn't faze him. He had been through it before and survived. This time he came prepared, on the assault, rather than being the one attacked. It felt good. It felt real good. "Right now the Ventrue have to make some very important and very quick decisions."

"Which would be?" Julian prodded, hoping his position as a Justicar kept him out of the Prince's deadly reach. 

"Your Clan is in need of a Primogen," Brian replied in a tone more festive than he had intended. "Unless you want me to rule your clan until one is elected. That would be one of those Princely perks I'm so fond of."

"Give us a day," Chris requested, maneuvering himself behind Julian. "We'll have your answer by tomorrow evening."

"Take all the time you want," Brian answered, putting his feet up on the table before him. He laughed at the sneers of the Ventrue before him and made himself comfortable. "While you decide, I have some changes I want made in this Clan...or I'll burn your headquarters to the ground."

"Along with the companies you own," Isis added. 

"You can't do that!" Chris screeched.

"Who's going to bloody well stop us?"

"We'll elect a new Primogen," Julian concluded, looking around to the elders in his clan. "Are there any nominations?"

Brian smiled. All was going to plan. He knew what the Ventrue were up to when they began to talk, making little sense. They were speaking codes and sounded very much like Malkavians. Brian loved the advantages of being Tremere. One of the disciplines that came to his clansman with time and knowledge was Auspex. Not only did it allow Brian to communicate with others he was linked to mentally, it gave him enhanced perception. He knew what the Ventrue were up to. They hadn't surprised him yet and he doubted they would. 

The Ventrue argued amongst themselves, apparently not happy with something Julian had to say. It was all talk about leeches, snakes and vultures and Brian wondered how the Ventrue could distinguish between each other when each name fit them all so suitably. 

"Isis," Brian said, turning to his Justicar. "Have the Gargoyles start with the factory-"

"Wait," Chris interrupted. He turned to Julian and pleaded, "It's time for you to take your position. We wish you to be Primogen of the Ventrue in Pittsburgh."

"I'm not sure about this one way or the other," a Ventrue woman spoke up, "but will our Prince allow it?"

"Julian as Primogen," Brian mulled, mocking the group. "Sure...why not?"

"I suppose I have not made myself clear," Julian said, his voice strained yet composed. "I hold the office of Justicar and wish to keep it."

"Julian-"

"Chris," Julian interjected sternly. "Although it would be an honor to be a Primogen once again, let me make this clear to you and to our Prince..." Julian looked into Brian's malevolent eyes and did everything in his power not to cringe. "I would rather be judged by Ulugh Beg and serve a Ventrue Primogen than to be under Prince Kinney's thumb."

The corners of Brian's mouth curved into a wicked smile. As much as he would have preferred Julian to have taken the position of Primogen, there would be more time. He was sure his father had torturous examinations that Julian could be put through as a new Justicar before someone, preferably him, would kill the bastard. Brian was immortal, with all the time in the world, and it appeared that Julian was no fool when he used his mind instead of his heart.

"Just know that if I took the position as Primogen," Julian continued. "You'd be looking for a new leader soon after. Isn't that correct, Prince Kinney?" 

Brian rolled his eyes and looked at one of his waiting Gargoyles, "When you take down the factory, kill everyone inside..."

"Alright, alright," Chris gasped. "I'll do it."

"Your Clan agrees?" Isis asked.

When each member of the Ventrue Clan nodded their head in approval, Brian agreed to their choice as Primogen. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it was close enough. Chris would get his soon, as would Julian. Cash had a small taste of revenge for Stanislava as well as several bites of Ventrue flesh. 

There was something to be said for killing Julian immediately, but Brian didn't want to go that far. His father was aware there would be some bending of rules, but he had made it clear that none could be bigger than those which could be hidden. Killing Julian wasn't one of those. Julian was protected just by being a Justicar. But Brian would find a way someway, somehow. 

"Good," Brian said, standing. "Now that that's done, I have other matters to attend to."

"You know, Brian," Julian stayed seated, though he shifted his body forward as if he were about to tell a secret. Looking up at his Prince, he didn't appear subservient. He seemed respectful. "I'm the least of your problems."

Brian wanted to tell Julian he knew, but he decided not to remark on the comment. Instead he turned to the new Ventrue Primogen with a cocky smile and said, "Oh yeah...make sure your sire doesn't set foot in my city."

The Prince turned to his Justicar and told her that it was time to "finish this". Brian put a hand on Cash's shoulder as the Gargoyles began to chant. 

"Welcome to my world," Brian said as he and his followers disappeared. "Where sooner or later...everyone gets fucked."

****

Lillie gazed at Justin with a knowing smile. She wasn't ready to give up her position, not now, not ever. She had lived to lead her people and she deserved her title. Unlike Justin, who had really worked for nothing. Royal Bloods. Now she understood what Julian had meant in the days prior to coming to Pittsburgh. 

"Arrogant, spoiled brats...all of them. They just get to claim the throne with no question while better suited applicants have to wage war just to hope to be elected."

Lillie had laughed off Julian's tirade, yet here she was waging war to maintain her elected position. Royal Blood. All Kindred were of Caine, but the Royals were just a little bit closer. It was something that also alienated them from those who were once Kine. Lillie hoped this would somehow help her. If not, she had a backup plan. Though she was weary of Tatiana, Lillie knew that Justin would not take kindly to any who might have betrayed his mother. Lillie smiled and waited for Tatiana's ‘help'. She always had a Plan B and in the most desperate case a Plan C. This was as desperate as she could get.

"You want to be Primogen?" Lillie asked. "I won't just hand it to you...you must win it, boy."

"Lillie, stop this nonsense," Masika said, taking a protective stance in front of Justin. "No one here wants you, so it's best you leave."

"He has right to the position," Anneke announced. 

"I also have the right to challenge him," Lillie snickered, glaring at Justin. She glanced towards the young man's flat belly and pointed. "And no magic. Toreadors live by their disciplines alone-we are not Tremere."

"Nonsense!" Masika screeched. "He's with child!"

"The Royal Blood has his right to the position," Lillie replied. "This right is mine."

"She is within law," Anneke declared. "Although Justin does not have to accept."

"I will accept," Justin said, waving away Regillio. With the discipline of Obfuscate gone, Justin's large belly was displayed for all to see. 

"Killing Justin will not help you in this Clan, Lillie," Masika growled. 

Lillie ignored the hisses and mumbles from the displeased Toreadors. They apparently didn't know what was best for them, so she was determined to demonstrate. Removing a battle axe from the wall, Lillie eyed Justin and smiled.

"No magic," Lillie reminded him. "I know there is Tremere in you."

"There sure is," Justin agreed. He eyed a sword on the wall and returned the woman's smile. "And I promise not to use magic...though I can't help what's inside of me."

Justin stuck out his hand and grinned when the sword levitated and flew into his grip. 

"I said no magic!"

"No blood, no spells," Justin chuckled confidently. "I'm not doing it...the baby is."

"It can't help you," Lillie screeched. "This is a battle between you and me alone!"

"I can't help it," Justin replied. "The baby's just trying to protect himself. He has a lot invested in this battle."

"Anneke," Lillie turned to her Justicar, "Tell him to stop it!"

"I think that even if the baby could hear me, he wouldn't listen," Anneke retorted. "Justin can't help the actions of another and the unborn has every right to protect himself. You chose this battle against your clan's wishes...I suggest you fight."

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," Justin said softly. "You owe me for everything you took for me...and I'm here to settle your debts."

Lillie glanced over to Tatiana who only nodded to her with a smile. She had another backup plan and wondered if Justin had the same. One thing was for sure, Lillie knew she wasn't the only problem Justin had, though she hoped to be his last.

**** 

Watching Matt attentively listen to Trish made Michael sick. He rolled his eyes and stormed from the room, complaining to them both that he had already had his first lessons. This wasn't meant to be. First Justin had tricked Brian into mating with him. Then, Brian Embraced some guy he didn't even know. It didn't make any sense. Michael was supposed to be the only one, or that's what he had told himself. He wasn't feeling so special anymore. 

Michael made his way to the library and ran his hand over the rim of the books. There was something missing in his life and he knew exactly what it was. He needed a man. There had been another who had some interest in him, but even thinking about Brian had pushed that aside. No hunky doctors or sexy professors. There was something that told him that he should have gone out with the muscle bound professor, but his mind and his body screamed for his sire. He wanted Brian and though he knew it wasn't always the smartest thing, he couldn't help what he felt...what his body yearned for.

Brian. It was always Brian.

"Thinking of your Sire?" Lazarus asked, snapping Michael out of his haze. Seeing his student's reaction, he saw that he was correct and strolled into the room. "I saw young Matt. Our Prince has chosen well."

"You didn't say that about me."

"No I didn't," Lazarus agreed. He made his way to an old, empty wooden pulpit. He placed his hand on the lectern and chanted a few words in Latin. A light shone from the pulpit and a book appeared, glowing yellow. "This is a powerful book. Read it from the beginning and it will help you in the search for what you want."

Michael hesitantly made his way to the book, Liber Utercumque Turbatus Sedatus. When Michael stood in front of the book, it changed from yellow to flashing from red to green. It reeked of power and smelled of char. Michael placed his hands on the book and opened it. It no longer flashed green and was a solid red glow.

"Everything you want is in this book," Lazarus said. "All you have to do is learn it."

Michael flipped through the pages and saw the foreign text change to English before his eyes. He heard Lazarus tell him to start from the beginning so he turned to the first chapter and smiled. It read, Genitus, Mei Sinus or My Sire, My Heart. This was going to give Michael whatever he desired. It was the beginning, though for others it would be the end.

****  
Lillie raised her axe toward Justin and felt a force trying to push the weapon away. She glanced to Tatiana, who looked at her watch and nodded. If help was on its way, she wanted it to arrive soon. It was then that Tatiana sighed and winked her eye. It was time, and all of this would now come to an end.

"You're done for, boy," Lillie said with a smile. 

"Getting cocky, are we, Lillie?" Brian asked, strolling into the Toreador Headquarters. 

"No offense, Prince Kinney, but this meeting is only for Toreadors," Lillie declared, looking to Anneke for help. "There are things sacred within Clans and this is one of them."

"If you want to get technical," Brian replied, taking a seat closest to Justin. "I was invited...not that that has ever stopped me in the past."

"Who?"

"I invited him," Tatiana announced. "The Prince should be here if his mate and unborn child's life is in danger." Tatiana chuckled at Lillie's shock and turned to Brian. "I'm glad you got my message, Your Majesty."

"Thanks for the heads up." Brian watched Lillie and his mate gripping their weapons and his body tensed up. Although it didn't show on the pregnant Toreador, Brian could feel Justin's inner panic, then wondered if it wasn't that of their unborn baby. It took everything inside of Brian to keep the appearance of composure. "Though I have to wonder why anyone would want to challenge the Prince's pregnant mate to a battle to the death."

"It is my right," Lillie declared. "Even the Prince has no say in this!"

"I have say over everything in my city," Brian snapped, glaring at Lillie. "Don't ever forget that."

"She will not, my son," Ulugh said, appearing from nowhere. 

The moment Ulugh arrived, tensions eased. In his hand he held a small crystal bottle, which he handed to Justin. He told his son's mate to drink and felt Justin's belly when the blond had finished. The pace of the unborn baby's heartbeat quickened. 

"There's a change," Justin sighed in relief. "What did it do, Father Beg?"

"The Elders of the Tremere created this elixir to counterattack the effects of the poison on your child," Ulugh replied. "Though not certain of the results, we believe it will correct most damage done."

"Your allegiance is clear," Lillie said, "though, as the Supreme Justicar, you know I have the right to challenge Justin-no matter what the Prince might say."

"You are correct," Ulugh sighed, taking a seat next to his son. He placed a hand on Brian's arm, preventing the Prince from taking action. 

Lillie smiled triumphantly, but her gloat was short lived. It appeared the baby had gained more than enough strength from the elixir when Justin didn't even need to raise his hand to disarm her. Instead of fighting with a weapon, she used Celerity to get close to Justin only to find that though she was older, she was not stronger. She punched Justin in the face and saw that he merely laughed it off. It was then she made a critical error. Although she was no longer armed, Justin was. First he sliced off her arm, sprinkling blood throughout the room. She backed away, grasping onto the stump, wondering where her plans had gone wrong. Everything had gone so wrong. 

Justin smiled at Lillie's horror and removed her other arm. He could have ended it quickly, but he wasn't in a forgiving mood. Justin licked the blood from the tip of his blade and savored its taste. As Lillie's blood flowed, the smell of roses filled the room and it was paradise as the liquid dripped from the walls and ceiling. Justin allowed the glorious moment to fill him as he saw his enemy drop to her knees before him. She didn't say a word. There were none left to her. Justin made sure of that as he removed her head from her shoulders.

"And the reign of the evil bitch is over," Anneke announced to the cheers of her Clansmen. She waited for the approval of the Toreador and turned to Justin, announcing, "We accept your claim as Primogen and welcome you home with love. All that is needed is the approval of our Prince."

"Oh, I don't know," Brian chuckled slyly. "He is a pain in the ass...but I suppose there could be no other way."

"I'm glad you're back, Justin," Masika said, handing the new Primogen a stack of papers. "There's so much that needs to be done. Lillie spent so much time plotting against you and Caine knows what else that she let far too much fall by the wayside."

"Sure," Justin replied, glancing through the paperwork. "Holy Caine, my mom would flip if she saw this. But, don't worry, it's fixable."

"This was amusing," Brian solemnly announced. "But I have to go."

"Brian-"

"My new childe is awake," Brian announced, turning to Ulugh. "Father."

Brian and his group were gone before Justin could say another word. His body shimmered and he knew that his baby wanted to teleport him to his father. But it seemed that the unborn had drained most of its energy in protecting him from Lillie. His heart agreed with his baby. He wanted to leave, but his mind told them that there were more important things to do and he needed to be with his clan right now. How could they respect him otherwise? How could he respect himself? There was trouble brewing, as there always was in the world of Kindred. Justin wanted to be prepared this time. That is, if he could be.

****   
  
Julian and Chris watched the man before them with wonder. The moment the Tremere left, the two Ventrue men made their way to him and updated him on the newest developments. Not long after, they were told of Lillie's demise and Justin's advancement as Primogen. The two men thought it would worry the newcomer, but it had the opposite effect.

"Now they are separated," Craig said with a smile. "Taking down Justin will be easy. Without the Toreador, all the Tremere will have are the Gangrel and without Stanislava, those animals are lost."

Julian wanted to warn Craig that it wasn't that simple, but he kept silent. He was no longer a prince or a leader...he was a soldier as he had been so long ago. His only duties were to the Law and to the Ventrue. It made his life so much simpler. It was now Chris and Craig's position to worry about the Tremere.

"We will not mention his name, but I know the Master will be leaving Pittsburgh again," Craig chuckled. "After that everything is open again and that son of a bitch, Brian, better watch out."

"That he'd better," Julian agreed.

"He corrupted my son and caused the death of my wife," Craig growled. "Brian Kinney will pay for what he's done to me. 

****

Brian cradled Matt as his newest child fed. Isis sat before him, telling him of news from a nearby city. Philadelphia. Craig Taylor had taken it over and become Prince. She was worried and hoped Brian would react similarly. He did not. Brian just sat with his childe in his arms, stroking Matt's shoulder as the neonate fed. 

"Brian, you're not even listening," Isis complained. 

"Craig Taylor's the new Prince of Philadelphia," Brian corrected. "I heard...I guess the former Prince should have stayed in his city instead of coming over here to give me shit."

"All I pray now is that Ulugh finds some wrong in his actions," Isis said, shaking her head in dismay. "That's the only way to remove Craig from his position."

"Craig's a Royal Blood," Brian replied. "He had right to the position in the first place. He just needed a way to break his word without making it seem like he was breaking his word."

"Bastard!"

"You got that right," Justin agreed. 

Justin watched Brian feed his childe. The neonate looked so much like just another trick, but that wasn't so. This was Brian's new childe, one good enough to feed from his sire so soon after The Embrace. Jealousy ran through Justin's veins, but he hid it. He had more pressing matters to deal with.

"The Toreador must see that I'm capable of being their leader, even though I'm pregnant," Justin said sadly. "Which means that I must go back to them and stay with them as their leader."

Justin stared at Brian, his eyes pleading for his mate to lay claim to him somehow. He waited and waited for his mate, his prince to speak, but Brian said nothing. It made Justin's belly rumble and he knew his unborn wasn't pleased. Brian had to sense it, of that Justin was sure.

"Brian-"

As Matt stopped feeding and snuggled into his arms, Brian sensed his unborn. It was much stronger than before the elixir, but it was still weak. Brian worried, but he didn't let it show. This wasn't his decision, it was Justin's. He had to live with the choices he made and Justin should be no different. So Brian kept silent. He feared if he spoke, he would say what he felt, as he always did. So he said nothing. He had no other choice. That's what he told himself as Justin left the room. 

Brian felt a tingle come from outside and guessed that was his unborn child's desperate attempt to call to his father. The baby was still too weak to make any decisions for his ‘mother'. Brian growled, forcing himself to ignore his child's pleas and took a bite from his neonate childe. After feeding, Brian stared at the door, knowing full well Justin would not be returning. It was over...well...for now.   



End file.
